Reclamar
by angela black blood
Summary: Secuela de Abandonado. Enamorado del hombre que debe matar y miembro de la estimada Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter debe luchar una guerra en la que está dividido. ¿Puede llevar su mundo a la paz?
1. Chapter 1

Reclamar  
 **Author:** Batsutousai

 **Summary:** secuela de  Abandonado  
enamorado del hombre que debe matar y miembro de la estimada Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter debe luchar una guerra en la que está dividido. ¿Puede llevar su mundo a la paz? 

Capitulo 1

"No, no quiero que él lo sepa. Sera una sorpresa," le siseo Voldemort al hombre de cabello oscuro frente a él. "¡Solo no dejes que Harry se entere y no tendré que matarte!"

Eso fue todo lo que Fawkes tuvo que oír antes de desaparecer en una columna de fuego.

Harry Potter toco a la puerta del Director, silbando. Había sido un buen verano hasta ahora y su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, iría a la mansión para quedarse el resto del verano con los gemelos este fin de semana. Extrañaba a los gemelos desesperadamente, ya que Hermione no los había llevado a reuniones de la Arder Oscura cuando había asistido. No que Harry la habría dejado. Confiaba en su gente con su vida, pero no estaba tan seguro de confiarles la vida de los gemelos.

"Ah, Harry, mi querido muchacho, pasa por favor." Albus Dumbledore sonrió, asiéndole al joven una seña para que pasara.

Harry sonrió "Hola, Albus," ofreció mientras se sentaba en una silla roja de felpa frente al antigua escritorio del director. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Albus se sentó detrás del escritorio con una mirada sombría. "Harry, necesito que tu y Ula se muden a la escuela por el resto del verano."

Ojos verdes se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "Mejor que esto sea bueno, Albus. Estoy cansado de que intentes alejarme de Marcus solo porque Severus pensó que era un mortífago al comienzo."

Albus suspiro. "Harry, Fawkes vio a Voldemort en la propiedad de Marcus. Estaba hablando sobre ti con alguien de cabello oscuro."

El joven mago se sobresalto y sus ojos se posaron en el fénix que lo observaba cuidadosamente. "Marcus no me entregaría a Voldemort," dijo con voz fría.

"Harry, no sabes eso con seguridad," respondió Albus.

 _Tom ..._ Harry suspiro en su mente al mismo tiempo que hablaba en voz alta. "Albus, tu no conoces a Marcus como yo. Él no me entregaría a Voldemort."

 _¿Si amor?_ Respondió el señor Oscuro con voz distraída.

 _Fawkes te vio hablando con uno de los mortífagos el otro día,_ respondió Harry observando a Albus con cautela. El director había cerrado sus ojos y parecía estar pidiéndole a un ser superior ayuda.

Harry sintió como los ojos de Tom se abrían a través de su vínculo mental. _Joder. ¿Qué quiere que hagas?_

 _Que me mude a Hogwarts por el resto del verano._

Hubo un gran suspiro de Albus. "Harry, también debes pensar en la seguridad de la Srta. Thorald."

Tom gruño. Escucho al Director, ya que el vínculo seguía abierto. _Quédate en Hogwarts. Él te va a fastidiar por toda la eternidad si no accedes. Y si averigua que Herm y los gemelos vendrán..._

Harry sentía deseos de llorar. En vez de eso, dio un puñetazo en el brazo de la silla, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. "Albus, me doy cuenta de que si Voldemort también está en la mansión Ula y yo estamos en peligro, pero, también deberías darte cuenta, que hemos estado allí un _mes_ y estamos bien ambos. Si Voldemort sintiera la necesidad de atacarnos, ya lo habría hecho," gruño, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder el temperamento.

 _Harry, por favor no te pongas en peligro tu mismo solo para tener sexo conmigo..._ gruño el Señor Oscuro mientras Albus respondía.

"Harry, en este asunto, me temo que Voldemort pudiera estar dándote un falso sentido de seguridad." Miro con sus ojos azules al adolescente frente a él y la mirada atravesó a Harry, aunque el chico no pudo verlo. "Te ordeno que vuelvas a Hogwarts para el final del día."

"No puedes ordenarme," Siseo el Niño Que Vivió, ojos verdes abriéndose de golpe.

°° Eres miembro de la Orden y parte del personal de Hogwarts, Harry, °° respondió Fawkes. °° Me temo que él puede ordenarte. °°

 _Solo accede, por favor, amor,_ rogo Tom.

Harry apretó sus dientes y fulmino con la mirada al director. "Te odio," ladro antes de ponerse de pie y salir volando de la oficina.

 _Estoy seguro que podre visitarte si prometo no sacarte de la escuela, sabes,_ Tom murmuro con dulzura. _Y tendrás a Severus y a Poppy para conversar, por supuesto, en caso que necesites otro miembro de la Orden Oscura para discutir._

 _¡Odio estar atrapado!_ Grito Harry, arrojándose hacia abajo en la escalera de salida. _¡Odio la sensación de no tener donde ir! ¡Tú_ _ **sabes**_ _eso!_

 _Si, lo sé pero Albus no te va a dar una opción al respecto._

"¡Harry!" una voz femenina llamo sorprendida.

Harry vio a Poppy Pomfrey apresurándose hacia él. Ella estaba usando su capa de viaje y su bolsa medica. "Hola, Poppy."

La enfermera se detuvo frente al joven mago y limpio un rastro de lágrimas en el rostro del chico. "¿Que sucede?"

Harry se mordió los labios. "Albus vio a Voldemort en la mansión. Me dijo que debo quedarme aquí el resto del verano."

"Y estas intentado decidir que decirle a Marcus." La enfermera asintió con tristeza.

Harry asintió. Poppy era uno de los dos miembros del personal que sabía que Marcus Brutús, quien había enseñado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año anterior, era, en realidad, el Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Ella comprendía el humor enfermizo de la situación. "No quiero quedarme aquí."

Poppy puso una mano con gentileza sobre el hombro de Harry. "Lo sé, pero cuando Albus no te da una opción..." ella le dio una triste sonrisa. "Dile a Marcus que Albus te necesita aquí en caso que haya un ataque a la escuela o algo así. Con los ataques comenzando de nuevo, Albus probablemente _comenzara a llamar_ al personal antes de sus vacaciones." Ella se acero y le susurro al oído, "Y no es como si Albus Dumbledore pueda hacer una maldita cosa para mantenerlo aquí mi Lord." Ella le beso la mejilla. "Ven a verme cuando regreses. Los gatitos de Scamp nacieron hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de nombrarlos."

Harry asintió y se enderezo, sacudiendo sus mejillas húmedas. "Está bien. Si ves a Albus, déjale saber que fui en busca de Ula y nuestras cosas."

"Por supuesto." Poppy sonrió y luego entro a la escuela.

Con su suspiro pesado, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia las rejas.

Ula Thorald estaba tan complacida como Harry de dejar la mansión. Tom y Harry pasaron una hora intentando sacarla de su habitación. Cuando nada funciono, los amantes intercambiaron miradas y sacaron la puerta del camino con un hechizo.

"¡No me iré!" grito la joven bruja desde su cama mientras le arrogaba un ganso de peluche al Señor Oscuro de la pila en su cama.

Harry salió del camino pero Tom, cuyo temperamento estaba a punto de ebullición, hizo explotar el ganso. "Suficiente," gruño.

Ula observo las cenizas del ganso en shock. Harry tomo la oportunidad de acercarse a la cama y envolverla en un abrazo. La chica de doce años se largo a llorar y se aferro a Harry como si fuera la última cosa en el planeta. Harry le acarició el pelo castaño oscuro y miro al señor oscuro. _¿De verdad tenias que hacer explotar la maldita cosa?_ Pregunto en su mente con un toque de humor.

Tom suspiro y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama. "Lo siento, Ula, pero pensé que te había enseñado que no me lanzaras cosas," el Señor Oscuro dijo con una voz ligeramente burlona.

En respuesta, la niña sollozando agarro una muñeca por el cabello y la arrogo sin mirar al hombre tras ella.

Tom gruño y se sobo la cabeza donde una pata de la muñeca lo había golpeado. "¿Quieres que también la haga volar?"

"¡No! ¡Quiero que te vayas!" grito Ula contra el pecho de Harry.

 _Tranquilízala. Yo iré a empacar tus cosas,_ Tom decidió molesto antes de salir enojado.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirar a los ojos grises de la niña. "Ula, nadie quiere que nos vallamos. Hasta los elfos domésticos están alterados."

"¿Por qué no pudiste decir que no?" grito Ula golpeando con un puño el pecho contra el que recién había estado llorando.

"Lo intente," susurro Harry. "Pero soy un profesor de su escuela y un miembro de su Orden. Cuando Albus me da una orden, Estoy obligado a seguirlo. Pelee con él al respecto. ¡Merlin sabe que pele con él! Pero no dejo que nos quedáramos. Lo siento, Ula." Le limpio las lágrimas con gentileza, con ojos tristes.

Ula observo al joven que se había vuelto como un hermano o un tío favorito para ella. Sabía que Harry quería que se quedara con todo su corazón: no necesitaba que lo dijera para saberlo. También sabía que Harry nunca le mentiría, y fue ese conocimiento lo que la hizo asentir y calmarse. No era justo que se enojara con Harry. Él había hecho lo mejor. Era Dumbledore con quien debía estar furiosa, y juro para sí misma que haría que el viejo lamentara que ella y Harry dejaran la Mansión Slytherin contra su voluntad. "No es tu culpa," le dijo al mago.

Harry le dio una sonrisa triste. "No, supongo que no." él suspiro. "Empaquemos las cosas, ¿ya? Mientras mas pronto nos vamos, mas pronto podemos convencer a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts para que pongan algo desagradable en la comida de Albus de esta noche."

Ula rio. "¡Cierto!"

Después de reunirse con Albus en la entrada y que Ula le lanzara un gran trozo de madera podrida al director, a Harry y Ula le mostraron una suite con dos dormitorios que compartirían por el resto del verano. La suite se volvería la habitación de Harry por el resto del año escolar, y el adolescente había prometido a su joven pupila que le guardaría sus cosas si no quería dejarlas en el dormitorio de su Casa. Después de recibir sus instrucciones de Harry, la chica se fue a conversar con los elfos domésticos para que pusiera una poción que Harry le había pasado en la sopa del director. Ula no sabía lo que haría, pero Harry le había prometido que sería una buena venganza.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, Harry fue a la enfermería y toco a la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera. "¿Poppy?"

Poppy le sonrió a su invitado al abrir la puerta. "Luces mucho mejor."

"Sí, bueno, fue algo divertido observar a Albus horrorizado porque Ula le había arrojado un trozo de madera," admitió Harry.

La enfermera rio y le hizo una seña a Harry para que pasara. "Me imagino que cualquiera se sentiría horrorizado si una chica de segundo le arroja un trozo de madera. Asumo que ella estaba tan complacida de dejar la mansión como tú lo estabas."

"Ella solo tuvo una manera más estresante de mostrarlo," accedió Harry dejándose caer en una silla.

"¿Y cómo mostro ella su disgusto?" pregunto Poppy preparado té para ambos.

"Se encerró en su habitación, luego comenzó a arrojarnos cosas cuando hechizamos la puerta para que se abriera." Gruño Harry. "Tom no estaba complacido y termino causando una pequeña explosión con la ayuda de un ganso volador. En represalia, Ula espero a que él se sentara en la cama y luego le arrojo una muñeca a la cabeza. Él se marcho molesto."

Poppy rio mientras le pasaba al joven mago una taza de té antes de sentarse frente a él. "Con el temperamento de Tom estoy sorprendida de que no hiciera explotar a la muñeca también."

"Amenazo con hacerlo." Harry sonrió. "Así que Ula le grito que se marchara."

La enfermera solo sacudió la cabeza. "Esa niña tiene suerte de que él se preocupa por ella. ¡Cualquier otro habría terminado _explotando_ , sin mencionar la muñeca!"

"¡Lo sé!" Harry rio. "¡Deberías verlos jugar Quidditch juntos! ¡Él siempre la deja conseguir la Quaffle aunque no estén en el mismo equipo!"

"Oh, eso debe confundir a la gente que juega con ustedes." Poppy bufo.

"Su equipo se molesta mucho, pero el equipo de ella se asegura de siempre pasarla la Quaffle antes de meter gol." Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Y Tom dice que odia el Quidditch, también."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿él accede a jugar apenas le preguntan?" Poppy rio.

"Si." Harry hizo una mueca. "¿Que sabes que yo no sé?"

La enfermera sonrió. "Solía jugar como Guardián en el esquipó de Slytherin."

"¡Entonces me mintió!" Harry se dio una palmada en la frente. "Maldito bastardo. Tengo que tener una larga conversación con él."

Poppy rio otra vez. "Oh, claro que no jugó en su dos últimos años. Lo echaron del equipo cuando no lograron conseguir que pasara tanto tiempo en las practicas como en la biblioteca."

El Niño Que Vivió rodo los ojos. "Suena como él." Bufo, dejando a un lado su té. "Ahora, ¿dijiste algo sobre gatitos?"

"Oh, sí." Poppy dejo a un lado su té y se levanto. "Scamp tuvo sus gatitos hace seis semanas. En realidad estaba pensando que escogieras uno para tu cumpleaños, si lo deseas."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se puso de pie. "¡Claro! ¿Donde están?"

"En mi habitación." Poppy sonrió guiando al adolescente hasta la puerta de su dormitorio. "No se atreva a hacer ningún comentario sobre el desorden esta vez, Sr. Potter."

"Si, Madame Pomfrey," respondió Harry esquivando la palmada de la enfermera.

"Diablillo." Poppy rio y lo guio dentro de la habitación hasta donde se encontraba Scamp rodeada de cinco pequeños cuerpos peludos. La mayoría de ellos eran oscuros, con pelaje moteado, al igual que su madre, pero uno tenía la cara aplastada y pelaje naranja.

Harry apretó los labios y se arrodillo al lado de la camada de gatitos mitad -Kneazles. "Creo que ya se quien es el padre."

"¿Oh?" Poppy frunció el ceño y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su mascota.

"Crookshanks, el gato de Herm," respondió Harry antes de mirar a la madre Kneazle. "¿Puedo acariciar a tus bebés, Scamp?" pregunto educado.

Scamp observo al joven mago con brillantes ojos peligrosos por un largo momento antes de ronronear y relajarse. "Tomare eso como un sí," murmuro Poppy, rascando a Scamp tras sus orejas.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a acariciar uno de los gatitos oscuros. "¿Aun no los nombras?"

"No. Como te dije iba a dejarte escoger uno para tu cumpleaños, así que no iba a nombrarlos ante de eso," respondió Poppy. "Puedes escoger el que te guste, pero no creo que Scamp te dejó llevártelo por lo menos hasta una semana más."

"Aww..." Harry le puso una cara triste a la madre Kneazle. "¿Aunque prometa cuidarlo mucho?"

Poppy rio mientras Scamp dejaba escapar un bajo 'miau'.

"Mi cumpleaños es en dos días, Scamp. Estas segura que no puedo tener a uno de los gatitos entonces? Te prometo traerlo cada día para que te asegures que no le he hecho nada malo," el adolescente se quejo bromeando.

Scamp pareció considerar esto por un largo momento antes de maullar y lamerse una pata.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces. "Hey, Poppy, ¿eso fue un sí?"

"Creo que sí," murmuro la enfermera asombrada.

"Genial."

Poppy rio. "Bien, entonces Sr. Potter, ¿por qué no escoges uno?"

Harry sonrió y comenzó a revisar cada medio gato, medio Kneazle. Después de mirar por quince minutos o algo así, escogió un gatito gris oscuro con manchas negras y grandes orejas. "¿Por qué no te llamamos Smoky, eh?" le pregunto al animal.

"Es una chica, sabes," le advirtió Poppy.

"Supongo que tendré que decirle a Crookshanks que no puede tener sexo con su hija," respondió Harry con ojos brillantes. Acaricio al pequeño gatito y recibió un suave ronroneo en respuesta. "¡Ooh! ¡Es tan lindo!"

Poppy rio. "Creo que Smoky es un buen nombre, Harry."

"Yo también." Harry sonrió mientras acariciaba al gatito. "Gracias, Poppy."

"De nada."

Harry fue despertado la mañana del treinta y uno de julio por alguien que le salto encima. Abrió un ojo verde y fulmino con la mirada a Ula. "¿Tenias que saltar sobre mí, monstruo?

"En realidad yo se lo pedí," dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta.

Harry levanto la cabeza de golpe y le dio una gran sonrisa. "¡Marcus!"

"Feliz cumpleaños, amor." El Señor Oscuro rio mientras Ula abrazaba con fuerza al adolecente en la cama. "¿Por qué no dejas que Harry se vista, Ula? Así podemos ir al Gran Comedor."

"Okay," accedió Ula saltando de la cama y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Harry se levanto de la cama y se estiro. "Te extrañe," le susurro al hombre tras él.

Tom pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y acerco la espalda del chico contra su pecho. "Pero amor, solo han pasado dos días," bromeo.

"Bastardo," declaro Harry antes de girar la cabeza y captura los labios de Tom con los suyos. El Señor Oscuro tomo la cara de Harry con una mano, besándolo desesperadamente. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Harry brillaban traviesos. "Solo han pasado dos días, sabes," el adolescente bromeo sonriendo.

Tom rio. "Así es." Beso con rapidez a Harry luego lo soltó. "Vístete, mocoso."

"Si, querido bastardo," respondió el adelante, caminando hacia su armario y abriendo las puertas. "¿Que debería ponerme?"

"Tus pantalones de cuero," Tom respondió de inmediato.

Harry rio y saco esos pantalones, también agarro su camiseta negra favorita, que tenia un agujero en la espalda que permitía ver su tatuaje del basilisco y el fénix. "Como desees, amor."

Mientras el adolescente se cambiaba, el Señor oscuro observaba la habitación con ojo crítico. La cama era mediana y simple. Tenía sabanas blancas de algodón, cosa que causo que Tom frunciera el ceño. Sabía muy bien que Harry prefería la seda sobre el algodón. "Harry, amor, tus sabanas..."

"Lo sé." Harry hizo una mueca. "Albus no me ha dejado salir del edificio lo suficiente como para poder comprar sabanas nuevas, y sabes que los maestros tienen que amoblar sus habitaciones por las suyas."

Tom asintió. Hare que Blinky te traiga un juego de sabanas de seda cuando llegue a la mansión, ¿está bien?"

Harry rodo sus ojos con una sonrisa. "Solo accedo porque sé que ella estará emocionado de tener ese trabajo." Tiro la ropa de cama a la cesta. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?"

"Solo por el día, lamentablemente." Tom suspiro. "tengo una reunión a la que asistir mañana, tú lo sabes."

"Oh. Cierto." Harry se froto el puente de la nariz cansado. "Lo siento."

"No te culpo." Comento el Señor Oscuro. "Sé que no es tu culpa. Vamos, asegurémonos que ese monstruo que ambos amamos y adoramos no haya destruido nada."

Harry rio y lo guio a la sala. Ula lo observo con precaución desde la puerta de su habitación. "¿Qué hiciste ahora?" Harry pregunto con un toque de humor.

La chica sonrió nerviosa. "Harry, ¿puedo darte mi regalo de cumpleaños ahora?"

El joven mago parpadeo unas cautas veces. "Claro." asintió, sentándose en el apoyabrazos de una de las sillas del lugar. Tom se paro tras él. "De hecho, si me traes ese paquete que está en la mesa también puedo abrirlo."

"¿De quién es ese?" pregunto Tom mientras Ula agarraba le regalo de la mesa y corría hacia él con ambos regalos.

"Nev. Su abuela quería hacerle una fiesta privada, algo para la familia así que ambos nos enviamos nuestros regalos con anticipación. Recibí este ayer," respondió Harry tomando primero el paquete de Neville y abriéndolo con cuidado. Adentro habían dos gruesos rollos de pergamino que tenían escrito 'Longbottom' en uno y 'Potter' en el otro. "¡Ha! ¡Finalmente!"

"¿Qué es?" Ula preguntó curiosa.

"Los árboles genealógicos de mi familia y la de Nev. Me prometió encontrar una copia del árbol genealógico de los Potter ya que yo no pude encontrar una, y también le mencione que me gustaría ver _su_ árbol genealógico," explico Harry, sin varita levitando los dos pergaminos al escritorio en la sala para cuando tuviera tiempo de revisarlos. "Pásame eso," ordeno, sosteniendo una mano hacia Ula.

"Espero que te guste," murmuro la joven bruja, removiendo sus pies y observando el piso mientras Harry desenvolvía el pequeño paquete.

Harry saco un álbum de fotos y lo reviso, anonadado. Estaba lleno de fotografías tomadas de su tiempo en la mansión Slytherin y muchas de las fotografías Harry no sabía que habían sido tomadas. "Wow..." susurro al fin.

Ula levantó la cabeza de golpe y observo con alegría el rostro agradecido de Harry. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry," le dijo dándole un abrazo al adolescente.

Harry envolvió con sus brazos a la chica y respiro profundo. "Gracias, querida," murmuro, besándola en la mejilla antes de dejarla ir. "Es fabuloso."

Ula tomo el álbum y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry para guardarlo sin decir ni una palabra.

Tom rio y beso a Harry con gentileza. "¿Entonces vamos a desayunar?"

"¡Comida!" grito Ula y salió corriendo hacia los dos líderes de la Orden Oscura.

Harry se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Ula riendo. "Está bien. Comida," accedió mientras Tom pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Harry. El mago más bajo entonces pasó su brazo libre por la cintura del Señor Oscuro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro mago mientras partían hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ula con rapidez se libero del agarre de Harry y corrió adelante de ellos, riendo. "¡Comida!" grito unas cuantas veces.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" pregunto Tom.

Harry rio. "Tiene doce, Marcus."

"¿Estás seguro? Habría jurado que tiene seis," respondió el Señor Oscuro, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Ula corrió alrededor de ellos y le dio a Tom un cabezazo por detrás. "Tengo _doce_ , Marcus," gruño y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry.

"Podrías haberme engañado," Tom respondió bromeando.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Ustedes dos son una pesadilla," declaro cuando llegaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron como una docena de voces irrumpieron en una canción. "¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, feliz cumpleaños querido Harry, feliz cumpleaños a ti!"

Harry observo en shock a sus amigos y familia que estaban parados al medio del Gran Comedor, que había sido decorado en los colores de la casa Gryffindor. "Gracias, chicos," susurro.

 _'¡Oh, acéptalo y come algo, hermano!'_ Ginevra Weasley-Potter le sonrió a su hermano adoptivo desde su lugar al lado de Hermione Granger. Amabas mujeres sostenían un bebé y un biberón

"¡Comida!" accedió Ula medio arrastrando a Harry hacia donde estaba la comida sobre una mesa al lado de la pared.

Tom, habiendo soltado a su amante cuando se dio cuenta lo que Ula tenía planeado, se acerco a Severus, que estaba parado con el ceño frunció lejos de la multitud. "¿No sabes cómo divertirte?" pregunto el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa.

"No," respondió el profesor de Pociones como si nada, antes de acercarse y susurrarle a su líder, "Albus y varios miembros de la Orden están aquí. Ya le advertí a 'Saber' y a Lucius. Creo que Blaise, Draco y Theodore son espías de la Orden, ¿correcto?"

"Si." Tom asintió, observando la multitud. "Moody ..."

La mirada de Severus se poso en el ex-Auror. "Por lo que se. Él no ha sido un problema."

"Extraño... creerías que saltaría ante la oportunidad de maldecir a tantos magos oscuros." El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño mientras miraba al paranoico hombre.

Como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, o quizás por que los había pillado mirándolo, Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a ambos hombres. Severus entrecerró sus ojos y Tom frunció aun más el ceño cuando Moody camino hacia ellos. "Encuentro interesante que tantos invitados tengan la Marca Tenebrosa." Comento como si nada Ojo Loco.

Ambos Slytherins apuntaron con precaución sus varitas hacia el ex-Auror. "¿Qué quieres Moody?" siseo Severus.

"No mucho." Ojo loco sonrió. "Sólo-"

"Alastor," Harry dijo con sequedad, al parecer saliendo de la nada y parándose al lado del ex-Auror. "Por favor no me digas que estas intentando darle un ataque al corazón a Marcus y Severus."

"¿Yo haría algo así?" Ojo loco le dio a Harry una mirada sorprendida.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Si." Luego miro a los dos magos frente a su paranoico mentor. "Considero a Ojo loco uno de los míos, ¿está bien? No dejen que los asuste."

El Señor Oscuro guardo su varita. "Pudiste mencionar eso _antes_ , Harry," siseo.

"¿Que habría tenido de divertido eso?" pregunto Ojo loco.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, divertido. "Tengo mis razones amor. Alastor, anda a molestar a Albus o algo así."

"Ah. ¿Me estas botando de tu pequeño círculo oscuro?"

"¡Vete!" Harry rio. Cerrándoles el ojo el viejo mago se dirigió hacia donde estaba Albus y entablo con él una conversación. Harry miro a su amante y al maestro de Pociones. "Lo siento, saben, pero perdí una apuesta con él, así que no podía decirles nada hasta que él sacara el tema."

"Por supuesto," gruño Severus finalmente guardando su varita.

"¿De qué fue la apuesta?" pregunto Tom, curioso.

Harry se sonrojo lo que atrajo la curiosidad de Severus. "Er ... nada importante."

"Escúpelo, Potter," gruño Severus ojos brillando encantados ante su habilidad para atormentar al joven mago.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron desesperados el lugar por un momento antes de posarse en Rodolphus Lestrange – disfrazado como Saber Upwood – y se ilumino. "Oh, ahí esta Saber. ¡Necesito decirle algo!" les dio una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Severus y Tom observaron al apresurado joven marcharse con iguales sonrisas. "Me dirás lo que es, ¿correcto?" pregunto Severus.

"Por supuesto." Tom se giro a mirar a su mortífago. "¿Qué crees que fue?"

"Probablemente tiene que ver con ese misterioso tatuaje que supuestamente tienes," dijeron dos voces que salieron de la nada tras los dos magos. Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta con rapidez, varitas apuntando a quienes hablaron, que resultaron ser nada menos que los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.

Tom bajo su varita y le frunció el ceño a ambos. "¿Donde oyeron eso?"

"Gin," repitieron a coro.

"Necesito tener una pequeña conversación con esa mocosa."

"Antes que lo hagas, ¿nos mostrarías?"

"¡Que!"

Severus tosió suavemente. "Creo que Poppy necesita mi ayuda..."

"¡No me dejes con ellos!" grito Tom mientras Severus se marchaban apresurado de una manera en que no pareciera que estaba huyendo.

"Oh, no te preocupes-"

"No te haremos nada que te duela."

"Mucho."

"Saben, parece que Ula necesita mi ayuda..."

"Buen intento, Marcus."

"Pero todos sabemos que Hermione la está ayudando con lo que necesite."

Tom miro con rapidez alrededor de la habitación, como Harry había echo momentos antes, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Lucius Malfoy. "¡Ah! ¡Lucius! ¡Perfecto!" Luego se apresuro a hablar con su Segundo al mando.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. "Oh bueno-"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta otra ocasión."

"Maldición." Los dos se marcharon a echarle licor al ponche.


	2. Chapter 1 parte 2

Harry observo precavido el círculo que lo rodeaba. No le agradaba no estar cerca de la salida más cercana, en especial después que Fred y George le habían echado al ponche algo que habían creado ellos mismos y que no podía ser bloqueado por los brazaletes que usaban la mayoría de las personas en la fiesta. De hecho, los únicos fiesteros que no parecían estar afectados eran Harry, Tom, Severus, Remus Lupin – uno de los padrinos de Harry -, Ojo loco, Poppy, Petunia Dursely – la tía de Harry -, Herm, Gerda, Galvin, Luna Lovegood, Fred y George, y su madre. Harry no era afectado por ningún tipo de alcohol, y al parecer Luna y Remus tampoco. Severus, siendo un Maestro de Pociones había tomado precauciones contra tal cosa al igual que Poppy y Tom. Ojo loco solo bebía de su frasco de alcohol, y Gerda y Galvin solo bebían de sus botellas. Fred y George al parecer le habían dado antídotos a, Herm, Petunia y a su madre ya que no estaban seguros de las reacciones de las mujeres.

"¿Y bien? ¿No vas a abrir eso?" dijo Seamus Finnigan con palabras enredadas. Estaba apoyado pesadamente contra su novio, Blaise Zabini, ya que había bebido el doble de alcohol que cualquier otro, debido a su gusto por emborracharse.

Harry miro la pila de regalos que lo rodeaba, similar a la gente que lo rodeaba. "Er... si."

"¡Abre el mío primero!" grito Rubeus Hagrid con una gran sonrisa desde donde estaba parado, sobresaliendo más alto que todos los demás, ya que era medio gigante. "También es de Grawp."

"Bien." Harry tomo con cuidado la gran caja mal envuelta, manejándola como si pudiera morder. Conociendo a Hagrid, podría ser así, pero esta vez, el feliz medio gigante le había dado a Harry una gran caja de los mejores chocolates de Honeydukes que probablemente le tomaría una año poder comer. "Gracias, Hagrid," Harry le dijo al gran hombre, que le entrego una gran sonrisa. "Y también dale mis gracias a Grawp."

"¡Lo hare!"

Luna sin mirar le alcanzo una caja a Harry, al parecer hipnotizada por el cielo nuboso que se veía sobre ellos. Harry le sonio a la bruja y abrió la caja. Adentro había una brillante cámara nueva y una gran botella de la solución usada para que las fotografías se movieran. Harry le asintió a la chica, que lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo. "Gracias, Luna. Buena para chantajes, ¿supongo?"

Una breve sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Luna antes de que mirara a Harry con expresión preocupada. "Para lo que quieras usarla, supongo." Parpadeo mirando al espacio justo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry. "Ese ponche estaba bastante bueno, ¿no lo crees? Quizás iré a tomar un poco más ..." habiendo dicho eso se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas con varias sonrisas acompañándola. Todos los Juniors sabían que Luna no era en realidad tan densa como fingía ser. De hecho, ella era brillante y astuta, aunque lo escondía bien.

"¡Suficiente de Luna, abre nuestro regalo!" proclamo Nymphadora Tonks pasando un brazo por la cintura de su mucho más alto compañero, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que parecía por esta vez estar disfrutando de su compañía, aunque probablemente era debido al efecto del alcohol.

Harry levanto una ceja en dirección de los dos Aurores, pero tomo el paquete en forma de libro que Tonks le estaba pasando. Lo abrió lentamente, solo para agravar al más salvaje de los dos, luego parpadeó sorprendido. "Gracias," apenas logro decir, dejando el libro junto a los demás regalos que ya había recibido.

 _'¡Bueno, que es!'_ demando Gin, con el ceño fruncido.

"Metamorfomagos del Siglo XX," murmuro Tom, habiendo tomado el libro para saciar su propia curiosidad. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Tonks. "Sorprendentemente considerado."

"¡Hey!" exclamo Tonks intentado lucir dolida. No funcionó muy bien, debido a su estado de ebriedad.

"Él toco un buen punto," Herm comento como si nada, pasándole otro paquete con forma de libro al cumpleañero. "Toma, Harry."

"Un libro. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?" Harry rodo sus ojos, sonriendo ante la mirada molesta que recibió, luego procedió a abrir el regalo. Adentro estaba el libro La Guía del estudiante para convertirse en un maestro. "Okay, _en realidad_ no estoy sorprendido." Todos rieron cuando Herm bufo. Harry sonrió. "Gracias, Herm. Lo pondré con los demás libros que me has dado a través de los años." Eso le gano una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza y otro ronda de risas.

"Oh, toma, Harry." Remus dijo riendo mientras le pasaba otro paquete en forma de libro.

"¿De verdad quiero esto?" pregunto Harry de todas maneras tomando el regalo.

"Mocoso," Remus respondió con cariño.

Harry rio y luego lo abrió. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver lo que era. "¡Gracias, Remy!" llamo, dejando el libro sobre Animagos junto con los otros. Remus le cerró un ojo.

"Bien espero que este te guste," Sirius Black, el otro padrino de Harry gruño, apoyándose pesadamente en Remus mientras le arrogaba una pequeña caja a Harry.

"Sirius, déjame." Remus suspiro, rodando los ojos.

"No."

"Canuto ..."

"Callate, Lunático. Quiero ver lo que opina Harry."

Remus suspiro otra vez.

Harry sacudió su cabeza mirando a sus dos padrinos, luego abrió el pequeño paquete. Dentro había una motocicleta en miniatura. "Um..."

"¡Es una verdadera motocicleta voladora!" dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie de repente, con ojos brillantes. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cambiar su tamaño."

"Er... Siri, no se conducir," Harry le dijo con paciencia.

"¡No es problema! ¡Te enseñare!"

"Oh, por Merlín," gruño Tom. "Black, si Harry recibe aunque sea un _moretón_ , yo-"

"Si, si." Sirius movió su mano hacia el otro mago. "No voy a lastimar a tu compañero de cama, Brutús."

"¡Sirius!" exclamó Remus.

"¡Que!"

"¡Hay _damas_ presentes!" Harry y Poppy dijeron a coro y luego se largaron a reír. Todos intercambiaron miradas divertidas mientras Remus le daba una palmada a Sirius en la cabeza y Tom murmuraba por lo bajo sobre comer perros calientes para la cena.

"Oh, toma," Molly Weasley le entregó una pequeña bolsa. "Es de parte de Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ginny y yo."

Harry saco lo primero que estaba dentro de la bolsa y sonrió encantado al ver la gran manta verde de lana tejida con el símbolo de Gryffindor en el centro. "¡Genial!"

"Oh, no..." gimio Tom escondiendo el rostro con las manos. Todos rieron por el pobre Slytherin.

"¡Cielos!" La exclamación de Harry hizo que todos los miraran. Él chico tenía en la mano un anillo.

 _'Tú me diste tu anillo de familia, pensé que merecías el anillo de la familia Weasley. Mamá y papá están de acuerdo,'_ Gin ofreció amablemente.

Harry sin decir nada se puso el anillo en la mano derecha, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su familia adoptiva. Molly, Arthur y Bill le sonrieron. Gin rompió el círculo y se acerco a su hermano para darle un gran abrazo antes de volver a su lugar.

"Que conmovedor," dijo Severus sarcástica antes de pasarle una caja.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Apuesto." Luego tomo el regalo del hombre. Contenía un estuche de pociones que Harry pudo notar estaba encantado para rellenarse. El estuche contenía pociones Como Dormir Sin Sueños, Poción Calmante y Veritaserum. Harry miro al hombre. "Gracias, Sevvie."

"¡Porque insistes en llamarme con ese maldito sobrenombre!" siseo furioso Severus mientras la gente alrededor escondía sus sonrisas.

"Porque te molesta," Harry respondió con sinceridad, tomando otro regalo, esta vez de los gemelos. Lo abrió mientras Severus lo miraba con la boca abierta, luego sonrió travieso. "A menos que prefieras ser mi nuevo conejillo de indias."

Severus miro con precaución la caja que suponía estaba llena de cosas desagradables. "El sobrenombre está bien, supongo," murmuro.

"¡Genial!" Harry dejo a un lado la caja, intercambiando miradas con los dos Weasleys responsables. "¿Quien sigue?"

"¡Toma!" Parvati Patil le paso una caja a Harry, su hermana gemela, Padma, sonriendo a su lado.

Harry abrió el regalo y encontró, adentro, un álbum de recortes mágico y los materiales necesarios para hacerlo. "¡Genial! Gracias damas." Él le cerró el ojo a las dos brujas, lo que el gano un par de risitas.

Tom le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "Deja de coquetear con los invitados, diablillo."

Harry le arrojo un beso a su amante y luego se giro para recibir un pergamino de Dean. Cuando lo abrió, encontró un hermoso dibujo hecho por Dean de Harry mirando a Tom, en su disfraz de Marcus mientras discutía con Ula, como a menudo hacían. Sonrió suavemente y luego le dio una gran sonrisa a Dean. "Lo pondré en mi salón de clases."

Dean rio. "¡Genial!"

"Oh, no, no lo harás!" le dijo Tom intentando tomar el pergamino de la manos de Harry, que lo mantenía alejado del agarre de sus amante con mucha facilidad, pese a su tamaño más pequeño.

Ula tomo el pergamino de las manos de Harry con una leve sonrisa. Ella lo miro luego sonrió de medio lado. "¡Perfecto! ¡Incluso muestra el mejor lado de Marcus!"

"¡Que! ¡Pequeño monstruo!"

La multitud rio mientras Tom comenzó a perseguir a Ula por toda la habitación. La risa aumento cuando Harry tomo su nueva cámara y les tomo una foto. "¡Perfecto!" le grito a los dos ganándose una gran risa de Ula y un suspiro del Señor Oscuro. "Ula, tráeme eso de vuelta. Amor, puedes poner mala cara por aquí," ordeno Harry de manera tranquila antes de volver su atención a la sonriente multitud. "¿quien sigue?"

Fawkes voló hacia Harry, con un pequeño paquete entre sus garras, y aterrizo en el hombro del adolescente. °°Del vejete y yo,°° el fénix le dijo en su lenguaje único. °°Y me gustaría tener una conversación contigo mas tarde.°°

Harry le dio al fénix una mirada penetrante y luego al ver la expresión confusa de Albus asintió. "Está bien." Tomo el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, jadeando al ver el pequeño frasco con lagrimas de fénix que había adentro. Cualquiera con cerebro sabía lo preciosas que eran las lágrimas de fénix. Sin importar lo enojado que Harry estuviera con el director y el ave, no pudo evitar sentirse tocado por el regalo. "Gracias, Albus, Fawkes."

Albus inclino su cabeza hacia el adolescente. "Por supuesto, Harry, mi querido muchacho."

"¿Esta ebrio?" Harry le preguntó en voz baja al ave en su hombro.

°°¿Quien sabe?°° fue la respuesta antes que Fawkes volara de vuelta donde su amo. Harry solo sonrió.

"Toma, monstruo," dijo Ojo loco lanzándole un paquete a Harry. El chico lo agarro con facilidad, luego el sonrió a su mentor. "Muy bien. Aun tienes reflejos. Entonces ábrelo."

Harry le rodo sus ojos al ex-Auror, luego abrió el regalo. Que era un amuleto rodeado en energía oscura. Harry saco la tarjeta que venía dentro y la leyó, luego sonrió antes de añadir el amuleto a la colección en su brazalete. "Gracias viejo," le dijo haciendo que el papel con las instrucciones del amuleto se incendiara.

"No piense en eso, chiquillo," respondió con calma Ojo Loco.

 _¿Qué hace?_ Le pregunto Tom a Harry mientras este tomaba el siguiente regalo.

 _Es para ver a través de oscuros hechizos de invisibilidad, pociones, y cosas así. Además ve a través de glamures,_ le respondió Harry mientras abría el regalo de Rodolphus y su hermano menor, Rabastan. "¡Genial!" exclamo, sacando uno de los cuchillos para lanzar en el set. "¡Gracias Saber!"

"No es problema," Rodolphus respondió con frialdad.

Harry sonrió sabiendo que la fría respuesta no era más que un acto, luego tomo el paquete que Narcissa Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa. Adentro había una capa de verano verde oscura con un fénix dorado que salía de entre las cenizas en la espalda. El adolescente se encontró sin palabras por un largo momento, mirando hipnotizado el regalo.

"Creo que le gusto," murmuro Tom, tomando la capa de las manos de Harry para mirar con más cuidado los detalles. "Es hermosa."

Harry asintió débilmente. "Gracias," dijo con suavidad.

"Lo que sea para nuestro favorito mago de la luz," respondió Narcissa con una gran sonrisa.

Harry rio junto a varios del grupo mientras que Albus fruncía el ceño hacia los Malfoy.

"Toma." Petunia le entrego un pequeño regalo. Harry lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrió. Otra vez se quedo sin palabras, mientras observa la pequeña fotografía de su madre, Petunia y sus abuelos. "Encontré varias de estas cuando estaba limpiando el ático durante el verano—tu sabes el desastre que es ese lugar—y pensé que te gustaría un álbum," Petunia le dijo en voz baja.

Sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tom y Petunia, Harry se lanzo de su asiento y abrazo con fuerza su tía, sin soltar el álbum. Petunia sonrió y abrazo a su sobrino. "Gracias," susurro Harry.

"Por supuesto," respondió Petunia dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico. "Ahora termina de desenvolver tus regalos."

"Si, tía Petunia." Harry rio alejándose de la mujer. Mientras regresaba a su asiento, se limpio disimuladamente los ojos de unas cuantas lagrimas, pero cuando le sonrió a todos otra vez sus ojos estaban perfectamente secos. "¿Y ahora quien?"

Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Transfiguración de Hogwarts, levito una gran caja hacia los pies del adolescente. "Va junto al regalo de Poppy en realidad," añadió ella, sus labios retorciéndose en una sonrisa reprimida.

Harry parpadeo y luego abrió la caja. Él dejó escapar un sonido excitado casi inmediatamente y comenzó a revolver los contenidos de la caja. "¡Gracias, Minnie!" añadió con rapidez.

Minerva sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos negros bailando divertidos. "No hay de que, Harry."

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Herm acercándose.

"Bueno, Poppy me dio uno de los gatitos de Scamp así que Minnie me dio un montón de cosas para Smoky!" Harry dijo emocionado mirándola.

Herm parpadeo. "Ya... veo..."

Poppy rio y saco al pequeño gatito de entre su túnica. "¿Creo que este es de quien estás hablando, Harry?"

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron mientras tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos. "Hola, que tu mamá te dejo ir después de todo, ¿eh?"

"¡Déjame verlo! ¡Déjame verlo!" pidió Ula saltando al lado de su cuidador.

Harry le dio a la chica una Mirada severa. "ten cuidado con ella. Es pequeña y podrías lastimarla, te maldeciría como si fueras Voldemort. ¿Entendido?"

Ula asintió con seriedad, luego acepto al gatito con expresión encantada. "Es tan pequeña."

"Con mayor razón debes tener cuidado," dijo Tom parándose tras la niña. Le sonrió al gatito. "es hermosa, Poppy."

Poppy le dio una gran sonrisa.

"¿Harry?" Pansy Parkinson lo llamo con cuidado. Harry miro a su amiga con una sonrisa. "Toma." Ella le paso un pequeño sobre. "Es de Dray, Ted, 'Bini, Seam y yo."

Harry asintió y abrió el sobre. "¡Genial!" dijo, sacando un boleto para ver la final de la Copa de Quidditch entre USA y Canada en Texas a mediados de agosto en un palco especial. "¡Ustedes son geniales!" le dio una gran sonrisa a sus amigos.

"Oh, gracias, Har," Draco Malfoy dijo con sequedad.

Pan le dio una palmada en el brazo a Draco. "Que no te moleste Dray. Solo esta molesto porque no podremos estar en el palco especial."

"¿Dónde se sentaran ustedes?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Un palco más abajo," respondió Theodore Nott con una sonrisa. "Dray se está portando como un bebé."

"¿Y donde esta mi entrada?" pregunto Tom apoyándose en Ula mientras le daba a los cuatro Slytherins y un Gryffindor una fiera mirada.

"No hubo suerte, Marcus. No quedaban asientos." Blaise suspiro.

 _Ellos lo tienen amor._ Harry le dijo mentalmente a su amante. _Hay una nota aquí que dice eso. Solo que no quieren que Dumbles se entere que tu también iras._

Tom frunció el ceño. "Americanos," murmuro molesto, parándose con un bufido. Ted, Draco, Pan, Blaise y Seam se miraron aliviados.

 _'¡Oh! ¡Un regalo más!'_ dijo de repente Gin.

"¡Pensé que le daríamos eso en privado!" Ted le siseo a su novia.

"Si, Gin, quédate con el sistema," gruño Padma.

Harry le entrecerró los ojos a sus Juniors presentes. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este regalo, en especial si era de parte de toda su gente de la Orden Oscura. "¿qué es?"

 _'Pensé que sería más divertido de esta manera,'_ declaro Gin, luego le paso un paquete a su hermano. _'Abrelo.'_

"Estamos muertos..." gruño Draco enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

"Se los advertí," comento Remus.

"Oh, no lo sé-" comenzó Fred con ojos brillantes.

"Esto podría ser _bueno_ ," termino George.

Harry le dio a sus Juniors una última mirada, luego abrió la caja. Observo el contenido por un largo momento, completamente anonado, antes de largarse a reír repentinamente. "¡esta es la razón por la que todos ustedes nunca debieron hacerse amigos!" jadeo.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Ula acercándose para mirar en la caja.

Molly llego a ella primero. "Quizás cuando seas mayor querida," le dijo cerrando la caja.

Tom, siendo más alto que la regordeta bruja pelirroja tomo la caja y le echo una ojeada. "Oh, no lo sé. Esto podría ser divertido." Levantó una ceja en dirección a Harry mientras todos los Juniors lo miraban con la boca abierta por el shock. "¿qué piensas amor?"

Harry miro a Rodolphus "Oye, Saber, ¿puedes enseñarme a usar un látigo?"

Rodolphus se quedo helado, al igual que la mayoría de aquellos que no sabían lo que contenía el paquete. "Yo ... er ..." El mortífago tosió con precaución. "Quizás, Potter, no soy la persona a la que deberías pedirle ese tipo de instrucción."

"¡Qué tipo de instrucción!" pregunto Ula. Sirius se acerco y susurro algo al oído de la chica haciendo que Ula arrugara la cara. "Hermione, ¿me puedo quedar en tu habitación esta noche?"

La habitación se lleno de risas mientras Tom dejaba la caja al lado de Harry. "En realidad esas esposas podrían ser útiles," menciono el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Te estás ofreciendo a probarlas?" Harry preguntó con dulzura.

"Solo si intentas probar tu ese otro regalito, amor," Tom susurro en el oído de Harry.

Harry se sonrojo luego le dio una palmada en el brazo al hombre. "Bastardo."

"Tu empezaste," dijo Tom.

"Ustedes son _raros_ ," declaro Ula, haciendo que todos rieran una vez más.

"Pensé que sabías eso," murmuro Ted.

"¿Alguien quiere más ponche?" la voz de Luna floto entre las restantes risas, lo que causo que todos comenzaran a reír otra vez. Luna sonrió brevemente, luciendo como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

"Así que, ¿qué opinas? No Ula, todos esos juguetes nuevos..."

Harry le dio al señor oscuro una sonrisa divertida. "¿Porque no solo dormimos esta noche?"

Tom aferro con más fuerza a su amante. Ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en la habitación de Harry observando las llamas que se movían. "Eso no es algo que escuche salir de tu boca a menudo."

Harry cerro sus ojos de manera pacifica. "No, supongo que no."

Tom apoyo su cabeza sobre la del adolescente. "¿Estas cansado?"

"Si. Supongo," Harry accedió con un suspiro.

"Ah. A sido un día agotador emocionalmente," aclaro Tom luego deposito un suave beso sobre la cabeza de Harry. "¿Te gustaría acostarte amor?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Podemos dormir aquí?"

"Por supuesto." Tom sonrió y acomodo a los dos de mejor manera en el sofá, dejando a Harry sobre él. "Duerme querido diablillo."

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Dulces sueños, bastardo."

Tom rio.

Harry miro con cautela a Fawkes desde su asiento tras el escritorio en su nueva oficina. El fénix había aparecido de repente en una llamarada y se estaba poniendo cómodo en el respaldo de una de las sillas que Harry había puesto frente a su escritorio.

Fawkes hablo primero. °°Estas enojado conmigo.°°

"Confié en ti." Harry accedió con frialdad.

°°Harry, ¡ _Voldemort_ estaba en esa casa!°°

"Ya sabía eso."

El fénix le dio al joven mago una mirada triste. °° ¿Porque?°°

"No comprenderías." Harry volvió su atención al libro que había estado leyendo antes que apareciera el ave.

Fawkes voló hasta el escritorio, parándose sobre la parte que Harry estaba leyendo, ganándose una mirada aun más fría. °°Ayudame a comprender, Harry,°° pidió el fénix. °°¿Que te ofreció Brutús para que cambiaras de bando? ¿Qué te volvió un espía para la Orden Oscura?°°

Harry suspiro con pesadez. "¿Qué piensas que me ofrecieron, Fawkes?"

Fawkes parpadeo. °°No amor, eso habría llegado después.°° Harry asintió con reluctancia. °°¿Venganza? ¿Poder? Nada de eso eres tu.°°

"No me conoces tan bien como crees, Fawkes."

°°Estoy aprendiendo eso.°° El ave dejo escapar un suave sonido que Harry tradujo como un suspiro. °° ¿Acaso la venganza tomo parte en tu decisión ?°°

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza. "No. Fue la aceptación incondicional lo que me atrajo hacia ellos."

°°¿Ellos? ¿Voldemort también ?°°

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa. "Podrías decir eso."

Fawkes le dio a Harry una Mirada extraña. °°Ahora veo porque el sombrero te quería en Slytherin.°° Harry inclino su cabeza. °°¿quien es Marcus Brutús?°°

"No quien piensas que es, pero quizás si quien temes que sea," Harry comento misterioso, sacando el frasco que le había regalado Ojo Loco el año anterior y tomando un trago.

El fénix entrecerró los ojos, luego los abrió. °°¡Voldemort!°°

Harry miro fijo al ave. "Si. Y para que pienses: él pasó todo el año anterior enseñando aquí y no lastimo ni a un solo estudiante."

Fawkes negó con la cabeza. °°No puedo ver algo así como posible, y aun así sabría si estas mintiendo...°° Miro a Harry a los ojos. °°Necesito meditar esto.°°

"No hagas que mi confianza en ti desaparezca." Le advirtió Harry en un tono frio que Fawkes jamás habría esperado oír del joven mago, y esperaba no volver a oír. "Si le dices a Albus algo sobre esta conversación, me asegurare que tu Día de Quema llegue antes." Sus ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente. "Y confía en mí cuando te dijo que no volverlas a renacer de esa."

Fawkes asintió en comprensión, temeroso de un mago que no fuera su dueño por primera vez desde que había nacido, y desapareció en un destello de llamas.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a su libro. Aun confiaba en Fawkes; el fénix no había delatado el hecho de que se había quedado en la mansión Slytherin después de todo, pero esto último le preocupaba. Si Fawkes lo traicionaba frente a Albus, tendría que matar al ave. No habría otra opción. Tenía que guardar los secretos de su amante aunque le costara la vida.

Con un suspiro, Harry se puso de pie y dejo su oficina en busca de Smoky y Ula.


	3. Chapter 2

Reclamar Capitulo 2

Cuando los estudiantes de los cursos mayores comenzaron a llenar el Gran Comedor el primero de septiembre, la mayoría miro a le mesa de los profesores para ver quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y preguntándose cuanto duraría. El hombre estaba sentado entre el temido profesor de Pociones y la severa enfermera. Aunque, parecía llevarse bien con ambos, ya que los tres estaban involucrados en una tranquila conversación. Snape ocasionalmente dejaba sus ojos recorrer a los estudiantes que llegaban al igual que Madame Pomfrey. Sin embargo el nuevo profesor, apenas le había echado una ojeada a los estudiantes, como si fuera superior a ellos.

"¿Qué piensan del nuevo?" Ronan Rockwell, un segundo año de Gryffindor, le pregunto a sus demás compañeros de segundo.

Storm Ambrose le echo una mirada al nuevo profesor y sus ojos dorados brillaron. "Es buen mozo."

"Luce adinerado." Añadió Victor McKinley arrugando su nariz ante la costosa túnica verde del hombre.

"Y Slytherin. Con razón se lleva tan bien con el murciélago," comento Neal Wakely, mirando a sus compañeros.

"Me pregunto si es soltero..." Storm suspiro.

"En realidad tiene pareja," dijo Ula Thorald sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo, Ronan. Los dos se habían reconciliado durante el verano a través del constate uso de lechuzas de su fea pelea del año anterior. "Y es un Gryffindor."

"¿Lo conoces?" Storm se giro hacia la chica, su largo cabello platinado golpeando a Victor en la cara. "¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad?"

Ula le dio a la chica una mirada divertida. "Confía en mí, tú no _quieres_ involucrarte con él," dijo con ojos brillando por la entretención. _Si Harry no tiene cuidado, tendrá un fan club para fin de año,_ la chica se dijo a sí misma.

"Ula paso la mitad de las vacaciones aquí," comento Ronan sintiendo la pregunta antes que fuera preguntada. ,"Probablemente ya se tutea con todos los profesores."

"No con todos," murmuro Ula pensando en la seria McGonagall que jamás permitiría que un estudiante la llamara por su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, había comenzado a llevarse muy bien con la enfermera y el murciélago, debido a Harry, y a menudo los había llamado por sus nombres de pila, un hábito que Harry le había recordado a menudo que tenía que romper. Al Niño Que Vivio, siendo el tipo fácil de llevar que era, no le molestaba ser llamado por su nombre de pila por una estudiante, en especial su hermana o la chica que tenía bajo su tutela. Sin embargo a Severus Snape y Poppy Pomfrey, no les gustaba mucho, en especial a Severus.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el nombre del nuevo?" pregunto Neal adelantándose con interés. Los demás la miraron expectantes.

Ula se encogió de hombros "No me acuerdo. Miren, aquí llegan los de primero."

Y, tras intercambiar miradas levemente molestas, todos los Gryffindors de segundo año se dedicaron a prestarle atención al Sorteo.

-/-

"Harry, parece que ya tienes un fan club." Poppy sonrió.

"Genial." Harry ataco viciosamente los guisantes en su plato. "Debí venir como yo mismo."

"Entonces estarían mirando aun mas," recalco Severus bebiendo un sorbo de su vino. Ya había chequeado que el chico a su lado no tuviera nada planeado que involucrara la comida y la bebida en la mesa de los profesores, así que estaba perfectamente feliz de comer y beber con tranquilidad.

"Lo sé." Harry suspiro y frunció el ceño hacia su plato. "¿Como logro Herm escaparse venir al Banquete de Bienvenida?"

"Los gemelos," dijo Poppy con un deje de entretención. Esta era la tercera vez que Harry preguntaba. "Eso y ella no es un miembro oficial del personal. Tampoco ves a Filch aquí, ¿no es así?"

"No." Harry suspiro, dejando a un lado su tenedor. "Tengo una pregunta para ambos."

"No voy a dejar que me uses como conejillo de indias," dijo con rapidez Severus.

Harry sonrió. "¿estás seguro?"

"Harry, deja de molestar al pobre Severus." Dijo Poppy dándole una suave sonrisa al chico.

"Él no es pobre." Bufo Harry.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta, Potter?" pregunto Severus suspirando cansado.

Harry sonrió. "Estoy ofreciéndole a ambos mis servicios por si necesitan que prepare un poción o dos."

"¿Aburrido?" pregunto Poppy dándole al joven mago una mirada cariñosa.

"Si." Harry suspiro de manera dramática.

"Gracias, pero no," Severus respondió con calma. "Aunque tendré eso en mente cuando necesite que alguien vaya a recolectar ingredientes." Dijo sonriéndole de medio lado a Harry.

Harry sonrió. "Esperare con ansias." Severus asintió y Harry se giro hacia la enfermera. "¿Poppy?"

"Oh, probablemente te pediré ayuda de vez en cuando. También ayuda que al menos tengas una comprensión básica de la sanación."

"¡Que! ¡Solo _básica_! Vamos, Poppy. Dame mas crédito que eso, ¿podrías?" se quejo Harry.

"Oh, calla. Mira, Albus está listo para dirigirse a los estudiantes." Comento con una sonrisa Poppy.

"¡Bienvenidos estudiantes a otro año a Hogwarts! Ahora, estoy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes probablemente podría recitar mi discurso de memoria, pero aguanten conmigo mientras lo repito para nuestros recientes adiciones," dijo Albus su mera presencia había silenciado el Gran Comedor cuando se puso de pie. "El Bosque Prohibido está prohibido como su nombre lo sugiere. Como ustedes saben no debe realizarse magia en los pasillos. Además, todos los elementos prohibidos pueden ser encontrados en una lista en la oficina del Sr. Filch. Creo que todos los lanzamientos actuales y futuros de los gemelos Weasley también están allí, así que tenga cuidado con que sean pillados." Esta última parte causo risas entre los estudiantes, cuyos ojos estaban posados en el misterioso nuevo profesor de Defensa, quien estaba, como todos los demás miembros del personal, observando a Albus como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo.

El Director rio. "Veo que no serán desviados. Está bien." Miro a Harry, que asintió y se puso de pie lentamente, permitiendo que el viejo mago tomara su lugar antes de comenzar su acto.

De repente, con una gran sonrisa, Harry apareció en su verdadera forma, sacando jadeos y pequeños gritos de todos en la habitación. "La mayoría de ustedes me conoce, y aquellos que no, bueno, han tenido mucha suerte." Les cerró un ojo, su sonrisa aumentando ante la respuesta que recibió. "Soy Harry Potter y le enseñare a todos ustedes monstruos Defensa Contra el Gran Murciélago."

"Potter..." gruño Severus, obviamente sin disfrutar el discurso de Harry como todos los demás en el lugar.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces en confusión. "Lo siento, Profesor, ¿necesita algo?" le preguntó a su compañero de trabajo, una vez que pareció notaba quién le había hablado.

Severus suspiro cansado. "Al parecer Sr. Potter, la fama no lo es todo."

"Estas hablando tonterías otra vez, viejo," bufo Harry luego se dirigió a los demás. La mitad de los estudiantes estaban mirando a Severus con miedo apenas contenido, otro miraban a Harry con asombro. "Los veré a todos en clases," Harry añadió con voz misteriosa antes de asentirle a Albus y sentarse.

Mientras la habitación se llenaba de aplausos, Poppy le sonrió al muchacho. "Diablillo."

"Así es. Ahora todos ven porque me gane ese sobrenombre."

"Creo que todos sabíamos eso antes," Severus murmuro molesto. "Y no me digas viejo."

"¿Es un golpe a tu orgullo, Sevvie?"

"¡Acaso me parezco a Albus Dumbledore!"

"Oh, no lo se..."

"Deja de atormentar a Severus." Poppy rio. "Miren, Albus le dijo que se retiraran mientras no prestábamos atención." La mujer se puso de pie. "Me iré a acostar."

"Buenas noches, Poppy," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches," le dijo Severus.

Poppy les dio a ambos magos oscuros una sonrisa y luego se marcho.

"Creo que le dejare a tu fan club saber que es seguro que se acerquen," murmuro Severus poniéndose de pie ya sintiendo hacia donde Ula estaba de pie con sus amigos.

Harry suspiro. "Genial. Nos veremos mañana al desayuno."

"Así es." El hombre salió del Gran Comedor mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

"No voy a morderlos, saben," dijo Harry saliendo de atrás de la puerta y bajando de la plataforma donde se encontraba. Casi de inmediato, Ula se arrojo a sus brazos. Harry, sobresaltado, se quedo helado por un segundo antes de abrazarla. "¿Qué pasa, Ula?"

Ula lo miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Solo quería ver lo que harías."

"Así es, ¿huh?" pregunto Harry.

Ula sonrió de medio lado. "Si. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

"La única cosa que puedo hacer, por supuesto," respondió Harry con un suspiro. "¡ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS!"

Ula chillo encantada cuando el joven se lanzo al ataque. "¡Piedad! ¡Piedad!" grito ella al fin entre sus risas.

"Lo siento. No conozco el significado de esa palabra," declaro Harry, aun haciéndole cosquillas a la chica.

 _'Hermano eres una molestia a veces,'_ apareció frene al rostro de Harry.

Harry dejo de hacerle cosquillas a la niña y le hizo una señal a su hermana para que se acercara. "¡Hola, Gin! ¡No te había visto en una semana!"

 _'En serio.'_ Gin rodo sus ojos y camino hacia ellos. _'Bueno entonces, Profesor, ¿le molestaría ayudarme a llevar a estos mocosos a su dormitorio?'_

Harry sonrió. "Por supuesto hermana."

"¡Llévame en tu espalda!" Ula demando de inmediato.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Marcus tiene razón. Actúas como una niña de cinco años," declaro mientras se agachaba para dejar que la chica se subiera en su espalda.

Ula le dio una leve palmada al mago por el comentario sobre su edad. "Que gracioso. Él actúa igual que yo la mayoría del tiempo."

Harry rio. "Lo sé. Es tierno."

"Eres _extraño_."

 _'Oh, no lo sé. Yo siempre pensé que él era dulce,'_ dijo Gin mientras el grupo de Gryffindors se dirigía a las puertas del gran comedor.

Ula rodo sus ojos. "Como sea, Gin. Oh, oye, Harry"

"¿Mmm?"

"Me debes un Galeón."

"¿Lo hago?"

"Si." Ula le jalo el cabello. "Storm me pregunto si estabas disponible antes que nadie supiera tu nombre."

"¡Oye!" le grito Storm a la otra chica.

"Lo hiciste," agrego Victor. "En realidad lo recuerdo bastante bien, ya que recibí un montón de pelo en mi cara."

"Si no lo querías, debiste mover tu cabeza."

" _¡Necesitas_ cortarte el cabello!"

"Podrías tomártelo," dijo Harry con suavidad terminando el argumento. "Una de mis amigas me enseño a hacer unos moños bien elegantes que irían muy bien con tu cabello."

Gin se giro para mirar a su hermano parpadeando. _'¿Cuando te volviste tan delicado?'_

Harry hizo una mueca. "Ay. Sabes tu también aprenderías sobre moños si de repente Pan quisiera mostrarte todas las revista de moda de su colección."

Gin se estremeció. _'No, gracias. Una vez fue suficiente.'_

"Eso fue lo que pensé."

"¿Hey, Profesor?" Ronan dijo con cuidado al acercarse a la entrada de la Torre.

"¿Que sucede Sr. Rockwell?" Harry pregunto como si nada.

"Um, escuché a mi mamá hablando sobre un grupo de duelo..."

Harry hizo un gesto para que el grupo se detuviera. "Aprenderán mas en su primera clase conmigo." Se agacho para que Ula bajara, luego le sonrió a los seis Gryffindor frente a él. "Todos lucen bien. Gin, sabes cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo si algo pasa, ¿cierto?"

 _'SI, Harry. Y creo que puedo manejar las cosas bastante bien,'_ gruño la chica, lustrando su insignia nueva de Premio Anual.

"De eso, no tengo dudo," respondió Harry con honestidad. Él había sido quien había sugerido que su hermana podía ser una excelente Premio anual. A Albus no le había agradado al principio, pero su responsabilidad con sus ahijados había mostrado que ella sería perfecta. El otro Premio Anual era un chico de Ravenclaw que había pasado la mayoría de sus años en Hogwarts metido en la librería y con notas casi perfectas.

"¿Puedo ir a dormir en tu habitación esta noche, Harry?" rogo de repente Ula.

Harry le dio a la chica una mirada paciente. "No, Ula. Ya hablamos sobre esto. Dos semanas en la Torre Gryffindor antes que puedas usar mi habitación como escondite," el Niño-Que-Vivió dijo con una sonrisa tierna. "Ahora debo marcharme, tengo cosas que hacer-"

 _'Quiere decir que esta aquí Marcus,'_ aclaro Gin con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Dije eso?" Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Váyanse, ustedes. Duerman bien, es un gran día mañana."

"Es solo el primer día de clases." Bufo Ronan.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron traviesos. "Lo sé."

"¡Planeaste una broma!" grito Ula.

"Buenas noches," dijo Harry desapareciendo por el medio iluminado pasillo.

"Uno de estos días voy a averiguar como hace eso," gruño Ula antes de guiar a todos a la sala común. Gin simplemente sonrió para si misma y entro tras el grupo. _Ella_ sabía como Harry hacia su pequeño acto de desaparición.

…..

Harry le sonrió a su primera clase del año desde un rincón en sombras de la sala de clases. Que resultó ser el segundo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tenía que preguntarse si Albus lo había hecho a propósito. Claro está, observar a Cyrus York y a su amigo Morgan Munro echarle feas miradas a Ula y Ronan le hizo creer a Harry que el Director simplemente se los había enviado esperando que él pudiera tranquilizarlos de alguna manera.

Morgan, creyendo que estaba seguro sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie. "Así que, Thorald, escuche que pasaste el tiempo con el señor oscuro este verano." Todos los Slytherin excepto Babette Kern – una especie de marginada – rieron mientras Ula fingía que no estaban allí y hacia todo lo posible para que Ronan no tomara la carnada. Ella sabía que Harry estaba en algún lado de la habitación.

"¿Así que, cuantas veces uso _Crucio_ contigo, pequeña puta?" dijo Juno Baddock mientras se miraba las uñas.

Mientras Ronan se comenzaba a parar para lanzar una respuesta, Harry apareció, al parecer de la nada, tras Juno. "Creo que en el pasado le advertí de cuidar lo que sale de su boca Srta. Baddock," siseo el mago con frialdad.

Todos en la habitación menos Ula dieron un salto y Juno dejo escapar un grito y luego cayó de su silla exclamando. "¡Potter!"

Harry ladeo la cabeza mirando a la chica. "Quince puntos de su casa por su vocabulario y por faltarle el respeto a un profesor," declaro luego se dirigió a la parte delantera de la habitación. "Y también debería tomar puntos de usted Sr. Munro, pero me siento generoso hoy." Se sentó lentamente. "Tomen asiento. Todos ustedes." Miro el orden de los asientos y contuvo un pesado suspiro. _¿Porque termino siempre con todas la tareas divertidas?_

 _Porque el viejo piensa que puedes manejarlo,_ respondió Tom con un toque de risa.

 _Si, si._ Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Todos ustedes pónganse de pie."

"¡Pero nos dijiste que nos sentáramos!" se quejo Ronan.

"Cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Tomen sus cosas y párense," dijo Harry. "Todos en el medio. Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego."

"Ya estoy odiando este juego," murmuro Cyrus.

"Bien." Harry se puso de pie y avanzo. "Sr. York, pude sentarse aquí." Toco el primer escritorio de la primera fila con una sonrisa.

Cyrus frunció el ceño pero se movió con sus cosas a ese lugar. "Bien."

Harry asintió. "Siéntese. Sr. Rockwell, usted se sentará a su lado."

"Profesor, no puede esperar que me siente al lado de ese-"

"Cinco puntos, Sr. Rockwell. Siéntese antes que los haga diez," Harry interrumpió a Ronan antes de que usara algún tipo de lenguaje vulgar. Con una mirada furiosa, Ronan se sentó al lado de un sonriente Cyrus. "Srta. Kern, se sentara al lado del Sr. Rockwell." Babs tomo su asiento sin quejas como Harry había esperado. Toco el escritorio al otro lado del pasillo de Babs mientras decía el siguiente nombre. "Srta. Clough." Enid Clough, la mejor amiga de Babs le dio a Harry una mirada agradecida y tomo asiento.

Harry sonrió levemente al indicar el siguiente asiento. "Sr. Munro, este es su asiento. Srta. Thorald, usted se sentara a su lado." Morgan y Ula se fulminaron con la mirada mientras tomaban sus lugares. Con un suspiro, Harry se movió a la siguiente fila. "Srta. Baddock, usted se sentará aquí-"

"¡Detrás de _Thorald_!"

"Cinco puntos. Siéntese." Juno se sentó con un bufido y fulmino con la mirada al profesor mientras Harry indicaba el siguiente escritorio. "Sr. Wakely, usted aquí." Neal asintió y con un suspiro cansado, tomo su asiento. "Sr. Stanton, usted sigue," Harry sonrió levemente cuando Iven Stanton tomo su nuevo asiento sin quejas. "Srta. Ambrose." Harry apunto al escritorio frente al pasillo del de Iven. Storm le parpadeo a Harry haciéndose la linda antes de tomar asiento. La sonrisa de Harry aumento. "Srta. Chelton, usted sigue y luego el Sr. McKinley." Paloma Chelton y Victor tomaron sus asientos en silencio.

Harry observo a los Slytherins sonreírles satisfechos a los Gryffindors y rodo sus ojos. "Estos serán sus asientos por el resto del año," dijo el joven de ojos verdes, tomando su lugar al frente del salón otra vez. "Cualquier ataque a tu vecino le costara a su Casa cien puntos." Harry sonrió cuando todos se giraron a verlo con expresiones incrédulas. "Y por supuesto, si cambian asientos perderán cincuenta puntos."

"Si nos pilla," dijo Storm con una gran sonrisa.

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras todos los chicos en la clase se giraban a mirar a Storm con lujuria. Ula gruño y miro a su compañera de cuarto. "Mira, Storm, no le hace efecto a Harry. ¡Podrías parar con tus trucos de Veela!"

Storm hizo un mohín y todos los chicos volvieron a prestar atención con aspecto ligeramente aturdido. "¿Por qué no?"

Harry sonrió. "Usted es del sexo equivocado para mi Srta. Ambrose," dijo como si nada antes de ponerse serio una vez más. "Y confíen en mi, sabré si alguien intenta cambiar de lugar."

Ula asintió. Ella había usado una de las Pociones Multijugos de Tom para colarse en una reunión de los mortífagos. Apenas Harry y el Señor Oscuro entraron, el joven mago oscuro había caminado hacia ella y la había sacado a la fuerza del lugar, luego había comenzado a gritarle. Ula aun no sabía como había logrado eso.

"¡Hey!" dijo de repente Morgan girándose para darle a Ula una mirada extraña. "¡Lo llamaste por su nombre de pila!" el chico miro a Harry, que estaba sonriendo. "¡Ella le falto el respeto!"

"En realidad no," respondió Harry. "A diferencia de su demás profesores, no me molesta que me llamen por mi nombre de pila u olviden referirse a mí como 'profesor', solo pido que lo hagan con respeto."

"Oiga Profesor Harry, ¿podría enseñarme un hechizo para cambiar de sexo?" pregunto Storm de repente. Harry y el resto de la clase le dieron a la bruja miradas extrañas. Cuando Harry se largo a reír, todos se giraron a mirarlo. Storm frunció el ceño. "¡Estoy hablando en serio!"

Harry controlo su risa y le sonrió a la chica. "Lo sé. Es solo por la forma en que hiciste la pregunta." Le dijo cerrándole un ojo. "Y por el hechizo, conozco un par, si, pero sería una pasaje seguro a Azkaban, así que no te sugiero intentarlo."

Storm se adelanto en su asiento. "Así que, ¿mi aura no funciona contigo porque eres gay?" pregunto ella. La clase volvió su atención a Harry con curiosidad.

Harry se toco la barbilla con un dedo. "Sabes, esa es una buena pregunta." Sonrió. "Es posible que esa sea la razón. O, quizás, no funciona en alguien que está enamorado de otra persona."

"eso sería una prueba bastante interesante," dijo Iven mirando a Storm.

"quizás..." accedió Storm con reluctancia.

Harry sonrió. "Esto nos lleva a otra cosa que haremos este año." Todos los estudiantes se giraron a mirarlo. "Todos ustedes tendrán que ponerse en pares para realizar un proyecto durante el transcurso del año. De esta manera, no tendrán que realizar exámenes a fines de año, y pueden aprender a trabajar juntos con personas de otras casas ya que así es como se deben separar. Pueden arreglarse entre ustedes mismos claro está, pero cualquiera que no tenga el trabajo listo para fin de año tendrá su examen reprobado."

Ula frunció el ceño. "¿le preguntaste a Dumbles si podías hacer eso?"

Harry le sonrió a la chica. "¿me está criticando Srta. Thorald?" bromeó.

"No." Ula frunció el ceño. "Solo estoy diciendo que tu y el director parecen tener puntos de vista opuestos en muchos temas."

"Pareces pelear mucho con él," Enid agrego con timidez.

"Supongo que así es," accedió Harry asintiendo. "Sin embargo, el Profesor Dumbles no puede estar en desacuerdo con el sistema, ya que esta desde antes que él naciera."

"¡Que!"

"¡En serio!"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Harry levanto sus manos para silenciar las exclamaciones de sorpresa. "Originalmente, mas profesores en Hogwarts daban proyectos en ver de realizar exámenes a su estudiantes para ver como se adaptan a un ramo. El sistema fue creado por Helga Hufflepuff porque a ella no le gustaba corregir pruebas. Helga se divertía más con sus plantas. Así que ella se dirigió a Godric Gryffindor, el Director y profesor de Transfiguración en ese tiempo, y le pidió que si podía darle mejor proyectos a sus estudiantes. Godric accedió y Helga comenzó a dar proyectos desde esa fecha. Muchos de los otros profesores, incluidos el mismo Godric y Rowena Ravenclaw también comenzaron a dar proyectos en vez de exámenes."

"Oiga, Profesor Potter, ¿por qué no toma el puesto de profesor de Historia de la Magia?" pregunto Paloma.

Harry sonrió. "Creo que prefiero Defensa, personalmente, pero veré si puedo encontrar a alguien menos aburrido que Binns para enseñar Historia, ¿hmm?"

Morgan se tiro hacia atrás en su asiento y miro a Juno, quien sonrió. "¿Qué opinas?"

"Me gusta," respondió la chica con suavidad. "Es un bastardo, pero es divertido y sabe lo que hace."

Ula sonrió y le cerró un ojo a Harry. ¡ _Yay! ¡Harry gana!_

-/-

"¡La encontré!" grito Herm entrado de golpe a la oficina de Harry.

Harry se puso sus anteojos, que se había sacado para corregir las tareas y le frunció el ceño a su amiga. "¿Si?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Encontré la habitación de Ravenclaw!" Herm dijo emocionada.

Harry se paro y salió de atrás de su escritorio en tiempo record. Corrió tras Herm mientras ella lo guiaba hacia la biblioteca. Los dos líderes del original AD con facilidad esquivaron estudiantes que estaban vagando por los pasillos, Harry haciendo todo lo posible para correr a la velocidad de Herm y no más rápido.

Harry y Herm corrían cuando dos manos que parecieron aparecer de la nada agarraron sus túnicas. Herm cayó al suelo mientras Harry se giraba y apuntaba con su varita a su atacante.

"Sr. Potter, usted es un profesor," Severus dijo con sequedad. "Intente no romper las reglas."

Harry exhalo, luego se apresuro a ayudar a Herm. "Severus, intenta ser más precavido cuando detengas a las personas, ¿por favor? Pudimos rompernos el cuello."

"Eso les serviría de lección," fue la respuesta.

Herm le envió al Profesor de Pociones una fría mirada. "Para su información, _Profesor_ , esto es importante."

"Srta. Granger, importante para usted e importante para mi raramente concuerdan."

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Ignóralo, Herm. Debemos ir a ver si Rowena nos dejara entrar."

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron. "¿Al fin encontraron la habitación?"

Herm rodo sus ojos. "Solo al pasaje de entrada. Quería a Harry conmigo antes de avanzar mas."

"Así que, hay cerebro allí," comento Severus con bastante sarcasmo.

Harry rio. "Oh, para. Vamos, Sevvie, puedes venir también."

"Pero sin correr en los pasillos," ordeno Severus.

"Solo porque eres lento y nunca nos alcanzarías," respondió Harry partiendo al trote, Herm a su lado.

Severus frunció el ceño y avanzo a paso rápido hacia Harry, manteniendo con facilidad el paso con él. "Quizás, Harry, _tu_ eres el lento."

"¿Esa fue la oferta para una carrera?" Harry pregunto bromeando.

"No adentro."

"Ríndete, Harry." Bufo Herm guiándolos adentro de la biblioteca. Irma Pince les dio una mirada seria, luego volvió a ordenar libros.

"¿Acaso esa mujer nunca sonríe?" gruño Harry.

"No," Herm y Severus dijeron a coro.

"Imaginen." Harry suspiro de manera pesada.

Herm los detuvo frente a una gran gárgola. " _Plus est quam vita salusque quod pertit_ ," dijo. La gárgola se hundió en el piso y un largo tablón de madera podrida se puso sobre el agujero. El tablón de madera parecía llevarlos a la entrada del pasaje que se extendía en la oscuridad. "Es por esto que te necesitaba, Harry," susurro Herm. "No estaba muy segura de cómo enfrentarme a este problema."

Harry asintió y saco su varita. " _Restituo_." Lento, pero seguro, la madera comenzó a recomponerse.

"Me hubiera gustado que encontraran este lugar antes que empezaran las clases," murmuro Severus.

"Lo sé." Herm suspiro con impotencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nada que se pueda hacer ahora, y siempre podemos lanzar una ilusión," comento mientras se subía con precaución sobre el tablón, luego comenzaba a mecerse sobre él lentamente.

Herm hizo una mueca. "Por favor no hagas eso, Harry. Me estas poniendo nerviosa."

Harry sonrió. "Lo siento, Herm, pero necesito asegurarme que es seguro para caminar."

Severus tosió sobre su mano. "Yo pondré la ilusión. ¿Por qué no avanza y luego los alcanzo?"

Harry asintió. "Está bien. Solo ten cuidado. Esto los sostendrá si tienen cuidado, pero no me confiaría demasiado." Frunció el ceño. "Pausa tu caminar. Herm, comienza justo cuando ya estas a punto de perderme de vista; Severus, sigue cuando estés por perder de vista a Herm. Además, lancen el hechizo _Lumos_ para que tengan luz."

"Bien."Herm y Severus asintieron.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry lanzo _Lumos_ , luego comenzó a caminar con cuidado sobre el tablón, observando por si el hechizo no había alcanzado alguna parte. Había solo dos pedazos podridos y después de relanzar el hechizo y viendo que no funcionaba, lanzo un fuerte _Lumos_ rojo sobre ellos como advertencia.

Al final del tablón de madera había una pequeña alcoba de piedra con una puerta de metal. Harry probo el piso de piedra, luego, decidiendo que era seguro, le hizo una seña a Herm y Severus para que avanzaran antes de ponerse a estudiar la puerta.

"Otra puerta. Genial," gruño Herm avanzado hacia la base de piedra.

"Se abre hacia el interior," Harry murmuro, aun estudiando la puerta. "No se ve cerradura y no se mueve aunque intentes empujarla."

"Ravenclaw era el cerebro de los fundadores," recalco Severus habiéndoseles unido, pero permaneciendo aun en el tablón. "Fuerza bruta no funcionara aquí. Como fue necesaria una frase en Latín para pasar la gárgola y un hechizo domestico menos conocido para pasar sobre el tablón de madera, necesitaras algo aquí."

"Cierto..." Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Te gustaría echarle una mirada a la puerta?"

"Claro." Severus pasó hacia el piso de piedra.

Herm grito cuando el tablón de madera cayó al vacio, dejando un agujero detrás.

"Supongo que no volveremos por allí." Severus suspiro.

Pero Harry, que había alterado antes sus ojos como los de un gato para ver mejor, negó con la cabeza. "Hay una escalera que baja."

"¿Por favor no me digas que tenemos que bajar allí?" susurro Herm, cubriendo su corazón con una mano.

Harry no dijo nada, solo salto por el borde.

"¡HARRY!" grito Herm. Incluso Severus se quedo helado, sus ojos abiertos en una mezcla de shock y horror.

Los dos en la plataforma esperaron por lo que pareció una eternidad con el aliento contenido antes que una fuerte luz cortara la oscuridad para mostrarles a un sonriente Harry parado en la escalera debajo de ellos. "No teníamos que caminar por el tablón. Parece que la escalera comenzó allá," la tranquila voz de Harry les grito desde abajo. "Ustedes también pueden saltar, saben."

"¡No voy a saltar tan lejos!" grito Herm.

Harry rodo sus ojos y saco su varita. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." Herm grito cuando comenzó a bajar hacia las escaleras. Severus, no queriendo ser llevado flotando por Harry, comenzó a flotar por si mismo.

Apenas los pies de Herm tocaron los peldaños, ella lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y enterró su cara contra él, su cuerpo temblando por los sollozos. "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Harry abrazo con fuerza a su amiga. "Lo siento, Herm. No fue mi intención asustarte, pero normalmente tú no eres tan nerviosa."

"¿Por qué es eso?" pregunto mientras Severus se paraba al lado del niño que vivió. "Nunca te he visto tan nerviosa como hoy, Herm."

Herm lo soltó y se limpio las lágrimas. "Re-recibí una ca-carta de R-Ron hoy," sollozo.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. "Matare a ese maldito."

Herm dejo escapar una nerviosa risita. "Que gracioso, fue lo mismo que él dijo."

"Pensé que Weasley no podía enviar correo desde su celda," dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se quedo helado, luego trago en seco con dificultad. "No, no puede." Respiro profundo. "Nos preocuparemos de Ron después. Por ahora, encontremos a Rowena," decidió el joven mago con firmeza, haciendo una nota para ponerse en contacto con Remus sobre salir el fin de semana.

Los tres bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, Harry y Herm juntos para que Herm pudiera afirmarse con fuerza del brazo de Harry para así impedir que hiciera otra estupidez y Severus cuidándoles las espaldas.

Herm vio primero la luz intermitente y se quedo helada. "¿qué es eso?"

Los dos magos se detuvieron y Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Parece como luz de abajo de una puerta."

Herm respiro profundo, luego tomo la delantera, soltando a Harry sin pensarlo dos veces.

Harry intercambio miradas con Severus. "¿Crees que este intentando protegerme?" pregunto Harry sus ojos brillaban por la luz del hechizo.

"Creo que ella está siendo una Gryffindor." respondió Severus haciendo un gesto para que siguieran a la chica.

"Ah." Harry asintió. "La misma cosa, creo."

Severus le ofreció al joven una rápida sonrisa. "En efecto."

"¡Es una puerta!" llamo Herm.

"¡No la abras!" gritaron Harry y Severus justo cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

Una bruja de aspecto furioso estaba en la puerta, su pálido cabello plateado flotaba alrededor de su rostro. "¿Que quieres niña?" gruño peligrosamente.

Harry se paro tras Herm, que estaba mirando a la fantasma con miedo, y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros antes de mirar molesto a la fantasma. "Pensé que Salazar era el bastardo. Por lo que dijo Godric pensé que serias la razonable, no una completa perra."

"¡Harry!" grito Herm en horror mientras observaba a Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rowena sonrió ligeramente y se relajo. "Eres el heredero de Godric."

"Uno de ellos," accedió Harry inclinando su cabeza. "Mi nombre es Harry Potter."

"Un placer conocerte," dijo Rowena antes de mirar a Herm con expresión de disculpa. "Me disculpo por asustarte, pero era la última prueba."

"Al parecer le gustan las pruebas, Madame Ravenclaw," accedió Severus mientras se paraba al lado de Harry. "Soy Severus Snape."

"Y ella es Hermione Granger." Añadió Harry sus ojos reían ante el choqueado silencio que brotaba de su amiga. "¿Podemos pasar, Lady Ravenclaw?"

Rowena levantó las cejas al mismo tiempo que les hacia un gesto para que pasaran. "Godric te dijo que soy una Lady, ¿no es así?"

"No." Harry sonrió de medio lado mientras empujaba a Herm para que se moviera. "Salazar lo hizo."

"Debí imaginarlo." Rowena cerró la puerta tras Severus.

Harry sentó a Herm luego se arrodillo frente a ella. "¿Estás bien? Entramos, nadie resulto lastimado, todo está bien." Puso una mano al costado de la cara de ella. "¿estás bien, Herm?"

"¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!" grito Herm furiosa luego le dio a Harry una bofetada.

Harry sonrió. "Estarás bien," comentó, ignorando su mejilla colorada.

Herm se quedo helada luego se largo a llorar repentinamente.

"¡Herm! ¡Qué sucede!" grito Harry sobresaltado.

"¡No debí abofetearte!" sollozo la bruja.

Harry suspiro, luego envolvió a la joven bruja entre sus brazos mientras la mecía. "Tranquila. Mira, ya desapareció. Ni siquiera dolió." Susurro Harry. Y una vez que Herm se había calmado un poco, el mago sonrió. "En todo caso, creo que lo merecía."

"¡Así es!" declaro Herm.

Harry asintió. "Listo. ¿Vas a estar bien ahora?" Herm asintió así que Harry se sentó en su propio asiento y levanto una ceja en dirección a Rowena, que les sonreía. "¿Puedo ayudarla mi, Lady?"

"¿Que tan cercanos son ustedes dos?" la fantasma pregunto astutamente.

"Mejores amigos," Harry respondió de inmediato, habiendo notado que la mujer estaba observado el anillo de la familia Potter en la mano derecha de Herm. Él se lo había dado durante el verano, reclamándola como su otra hermana honoraria. "Y sus hijos son mis ahijados."

"Ya veo..."

Herm frunció el ceño. "Ya no estoy saliendo con hombres. ¡Los únicos heterosexuales que conozco son idiotas!"

"Muchas gracias Srta. Granger," comentó Severus.

"Tu estas durmiendo con Rabastan Lestrange, así que cállate," respondió Herm.

Harry rio ante la expresión boquiabierta que este comentario saco del serio Profesor de Potiones. "Sabes que ella lo averiguaría, Sevvie."

Severus cerró la boca de golpe. "Cállate, mocoso imprudente," gruño.

Harry le saco la lengua al mago, luego le dio a Herm una mirada curiosa. "¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Por nada te lo diría," respondió Herm. "Intentarías emparejarnos de inmediato."

"Ah bueno." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo averiguare tarde o temprano, luego te entregare a Gin."

La única respuesta de Herm fue gemir.

Rowena sonrió y tomo asiento. "Así que, ¿estas liberando a todos los fundadores?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Algo así. Aun debemos encontrar a Helga, supongo ..."

"¿Porque están intentando liberarnos?" interrumpió Rowena.

"Hay una guerra en el mundo mágico en estos momentos," dijo Herm. "Estamos en un bando y queremos la ayuda de los fundadores."

"El único problema, es que el Director de Hogwarts está en el bando opuesto," añadió Severus. "Si tenemos Hogwarts, el mismísimo edifico, de nuestro lado, nos ayudaría inmensamente."

Rowena le frunció el ceño a los dos que habían hablado. "¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo con sus pensamientos?"

"Entonces supongo que estarás en nuestra contra," dijo Harry con calma. "Nos reunimos cada miércoles por la noche en la habitación de Godric."

Severus levanto una ceja en dirección del líder de los Junior. "¿Ya les dijiste esto?"

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Por supuesto que no. Se enteraran este miércoles."

"¿Y si no van?" pregunto Herm con seriedad.

"Tendré que hacerles una broma en la mañana," respondió con alegría Harry.

"Pensé que Albus tenías que aprobar todas tus bromas," comentó con sequedad Severus.

Harry sonrió. "¿quien dijo que tiene que saber que fui yo?"

"Diablillo."

"¡Claro que sí!" Harry le cerró el ojo. "Creo que puedo conseguir que Siri venga esa noche, también..."

Herm rio. "¡Eres _horrible_!"

"Oh, no lo sé. Solo dile a Black a que mocosos tiene que hacerle bromas, dale todas las contraseñas y estará bien," murmuro Severus.

"Lo sé. Será muy divertido," accedió Harry.

"¡Oh, detente!" Herm sacudió su cabeza divertida.

Harry le sonrió a la bruja antes de volver su atención a Rowena con expresión seria. "Si viene o no es su decisión, Lady. Si desea asistir y accede con nuestro lado aun mejor, pero no puedo hacer esa decisión por usted." Se puso de pie. "Si no la veo el miércoles, intentare venir otro día después para conversar." Le sonrió. "He averiguado que ustedes los fundadores pueden ser muy informativos, y hacer que Albus entre en pánico es uno de mis hobbies."

Severus se paro al lado de Harry. "Buen día, Lady Ravenclaw," comentó mientras Herm se ponía de pie y le hacia una reverencia formal.

"Buen día," respondió en voz baja Rowena luego observo a los tres compañeros marcharse y se quedo con sus pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 3

Reclamar Capitulo 3

Harry sonrió cuando las formas de sus dos padrinos se colaron en el Gran Comedor. "Los veré después." Le murmuro a la gente sentada a su lado cuando se levanto.

"¿Weasley?" pregunto Severus con discreción.

Harry le cerró un ojo. "Algo así." Luego bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban parados Sirius y Remus. "Buenos días." Le dijo alegre.

"No recuerdo que hubieran tantos niños cuando venia aquí." Comento Sirius con un gruñido.

"Por supuesto que no Canuto." Remus suspiro, luciendo como si hubieran tenido esta conversación – o alguna similar – por mucho tiempo. "Como has estado, Harry."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bien. ¿Vamos?" hizo un gesto hacia las puertas tras los restantes merodeadores con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Oh!" Sirius puso una cara de disculpa. "Hola, Harry." Le dijo mientras Remus los guiaba a través de las puertas.

Harry sonrió. "Hola, Siri. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Remus no me quiso decir que era lo que necesitabas de nosotros."

Harry le dio a Remus una mirada seria. "¿Por qué no, Remus?"

"Le dije que no querría venir, sabes." Remus rodo sus ojos. "Y no necesitábamos tus chismorreos, Canuto."

"¡No soy chismoso!"

Harry y Remus se dieron vuelta para mirar al Animago.

Sirius les dio miradas de pena. "No importa. ¿Dónde iremos?"

Harry suspiro y pateo una piedrita que noto bajo sus pies. "Azkaban."

"¡Que!" Sirius se echo hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe. " _¿Por qué_?"

"En realidad esa también es mi pregunta." Dijo Remus mirando fijamente a Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Miren, se que Albus está chequeando mi correo, así que no quería entra en detalles a través de lechuzas." Miro hacia la puerta a la que se aproximaban con rapidez. "Ron le envío a Herm una lechuza esta semana."

"Eso no puede ser posible..." Remus murmuro, frunciéndole el ceño a Harry.

"No, no podría." Sirius miro fijo a Harry. "A menos que haya escapado."

"Esa es mi opinión." Harry asintió. "Necesito un chaperón y sabia que Albus permitiría que Remus lo fuera."

"Y podrías llamarlo un asunto oficial y así evitar que Voldie se entere, ¿cierto?" dijo Sirius bromeando.

"¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Sirius Black?" respondió Harry riendo.

"Finalmente le metí algo de sentido en la cabeza." Dijo Remus.

Harry sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Veo eso. Ahora," se giro a Sirius con mirada seria. "¿Vendrás con nosotros a Azkaban?"

Sirius respiro profundo. "Todos los dementores están fuera, ¿cierto?"

"Si." Accedió Harry.

"Entonces es mi deber como padrino acompañarte a tu perdición." Respondió el Animago, dándole a su ahijado una sonrisa temblorosa.

Harry dejo de caminar justo fuera de las abiertas puertas de Hogwarts y miro fijo a su padrino. "No vengas por un sentido del deber, Siri. No quiero que resultes lastimado de ninguna manera cuando ambos sabemos que estaré bien sin ti cuidando mi espalda."

Sirius suspiro cansado. "No me han dado opción, ¿okay?" luego saco un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo que había sido doblado y desdoblado muchas veces. "Toma." Nervioso le entrego el pergamino a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero tomo el pergamino y lo leyó. Entrecerró su ojos y dejo escapar un gruñido enojado cuando termino. "Maldito." Siseo furioso.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Remus su mano hacia tomando el pergamino.

Harry frunció el ceño e incendio el pergamino en su mano, lo que le gano gritos de sorpresa de sus padrinos. "Albus está haciendo que Siri se mantenga pegado a mi cuando salga de los terrenos de la escuela." Sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente al mirar a Sirius. "Ya que no te dan opción, y no quiero que Albus cuestione tu lealtad, te solicito que me acompañes en tu forma Animaga. Quizás te ayudara, y quizás puedas captar algo que se nos escape a mí y a Remus."

"Como el hedor de Ron." Accedió Sirius de buen humor antes de cambiar a su forma de Grim.

Harry y Remus intercambiaron miradas. A ninguno de los dos le gusto esta nueva política de Albus.

-/-

Azkaban se elevaba, fría e inflexible ante los tres viajeros cuando su bote aparco. Tenían que ir en bote hacia la isla, Harry había aprendido eso de Tom, después que había decidido chequear a Ron, ya que había protecciones contra Aparición y Desaparición que eran más poderosas que aquellas alrededor de Hogwarts, y las protecciones se extendían por millas alrededor del pedazo de tierra. Aunque por suerte, no le costo mucho a Harry conseguir un bote con el Ministerio de Magia para viajar a la isla.

Harry sintió estremecerse a Sirius contra su pierna y de inmediato se agachó para acariciarlo consoladoramente, maldiciendo mentalmente a Albus de muchas maneras dolorosas.

Un joven Auror con una sonrisa que parecía fuera de lugar se reunió con ellos en el muelle. "¡Sr. Potter! ¡Qué sorpresa!" Exclamo.

Sirius gruño cuando el Auror se acerco para ayudar a bajar del bote a Harry. El joven dio un paso atrás con rapidez, observando al Grim de manera sospechosa.

"Canuto eso no era necesario." Remus suspiro mientras Harry bajaba del bote con facilidad y luego se daba la vuelta para ayudar al hombre lobo. "Gracias, Harry."

Sirius se adentro en el muelle con un gemido bajo y le dio Remus una mirada triste. El otro merodeador solo frunció el ceño pero Harry rio. "Oh, déjalo, Remus." El joven mago dijo sonriendo. "No quería causar daño, ¿cierto Canuto?" Sirius ladro de inmediato de acuerdo, luego comenzó a correr alrededor de su ahijado.

"Te tiene atrapado entre sus patas, ¿no es así?" Remus gimió. Harry sonrió en respuesta.

"Er..." el Auror aclaro su garganta, luego les dio una mirada seria y comenzó un discurso practicado que Harry interrumpió de inmediato.

"Creo que los cuatro sabemos que se puede o no hacer aquí en Azkaban, señor. Si por favor nos puede guiar, solo queremos ver como esta Ronald Weasley."

"Por supuesto." Respondió el Auror sonrojándose ligeramente. "Por aquí." Se dio la vuelta y los guio hacia el imponente edificio.

"No debiste ser tan rudo." murmuro Remus mientras seguían al Auror.

"Mientras menos tiempo tengamos que pasar aquí, mejor." Respondió Harry en un susurro, sus ojos recorriendo con frialdad las celdas que estaban pasando. La mayoría de Azkaban estaba vacía, ya que, justo después que los dementores se fueran, Voldemort había realizado una incursión masiva en el lugar, liberando a toda su gente presa e incluso liberando a otros mas, solo para molestar al ya sobrecargado ministerio. Harry se permitió una breve sonrisa al recordar las fotografías de los trabajadores del ministerio que habían comenzado a aparecer en el periódico en esa fecha.

"Aquí estamos." Declaro su guía, deteniéndose de repente fuera de una de las celdas.

Harry se paró a su lado e intento observar por entre la oscuridad del lugar. " _Lumos_." murmuro, levantando su varita para iluminar la celda. Una forma dormida yacía en la litera de la celda, cabello rojo caía sobre su rostro.

"Como pueden ver, está durmiendo." Comentó el guardia. "Ha estado haciendo eso bastante, por supuesto."

Harry sacudió su cabeza, inconscientemente sobando algo que solo él podía ver alrededor de su muñeca. "Ese no es Ron." Dijo con voz fría, apuntando con su varita a la forma dormida. "¡ _Dispergo nitor_!" grito.

El hechizo conecto con el Glamour alrededor de la figura en la cama y lo destruyo, revelando a un hombre dormido con corto cabello marrón dorado y piel bronceada. El Auror junto a Harry de inmediato grito. "¡Jonathan!" luego se apresuro a abrir la celda y chequear el pulso del hombre. "Aun vive. Gracias a Merlín."

Harry asintió y miro a Sirius. "Canuto, esta es tu parte. Necesito que rastrees el olor de Ron."

Sirius ladro una vez y luego comenzó a olfatear alrededor, entrando a la celda para captar mejor el olor antes de comenzar a avanzar por el pasillo adentrándose en la prisión. Harry y Remus intercambiaron miradas antes de seguir al perro Grim.

El Auror que los había estado guiando se apresuro a alcanzarlos. "Ustedes sabían que no estaba." Bufo enojado.

"Tenía un presentimiento." Harry respondió con calma. "Le envío a un amiga mía un carta, así que decidí venir a chequear. Pudimos enviar una advertencia, pero no quería que entraran en pánico si no había pasado nada malo."

"Oh..." el Auror frunció el ceño. Claramente no había esperado que Harry tuviera una respuesta tan pensada.

Los tres humanos siguieron a Sirius en silencio por casi una hora, adentrándose más y más en la helada prisión. Cada vez que pasaban una celda con una persona en ella, oían gemidos y gritos suplicantes para que liberaran a las atormentadas almas. Harry y el Auror ignoraron los gritos con facilidad y Sirius estaba tan enfocado en encontrar a Ron para notarlo, pero Remus se estremecía ante cada grito. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Harry sentir que necesitaba poner una esfera silenciosa a su alrededor.

"Luz al final del túnel." Remus dijo con una risa nerviosa cuando un pequeño haz de luz apareció frente a ellos.

"Nunca había bajado tan lejos." Susurro su antiguo guía. "No creo que nadie haya venido, en realidad."

"Apuesto mi vida que tu amigo Jonathan ha venido alguna vez." Harry murmuro, frunciendo el ceño. "Ahora si fue su decisión o no, es un asunto distinto." Añadió justo cuando llegaban a un gran agujero en la muralla de Azkaban. El cielo se extendía en la distancia, el mar chocaba con fuerza bajo ellos.

"¿quién crees hizo esto?" Remus pregunto, tocando los bordes del agujero.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pudo ser cualquiera. Un prisionero cuando los dementores estaban a cargo de este lugar, quizás los mismos dementores. También pudo ser la ruta de escape de Ron." Salió a la decaída luz del sol. "Ya vamos Canuto."

Sirius bufo desde donde estaba, impacientemente esperando a su ahijado y a su amante. Una vez que los tres humanos se le unieron otra vez, troto hasta la esquina del edificio ladrando. Harry y Remus intercambiaron divertidas miradas antes de seguirlo.

"¡Merlín!" grito el Auror cuando doblo la esquina tras Harry y Remus. El mago oscuro y el hombre lobo tenían que acceder. Ante ellos había un pequeño muelle con dos botes amarrados.

"Creo que sabemos como salió de la isla." Murmuro Harry.

"En todo caso, ¿como Voldemort invadió la isla?" Remus pregunto agachándose para abrazar a Sirius.

"Barcos hechos a mano." Respondió el Auror aturdido. "debieron tener un grupo que atraco aquí luego vaciaron la prisión desde esta salida mientras el mismísimo Ustedes Saben Quien y otro grupo atacaba las puertas principales."

"Es lo más probable." Accedió Harry antes de apuntar con su varita hacia el muelle y hacerlo volar en mil pedazos. "Ahora, a tapar ese agujero..." gruño por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta y marchar hacia el otro lugar para reparar el agujero.

Remus suspiro cansado. "Otra cacería humana."

"Por supuesto." Dijo como si nada el Auror. "tenemos que atraparlo. Esta absolutamente prohibido que un prisionero ande vagando por ahí-"

"Interesante." Siseo Harry en el oído del mago mayor, sonriendo de medio lado cuando el Auror dio un salto. "Como supera esto el Ministerio, me pregunto." Añadió también como si nada el niño que vivió apresurándose para alcanzar a Remus y Sirius. "Hicimos lo que veníamos a hacer. Volvamos."

"Me gustaría hacer una ultima parada antes de volver a la escuela." Ofreció Remus sin problemas mientras comenzaban su camino de vuelta a los botes que estaban en el muelle. Solo Harry podía ver al hombre lobo tomando su colgante de Junior.

Harry miro a Sirius, que caminaba determinado entre él y Remus. El Animago lucía como que no quería dejarlo ir solo a ninguna parte tampoco. "Canuto, tenemos que ir a hacer un reporte."

Sirius le lanzo a Harry una mirada que claramente decía, "Bien, pero no iras sin mí."

Remus sonrió. "Supongo que él tendrá que lidiar."

Harry se froto el puente de la nariz. "Canuto ¿hazme un favor y no me metas en problemas?"

Sirius soltó un ladrido alegre. Lo intentaría.

-/-

Harry guio al pequeño grupo hasta el entrada de la Mansión Slytherin. En la puerta se encontraron con dos guardias mortífagos que bloquearon su paso, aunque quizás se debía a que Harry, Remus y Sirius tenían subidas las capuchas para cubrir sus rostros.

"Identifíquense." Ordenó el guardia de la derecha, que Harry supuso era nuevo, con voz fría.

En vez de bajarse la capucha, como era de esperar, Harry saco su colgante. El guardo de la izquierda se enderezo de repente y luego inclino su cabeza de manera respetuosa. "Mi Lord."

Harry sonrió bajo su capucha. "Rabastan. Como siempre un placer."

"Su Señoría está en su segundo estudio. No creo que estuviera esperándolo." Añadió Rabastan mientras los ojos del nuevo mortífago se movían de su compañero de guardia al extraño hombre tras la máscara.

"Si me esperara, tendría que trabajar más duro en evitar que conozca mis movimientos mas impredecibles, ¿no es así?"

"Probablemente." Accedió Rabastan risa inundando su voz.

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces." Harry asintió con una sonrisa antes de asumir nuevamente su máscara de frialdad. "Y buen dia para usted caballero." Luego guio a sus acompañantes por la mansión sin perturabas más a los mortifagos.

Los tres miembros de la Orden continuaron por la mansión hacia el segundo estudio del Señor Oscuro sin encontrarse con nadie más, aunque Harry había sentido elfos domésticos, más de una vez, que los observaban con precaución por entre las sombras. Los elfos domésticos de la Mansión Slytherin eran los mejores espías de su amo y algunos de ellos los más leales que hubiera visto Harry. Harry no dudaba que el Señor Oscuro estaría listo en espera de tres visitas encapuchadas.

Respetuosamente, Harry toco a la puerta del estudio, esperando la llamada que les permitiría entrar en la habitación antes de guiar a sus compañeros adentro. Nadie hablo mientras Harry cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Harry se saco la capucha y le sonrió de medio lado al sorprendido Señor Oscuro. "Hola, Tom." Dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano para que sus acompañantes tomaran asiento.

"¡Porque no me dijiste que venias!" siseo Voldemort entrecerrando sus ojos.

Harry sonrió. Podía sentiré el deleite ante su repentina llegada por parte de la conexión que compartía con su amante. "En realidad Remus sugirió que viniéramos a ultimo momento."

Remus se saco la capucha ante la mención de su nombre e inclino su cabeza respetuosamente en dirección del Señor Oscuro. "Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort asintió en respuesta antes de mirar al tercer miembro del grupo. "¿Y que, puedo decir, está haciendo aquí Sirius Black?" mortales ojos rojos se dirigieron a Harry.

Los labios de Harry se retorcieron en una breve sonrisa. "¿Porque siempre eres tan paranoide?"

"¡No soy paranoide!"

"Si. Lo eres."

"¡No lo soy!"

Remus tosió con discreción. "Sirius esta aquí porque Albus lo tiene siguiendo a Harry, mi Lord." Dijo cuando ambos magos que discutían se giraron a mirarlo.

Voldemort le envío a Sirius una extraña mirada. "Bienvenido a la Mansión Slytherin Sr. Black." Dijo al fin con tono neutro.

"Esa es una frase que jamás pensé oír." Sirius bufo bajo su capucha.

El Señor Oscuro ignoro al Animago y miro a Harry inquisitivamente. "En serio, Harry, ¿porque están aquí?"

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció en segundos. "Hicimos un viaje a Azkaban."

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. "No estaba." No era una pregunta.

"Si."

Voldemort apretó un botón en su escritorio. "Lo buscaremos. Tu preocúpate de Hogwarts por ahora."

"Por supuesto."

Dos mortífagos entraron al estudio y les hicieron una reverencia a sus dos Lores. "¿Que podemos hacer por ustedes?" pregunto uno en tono vacio.

"Ronald Weasley ha escapada de Azkaban. Lo quiero." Dijo con frialdad Harry sus ojos brillando con un peligroso fuego verde.

"Y asegúrense de que sea comprendido que debe ser traído con vida." añadió Voldemort. "Pueden marcharse."

Los mortífagos hicieron otra reverencia, luego se dieron la vuelta y dejaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

"Te avisare apenas lo atrapemos." Dijo el Señor Oscuro mirando con tranquilidad a Harry.

Harry asintió. "Gracias." Luego miro a sus dos acompañantes. "Mejor regresamos a Hogwarts antes que Albus nos mande a buscar." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Con suerte enviara a Hermione." Remus bufo divertido mientras se ponía de pie.

"Uhh. Lo último que necesito es a Herm quejándose porque no le avise que iría a Azkaban." Harry gruño en respuesta.

Remus rio. "Bien, te prometo no decirle donde estuviste."

"Lo merecerías." Dijo Voldemort y regreso a sus papeles, ganándose una mirada sobresaltada de Sirius. "Ahora déjenme terminar de trabajar."

Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido antes de volver a ponerse la capucha. "Buenos días, Tom."

"Buenos días." accedió El Señor Oscuro sin levantar la mirada.

Los tres visitantes se marcharon con rapidez dejando a un contento Voldemort detrás.

-/-

Harry le sonrió a Herm, Draco, Anthony Goldstein y Justin Flinch-Fletchley, que estaban parados a su alrededor. Los otros cuatro recién graduados estaban allí para ayudar a Harry en la nueva AD – o Asociación de Duelo – que comenzaría en menos de una hora. La gente estaba entrando lentamente al Gran Comedor buscando sus asientos en las sillas que rodeaban el lugar, porque habían sido puestas contra las paredes. La mayoría de la gente allí eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, antiguos miembros del AD, o miembros de la Orden. Severus, Filius Flitwick y Minerva estaban parados en la puerta del Gran Comedor, dándole la bienvenida a los recién llegados y asegurándose de que no estuvieran marcados o en la lista de gente que no consideraban segura.

"Así que, ¿qué enseñaremos primero?" pregunto Justin.

Herm suspiro pesadamente. "Al parecer el Hechizo Escudo." gruño, dándole a Harry una mirada ligeramente molesta. "Al menos eso fue lo que Harry decidió."

"Oye," respondió Harry. "Te puedo garantizar que ni siquiera la cuarta parte de la gente aquí podría hacer un Hechizo Escudo y menos de esos podrán mantenerlo bajo ataque."

"¿estás seguro que el Director escogió bien cuando te contrato para ser el Profesor de Defensa?" preguntó con sequedad Draco.

"Cuidado, Malfoy." Le respondió molesto Anthony al rubio. "No tienes idea de lo bueno que es Harry."

Harry y Herm intercambiaron miradas exasperadas antes que Harry interfiriera. "Anthony, está bien. Draco, ¿intenta comportarte?"

Draco cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho "No sé porque me culpas por todo esto."

"Porque eres un asqueroso _Slytherin_ y un mortífago." Gruño Anthony.

"¡Anthony!" grito Herm horrorizada por sus palabras.

"No soy más mortífago de lo que lo es Harry." Ladro Draco acercándose al otro chico hasta que estuvo nariz con nariz con Anthony.

"¡Caballeros!" llamo Harry mirando ambos con ojos entrecerrados. "¡Suficiente!"

"En serio, Harry." Dijo con desaprobación una voz. "¿Ni siquiera puedes controlar a tus amigos ahora?"

"No se supone que controles a tus amigos, Marcus." Herm murmuro en voz baja, dándole al disfrazado señor oscuro una mirada fría.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a su otro líder. Trago en seco ante la advertencia ardiendo en esos ojos. "...lo siento..." le dijo en voz baja a Harry.

Anthony le lanzo a Draco una mirada incrédula luego miro a Tom, que entrecerró sus ojos de manera peligrosa. "Usted también Sr. Goldstein." Vino la dura orden.

"Marcus." Harry rodo sus ojos ante la manera de su amante de manejar las discusiones, luego se giro hacia sus cuatro compañeros. "Miren chicos." Sonrió ligeramente cuando Draco, Anthony, Justin y Herm lo miraron. "Lo último que necesito es que se pongan a discutir por estupideces. Ustedes están aquí porque confió en ustedes, a mi manera, y siento que necesito su ayuda. Necesitan aprender a trabajar juntos, aunque signifique poner de lado sus diferencias."

"Es solo una vez por semana." Accedió Herm. "De seguro no puede ser tan difícil actuar como adultos por unas cuantas horas."

"Oh, está bien." Anthony dijo y luego se dirigió a Draco con la mano extendida. "¿Tregua?"

Draco agarro con firmeza la mano del Ravenclaw. "Tregua."

"¡Genial!" dijo alegre Harry ojos verdes bailando por la victoria. "Si todo está listo, y si Marcus puede tomar asiento, creo que es hora de comenzar."

"Ve a sentarte con Ula." Herm le dijo con firmeza al Señor Oscuro, dándole una mirada severa.

Tom levanto una ceja hacía la joven. "Esa no es una perspectiva aterradora."

"Ella pudo decirte que te fueras a sentar con Black y Lupin." Draco le recordó con maldad.

"Uhg. Me sentaré con Ula." Tom gruño antes de dirigirse a donde estaba sentada Ula con sus amigos. La chica lo recibió con alegría, luego forzó a Storm a hacerse a un lado para que Tom se pudiera sentar a su lado.

Harry le hizo un gesto a los tres profesores en las puertas, dejándoles saber que iban a comenzar, luego se subió a la plataforma donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores. Todos se callaron de inmediato una vez que se dieron cuenta que los cinco recién graduados estaban esperando su silencio.

"¡Bienvenidos a la primera reunió oficial de la Nueva Asociación de Duelo!" dijo Harry luego sonrió ampliamente ante los aplausos que siguieron. Como Harry ya había observado, _todos_ lo conocían – o eso creían – y se mostraba cuando uno miraba a la variedad de personas sentadas frente a él. Magos de la Luz y Magos Oscuro le sonrieron, pensando que lo conocían. "¡Lo primero que practicaremos hoy es el Hechizo Escudo! Si pueden realizarlo bien si ser atacados, entonces uno de mis cuatro compañeros los juntara con alguien más y tendrán que probar que pueden mantener su escudo contra una Maldición Reducto" El profesor de Defensa aplaudió dos veces. "¡Ahora, si pueden ponerse de pie, podemos comenzar!"

Harry se bajo del escenario y se paro entre sus cuatro amigos. "Dray, Herm, ustedes vayan a la derecha para ayudar a la gente. Anthony, Justin, ustedes a la izquierda. Recuerden, cuando junten personas, intenten juntarlos con otros que estén a su mismo nivel. Quiero el menor daño posible."

"¿Oye, Har?" Draco espero que su líder lo mirara. "¿Y si la persona no tiene un oponente a su nivel?"

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que Draco se refería a Tom. "Júntalo con otra persona fuerte." decidió. "Y esperemos que no sea demasiado duro con ellos."

"Genial." Draco rodos sus ojos, luego él y los otros tres recién graduados se dividieron.

Harry hizo una mueca y se dirigió al centro de la gente. Esta seria una reunión larga.

-/-

Harry se dejo caer en el sillón con un gruñido. Después de pasar tres horas enseñándole a magos y brujas que eran mas jóvenes y mas viejos que él como lanzar un simple Hechizo Escudo, Harry había tenido que soportar otras dos horas de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix donde todos discutían. No ayudaba que más de la mitad de los miembros de la Orden jamás confiarían en los tres nuevos miembros Slytherins aunque les pagaran. Una larga disputa se había formado en el momento en que Albus había iniciado a Draco, Ted y Blaise a comienzos del verano.

Harry nunca había comprendido en realidad lo difícil que era para los pocos Slytherins que pertenecían a la lucha principal y a la inteligencia de la Luz hasta que asistió a una reunión con sus tres amigos. Severus había echo todo lo posible para proteger a los otros tres espías, pero incluso eso había comenzado a desaparecer ante el odio puro lanzado contra sus tres ex estudiantes.

Fue solo después que Harry sacara su varita y amenazara, con bastante seriedad, con comenzar a lanzar hechizos muy desagradables a la gente que dejaron en paz a los tres nuevos Slytherins. Aun así, su rabia se colaba entre el silencio y azotaba a los indefensos miembros. Ni siquiera la barrera que Harry, Herm, Nev, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Fred y George crearon a su alrededor ayudo con eso.

"Y pensar que yo solía ser como ellos." Harry suspiro con tristeza.

Un suave "miau" fue la única advertencia que Harry recibió antes que una forma peluda saltara sobre su pecho.

"Smoky." Susurro Harry mirando los ojos azules del gatito con una triste sonrisa. "Al menos se que tu no me causaras indebida tensión, ¿hm?" dijo en broma. Smoky solo choco su cabeza contra su barbilla, demandando ser acariciada.

Mientras Harry pasaba sus dedos por el pelaje moteado, sus ojos se posaron en la gran pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Tom se la había dado por su cumpleaños. Estaban él mismo y Gin, cada uno sosteniendo a un gemelo, parados al lado de Herm, que estaba sentada en una gran silla.

Harry habría dado lo que fuera para que Tom se hubiera podido quedar la noche pero Albus lo había prohibido, porque mañana era día de escuela. Ni siquiera el argumento de que habían dormido juntos antes de una noche de escuela el año anterior había cambiado la voluntad de Albus así que Tom se había ido a casa después de darle un beso a Harry.

Smoky maulló otra vez, pareciendo sentir la tristeza de su amo y Harry la abrazó. "Extraño a Tom." Le susurro el joven a la medio Kneazle con tristeza.

Harry se quedó dormido con Smoky en su pecho y su familia sonriéndole con tristeza.

-/-

"¡Harry!" Ula se lanzo hacia su profesor favorito con una mirada emocionada. "¡Esa reunión fue genial!"

"Estoy feliz que pienses eso." Harry rio observando cómo entraban todo los demás de segundo año.

"Estuvo bien." Murmuro Ronan mientras tomaba asiento junto a Cyrus, que está haciendo un buen trabajo fingiendo que el Gryffindor no existía.

"¿Has visto a la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia?" preguntó Babs mientras Harry empujaba a Ula hacia su asiento.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Hay una nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia?" pregunto, parpadeándole al Slytherin.

"Si." Respondió Paloma sentándose en su silla. "Ella dice ser Rowena Ravenclaw."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿Estaba vestida con una túnica antigua?"

"Si, muy bonita también." Accedió Juno. "Aunque no muy bien cuidada. Claro esta ella es una fantasma..." ella se rasco la barbilla frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se apoyo contra su escritorio con una mirada contemplativa y el salón rompió en cuchicheos. ¿ _Rowena? ¿Que ganaría enseñándole historia a los estudiantes? Bueno, para ser justos, ella tiene el conocimiento porque ella vivió la historia-_

"¿Harry?" Ula se dirigió al niño que vivió. "Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma."

Harry le dio a la joven Gryffindor una breve sonrisa. "Creo que la profesora de Historia _es_ Rowena Ravenclaw. En realidad la conocí hace un par de días, y su descripción suena como ella."

"Bueno, por lo menos no es tan aburrida como Binns." Gruño Cyrus.

Harry sonrió con suavidad. "No, no creo que lo sea. En realidad ella es una persona bastante interesante."

"¡No puedo esperar a tener clases con ella!" exclamo Ula ojos brillando con emoción.

"Oh, sí." Juno levanto la mirada de la inspección de sus uñas. "Ella estaba preguntando por ti, Potter."

"¿Preguntando por _mi_?"

"Si. Ella quería saber que pensamos sobre ti." Comentó Paloma.

"¿Y qué le dijeron?" pregunto Harry luchando por contener una sonrisa. _Que manera de ser sutil, Rowena._

"¡Yo dije que tú eras muy cool uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido!" dijo Babs con alegría.

"Idiota, solo tienes ocho profesores." bufo Ronan sonriéndole a la Slytherin. "Y aun no llevamos una semana con Potter."

"Pero también lo conocía el año pasado." Recalco Babs. "Todos lo conocíamos. Harry es una persona cool."

"Me siento alagado, Babs." Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Babs se sonrojo. "Sí, bueno, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, aunque eres un Gryffindor."

Harry le cerró un ojo a la chica haciendo que ella agachara la cabeza. "Así que, ¿qué le dijeron lo demás sobre mi? ¿Quiero saber?" Bromeo mirando a los demás Slytherins.

"Yo dije que por lo menos tu sabes lo que estas haciendo." Murmuro Morgan no levantado la mirada de su escritorio. "Y que eres justo en como tratas a todos tus estudiantes."

"Si. Yo mencione que no te importa en qué Casa estén o en qué lado de la guerra se encuentren." Admitió Cyrus mirando a Harry de manera desafiante.

Harry solo sonrió. "¿Ella parecía interesada en la guerra?"

"Si." Juno le frunció el ceño a su profesor. "¿Como supiste eso?"

"Como dije, ya la conocí." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Mencione la Guerra una vez luego cambie el tema. Ella parece ser del tipo de persona a la que le gusta aprender todo sobre todo."

"Si. Ella parecía extremadamente interesada en ti y la guerra." Murmuro Cyrus frotándose la barbilla.

"Encantador." Harry rodo sus ojos. "¿Y qué dijeron sobre la guerra?"

"¡Dije que era estúpida!" declaro Babs. "¡Vidas perdidas por la importancia de la sangre! ¡Es tan inútil!"

"Eso no es solo de que se trata la guerra." Harry dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero mucho de eso es política y no lo comprenderías. Me atrevería a decir que tampoco comprendía todo el asunto cuando tenía tu edad."

"Pero, Tu-Sabes-Quien no estaba cuando tenias nuestra edad." Dijo Ronan frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, si estaba, pero no de una manera que fuera un peligro para nosotros." Aclaro Harry. "Estuvo sobreviviendo gracias a animales en Albania por unos cuantos años, después de intentar conseguir la Piedra Filosofal mi primer año aquí."

"¿Cómo fue que no la consiguió?" pregunto Storm inclinándose hacia adelante con ojos grandes. "¿Tu lo detuviste, Harry?"

Harry sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste. "Si, pero casi morí en el intento." El salón se lleno de jadeos y bufidos dependiendo del estudiante y lo que pensaba sobre el profesor de Defensa. Harry solo sonrió. "Bueno, en todo caso, se supone que debo enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no mi historia con Voldemort." El nombre se gano varios saltitos e incluso unos grititos lo que causo que Harry sonriera aun más. "Vamos. A Defensa." La habitación se lleno ahora de gruñidos cuando Harry comenzó su lección.

-/-

"Hola, Rowena." Dijo Harry entrando al salón de Historia de la Magia.

Rowena se dio la vuelta y le frunció el ceño al joven mago. "¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida de verte aquí?"

"¿Porque recién tuve clases con los Slytherins de segundo año?" respondió Harry.

Rowena bufo. "Y supongo que te dijeron que hay una nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia que dice ser Rowena Ravenclaw."

"En realidad así fue." Fue la respuesta de Harry mientras se sentaba en uno de los escritorios de la primea fila. "Les pregunte sobre ti, luego les dije que tú eras en realidad, Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Tú lo harías." Rowena cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Así que, ¿has oído buenas cosas sobre mi?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Interrumpió Salazar Slytherin saliendo de la pared suavemente. "Sin importar quién sea el estudiante, no pueden negar que sabes lo que estás haciendo y eres un profesor justo, pese a ser un Gryffindor." El Fundador le mando a Harry una sonrisa depredadora. "Ellos no te conocen tan bien como yo."

Harry le entrecerró los ojos a su confidente. "Y, si deseas seguir existiendo, nadie sabrá tanto de mi como tú." Amenazo con frialdad.

Salazar rodo sus ojos. "¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que ni siquiera le diré a _Marvolo_ tus secretos?"

"Nunca atravieso este cráneo duro." Dijo una nueva voz cuando Godric Gryffindor se elevo desde el piso.

"Me pregunto de donde saco eso." Fue la seca respuesta de Salazar.

"Ustedes son tan infantiles." declaro Harry, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, antes de girarse a Rowena, que estaba observando todo el intercambio con una mirada de tranquila contemplación. "¿Ellos siempre han sido así?"

Rowena parpadeó mirando al joven de ojos verdes por un largo momento antes de permitir que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios. "Si. Desde el primer día en que se conocieran." Ella le lanzo a sus compañeros Fundadores una mirada sagaz mientras ellos seguían discutiendo. "¿Están juntos de nuevo?"

Harry suspiro cansado. "No, pero al menos conseguí que dejaran de ignorarse."

"¿Cuánto te tomo eso?"

"Una buena parte del año anterior." Gruño Harry. "¿Como los soportaron tu y Helga?"

"Les lanzamos un hechizo de silencio y los encerramos en un closet." Respondió la Fundadora de Ravenclaw como si nada, ganándose una fuerte carcajada del único humano vivo en la habitación. "No creo que eso funcione muy bien ahora..."

"Aunque podríamos encontrar una manera de arreglar las paredes del closet para que no puedan salir." Sugirió con maldad Harry una vez que recupero el aliento.

"Sabes, creo que se un hechizo que podría hacer eso..."

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer, es encontrar el closet adecuado..." Harry se toco la barbilla. "Claro que podríamos usar los Armarios Desvanecedores..."

Rowena rio con ganas. "¡Oh, querido! ¡Probablemente te asesinaran después!"

"Probablemente." Accedió Harry sonriendo. "Pero, no te preocupes mucho. No sería la primera vez que tengo a alguien tras mi sangre."

El rostro de Rowena se oscureció. "Eso no es algo de broma, Harry."

"El pequeño Gryffindor siempre bromea sobre la muerte." Dijo Salazar de repente, flotando hacia el joven mago.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron mientras miraba a la fantasma con el ceño fruncido. "Es mejor reír sobre eso que llorar." Dijo con tono helado. "He pasado demasiado tiempo llorando por las muertes de otros y culpándome por ellas." Se puso de pie con rapidez. "Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a almorzar antes que Albus envié equipos de búsqueda tras mi."

Rowena frunció el ceño a la espalda del muchacho que se marchaba. "Él es bastante diferente de la primera vez que lo conocí..."

"Lo conociste cuando Hermione estaba allí, ¿no es así?" pregunto Salazar.

"...si..." respondió Rowena dándole una mirada confusa.

"Harry piensa que debe proteger a sus amigos del mundo real." Comentó Godric. "Es muy probable que nunca lo veas actuando tan deprimido cuando Hermione o Gin estén alrededor."

"Que joven mas intrigante..." murmuro Rowena, sobándose la mejilla pensativa por un momento antes de dirigirse a Salazar. "¿Qué tipo de secretos guardas para él, Sal?"

Salazar entrecerró los ojos. "No lo intentes, Ro. Los secretos de Harry son algo que jamás te diré sin su permiso."

Rowena le dio al otro Fundador una mirada sobresaltada, luego miro interrogadora a Godric. Godric se encogió de hombros. "No me mires a mí, Ro. ¡Él no me ha dicho ni una maldita cosa sobre Harry, y él es _my_ Heredero!"

"No rompo mis promesas." Salazar dijo con rigidez. "Ahora, si ambos me excusan, hay cosa que necesito hacer."

"Oh, anda a acosar a tus Slytherin, entonces." Bufo Godric.

Salazar le dio a su antiguo amante una mirad fría. "No acoso a la gente, pervertido." Fue su dura respuesta antes de salir por la pared.

Rowena rodo sus ojos. "Estoy pensado que arrojarlos a ambos en un closet otra vez sería la mejor coas que podríamos hacer."

"¡Oye mira le lado bueno!" dijo alegre Godric. "¡Ahora no tendrías que preocuparte porque terminemos matándonos!"

Rowena gruño.

-/-

"¡Buenas noches, Juniors!" dijo con alegría Harry mientras cruzaba la Cortina de sangre que llevaba a la habitación.

 _'¿Porque diablos estamos despiertos a esta hora?'_ Gin pregunto molesta.

"Para ver si de verdad se levantaban." Fue la alegre repuesta de Harry mientras tomaba su normal asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Luna estaba, como siempre, mirando asombrada el techo. Herm estaba mirando adormilada a Harry al lado de Gin. Ambas brujas tenían a un bebé dormido en sus brazos. Severus tenía el ceño fruncido en dirección a donde se podía escuchar discutir a Godric y Salazar en el dormitorio que Godric había incluido en estas habitaciones. Rowena miraba al pequeño grupo con un toque de diversión.

"¿Necesitas algo, Rowena?" pregunto con sequedad Harry.

"Solo pensado en la poca gente que tienes." Comento Rowena.

"Eso eso porque la mayoría de ellos ya esta graduado." Dijo Luna de manera ausente.

Harry se froto el puente de la nariz molesto. "Debería haberlos tenido a ustedes reclutando esta semana, ¿no es así?" gruño.

"Probablemente." Respondió Severus aun fulminando con la mirada el dormitorio.

"Soy tan idiota."

 _'No hay argumento allí.'_ Gruño Gin. _'Si hubiéramos sabido que nos ibas a llamar esta noche, nos habríamos asegurado de tener algunos reclutas.'_

"Para ser justos, los Juniors nunca han sido un grupo excepcionalmente grande." Agrego Severus dejando de mirar al dormitorio para mirar a Harry, preocupación cubriendo sus ojos. "No es tu culpa, Harry."

Harry le sonrió al profesor de Pociones. "Estoy bien, Sevvie."

Severus bufo. "No dudaba de que lo estuvieras."

"Bueno, porque no ocupamos nuestro tiempo para discutir posibles reclutas." Comento Herm también mirando al cansado Harry con un toque de preocupación.

 _'No podemos votar por ir a la cama mejo-'_ comenzó Gin. Herm y Luna se movieron rápido para romper las letras.

"Hice una lista." Dijo Luna con voz distraída mientras Herm susurraba con dureza en el oído de Gin.

Harry miro a sus dos hermanas. "Gin, si quieres ir a acostarte, ve. Herm, Luna, dejen de intentar protegerme."

Pero ahora Gin había notado lo cansado que lucía su hermano. _'Harry, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que DORMISTE?'_ pregunto.

"¿Eh?" Harry parpadeo. "El... ¿martes?"

"¿Este martes? ¿O sea ayer?" pregunto Severus frunciendo el ceño.

"Uhm, no." Harry miro sus manos dejando que su pelo cubriera su cara. "El martes pasado en realidad..."

"¡HARRY!"Gritaron Severus y Herm mientras Gin miraba molesta a su hermano. Harry se estremeció.

"¿Les molestaría no gritarle?" pregunto con sequedad Salazar mientras él y Godric flotaban hasta el grupo. "Y te dije que lo averiguarían pequeño Gryffindor."

"Esta bien, tu ganas. ¿Qué te gustaría?" pregunto Harry mirando con frialdad.

Salazar se dirigió a Severus. "¿Tienes Poción para Dormir sin Sueños aquí, Severus?"

"Si, si tengo." Respondió Severus sacando un frasco pequeño.

"No. Gracias, pero no." siseo Harry agudamente, mirando el frasco de poción con precaución.

 _'Luna, sostén a Gal por mi mientras ayudo a Severus a darle a Harry su medicina.'_ Dijo Gin antes de entregar a su ahijado y ponerse de pie. _'Hermano, hazte un favor y bebe la poción, ¿okay?'_

Harry fulmino con la mirada a su hermana y a su amigo mortífago. "No."

Severus y Gin intercambiaron miradas, luego ambos se movieron con rapidez hacia el joven profesor. Gin abrazo con fuerza a Harry mientras Severus forzó la poción por la garganta de Harry.

"No puedo decir que no se lo advertí." Salazar suspiro mientras Harry caía hacía adelante.

"¿Por qué no ha estado durmiendo?" Herm le pregunto desesperada al fantasma.

Salazar se encogió de hombros. "Clases, la Comadreja, no tener a Marvolo alrededor, pesadillas... elige."

 _'¿De qué ha estado teniendo pesadillas?'_ _lloro_ Gin abrazando a su dormido hermano con fuerza.

"Merlín..." susurro Herm abriendo bien los ojos. "Recuerdo a Ula diciendo algo sobre oír a Harry gritar sobre Vernon, ¡pero eso fue hace meses!"

Salazar asintió con tristeza. "Si."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie, Sal?" pregunto Godric frunciendo el ceño.

"Jure que no lo haría." Fue la firme respuesta.

Herm miro al profesor de Pociones. "Severus, si puedes de alguna manera contactar a Tom para que venga..."

"No funcionara." Severus suspiro. "Albus ha prohibido que entre a los terrenos de la escuela a menos que sea para las reuniones del AD."

 _'¿Harry lo sabe?'_ pregunto Gin frunciendo el ceño.

"Esta es la primera vez que oigo de esto, así que supongo que él no sabe." Gruño Salazar.

"Harry va a matar al Director." Luna resumió todos sus pensamientos con una mirada furiosa. No era a menudo que ella dejaba de lucir como si el resto del mundo no la afectara, pero esta fue una de esas veces.

"¡Porque Albus sigue haciendo esto!" exclamo Herm abrazando a Gerda contra su pecho mientras la niña se removía mientras dormía. Si no fuera por el par de gotas de poción para dormir que echaba en los biberones, los bebés todavía estarían despiertos.

"Pienso que él cree, que manteniendo a Harry y Tom separados, es más probable que Harry siga siendo su peón." Dijo con frialdad Godric mirando molesto en dirección general de la oficina del Director.

 _'No podemos seguir dándole a Harry pociones para dormir para que de verdad duerma.'_ Gin susurro con tristeza. _'Y no creo que nadie aparte de Tom pueda ayudarlo ahora, en especial con Ron suelto.'_

Luna asintió. "¿Puede Hedwig entra a la mansión?" pregunto.

"Si. Tom le permitió la entrada a través de las protecciones el primer día." Herm asintió mirando a la Ravenclaw.

Luna se puso de pie pasándole de vuelta a Gal a su madre. "Gin, ¿puedo tomar prestado el mapa? Voy a escribirle a Tom y decirle que necesita encontrar una manera de sacar a Harry de aquí y tenerlo con él por un par de días."

 _'Dile que Harry no esta durmiendo.'_ Sugirió Gin sacando el mapa del merodeador y pasándoselo a su amiga.

"La primera salida a Hogsmeade será este viernes." Menciono Severus. El personal ha decidido que las salidas a Hogsmeade sean al principio del año escolar, solo en caso que el Señor Oscuro aumente sus taques y se ponga peligroso que los estudiantes dejen los terrenos.

Luna asintió. "Perfecto." Luego dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta que daba cerca de las cocinas. Aunque fuera pillada por algún profesor, estaría bien, porque era Prefecta.

"Mejor todos regresamos." Herm suspiro.

"Iré a acostar a Harry." Ofreció Severus aceptando al joven profesor de brazos de Gin, que había continuado abrazando a su hermano durante toda la discusión.

Gin sonrió _'Gracias, Severus.'_

"Por supuesto. Ahora vayan a dormir, Srta. Weasley-Potter tiene unas prueba en mi clase mañana." Le advirtió Severus en tono de burla mientras se levantaba con Harry en sus brazos.

 _'Si, Profesor Snape.'_ Respondió Gin rodando sus ojos. _'Vamos, Herm. Mejor nos aseguramos que duerma bien.'_

Herm rio pasándole a Gal a su madrina. "Oh, detente." Gin solo sonrió.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Harry pasó dos días dándoles a sus amigos la ley fría. Se sentó con Minerva y Filius en vez de con Severus y Poppy, en especial después que Poppy le dijo que Severus, Gin, Herm y Luna habían tomado la decisión correcta al drogarlo. Si alguien pensó que era raro que Harry ignorara miembros del personas con lo que se juntaba siempre no lo mencionaron.

Si Herm no le hubiera rogado a Minerva que llevara a Harry a Hogsmeade el sábado, el joven probablemente no habría ido. Pero como fueron las cosas, Minerva logro convencer a Albus de que ordenara a Harry a acompañar a los estudiantes, habiendo notado lo corto de temperamento que estaba el chico al verse forzado a estar dentro del castillo. Minerva incluso había decidido por cuenta propia gritarle al Director por obligar a Harry a permanecer adentro, asegurándole al culpable director que Harry merecía un poco de libertad aunque fuera solo por un par de horas.

Y así el sábado en la mañana, encontró a Harry paseándose furioso en su habitación, causando que Smoky se escondiera bajo la cama. "¡Porque todos me ordenan a hacer cosas! Primero Albus me obligo a estar encerrado aquí adentro, luego Severus y Gin me obligan a tomar una poción para dormir y ahora Minerva hizo que Albus me ordenara ir a Hogsmeade con esos malditos mocosos ¡Por Merlín!"

"Maldiciones para todos ellos, si." Salazar rodo sus ojos desde donde estaba parado en la entrada del dormitorio de Harry.

"¡Y tu no ayudas!" grito Harry lanzándole una camisa al fantasma que solo lo atravesó.

Salazar levantó una ceja en dirección al joven. "Esta pataleta no te ayudara en nada, sabes."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Cállate!" grito Harry lanzado una almohada a través del fantasma.

"Sabes que tu sala es un desastre, ¿cierto?" dijo con sequedad Salazar.

"No me importa." Fue la furiosa respuesta.

Salazar rodo sus ojos otra vez. "¿Estas consciente de que tienes completamente aterrorizado a tu gato?"

Harry se quedo helado, en el acto de lanzar un zapato y se dio la vuelta lentamente. "¿Smoky?" susurro. Una cabeza asomo de abajo de la cama, ojos azul verdoso abiertos de terror. El zapato cayó de la mano de Harry y se arrodillo con cuidado al lado de su gatita. "Oh, Smoky, lo siento. Me enoje tanto con todos los demás que me olvide de ti. ¿Me perdonaras?" susurro el joven, estirando una temblorosa mano hacia su gatita.

Smoky avanzo y con cuidado lamio la mano de Harry. Una vez que estuvo segura que su humano había terminado de lanzarle cosas a la forma sin olor en la puerta, sobo su cabeza contra la mano de Harry ronroneando. Harry la tomo con cuidado y la acuno contra su pecho. "Lo siento tanto, Smoky." Susurro contra su pelaje, riendo con tristeza cuando la gatita le lamio la cara. "¿Quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo?"

Smoky respondió con un complacido "¡Miau!" ella estaba tan complacida con las restricciones puestas en su humano como él estaba, en especial cuando no quería ser dejada atrás.

"Okay." Harry sonrió y se puso de pie con la gatita en brazos. "Entonces vamos a la entrada. Estoy seguro de que Argus ya esta chequeando a los pequeños monstruos en estos momentos."

Salazar dejo escapar el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo y se apoyo contra el dintel de la puerta. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que Harry derrumbara el catillo por su negativa de ir a Hogsmeade. ¡Gracias a Merlín por Smoky!

-/-

"¡Harry!" Ula corrió y abrazo con fuerza a Harry dándole una gran sonrisa. "¡Herm dijo que irías! ¡Temía que Dumbles no te dejara ir!"

Harry sonrió ante el nombre del viejo que él usaba para el Director. "Sí, bueno, casi no vine pero Smoky me convenció de venir."

"¡Bien!" Ula le dio una gran sonrisa al gatito, que había encontrado una posición en el hombro de Harry. "¡Dame cinco, Smoky!" dijo la joven bruja, luego rasco la cabeza de Smoky.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando noto que la chica de segundo podía rascar la cabeza de Smoky sin tener que pararse en la punta de sus pies. "Vas a ser más alta que yo, monstruito."

Ula sonrió. "Entonces supongo que debes crecer mas." Fue su respuesta. "¡Ahora recuerda traerme muchos dulces!"

Harry rió. Tenía la sensación de que la chica le ordenaría traerle cosas la mayoría del año. Sabía que ella y Ronan habían comenzado una petición para solicitarle al Director que permitiera que los chicos de segundo también pudieran ir a Hogsmeade en especial ya que no podrían ir el próximo año, debido a los aumentos en los ataques, pero dudaba que Albus accediera. Aunque claro, conociendo a Albus...

"Bueno, vamos." Dijo Minerva parándose al lado de Harry. "Oh, hola, ¿como estas Smoky?"

Smoky saludo feliz a la Animaga mientras Harry le sonreía a la profesora. "Oh, bien."

"¡Diviértete!" grito Ula cuando Harry y Minerva pasaron al lado de Argus Filch y comenzaron el camino para salir de la escuela.

"No sabía que también vendrías, Minerva." murmuro Harry después de hacerle señas con la mano a Ula.

"Normalmente no vendría." Admitió Minerva. "Pero Albus quiere a cuantos miembros del personal pueda en Hogsmeade en caso de Quien-Tu-Sabes ataque."

Harry asintió de mala gana. "En especial porque tantos estudiantes están yendo ahora."

"Están consientes de que quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tengan en el año." Accedió Minerva con ojos tristes. "Que no daría porque los días pasados regresaran."

Harry asintió, observando a los felices estudiantes riendo y bromeando en camino al pequeño pueblo mágico que era su única muestra de libertad que tenían. "Están felices, por lo menos."

"Una bendición mezclada." Minerva suspiro. "La felicidad puede causar que uno baje sus defensas."

Harry se mordió los labio asintiendo. "Es un día triste cuando uno mira la felicidad como algo malo." murmuro.

Minerva puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dio un leve apretón. "Si, así es." Susurro ella.

Gin esperaba a los dos profesores al borde del pueblo. _'Hermano, ¿aun estas enojado conmigo?'_ pregunto con tristeza.

Harry sintió que pedía el aliento ante la mirada de tristeza en esos profundos ojos cafés y trago con algo de dificultad. Odiaba ver a su hermana luciendo tan triste y débil. Le recordaba que no había sido capaz de protegerla de su hermano y eso _dolía_. "Por supuesto que no, Gin." Susurro cuando su voz regreso.

Gin corrió hacia él y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry. _'¡No me gusta verte sufriendo así! ¡Estabas tan cansado y eso me_ _asusto_ _! ¡Tenía miedo de que terminaras matándote así!'_

Harry envolvió en sus brazos a la pelirroja y apoyo su barbilla contra su cabeza. "Lo siento, Gin. No fue mi intención asustarte." susurro.

Gin levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño entre las lágrimas. _'¡Entonces la próxima vez,_ _tomate tu maldita medicina_ _!'_ ordeno.

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa en sus labios. "Si, madre."

"Oh, vamos, ustedes dos." Bufo Minerva dándole a ambos miradas de cariño.

Los ojos de Gin se iluminaron. _'¡Vamos, Harry, vamos a tomarnos cerveza de mantequilla!'_

Harry rió y dejo que su hermana lo arrastrara por las calles de Hogsmeade.

-/-

El pacifico día se destruyo en cosa de segundos. Gin se había separado de Harry y Minerva en las abarrotadas calles. Harry estaba comentando que estaba demasiado lleno en el pueblo, aun con todos los estudiantes cuando los gritos rompieron el aire.

Minerva y Harry sacaron sus varitas y corrieron hacia el sonido. Tuvieron que luchar un poco contrala multitud que intentaba salir del lugar.

Cinco mortífagos estaban reunidos alrededor de la fuente que botaba agua alegremente en el centro del pueblo. Tenían agarrados a Gin, Luna, una chica Gryffindor de sexto llamada Jolie Marion, un Hufflepuff de tercer año llamado Robert Roberts y a un Slytherin de sexto llamado Metis Killinger. Cada mortífago tenía apuntada su varita hacia la cabeza del estudiante que sostenía, obviamente listo a matarlo en cualquier segundo.

Un anillo de personal del colegio, gente del pueblo y valerosos chicos de séptimo rodeaban a los mortífagos, pero nadie se atrevía a avanzar, por miedo a que lastimaran a los estudiantes. Entre los estudiantes, solo Gin lucia calmada, como si esperara su muerte. Incluso Luna lucía aterrorizada. Harry sintió que se le apretaba el corazón. No había hablado con Luna en días y ahora ella y Gin, con quien recién se había reconciliado, habían sido capturadas por _su gente_. Pero, ordenar a los mortífagos que las soltaran significaría revelarse.

"¡Suéltenlos!" grito Colin Creevy desde donde estaba entre Zacharias Smith y Rolanda Hooch, los instructores de vuelo de la escuela.

"¡No hasta que tengamos lo que queremos!" uno de los mortífagos, aquel que sostenía a Luna, grito en respuesta. Harry no reconoció la voz, lo que significaba que era un nuevo recluta.

"¿Y qué es eso?" dijo Harry forzando a trabajar a su voz.

"Es gracioso que pregunte eso Sr. Potter." Vino la tranquilizadora voz de Rodolphus Lestrange, que tenía agarrado a Robert. "Ya que nuestro Lord lo quiere a usted."

Harry sintió que perdía el aliento. _¿Que es lo que quería Tom que no podía esperar hasta la reunión del AD?_ Grito en su mente mientras formulaba una respuesta. "¿Y si voy en paz, dejaran ir a los estudiantes, sin lastimarlos?"

"¡Harry, no!" grito Minerva a su lado, girando ojos llenos de terror hacia su colega y profesor.

"Si, Sr. Potter." Accedió con facilidad Rodolphus presionando con más fuerza contra la barbilla de Robert causando que el Hufflepuff gimiera. "Tus preciosos estudiantes no serán lastimados, _si_ tu vienes en paz." Los ojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente tras sus mascara.

 _'¡No, hermano!'_ dijo Gin causando que el mortífago que la sostenía presionara con más fuerza su varita contra su garganta lastimada. Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Gin.

Eso decidido a Harry. Gin era su hermana y no permitiría que fuera lastimada. _Por supuesto, voy a hacer puré las bolas de ese mortífago por hacerla llorar._ Añadió furioso en su mente mientras dejaba su varita y a Smoky con cuidado en el suelo. "Minerva, apenas dejen ir a los estudiantes, ataca, pero ten cuidado de no alcanzar a los estudiantes." Susurro, teniendo cuidado de no dejar que nadie más escuchara lo que decía.

"Harry..." susurro Minerva con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Harry sonrió. "Encontraré una salida, siempre lo hago." Le dijo luego comenzó a avanzar hasta el borde del grupo de mortífagos. Escucho jadeos entre la multitud y algunos sollozos, pero sus ojos estaban firmes en Rodolphus. Si no hubiera sido así, jamás habría notado la disculpa que se dejo ver en los familiares ojos oscuros.

Harry se detuvo lejos del alcance de Rodolphus. "No tenemos todo el día Sr. Potter." Dijo Rodolphus arrastrando las palabras y enterrando su varita en la garganta del Hufflepuff. Harry dio un paso más y no pudo dejar de escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando su profesor de artes marciales se movió con velocidad mortal y envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos dejando libre a Robert en el camino, y poniendo un traslador en la mano de Harry.

"¡Harry!" grito Minerva mientras los cinco mortífagos y Harry desaparecían en ese mismo instante, dejando cinco chicos aterrorizados detrás.

-/-

Harry se alejo con fuerza de Rodolphus y poso furiosos ojos verdes en el mortífago que había agarrado a su hermana. "Si alguna vez vuelves a lastimar a mi hermana así de esa manera, hare que Voldemort luzca como un ángel."

El mortífago levanto sus manos en defensa. "Lo siento amo Potter, pero ella me dijo que hiciera eso." Dijo la voz débil.

Harry caminó hacia el mortífago, le saco la máscara y le dio una bofetada. "No. Me. Importa." Gruño en el rostro del hombre, que supo apenas este se había movió supo era Lucius Malfoy.

"Luna tenía razón. Luces terrible." Dijo una voz calmada desde atrás de Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miro furioso a Voldemort. "Tu- Tu-" Intento hablar pero se encontró sin palabras ante la calma de su amante.

"Si, yo." Respondió con sequedad el Señor Oscuro. Mientras Harry intentaba encontrar su voz, Voldemort miro a los cinco mortífagos que habían estado en Hogsmeade. "Apenas Draco, Theodore y Blaise regresen que vengan a reportarme. Pueden irse." Los cinco se marcharon después de hacer una reverencia.

"¿Que tiene que ver Luna con todo esto?" pregunto Harry una vez que regreso su voz y se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente para no gritar.

El Señor Oscuro levanto una ceja mirando a su amante. "Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Hedwig me despierta la medianoche del miércoles con una carta dirigida a mí, con la letra de Luna Lovegood nada menos." Dijo Voldemort antes de avanzar y tomar la barbilla de Harry levantándola para poder ver bien su cara. "No has estado durmiendo. ¿Qué sucede?"

Harry lo miro directo, rehusándose a dejar que sus rodillas cedieran, aunque querían. "¿Que están haciendo Dray, Bini y Ted?"

El Señor Oscuro suspiro cansado. "Harry, por una vez, olvídate de los demás." Susurro. "Dime que sucede."

"No pasa nada." Harry respondió con frialdad.

"¡Por Merlín, maldición, Harry!" grito el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Es un mal momento?" pregunto una voz desde la puerta. Voldemort y Harry se giraron hacia donde Draco, Blaise y Ted estaban parados, Harry liberando su barbilla del fuerte agarre del Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort apretó los labios. "Hagan su reporte." Ordeno poniendo una mano firme sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Todos estaban bien." Ted se encogió de hombros. "Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Gin y Luna, ambas están bien, aunque parece que Gin tendrá un moretón en su garganta por unas semanas."

"Aunque estaba definitivamente bien." Gruño Draco. "Logro golpearme con bastante fuerza y me dijo que se lo pasara a mi padre." Se sobo el estomago con cuidado.

"No te preocupes por eso. Harry ya se encargo de Lucius." Voldemort respondió con sequedad.

"Genial." Draco suspiro.

"Oh, y este pequeñín se agarro de mi túnica." Añadió Blaise sosteniendo la siseante forma de Smoky.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. "¡Smoky!"

Blaise soltó al gatito con rapidez, no fuera que lo rasguñara. Los tres Juniors sonrieron al observar al pequeño animal cruzar la habitación corriendo y encaramarse por la túnica de Harry para poder sisearle al Señor Oscuro, que tenia agarrado con fuerza el hombro de Harry.

"No te atrevas a sisearme señorita." Respondió Voldemort antes de mirar a los tres jóvenes en la puerta. "Buen trabajo. Pueden irse."

Cuando la puerta se cerraba tras los tres espías, Harry le murmuro a su gatita, "Muérdelo, Smoky," lo que hizo que Draco, Ted y Blaise intercambiaran miradas y contuvieran sus risas.

"Tú no me morderás." Voldemort le informó al gatito. "Sin embargo, siéntete libre de decirme que hay de malo con Harry, ya que él no me lo dice."

"¡No hay nada malo, maldición!" grito Harry tratando de sacar la mano del Señor Oscuro de su hombro.

Smoky maulló, lo que ambos magos tradujeron como que pensaba que Harry era un mentiroso mientras subía al hombro de su humano, el joven mago dejo de pelear, dejando caer su cabeza de manera cansada.

"Harry..." Voldemort suspiro envolviendo entre sus brazos al joven mago. "Estas tan delgado..." susurro, sintiendo que se le apretaba el corazón al ver a su amante. "Amor, por favor, ¿dime que sucede?" No pudo evitar rogar.

"Odio estar atrapado..." susurro el joven. "Y odio no poder verte."

El Señor Oscuro con gentileza tomo en brazos a Harry y lo acurruco contra su pecho. "Duerme, amor." Murmuro, besando la cicatriz en la frente de Harry con mucha gentileza.

Harry acarició su rostro contra el pecho de su amante y permitió que la oscuridad lo atrapara.

-/-

"Miauuuuu."

Harry dejo escapar un gruñido. ¿Porque la alarma no lo había despertado? ¡Iba a llegar tarde!

"Smoky, si no lo deja dormir te voy a petrificar." Advirtió la fría voz de Tom, las palabras trajeron de vuelta las memorias del día de ayer y Harry solo quiso olvidar todo otra vez.

"Miauuu." Respondió como si nada Smoky mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry. Luego comenzó a ronronear

"Smoky..." el sonido de una silla que raspaba contra el piso llego a los oídos de Harry.

Más ronroneos

"Mierda, Smoky." Se quejo Harry. "¿No puedes dejar que un hombre duerma por una vez?"

Tom rió y retiro el pelo de la frente de Harry. "Mierda." Susurro.

"¿Tom?" Harry parpadeó cansado ante la forma borrosa.

"Tienes fiebre amor." Tom suspiro.

"Miauu." Accedió Smoky.

"Muy bien, eres un buen Kneazle." Bufo Tom poniéndose de pie. "Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que los Kneazles eran tan orgullosos, me habría reído de ellos."

"¿A dónde vas?" llamo Harry incapaz de ver más que manchas de color.

El peso de Tom se sintió de nuevo en el colchón y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry. "Solo fui en busca de mi varita, amor." Rió. "No necesitas preocuparte. No te dejare por un buen tiempo."

"¿Por qué necesitas tu varita?" pregunto Harry luchando por mantenerse consiente.

"Duerme, amor." murmuro Tom mientras un paño frio se posaba sobre la frente de Harry.

Con un murmurado, "OK," Harry permitió que una vez más la oscuridad lo envolviera entre sus suaves mantas.

-/-

"¿Como esta?" pregunto Remus en un susurro mientras Tom lo dejaba entrar a la habitación.

"Su fiebre bajo hace una hora." Murmuro el Señor Oscuro, observando cómo Sirius, en su forma canina, se subía con cuidado a la cama. Ni el hombre lobo ni el Señor Oscuro pudieron contener sus sonrisas cuando Smoky le siseo furiosa a Sirius. "No creo que le agrades, perro." Tom dijo maldadoso.

Sirius le dio al Señor Oscuro una buena vista de su trasero antes de acomodarse al lado de Harry, mirando con precaución a Smoky.

"Albus esta frenético." murmuro Remus mientras él y Tom se acomodaban en dos sillas que Tom había ubicado al lado de la cama.

Smoky salto al regazo de Tom, demandando ser acariciado, mientras el señor Oscuro fruncía el ceño. "En realidad no me importa si ese idiota tiene un ataque al corazón ahora mismo. Si Gin, Luna, Herm y Severus no hubieran tomado el asunto entre sus manos, Harry en poco tiempo se habría encontrado en la enfermería en condición grave."

"Si." Remus sonrió ligeramente. "Muy igual a sus padres en ese respecto. Ninguno de los dos habría ido a la enfermería sin ser llevados a la fuerza con muchos gritos y patadas."

Tom bufo divertido. "Gryffindor."

Remus asintió. "Si. Somos bastante testarudos, ¿no es así?"

"Así es." El Señor Oscuro accedió antes de mirar con tristeza a Harry. "Solo desearía que no fuera tan testarudo con respecto a su propia salud."

"Si Luna no te hubiera contactado..." accedió Remus estremeciéndose.

"No pienses en eso. Podrías tener tu un ataque al corazón." Sugirió Tom.

Sirius lamio la mano de Harry con cariño, sus ojos llenos de pena.

"¿Es el auto sacrificio también un rasgo Gryffindor?" murmuro Tom, observando con tristes ojos rojos al joven mago en la cama.

"No." Remus suspiro. "Solo un rasgo de Harry."

"Si pudiera matar a esos Muggles otra vez..." siseo Tom la furia inundando sus ojos de repente.

"Miauuu." Maullo Smoky lamiendo con delicadeza la mano del Señor Oscuro.

Tom miro al gatito ante de suspirar. "Lo sé. No hay nada que hacer ahora." Rasco al gatito con gentileza detrás de las orejas ganándose un ronroneo. "Al menos ya no pueden hacer mas daño, ¿cierto?"

Remus puso una mano sobre la de Tom. "No, ya no pueden y eso es lo único que podemos pedir."

Tom miro los ojos color ámbar y asintió en gracias. Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta antes que ambos magos se giraran a mirar al dormido Harry.

-/-

"¡Lárgate! ¡Vete y dile a tu amo que si lo quiere de vuelta mejor se prepare para morir!"

"¡Tom, detente!"

Harry abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendido y en silencio ante lo que veía. El Señor Oscuro estaba siendo contenido por Sirius y Remus, al parecer estaba intentando agarrar a Fawkes, que estaba volando fuera de su alcance. El señor Oscuro hablaba de todo el daño que le haría al ave.

"Tom, detente." Jadeo Harry.

Smoky ronroneo furiosa.

Tom dejo de luchar contra los dos merodeadores y se apresuro hacia Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama. "No, Harry, por favor acuéstate. Aun estás enfermo."

"Tom, no puedes matar a Fawkes." Harry suspiro permitiendo que lo volvieran a recostar bien sobre la cama.

"Dame una buena ra-"

"Porque yo lo dijo." Harry dijo molesto frunciéndole el ceño al hombre de ojos rojos. "En todo caso matar a Fawkes no servirá de nada."

"Me hará sentir mejor." Gruño el Señor Oscuro, jugueteando con la manta de Harry para no atacar a Fawkes otra vez.

Harry le sonrió con cariño a su amante. "No puedes matarlo."

"Ya dijiste eso." Murmuro Tom mirando molesto al fénix cuando este se poso en la cabecera de Harry.

"Y lo dije en serio. Me comportare si te comportas." Dijo Harry.

"Entonces compórtate." Bromeo Sirius desde atrás del Señor Oscuro.

Tom se removió. "¿Puedo maldecir a tu padrino?"

"No," Harry se dirigió a Fawkes. "¿Porque estás aquí, Fawkes?"

°°Albus me envío a pedirle a Marcus si podía liberarte de Voldemort,°° respondió el fenix.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿ _Albus_ te envío para pedirle a _Marcus_ que me salve?" pregunto incrédulo. Su declaración fue seguida de un aliento contenido de las tres personas que estaban en la habitación.

°° Si. °° accedió Fawkes. °° Así que vine aquí y tal como esperaba aquí estas. Pero, °° el fénix agacho la cabeza. °° No esperaba que estuvieras _enfermo_. °°

Harry se encogió de hombros incomodo. "Sí, bueno, tampoco esperaba enfermarme..."

"Si no quieres enfermarte, entonces necesitas _comer_ y _dormir_." Comentó Tom frunciéndole el ceño a Harry. "Sé que puedes conseguir Poción para dormir sin sueños de Severus, Harry."

°°¡ No estabas _comiendo_! ¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de eso !°° grito Fawkes sobresaltado.

"Soy un buen actor." Harry suspiro, luchando contra su agotamiento.

Remus intervino. "Fawkes, ve donde Albus y dile que Harry está a salvo pero enfermo. Marcus, Sirius y yo estamos con él así que estará bien."

"Lo llevaremos cuando este mejor." Accedió con frialdad Tom mientras pasaba con gentileza una mano por el cabello de Harry. "Vuelve a dormir, Harry."

Sirius volvió a su forma perruna y se subió una vez más a la cama, acurrucándose al lado de Harry. El joven mago hundió su rostro en el suave pelaje, ganando sonrisas de Tom y Remus.

Con un destello de fuego, Fawkes desapareció.

-/-

Un destello de fuego sobresalto a Remus y Tom de su larga vigilia sobre los dormidos Harry y Sirius. Smoky acababa de regresar de donde Tom había ubicado una caja de arena y comida para ella y de inmediato se froto contra las piernas de la mujer que había llegado con Fawkes.

"¿Poppy?" Tom levanto la mirada cansado.

Poppy frunció el ceño en dirección de los dos magos sentados al lado de la cama de Harry. "Ustedes son ridículos. Estoy feliz de que Albus me enviara." Ella dejo sobre el escritorio del Señor Oscuro su bolsa. "Gracias, Fawkes. Estaremos bien."

El fénix desapareció en llamas otra vez mientas Tom se ponía de pie. "¿El viejo te envió? ¿Que acaso no cree que soy capaz de cuidar bien de Harry?"

"En realidad estoy de acuerdo con él." Respondió Poppy. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Tom Ryddle?"

Tom hizo una mueca. "No lo sé. ¿El día antes que Harry llegara aquí?"

"Y le estabas gritando a _Harry_ por no dormir." Bufo Sirius mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

"Al menos estoy comiendo bien." Se quejo Tom.

"No me encargare de ti y Harry al mismo tiempo porque ninguno es capaz de cuidarse de manera apropiada." Bufo Poppy. "Acuéstese de inmediato, Sr. Ryddle. Sr. Lupin, debe haber alguna habitación muy cómoda saliendo por esa puerta para que usted y el Sr. Black se retiren."

"Poppy-"

"No voy a escucharlo, Remus. Ve a descansar." Ordeno Poppy mirando con seriedad al hombre lobo.

"Das tanto miedo ahora que cuando éramos estudiantes." Comento Sirius luego se marcho en dirección de la habitación que le habían dado a él y Remus para compartir.

"¡Y mas vales que vayan a dormir allí!" les grito Poppy antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Cielos. Incluso cuando no estoy en la enfermería ella esta gritando." Gruño Harry.

"Bueno, Sr. Potter, si no hiciera cosas estúpidas que me obliguen a visitarlo, no tendría estos problemas, ¿no es así?"

"Tirana." Murmuro Harry en respuesta mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Tom, que lo abrazo con fuerza y le lanzo a la enfermera una mirada de advertencia.

"¿Y porque es esa mirada?" Poppy frunció el ceño poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Estarás callada o te lanzare un hechizo para que lo estés." Gruño Tom.

"Está bien, pero usted dormirá también Sr. Ryddle, o recibirá una Poción para dormir y su propia cama."

"Tirano." Dijo Tom antes de acomodarse en la cama, Harry sostenido contra su cuerpo con fuerza y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Poppy se acomodo en la silla que Tom había dejado, Smoky en su regazo. "Los hombres son tan tontitos a veces." Le dijo a la Kneazle, que bostezo, se estiro y se acomodo sobre Poppy para dormir. "Exactamente mis sentimientos." La enferma sonrió ante de cerrar los ojos y permitirse una pequeña siesta.

-/-

"No necesitas ducharte con él." Dijo con sequedad Poppy.

"Necesito asegurarme que no se caiga y se rompa la cabeza." Respondió Tom con el ceño fruncido.

"Gracias amor." Murmuro Harry desde donde estaba inclinado, cansado contra el pecho de Tom.

"Si te preocupa que pueda romperse la cabeza, mejor que tome un baño." Respondió Poppy con sus manos en la cintura.

"Ustedes son demasiado mayores para discutir así..." gruño Remus desde la puerta de la habitación de él y Sirius.

"¿Por qué no dejan que Harry escoja?" pregunto Sirius mientras se paraba en la puerta al lado de Remus.

Poppy y Tom le dieron a Sirius miradas incrédulas antes de responder juntos, "Esta demasiado enfermo."

"Gracias por intentar, Siri." Bufo Harry cerrando los ojos.

Remus le frunció el ceño a Poppy y Tom. "Dejen que Harry escoja o hare que _Sirius_ lo ayude."

"¿En serio?" los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron. "¡Genial!"

Tom y Poppy intercambiaron miraras preocupadas, luego ambos miraron a Harry. "Bueno amor," comenzó Tom aclarando su garganta. "¿Cómo te gustaría asearte?"

Harry sonrió levemente. "Contigo, por supuesto."

Poppy gruño. "Maravilloso."

Tom beso a Harry en la frente con suavidad, luego lo ayudo hacia el baño. "Bien."

"¡No hagan nada más que asearse!" grito Poppy justo antes que Tom cerrara la puerta.

"Maldita mujer." Gruño Tom mientras abría el agua.

Harry le sonrió desde donde estaba sentado encima del inodoro. "Sabes que solo está haciendo su trabajo."

"Sí, estoy consciente de eso." Gruño Tom mirando sobre su hombro al adolescente sentado sobre el inodoro. "¿Te puedes desvestir solo?" pregunto, con voz suave.

"Si." Harry puso mala cara y se paro con lentitud, luego comenzó a desabotonarse la túnica.

Tom le sonrío con cariño y jugueteo con el agua por unos cuantos momentos antes de decidir que estaba a la temperatura justa. Luego se saco su propia túnica. Harry camino hacia él y enterró su rostro en el pecho del Señor Oscuro, envolviendo de manera suelta sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¿Estás bien amor?" pregunto Tom preocupado.

"Solo un poco cansado." Harry respondió con un suspiro.

Tom ladeo con cuidado la cabeza de Harry y le ofreció al joven mago un tierno beso amoroso solo soltando a Harry cuando necesitaron respirar. "Vamos. Mientras más pronto terminemos, menos opciones hay de que Poppy se meta aquí a retarnos."

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. "Si. Quiero decir, uno no puede saber las cosas impropias que podrías estarme haciendo."

Tom bufo divertido y ayudo a Harry a meterse a la ducha mágica. "Por lo que ella sabe, podría estar huyendo contigo a un país del tercer mundo donde no tengas derechos y pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera."

Harry le dio al Señor Oscuro una mirada sobresaltada. "Donde puedas- No, espera," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero saber."

Tom rio y con un _Accio_ atrajo un paño hacia él. "No te preocupes, Harry. Prometo no negarte tus derechos," dijo con seriedad y comenzó a lavar con gentileza a Harry.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "¿Y que de mi derecho a no ser alejado de mi trabajo de manera violenta?"

"Déjame arreglar eso," decidió Tom. "Prometo no negarte tus derechos mientras estés cuidando de ti de manera apropiada."

"Ah." Harry asintió sabiamente. "¿Así que, mientras me mantenga saludable, estoy libre de hacer lo que quiera?"

Tom suspiro. "Harry, sabes lo que quiero decir. No quiero que te pongas en peligro."

"Eso es lindo, viniendo de tu parte."

"¿Podríamos no discutir sobre esto?"

"Al menos me das el derecho a decidir," fue la respuesta sarcástica.

Tom cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo. Perder su temperamento ante su joven amante no era la manera de resolver este conflicto. Perder el temperamento solo haría el problema más grande. "¿Me podrías decir porque te molesta tanto que la gente se preocupe por ti?"

"¡Yo no-!"

"Si, así es," el Señor Oscuro suspiro cansado. Dejo el paño a un lado y envolvió a Harry en un cálido abrazo. "Estas asustando a la gente, amor. Diablos, estas asustándome a _mi_."

"Te asustas demasiado fácil," murmuro Harry contra el pecho mojado, cerrando los ojos.

"Te concede eso," accedió Tom.

Harry se mordió los labios. "Estoy cansado."

"¿Quieres ir a acostarte?" pregunto Tom pasando una mano por el cabello mojado de Harry.

"...si," decidió Harry.

"Bien," Tom apago el agua, luego uso una rápido Encantamiento de Secado para secarlos a él y a Harry. Tomo dos batas que colgaban cerca de la ducha y se puso una él y le puso la otra a Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante lo inactivo que se había puesto Harry. "¿Estás bien, Harry?"Se detuvo Tom para preguntar.

"Bien," vino la murmurada respuesta.

Con un suspiro, el Señor Oscuro tomo en brazos a Harry, sonriendo levemente ante el grito sobresaltado que recibió en respuesta, y llevo al chico hasta la habitación. Se acomodo en el borde de la cama con el joven mago sobre su regazo y miro hacía donde estaban Sirius, Remus y Poppy. "Poppy, ¿necesitas realizar algún otro examen en él?"

Poppy frunció el ceño, pero capto la indirecta y realizo un examen sobre el chico. "Bueno, Harry, luces bien. Probablemente necesites un día o dos mas para descansar, pero me atrevería a decir que estas completamente curado."

Tom asintió distraído ante la prognosis. "¿Crees que podríamos sentarnos en el patio?"

Poppy parpadeo un par de veces ante la pregunta. "Bueno, personalmente no lo sugeriría, pero creo que Harry podría sentarse allí si hay alguien con él."

"¿Quieres ir a sentarse en el patio?" Tom le pregunto Harry, que se había acurrucado en su regazo y había hundido su rostro en el pecho de su amante.

"...si."

Tom miro a Remus y Sirius. "¿Por qué no se sientan con él y le echan un ojo?"

"Claro," asintió Remus. Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron ante la idea.

"Pensándolo mejor, mejor encierra a Black en tu habitación, por favor, Remus," sugirió Tom con sequedad. "Estoy seguro que puedes echarle un ojo a Harry sin su ayuda."

Sirius puso expresión herida, sacando sonrisas de Remus, Poppy y Tom. Harry, que había estado atento a los procedimientos se puso a reír.

"Ah, qué bueno," comento Tom ganándose un ceño fruncido de Harry y miradas divertidas de los otros tres. "Bien, Harry, porque no vas al patio para ser lisonjeado."

"¿Dónde vas a estar?" demando Harry, enterrando con fuerza un dedo en el pecho del Señor Oscuro.

"Ah..." Tom miro pendiendo ayuda.

"Lucius estaba preguntando por él antes," Remus mintió con facilidad. "Asuntos rutinarios de mortífagos, estoy seguro, pero es probablemente una buena idea que Tom lo maneje."

"Mmmmm," fue lo único que dijo Harry pero permitió que Remus lo ayudara a mantenerse de pie. "¿Acaso esos malditos idiotas no pueden encargarse de las cosas por si solos por unos días?"

"Al parecer no." Gruño Tom.

"Bien dicho, Harry," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malvada. "Son idiotas."

"Sabes, Black, conozco algunos nuevos reclutas que necesitan practicar sus Imperdonables," murmuro Tom con un toque de molestia.

"Vamos, Siri," Harry rió haciendo un gesto para que su padrino lo ayudara afuera en el patio. "Vamos antes que Tom decida maldecirte."

"Malditos señores oscuros," accedió Sirius ayudando a Harry.

Tom suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a Remus. "Mantenlo entretenido, ¿puedes?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Cuánta gente debemos esperar?"

"No muchos, creo. En realidad voy a ir a Hogwarts para avisarle a todos que aun sigue vivo."

"Iré contigo," declaro Poppy. "Necesito asegurarme que Sal está manejando todo bien."

"¿Acaso el viejo te ordeno a que me siguieras a todos lados?" pregunto Tom dividido entre molestia y diversión.

"Por supuesto que no," Poppy respondió llanamente. "Solo me dijo que me asegurar que no contactaras a Voldemort."

Remus tocio, escondiendo una risa. "Los dejare a los dos para su salida entonces," dijo antes de dirigirse al patio donde Harry y Sirius estaban hablando animados.

"Parece tener buenas ideas de tiempo en tiempo, Sr Ryddle," comento Poppy, observando mientras Harry reía ante algo que Sirius estaba diciendo.

"Humph." Tom se dio la vuelta y saco algo del armario antes de dirigirse al baño para cambiarse. Cuando volvió en su disfraz de Marcus Brutús encontró que Poppy había contactado a Fawkes. "Puedo ir a Hogwarts sin ayuda de esa criatura, muchas gracias," gruño el Señor Oscuro.

"No con tanta facilidad. Vamos, Marcus," respondió Poppy haciendo un gesto para que Tom tomara su mano.

Tom le dio a Fawkes una mirada desconfiada, pero de todas maneras tomo la mano de Poppy. "Cualquier asunto extraño-"

"Cállate," le ordeno Poppy luciendo un poco azorada.

Antes que Tom pudiera responder, fuego los consumió y aparecieron en la enfermería del colegio.

"¡Poppy!" grito una voz femenina antes que una forma con coleta se arrojara hacia la enfermera.

Poppy rió con ganas y abrazo a su estudiante, Sally-Anne Perks. "¡Sal, estoy feliz de verte!"

"Vete, fea bestia," se quejo Tom mientras Fawkes hacia un nido en su pelo, para diversión de las dos brujas. "¡Odio a los fénix!"

"Ahh, Fawkes, deja tranquilo a Marcus," dijo Poppy conteniendo una risa.

Fawkes dejo escapar un trino, luego voló hacia donde Albus estaba entrando recién a la enfermería. "Ah, Marcus. Esta es una sorpresa," murmuro el viejo acariciando al ave.

Tom frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo de maldecir a su antiguo profesor. "Albus" dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Hola, Marcus, ¿por qué estas aquí?" Sal le pregunto al Señor Oscuro.

Tom suspiro. "Pensé que Harry podría beneficiarse con la visita de algunos de sus amigos," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Y ya que los únicos a los que puedo acceder con facilidad están aquí en Hogwarts, vine."

Sal asintió, aunque ella estaba consciente de que Tom podía llamar a los Juniors en cualquier momento. "Buen plan. Gin ha estado frenética."

Tom levanto una ceja en dirección a la enfermera en entrenamiento. "Entonces es bueno que haya venido."

"Todos los estudiantes están comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Te acompañare hasta allá," dijo Albus con una sonrisa benigna.

Con una mirada molesta, Tom asintió y salió de la enfermería en silencio junto al director. El silencio, sin embargo, solo duro hasta que se alejaron un poco de la enfermería. "¿Porque me enviaste a Fawkes, Albus?" pregunto Tom rehusándose a mirar al mago a su lado.

Albus parpadeo mirando al joven mago. "En realidad esa fue idea de Fawkes. Él parecía pensar que tu estarías encargando de Harry de todas maneras." Los hombros de Tom se tensaron, haciendo que Albus preguntara, "¿Cómo pudiste liberarlo de Voldemort?"

"No es tu asunto," gruño Tom.

"Es mi asunto, Marcus. Harry es miembro de mi personal después de todo."

"Yo, sin embargo, no lo soy," Tom respondió con frialdad. "Lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre no es tu asunto."

Albus se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. "Marcus…"

Tom se giro y miro al Director de manera peligrosa. "Tus intromisiones casi te hacen perder tu arma, Albus Dumbledore. Ten cuidado de cuanto lo empujas, no sea que acepte una propuesta mejor que la tuya," gruño el Señor Oscuro antes de darse la vuelta y retomar su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, calmándose mientras avanzaba.

Apenas Tom entro al Gran Comedor, tres estudiantes se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron hacía él, preocupación inundando sus ojos. Severus, Minerva y Herm Parecía que también les gustaría levantarse, pero dos de ellos eran demasiado reservados para hacer tal espectáculo, y la otra estaba a mitad de alimentar a dos niños.

"¡Marcus!" grito Ula lanzándose a los brazos del Señor Oscuro y aferrándolo con fuerza. Gin y Luna se pararon tras ella luciendo nerviosas.

 _'¿Como esta Harry?'_ pregunto Gin con letras pequeñas, como temiendo la respuesta.

"Recuperándose," Tom suspiro levantando un poco a Ula para tomarla de manera más cómoda. "¿cuán difícil sería que ustedes tres se perdieran el resto de sus clase de hoy?"

"No hay problema," respondió Luna con rapidez, luciendo sorprendentemente enfocada. "Estoy segura que nos pondremos al día el fin de semana."

Ula y Gin asintieron vigorosas.

"Bien. A Harry le haría bien tener vistas de su edad," Tom les dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de añadir, "Claro que esta Black allí así que no creo que haya problemas..."

 _'¡Sirius esta allí!'_ dijo Gin luciendo horrorizada.

Tom frunció el ceño. "Si. ¿Prevés un problema con eso?"

Gin se estremeció. _'Sé que hay cosas de las que él no estaba consiente...'_

"Creo que Remus se asegurara de que no haga nada que pueda causarle la muerte," respondió Tom antes de ofrecerles una sonrisa a los adultos que se acercaban. "Minerva. Severus."

"Marcus," Severus incline su cabeza. "¿Como está el Sr. Potter?"

"Un poco temperamental, pero bien," Tom respondió suspirando cansado. "Poppy creyó que sería bueno dejarlo salir un rato, así que asumo que vivirá."

"Que pena," dijo el profesor de pociones.

"¡Severus!"

"Él solo esta bromeando, Profesora McGonagall," dijo Ula sonriéndole a la bruja desde su ubicación en los brazos de Tom. "El Profesor Snape estaba tan preocupado como nosotros."

"Humph," Minerva le dio a su compañero de trabajo una mirada molesta, luego miro a Tom. "¿Está bien como para recibir visitas?"

"Yo diría que si, mientras seas buenas con los hechizos escudo, en caso de que pierda su temperamento otra vez."

 _'¿Qué hiciste para molestarlo tanto?'_ pregunto Gin dándole una mirada seca al señor oscuro.

"Eh..." Tom hizo una mueca. "Bueno, él aun no me ha hechizado, pero con seguridad lo ha considerado unas cuantas veces, juzgando por la mirada en sus ojos."

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Severus.

"¿Amenace con despedazar a Fawkes?" murmuro Tom incomodo. Ula y Luna rieron mientras Minerva y Severus lo miraron horrorizado.

 _'Tú sabes que a Harry le agrada Fawkes, ¿cierto?'_ pregunto Gin con un toque de diversión.

"Eh. Ahora lo sé."

 _'Idiota.'_

Tom rodo sus ojos, luego miro a la subdirectora. "Minerva, ¿me permitirías llevarme a estas tres monstruos conmigo por el resto del día? Ellas están seguras de poder ponerse al día con cualquier trabajo atrasado."

Minerva le frunció el ceño a sus tres estudiantes, No vacilando en lo más mínimo cuando se enfrento con sus miradas suplicantes. "Bueno, Marcus, diría que sí, pero no creo que Albus esté de acuerdo conmigo..."

"Viendo que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se están quedando en mi casa ahora, mientras que Poppy me sigue a donde vaya, no creo que ese sea un problema," dijo con sequedad Tom.

"Y yo también iré," demando Herm parándose al lado de Minerva.

 _'Si algún mortífago va, prometemos incapacitarlo, encerrarnos en una habitación y llamar a los Aurores,'_ agrego Gin. _'_ _Por favor_ _¿podemos ir, Profesora?'_

"Oh, está bien," Minerva soltó un fuerte suspiro por efecto. "Pero estén advertidos que yo misma iré en la noche a buscarlas."

"Yo también iré," añadió con rapidez Severus ganándose unas cuantas miradas.

"Eso estará bien," asintió Tom agradecido. "Asegúrense de ir con Fawkes," hizo una mueca. "Pese a lo mucho que odio a esa ave, él es el único que puede pasar por mis protecciones."

"Por supuesto," asintió Minerva.

"Maravilloso," Tom miro al grupo frente a él. "Si hay algo que quieran llevar o darle a Harry, vayan a buscarlo. Nos iremos de la enfermería en diez minutos."

"¡Bájame!" ordeno Ula en respuesta. Una vez que estuvo en el piso ella agarro la mano de Gin y ambas salieron con rapidez de la habitación. Luna los siguió con paso mas calmado.

"¿Hermione?" Tom miro a la joven mujer, que estaba haciendo malabares con sus gemelos con cierta dificultad.

"¿Hum?"

"¿Te gustaría que me encargue de Gal y Gerda mientras vas a buscar tus cosas?"

"¡Oh!" Herm sonrió levemente. "Si, por su puesto. Gracias, Marcus," añadió, pasándole ambos bebés. Tom, habiendo pasado mucha parte del final del anterior año escolar ayudando a cuidar de los pequeños, con facilidad los recibió y le hizo un gesto a Herm para que se fuera.

"Te acompañare a la enfermería," decidió Minerva.

Tom se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la mujer solo rodando sus ojos para mostrar su molestia. Severus bufó tras ellos una vez antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a la Mesa de Profesores.

"Así que, ¿como esta en realidad?" pregunto Minerva cuando ya no se escuchaba el bullicio del Gran Comedor.

"¿Que te hace pensar que esta diferente de cómo te dije?" respondió Tom.

Minerva le dio al mago una mirada molesta. "Marcus, conozco a Harry por siete años, y nunca lo he visto enfermo. ¿Qué paso?"

Tom suspiro. "No le gusta estar encerrado," murmuro. "Y cuando está encerrado, comienza a hacer cosas estúpidas, como no comer," el hombre miro a los dos niños en sus brazos. "Eso y a comienzo del verano, comenzó a tener pesadillas sobre los Dursley, que, por lo que me dijo Luna, nunca se fueron como yo había creído."

"Así que, en resumen, esta encloqueciendo porque Albus no lo deja salir de la escuela," dijo Minerva con un toque de molestia. "¿Por casualidad, Marcus, tuviste algo que ver con el secuestro de Harry el sábado pasado?"

"No tengo idea de que estás hablando," respondió inocente Tom antes de entrar a la enfermería.

Minerva miro con ojos entrecerrados al mago. "No estoy segura de como Harry te aguanta la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Ayuda que tu le gustes, creo," dijo Ula entrando junto a Gin. "¿Cierto, Marcus?"

"Parece ser una clausula para ti," le dijo Tom a la joven bruja mientras le pasaba Gal a Gin, que parecía que quería tomarlo.

"Bastardo," Ula respondió.

"Te estás juntando mucho con Harry," comento Tom frunciendo el ceño. "Y mucho cuidado con el lenguaje en la escuela."

"¡No eres divertido!"

Herm se puso a toser y luego sonrió. "Uhm, lamento eso. ¿Me devuelve a Gerda, Marcus?"

"No iba a lastimarla," murmuro Tom pasándole la niña a su madre. Ula sonrió victoriosa.

"¿Están todos aquí, entonces?" pregunto Poppy saliendo de su oficina con Sal.

"Estamos esperando a Lu- Oh, no importa. Vamos Srta. Lovegood. No tenemos todo el día," Tom le frunció el ceño a Luna, que lo miro como si no tuviera efecto en ella.

"¿Hm?" Luna miro a Tom unos momentos, antes de apresurarse cuando él le entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Dónde está esa ave monstruosa?" pregunto Tom mirando a Poppy. Poppy solo sonrió mientras un trino musical envolvió el aire y el ave entro volando a la enfermería. "Bien. Podemos irnos," dijo Tom antes de darle a Fawkes una mirada precavida. "Al vestíbulo, si puedes."

Fawkes trino una vez en compresión y espero que todos se juntaran antes de llevárselos.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Harry considero las palabras de Tom con cuidado después que Remus forzó a Sirius a calmarse, las palabras de Tom hacían eco en su mente, obligándolo a pensar en ellas con más detenimiento. _¿De verdad no me gusta que la gente cuide de mí? ¿Me enojo con ellos?_ Harry frunció el ceño. Nunca le había gustado estar bajo el cuidado de Poppy aunque ella le agradaba como persona, pero muchos estudiantes se quejaban sobre ella así que Harry se había considerado uno de muchos.

 _Me enfurecí con todos cuando me drogaron,_ Harry se dio cuenta desanimado. _Y luego explote contra Tom a la primera oportunidad. Estoy sorprendido de no haberle gritado a Remus o Sirius aun..._

Los pensamientos de Harry se interrumpieron cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, seguida de unos pies corriendo. "¡Harry!" grito Ula mientras Sirius la atrapo justo antes de que alcanzara la cama.

Harry le frunció el ceño a su padrino. "Suéltala."

"No saltes, Ula," ordeno Tom entrando al patio con Herm, Gin y Luna. "Black, puedes soltarla."

"Lo siento," murmuro Ula, sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la silla reclinable que Sirius había conjurado para Harry. "¿Estás bien, Harry?"

Harry parpadeo una par de veces al notar la preocupación en los ojos de la niña. "Sí, estoy bien," respondió mientras pensaba, _de verdad debí asustarla. Maldición._

 _Te dije que estaba asustando a la gente, ¿no es así?_ Respondió la voz de Tom.

Harry agacho la cabeza. "Lo siento, chicos."

Una fuerte bofetada hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza. Gin, al parecer había abofeteado a Tom. _'¿¡Que fue lo que le dijiste!?'_

Tom frunció el ceño mirando a la bruja mientras se sobaba la mandíbula. "La verdad."

"Gin," Harry reto a su hermana cuando esta parecía dispuesta a golpear de nuevo al Señor Oscuro. "Vas a perturbar a Gal."

Gin le dio una mirada incrédula. _'Si no lo perturbe la primera vez, dudo mucho hacerlo en la segunda.'_

"Si lo atacas demasiado, podría defenderse, sabes," dijo con sequedad Herm.

"Es una idea muy tentadora," accedió Tom dándole a Gin una mirada fría. "No me golpees de nuevo."

 _'¡Se supone que estamos aquí para animar a Harry y lo pusiste triste otra vez!'_ respondió Gin furiosa.

"Gin, tu _pelea_ esta perturbando a Harry," agrego con suavidad Luna.

Gin miro alrededor y luego poso los ojos en Harry. _'Lo siento hermano.'_

Harry le dio a su hermana una mirada seria. "Compórtate," ordeno, luego se dirigió a su amante. "Tu también, Tom."

"Planeo hacerlo," respondió con gentileza Tom.

"Mmmmm." Harry se dirigió a Ula. "Cuéntame cómo han estado las clases."

Los ojos de Ula se iluminaron y de inmediato comenzó a narrarle la historia de cómo Ronan había hecho volar un caldero en la clase de Severus ganándose tres detenciones con el murciélago. Ella concluyo con, "Y eso fue solo hoy, así que después te contare como le fue en las detenciones."

Harry rio. "Apuesto a que Severus lo va a ser escobillar calderos."

"O peor, limpiar el estante de trofeos," dijo Herm con fingido horror.

 _'¡No! ¡Limpiar los baños de las mazmorras con un cepillo de dientes y sin magia!'_ añadió Gin, con ojos grandes.

"Ayudar a Hagrid a limpiar las jaulas de sus animales," comento Luna.

"Asqueroso." Ula arrugo la nariz ante esas ideas. "No sabía que había tantas formas de castigo."

"Obviamente no has tenido suficientes detenciones," le dijo Tom.

"Nunca he hecho volar un caldero. Los profesores solo te hacen escribir líneas si te pillan peleando en clases," respondió Ula.

"Excepto Tom," Harry sonrió.

"Excepto Tom. Él siempre nos hacia ir delante de la clase para demostrar la mejor manera de hechizar a alguien," accedió Ula lanzándole al Señor Oscuro una mirada molesta.

"Mira en el lado bueno, podía haberte echo demostrar los efectos de las imperdonables," dijo Sirius con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

"Eso lo hago solo con travieso mortífagos y perros," agrego Tom.

"Eso es un alivio," bromeo Harry pasando una mano por su frente como limpiándose el sudor.

Tom le lanzo a su amante una mirada divertida. "Harry, la única Imperdonable que funciona en ti probablemente también me afecte a mí."

"¿Eh?" Harry parpadeo un par de veces.

"La conexión que ustedes comparten," comentó filosóficamente Herm. "Lanzar un hechizo de tal grado en alguno de los dos probablemente afectaría al otro."

"O, quizás, los núcleos similares podrían afectar al otro," murmuro Harry, frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

"Posible, pero poco probable." Agrego Tom.

"Mejor no lo probemos, ¿esta bien?" añadió Remus sacando un risa de todos los demás.

Poppy asomo su cabeza. "¿La cena?"

"Suena bien," accedió Tom antes de mirar a Harry. "¿Comemos en el comedor principal?"

"Espera, To-" comenzó Poppy pero una mirada dura del señor oscuro la silenció.

"Si." Harry asintió. "De esa manera, podemos sentarnos todos cómodos."

"Y así no estás encerrado en el dormitorio," recalco Remus.

Harry sonrió. "Suena como el cielo."

"¿Necesitas ayuda amor?" pregunto Tom con un dejo de preocupación mientras las estudiantes y Herm eran guiadas a la habitación por Poppy.

Harry se mordió los labios en indecisión. "Yo-" frunció el ceño. "Si, supongo que sí."

"¿Cómo bastón, te afirmo del brazo o te tomo en brazos?" interrumpió Sirius parándose entre Tom y Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Harry rio mientras Tom suspiraba molesto. "¡Remus, ven a buscar a tu perro!"

"Vamos Canuto. Creo que has molestado a Tom lo suficiente por el momento."

"¡Oye!" Tom se dio la vuelta y fulmino con la mirada a Remus, que sonrió. "¿Que quieres decir con, 'por el momento'?"

Harry rodo los ojos y jalo la túnica de Tom. Espero hasta tener de nuevo la atención del hombre antes de decir, "¿Llévame?"

"Por supuesto." Tom sonrió y tomo a Harry en brazos, su sonrisa aumento cuando el adolescente envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Harry sonrió. "Veamos qué tipo de problemas están causando esos idiotas."

"No creo que quiera saber," gimió Tom dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Harry rio.

-/-

Después de terminada la cena, todos los platos desaparecidos por los elfos domésticos, Harry se dirigió a Gin y Luna con expresión seria. "¿Tienen la lista con ustedes?"

"No debes trabajar mientras estas fuera de la escuela," dijo Herm antes que las estudiantes pudieran responderle.

"No-" comenzó Harry mirando a su mejor amiga.

Tom aclaro con fuerza su garganta. "Herm tiene razón. No debes trabajar en nada relacionado con los Junior hasta que Poppy encuentre que estas lo bastante bien como para regresar a Hogwarts."

Harry miro a Poppy, con ojos suplicantes, pero la enfermera solo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "Estas demasiado estresado con relación a los Juniors. Descansa."

"Pero-"

" _No_ ," Tom dijo con firmeza, dándole a Harry una mirada severa.

Harry miro a su amante por un largo momento, luego tomo una cuchara que estaba a su lado y se la arrojo al Señor Oscuro. "Te odio."

El cubierto dio en el medio de la frente del hombre con un sonido sordo y Tom cerro sus ojos y suspiro cansado. Todos observaban con un dejo de miedo, medio esperando que el Señor Oscuro atacara de vuelta, pero todo lo que Tom hizo fue recoger la cuchara y ponerla al lado de la suya antes de mirar a Harry. "Has me un favor y no me arrojes cubiertos."

"¡Cállate!" grito Harry y le arrojo su servilleta al mago, sus ojos brillaban enojados.

"Harry..." susurro Herm mientras Tom ponía la servilleta al lado de la cuchara que lo había golpeado.

"¡Tu también cállate!" añadió Harry girándose hacia su mejor amiga.

Tom con la rapidez de una serpiente agarro la muñeca de Harry antes que el adolescente pudiera arrogar algo más. "Se tranquilizara Sr. Potter, o será confinado a su cama otra vez," siseo Tom sosteniendo con facilidad a su agitado amante.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!" grito Harry y luego mordió a Tom.

"Remus, ¿un hechizo calmante?" le susurro Sirius al hombre a su izquierda. Remus asintió con rapidez y ambos hombres dirigieron sus varitas hacia el furioso muchacho lanzando al mismo tiempo los hechizos calmantes.

Harry se relajo en los brazos de Tom una sola lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. "Te odio..."

Tom les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Remus y Sirius agradecido antes de arrodillarse frente a Harry, quien estaba hundido en su sillón malhumorado, pese al hechizo calmante. "¿Que sucede?"

"Déjame solo."

"No hasta que me digas que sucede."

"No es tu asunto."

"Es mi asunto. Te amo y estoy preocupado. ¿Por favor dime que sucede?" susurro Tom poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Harry con gentileza.

"No necesito tu preocupación. No necesito la preocupación de nadie," gruño Harry alejándose de la gentil caricia.

"Ah." Asintió Tom. "¿Y porque es eso?"

Harry dio vuelta la cara.

"No, no te alejes de mi," ordeno gentil Tom tomando la barbilla de Harry y girando sus rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Por qué crees que no necesitas la preocupación de nadie?"

"...nunca la necesite antes..."

"Ah, sí. Los Dursley," Tom suspiro mientras algunos miembros de la audiencia jadeaban. "Harry, escúchame." El señor Oscuro se acerco así sus ojos rojos estuvieron muy cerca de los hermosos ojos verdes. "Nadie en esta habitación es como los Dursley y todos nos preocupamos por ti, te guste o no. Las cosa saldrían mucho más rápido si dejas de luchar contra nosotros y nos permites ayudarte."

"No necesi-"

"Si, lo haces," Tom dijo con firmeza.

Harry frunció el ceño. "No quiero tu-"

"Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa oración," dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos en la habitación se giraron a ver a Severus y Minerva en el dintel, Fawkes estaba en el hombro de la bruja. Minerva era quien había hablado, y continuo apenas se aseguro que tenía la atención de Harry, "Quieras o no nuestras ayuda no es de importancia aquí, Harry. Cuidaremos de ti te guste o no. Y, viendo como Ryddle está determinado a ayudarte, dudo que tengas opción."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se lanzo hacia adelante abrazando con fuerza a un sobresaltado Tom. "¡No lo lastimes, Minnie!"

Tom abrazó con fuerza pero cuidado al adolescente y dijo, "Harry, tranquilo."

"¡No!" Harry volvió ojos suplicantes hacia la asombrada subdirectora. "¡No puedes entregarlo! ¡No te dejare!" insistió, luchando para poder pararse entre su amante y su compañera de trabajo.

"¡Harry! ¡Detente!" grito Tom abrazando a Harry con fuerza. "Está bien. Por favor cálmate."

"No voy a hechizar a nadie," susurro Minerva en shock cuando Severus le dio un leve codazo. "Aun no, en todo caso."

Severus gruño. "Harry, cálmate o te obligaremos a tomar otra Poción para dormir," ordeno el Profesor de Pociones mientras Harry continuaba luchando contra el Señor Oscuro, quien estaba intentando no lastimarlo.

Harry se relajo de inmediato. "Déjame solo."

Tom suspiro sentándose en el piso Harry sobre sus piernas. "Estas mejor ahora, ¿cierto? No vas a intentar levantarte a pelear con nadie, ¿cierto?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Cállate."

"Solo revisando." Tom levanto la mirada. "Severus, Minerva, encantado de verlos," dijo cansado. "Por favor tomen asiento."

Minerva y Severus se sentaron, Minerva dándole al Señor Oscuro una mirada inescrutable. "Aunque debería entregarte."

"Por favor, Minerva, haznos a todos un favor y no alteres a Harry otra vez," gruño Severus lanzándole a su compañera de trabajo una mirada seca.

Minerva frunció el ceño. "Estoy un poco curiosa de saber porque hay cinco miembros de la orden, aparte de mi, sentados aquí que no están preocupados porque Quien-Ustedes-Saben está en la misma habitación."

"Quizás porque no estamos tan ligados a la Orden como a algunos les gustaría pensar," siseo Herm entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Hermione..." Remus le envió a la nacida Muggle una mirada para silenciarla.

"Yo misma deduje ese hecho, en realidad," Minerva dijo con sequedad.

"Bueno, no eres inteligente," murmuro Tom mientras se ubicaba a sí mismo y a Harry en la silla que Harry había dejado antes. Harry estaba abrazando a su amante posesivamente y frunciendo el ceño a todo el mundo.

 _'Harry, nadie te va a quitar a Tom,'_ le dijo Gin frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano. _'¿Por favor podrías relajarte?'_

"Si. No dejaremos que nada le pase al viejo Voldie," accedió Ula, discretamente limpiándose los ojos con una servilleta.

Tom frunció el ceño. "¿Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así?"

Ula sonrió. "Que no lo haga."

"Es lindo ver mi trabajo en acción," le dio una suave sonrisa Harry relajando su fuerte agarre del Señor Oscuro.

"Diablillo," Tom declaro con cariño.

Harry apoyo su cabeza contra el hombre del mago y bostezo. "Estoy cansado..."

"¿Te gustaría acostarte?" pregunto Tom ladeando su cabeza para mirar al adolescente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

"Yo lo llevare," ofreció Sirius poniéndose de pie.

Tom le dio al Animago una mirada precavida. "Poppy, ¿por qué no vas con Black?"

Poppy sonrió. "Por supuesto, Tom."

Sirius le rodo sus ojos al Señor Oscuro, pero acepto a Harry sin protestar. "Vamos cachorro. Dile buenas noches a tus amigos."

Harry parpadeo mirando a sus amigos desde los brazos de su padrino. "Buenas noches a todos."

"Buenas noches, Harry," Llegó la respuesta general.

Harry se giro hacia Minerva y frunció el ceño. "¿Minerva?"

"¿Si, Harry?"

"Él no es el hombre que conociste en la escuela. Por favor no lo juzgues como si lo fuera."

Minerva lo miro sobresaltada. "Por supuesto que no."

Harry asintió. "Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir. Buenas noches."

Sirius asintió con la cabeza a la habitación en general y salió de la habitación, Poppy tras él.

"... No creo que quiera saber lo que quiso decir con eso..." Tom murmuro en el silencio, tomando la cuchara que Harry le había arrojado.

"¿Como esta tu cabeza?" pregunto Herm con un toque de preocupación.

Tom parpadeo mirando a la bruja sorprendido. "Bien. Tengo una cabeza dura," añadió, sonriendo tristemente.

"Un rasgo que tanto usted como Potter comparten," dijo Severus de manera seca, ganándose una risa del Señor Oscuro y una sonrisa de todos los demás.

Minerva miro a su alrededor y vio como toda la gente se llevaba tan bien con un hombre que todos despreciaron o temieron en un momento u otro. Harry tenía razón cuando decía que Tom Ryddle no era el hombre que ella conoció en la escuela. El hombre que ella conoció en la escuela no se habría sentado a la mesa con enemigos potenciales y reído cuando era insultado. El hombre que conocía jamás habría tomado con calma que le arrogaran cosas, ni se arriesgaría a sí mismo para calmar a otro.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta todos se quedaron inmóviles. Tom frunció el ceño al ver al hombre en la puerta. "¿Si?"

"Mi Lord." El hombre hizo una reverencia y sus ojos se posaron en Minerva.

El señor Oscuro se levanto. "Tendrán que disculparme," le ofreció a sus invitados antes de salir de la habitación con su sirviente.

"¿Eso pasa a menudo?" pregunto Minerva en el silencio que siguió.

 _'No.'_ Negó con la cabeza Gin frunciendo el ceño.

"Ve," le sugirió Herm.

Gin asintió y se apresuro a salir tras el Señor Oscuro, su rostro adoptando una expresión fría.

"...bueno..." susurro Minerva mirando a su estudiante.

Remus rio de manera seca. "¿Quizás deberíamos explicar?"

"No. No." Minerva levanto sus manos. "Creo que es mejor que no sepa nada. Así no puedo dejar salir algo por accidente, ¿no es así?"

"No, supongo que no," accedió Herm.

"Solo... ¿cuántos estudiantes son mortífagos en entrenamiento?"

Luna sonrió. "Gin y yo."

Minerva dejo escapar un gemido y de manera inusual enterró su cara en sus manos. "Encantador."

-/-

Gin entro en silencio a la habitación por la que había visto entrar al Señor Oscuro y se quedo helada. _'¿Ron?'_

"Lamentable," Ronald Weasley le gruño a su hermana, luchando contra los hombres que lo sostenían.

Voldemort se paro entre la segunda al mando de los Junior y su hermano. "Quizás deberías volver al comedor, Ginevra."

Gin negó con rapidez. _'Yo represento a Harry,'_ dijo ella con firmeza. _'Uno de nosotros debería estar aquí.'_

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Harry entrando a la habitación. Sirius y Poppy estaba justo fuera del lugar, luciendo como si pensaran que el chico debería volver a acostarse. Voldemort y Gin se giraron para quejarse con Harry sobre su bajada a este lugar, pero él les dio una mirada helada y avanzo. "Buenas noches, Ron."

"¡Maldito!" grito Ron luchando aun mas contra los hombres que lo sostenían. "¡Te matare! ¡Puta asquerosa!"

Harry se estremeció débilmente, luego entrecerró los ojos. "Cuida tu lenguaje, Ronald. No estás en posición de lanzar amenazas que no puedes cumplir."

"¡Se cumplirán apenas ponga mis manos sobre ti, fenómeno! Te arrancare-" una maldición oscura, lanzada por un furioso Voldemort, termino los reclamos de inmediato.

"Oh, no, déjalo continuar, Voldemort," dijo Harry sus ojos brillaban con locura. "Estaba disfrutando escuchar sus estupideces."

"Llévenlo a las mazmorras," siseo el Señor Oscuro antes de acercar a Harry contra su pecho. Cuando los mortífagos se marcharon, Harry se apoyo contra la forma serpentina, sus ojos cerrados y expresión dolorida. Voldemort miro a Gin y le dijo. "Vuelve a Hogwarts con los demás. Te mandare avisar si hacemos algo con la comadreja."

Gin asintió temblorosa. _'Y avísanos si él empeora,'_ añadió suplicante mirando a su hermano.

"Seguro." El Señor Oscuro asintió sombríamente antes de tomar a Harry en brazos y llevárselo de la habitación hasta su dormitorio, Sirius y Poppy lo siguieron en silencio.

-/-

"¿El Profesor Harry volverá algún día?" un Prefecto de sexto año de Hufflepuff llamado Daniel Ebling le pregunto a Herm durante clases el viernes siguiente al ataque en Hogsmeade. A todo lo estudiantes les habían dicho que Harry estaba a salvo, pero que se había enfermado durante su breve cautiverio y regresaría cuando se recuperara.

Herm se sentó encima del escritorio de Harry y con un suspiro miro a los chicos de sexto año. Todos ellos, incluso los pocos Slytherins, adoraban a Harry. Todo ellos le preguntaron, con sus miradas, aunque no fuera con sus bocas, si él iba a estar bien. Dividida, Herm decidió darles una respuesta honesta a los estudiantes, "Lo vi ayer y aun está muy enfermo," dijo con calma. "En realidad no sabemos cuándo estará bien. Sigue recayendo."

"Malditos mortífagos," Lori Graham, una Prefecto Slytherin, murmuro.

Herm le dio una sonrisa. "Para ser justos, Harry no ha estado muy bien por un tiempo."

"Dice que no le justa el cautiverio," Andrew Kirke, comento uno de los Bateadores de Gryffindor.

"No, no le gusta," accedió Herm.

"Y el Director no lo deja hacer mucho," bufo Jolie Marion, uno de los Prefectos Gryffindor. "Nunca lo he visto afuera, excepto por esa salida a Hogsmeade."

"Así que, ¿ya estaba enfermo porque no le permitían salir?" pregunto Katia Clubb, la otra Prefecta de Hufflepuff.

"No, tontita." Barbara Silva, una Ravenclaw, rodo sus ojos. "Él no estaba durmiendo. Siempre venía a clases luciendo exhausto."

"Y varias veces lo vi no comer nada," comento una Slytherin llamada Katherine Dodd.

"Todos son increíblemente perceptivos," decidió Herm moviendo la cabeza. "Si notaron que no cuidaba de sí mismo, ¿por qué no nos dijeron?"

"Pensamos que sabían," dijo Robin Miller, un Prefecto Ravenclaw, como si fuera obvio.

"Y todos creíamos que es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo," bufo Marshall Hall, un Prefecto Slytherin. "Obviamente estábamos equivocados."

Herm suspiro cansada. "Todos pensábamos que es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo, para serles honestos."

"Uhm, ¿Profesora?" pregunto una callada Ravenclaw llamada Fredia String.

"¿Si señorita String?"

"Uhm, cuando mi profesor en mi antigua escuela se enfermo, le hicimos una tarjeta de buenos deseos. ¿Podríamos hacer una para el Profesor Harry?"

Esta sugerencia fue recibida con exclamaciones de, "¡Sí!" y "Gran idea, Fredia!"

Herm le sonrió llorosa a sus estudiantes. "Creo que en realidad él apreciaría eso."

"¡Hagámoslo ahora!" dijo Daniel prácticamente rebotando en su asiento.

"Está bien." Herm asintió feliz. "Déjenme buscar un papel bonito y nos ponemos manos a la obra."

-/-

"Humph."

Sirius miro cansado desde donde tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras cuando el Señor Oscuro entro a la habitación con una pila de pergaminos y ladro curioso.

"Los mocosos de Harry le enviaron cartas."

"¿Sus mocosos?" Remus asomo su cabeza en la habitación. "¿Quieres decir los Juniors?"

"No, quiero decir sus estudiantes." Tom se sentó en una silla al borde de la cama de Harry, las cartas en su regazo y puso su té en la mesita de noche. "Cada uno de los chicos de sus clases. Incluso todos los Slytherin y no lucen forzadas. Me atrevería a decir que te quieren de vuelta amor."

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. "¿Como sabes que estaba despierto?"

"Revise," respondió Tom tomando la carta de encima de la pila y pasándosela al adolescente antes de beber un sorbo de té. "Vamos. Son todos muy dulces."

Harry abrió la carta y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Era de sus Hufflepuffs de tercer año. Todos estaban bastante firmes en el hecho de que Herm era una profesora maravillosa, pero preferían tenerlo de vuelta, ya que él no daba tanta tarea y era más divertido.

La siguiente carta era de los de séptimo e incluso estudiantes que Harry no tenía en su clase habían firmado la carta, sorprendiéndolo. Las palabras eran más personales que las de los de tercer año, ya que lo conocían mejor, pero básicamente seguían la misma línea. Lo querían de vuelta, con desesperación, y no solo porque era un profesor mas interesante, sino porque podían depender en él cuando necesitan un hombro donde apoyarse. Incluso Gin y Luna habían escrito breves comentarios y la firma de Gin terminaba con un sello que se parecía al sello de la familia Potter.

Harry dejo a un lado la carta de los de séptimo y miro la desalentadora pila con tristeza. Tom pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque dijo, "todos te quieren de vuelta, Harry. Cada uno de los estudiantes te ha escrito algo, incluso el personal tomo la idea con gusto. Herm dijo que alguien de sexto año tuvo la idea y esta se esparció con rapidez. Incluso Filch escribió algo que es en realidad agradable." Tom sonrió. "De verdad te quieren de vuelta."

Harry miro el pergamino en sus manos pensativo. "Si Poppy está de acuerdo ¿podría ir de visita?"

Tom frunció el ceño. "Antes que pienses en preguntarle a Poppy, tienes que tener tu temperamento bajo control, lo que significa soportarme a mí. Cuando yo esté seguro que no explotaras como lo hiciste hace unos días, entonces sí, puedes preguntarle a Poppy si puedes ir."

Harry suspiro resignado. "Okay."

-/-

Harry andaba vagando por lo niveles inferiores con el bastón que Lucius le había prestado cuando uno de los mortífagos lo encontró. "Mi Lord."

Harry se enderezo ligeramente. "¿Que sucede, Cauld?"

"El Señor Oscuro no se encuentra, como mi Lord sabe y un visitante ha venido buscando. Si mi Lord se siente bien, él podría recibir al visitante," murmuro Septimus Cauld manteniendo baja su mirada.

"¿Quien es el visitante?"

"Bob Jhonen, mi Lord. Él trabaja en El Cabeza de Puerco y a menudo sumista al Señor Oscuro con información."

Harry considero sus opciones. Sirius y Remus estaban en una reunión de la Orden y Poppy estaba durmiendo. Tom estaba en una reunión con uno de los clanes de vampiros cercanos, intentando ganar su apoyo. Lucius estaba ocupado en el Ministerio y Gin estaba, por supuesto, en Hogwarts. Él era el único líder de la Orden Oscura que estaba en posición para reunirse con este hombre y no había nadie que se lo impidiera. Sabía que no debía hacer ningún tipo de trabajo ya que Poppy aun lo clasificaba como 'enfermo', pero estaba cansado de ser tratado como un bebé, y aquí se le presentaba una oportunidad de demostrar que estaba bien...

"Llévame donde él."

"Como mi Lord desee," dijo Septimus suspirando obviamente aliviado.

Harry siguió al mortífago a la sala de recepciones, donde se detuvo frente a la puerta. "El Sr. Jhonen está adentro mi Lord," dijo ante de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Divertido y un poco curioso, Harry entro a la habitación. El hombre sentado cómodo en un sillón hizo que se ahogara y cerrara la puerta de golpe antes de exclamar. "¡Aberforth!"

Aberforth Dumbledore le dio una gran sonrisa a Harry. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Hueles a Oscuridad!"

Harry se acerco a una silla y se dejo caer en ella, mirando al hombre. "¿A que diablos estas jugando?" pregunto el adolescente de golpe, después que su mente dejo de dar vueltas.

Aberforth frunció el ceño. "No estoy jugando a nada Sr. Potter," respondió.

"¿Eres un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, o era un informante de la Orden Oscura?" siseo Harry entrecerrando sus ojos de manera peligrosa.

"Uno no tiene que ser miembro de la Orden de mi hermano y pelear de verdad solo para la luz, como tu bien lo sabes," respondió Aberforth. "No soy el único doble agente aquí, como habrás notado. Y difícilmente puedes cuestionarme cuando tú mismo, juegas para ambos bandos."

Harry siseo. "No juego para ambos lados, Dumbledore. Lucho por la Orden Oscura y eso es todo. Soy miembro de la otra Orden por fuerza, no por elección."

"Entonces no somos tan diferentes," murmuro Aberforth. "Ya que Albus también me obligo a entra en su Orden, esperando que no me volviera al lado que me llamaba."

Harry meditó esa respuesta por un momento, luego asintió. "¿Nos has entregado información de la Orden?"

"No voy a reuniones, así que no." Aberforth se encogió de hombros. "En todo caso, no creo que necesites otra fuente cuando ya tienes dos."

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "No subestimes a mis espías."

Aberforth miro a Harry por un largo momento antes de inclinar la cabeza. "Quizás he sobreestimado mucho sobre usted, mi joven Lord." Harry frunció el ceño. "La información que tengo es pequeña, pero quizás sea de gran importancia."

"Continua." Los insto Harry cuando el hombre se detuvo.

"Los gigantes de Creta se están revelando contra los magos griegos de allá. Están causando grandes estragos y confusión. Un equipo de magos Italianos han sido llamados, pero no tienen muchas esperanzas de contener a los gigantes."

Harry asintió sin notarlo, recordando una lección que Tom le había dado durante el verano. "Y toda esa área es neutral." Miro a Aberforth. "Gracias. Eso podría ser útil."

"Estoy feliz de poder ayudar." Aberforth se levanto lentamente. "Ahora, si me disculpas, de verdad debo marchame."

"Una última pregunta."

Aberforth se giro hacia donde Harry aun estaba sentado en la silla, el bastón sobre sus piernas. "¿Si?"

"¿De dónde salió el nombre 'Bob Jhonen'?"

Aberforth sonrió. "Mi nombre completo es Aberforth Jhonen Bob Dumbledore. Supuse que usando mis nombre de al medio despistaría a cualquiera, sea de la Luz o la Oscuridad, en especial porque solo un puñado de personas sabe mi nombre completo."

Harry sonrió. "Creativo. Que tengas un buen día, Bob."

"Y usted igual Sr. Potter," Aberforth le dio al adolescente una profunda reverencia, luego dejo la habitación.

Harry suspiro y llamo a un elfo domestico para pedirle té, demasiado cansado para pararse de la relajante silla. Aberforth no era una figura que esperará ver en la Mansión Slytherin, pero se encontró extrañamente aliviado de haber juzgado mal al hombre a primera vista. Era bueno saber que no todos los Dumbledore eran completos bastardos.

-/-

"¿Ha estado allí desde que me marche?"

"De verdad, no lo sé." Poppy se froto el puente de la nariz y contuvo otro bostezo. Ella había despertado hace diez minutos para encontrar que el chico no estaba. Ella recién había encontrado a Tom parado en la puerta de la sala de recepciones, observando a Harry dormido en una de las sillas, una taza de té en la mesita a su lado, su bastón en el suelo.

Tom suspiro y se acerco al joven. "No quiero despertarlo..."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

"Tengo la sensación de que necesito hacerlo," dijo Tom sonriendo con tristeza antes de gentilmente sacudir el hombro de Harry. "Harry, amor, tienes que despertar."

"¿Tom?" nublados ojos verdes miraron al sonriente Señor Oscuro. "¿Qué hora es?" Harry levantó la cabeza y miro alrededor cansado.

"Casi las cinco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Uhg." Harry convoco su bastón, luego se puso de pie con cuidado. "Solo un par de horas," murmuro, luego le lanzo una mirada intensa a su amante. "Conocí a Bob Jhonen."

Tom se quedo helado. "¿Lo conociste?"

"Vino cuando tu no estabas."

"¡Harry!" Poppy puso sus manos en sus caderas y le dio a su paciente una mirada molesta. "No debes trabajar, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry movió su mano impaciente. "Los gigantes en Creta se están revelando y no hay muchas esperanzas de que lleguen refuerzos. ¿Tenemos suficiente gente libre para mandar una docena allí para contener a esos brutos?"

Tom se sobo la barbilla pensativo. "Estoy seguro que podemos reunir los hombres suficientes para lidiar con eso aunque sea sin previo aviso." respondió. "Le diré a Lucius que se encargue de eso apenas regrese, que debería ser en cualquier momento." Tom le sonrió a Harry. "¿Deberíamos esperar por él aquí?"

"Claro."

"¡Tom!" Poppy miro al Señor Oscuro.

"Oye, no me mires." Tom sonrió. "Era tu trabajo mantenerlo en cama. Ahora que está levantado, me gustaría ver como lo llevas a la cama y lo mantienes allí."

"¡No eres de ayuda!" dijo Poppy antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Tom le sonrió a Harry. "Así que conociste a Bob. ¿Qué pensaste de él?"

"Es un personaje interesante," Harry respondió neutral.

Tom hizo una mueca. "¿Porque tengo la sensación de que tu aprendiste algo sobre Bob en los diez minutos que hablaste con él que yo no me he aprendido en todos los años que lo conozco?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Nos conocíamos de antes, eso es todo."

"¿En serio?" Tom lo miro interesado. "¿Donde?"

"Sabes, no creo que vaya a contarte," decidió Harry. "Bob me agrada mucho para contarte todos sus secretos."

"Humph. Diablillo," respondió Tom sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Era agradable hablar con Harry sobre cosas simple sin temer que fuera a explotar. Todos habían andado con mucho cuidado alrededor de Harry desde la visita de sus amigos, pero Harry se había vuelto mucho más amigable desde que le habían llegado las cartas con buenos deseos. Él estaba, al parecer, desesperado de regresar a Hogwarts, algo que Tom entendía, habiendo leído la mayor parte de las cartas. Los estudiantes de Harry de verdad adoraban al adolescente y hacia sentir mejor a Tom saber que Harry recibiría una cálida recepción, en vez de una hostil cuando regresara.

El Floo cobro vida y Lucius salió de él, haciendo una reverencia al notar a sus dos líderes. "Mis lores. Esta es una sorpresa."

"Tenemos un trabajo para ti," dijo Tom. "Si lo aceptas, claro está."

Lucius le dio a Harry una mirada exasperada. "¿Porque está de buen humor?"

Harry sonrió. "¿Aun no le he arrojado nada?"

"Esa es una buena razón," accedió Lucius mirando al sonriente Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa propia. "¿Cual será este trabajo mi Lord?"

"¿Te molestaría ir de vacaciones a Creta?" pregunto Tom sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Lucius parpadeo un par de veces. "El clima cálido de seguro seria una mejoría, supongo," decidió, ganándose una ronda de carcajadas de Tom y Harry. "Aunque tengo la sensación de que la compañía no será muy agradable."

Tom se control y le dio a Lucius una mirada divertida. "Dejando las bromas de lado, Bob nos aviso que hay gigantes fuera de control en Creta y que probablemente necesitan una mano. Si puedes armar un buen equipo en media hora, tendré un traslador listo para que se marchen entonces."

Lucius asintió serio. "Bob de verdad es un enviado de los dioses a veces."

"Bueno, de seguro si es algo," Harry bufo rodando los ojos.

Lucius le dio a Tom una mirada interrogativa y el Señor oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Al parecer, Bob y Harry se conocían de antes y Harry sabe unos secretos del viejo que no quiere compartir," dijo con un toque de molestia.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado. "Podía ser peor, mi Lord. Podría estarle lanzado cosas otra vez."

"Si. No sé de qué te quejas, Tom," dijo Harry como si nada poniéndose de pie.

"Mmmm." Dijo Tom también levantándose y los tres líderes salieron de la habitación.

"¿Cómo has estado, Harry?" pregunto Lucius después de un momento.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "He estado mejor, pero al menos ya no estoy confinado a la habitación. _Esa es una gran mejoría_."

"Apuesto que sí. ¿El bastón te ayuda en algo?"

"Si, gracias. Me gusta no tener que apoyarme en alguien para andar por ahí."

"Supuse que así seria." Respondió Lucius. "¿Han tomado alguna decisión de cuando volverás a Hogwarts?"

"Nunca," Harry respondió suspirando dramático. Lucius sonrió y Tom rodo sus ojos.

"Estoy seguro que será más pronto de lo que crees," le dijo Lucius. "Bien, llegamos a mi oficina. Los iré a buscar mis Lores, cuando reúna el equipo."

"Perfecto." Tom asintió. "Cuanto antes mejor."

"Entendido."

Tom y Harry continuaron hacia la oficina de Tom. "Así que, ¿visitaremos Hogwarts pronto?"

"Aun no lo he decidido."

"¿Y si lo hacemos?"

Tom bufo y le dio a Harry una sonrisa picara. "Eso aun no te ganara un si inmediato, diablillo."

"Ahh. Vamos. ¿Por favor?"

"Esa mirada suplicante no va con el bastón que usas."

Harry sonrió mirando el bastón, que tenía un dragón plateado encima, su cola se enroscaba en la madera que bajaba. Lucius lo había dejado escoger entre este y uno con cabeza de león. Escogió el dragón para que Tom no tuviera convulsiones. "He sido muy bueno últimamente."

"Lo sé." Tom sonrió y alboroto el cabello de Harry con gentileza.

"No he perdido mi temperamento en cinco días."

"No, no lo has hecho," accedió Tom guiándolo a su oficina.

"¿Entonces?"

Tom se acomodo en su silla y le sonrió de medio lado a Harry. "Anda a molestar a Poppy."

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, luego dejo salir un grito de alegría y se marcho. Tom se puso a reír.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"¡Hola, Fawkes!"

"Maldita ave," gruño Tom mientras Harry saludaba al fénix.

"Tom," Harry le lanzo a su amante una mirada medio molesta.

Tom bufo. "Y lo volveré a repetir, maldita ave."

°° No te preocupes por él, °° sugirió Fawkes poniéndose sobre el hombro de Harry. °° ¿Estás seguro de sentirte bien para realizar el viaje? °°

"¡Oh, no empieces tu también!"

"¿Que está empezando?" Tom le dio al fénix una mirada asesina.

°° Solamente me estoy asegurando que no colapses o algo así cuando estas bajo mi cuidado, °° le informo Fawkes a Harry con frialdad. °° Si no te gusta, te puedes quedar aquí. °°

"Mira. Tom va para estar pendiente de mí al igual que Sirius, ahora que lo pienso. No necesito que te unas a la fiesta, Fawkes," se quejo Harry.

"No lo escuches. Él necesita cuanta gente pueda para cuidarlo," dijo Remus desde donde estaba descansando en el sillón. La luna llena sería esa noche y el hombre lobo ya lucía horrible.

"¡Remus!"

"Estoy de acuerdo," asistió Tom.

"¡Tom!"

"No vas a convencerlos cachorro. No sé porque sigues intentándolo," Sirius dijo riendo mientras salía del baño.

"Sabes, Sirius, quizás sería mas fácil si tuviera algo de ayuda," dijo Harry molesto.

"No puedo ayudarte allí, Harry," dijo Sirius antes de darle a Remus un rápido beso. "Quédate en el sillón, come lo que Noodles te traiga y llama por un elfo si necesitas algo."

"Si, Canuto," Remus rodo sus ojos con una sonrisa. "Ve a atormentar a Harry."

"¡Oye! ¡Tiene todo el día para eso! Sirius, molesta a Remus por otro par de minutos, ¿está bien?" dijo Harry moviendo su dedo en dirección del hombre lobo.

"Tengo la confianza de que Remus puede cuidar de sí mismo," Sirius le dijo a su ahijado mientras se acercaba al joven mago. "Tu, por otro lado..."

"Si, si, lo sé," gruño Harry. "¡Smoky! ¡Ven!"

"¡Miau!" Smoky salto sobre la mesa en la que Tom estaba apoyado, luego hacia el hombro del Señor Oscuro. Cuando estuvo cómoda comenzó a lamerse una pata.

"¿Quien dijo que sería tu caballo hoy?" pregunto Tom con un toque de diversión.

"Miau," fue la indiferente respuesta.

"Típico," Tom sacudió su cabeza y avanzo hacia donde estaba Harry con Fawkes sobre su hombro y una mano sobre Canuto para apoyarse mejor.

"¿Listos para ir, entonces?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Harry alegre mientras Sirius ladraba con fuerza.

"Perro, baja el volumen," Tom le dijo al perro Grim, moviendo su varita de manera amenazadora con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba con delicadez las orejas.

"Guau," respondió Sirius con maldad.

"¿Podrían los dos comportarse por una vez?" gruño Harry soltando a su padrino para sobarse los ojos.

"No," respondió Tom al mismo tiempo que un negativo "¡Guau!" vino de Sirius.

"Genial," Harry puso su mano sobre Sirius otra vez luego se dirigió a Fawkes. "Listos."

°° Muy bien, °° Fawkes asintió luego los movió a través de las llamas a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

"¡Harry!" grito Ula luchando contra Poppy.

Harry le dio a la chica una mirada seria. "¿Porque está en la enfermería Srta. Thorald?" pregunto en su mejor voz de maestro.

"Ronan hizo volar otro caldero," respondió la joven bruja, haciendo una mueca cuando Poppy limpiaba su quemadura. "Como que lo empuje del camino para que no terminara aquí otra vez."

"Y no esta tan quemada como Rockwell," reportó Sally acercándose al pequeño grupo de visitantes. "Es bueno verte, Harry."

Harry soltó a Sirius para poder abrazar a su Junior. "Igual."

"Terminamos," la voz de Poppy corto a través del lugar. "Harry, ven aquí."

"Estoy bien, Poppy," Harry suspiro y camino hacia la enfermera.

"Así sigues diciéndome," respondió ella. "Toma siento."

Harry rodo sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, dándole a Ula una mirada sufrida lo que causo que ella riera. "¿De qué se ríe Srta.?"

"¡De ti por supuesto!"

"Deja de lucir como que estás a punto de enfrentar tu muerte," ordeno Poppy antes de lanzar una serie de hechizos hacia el joven profesor.

"Poppy, eres un diablo disfrazado. ¡Ni siquiera Voldemort es tan malo como tú!" se quejo Harry sentándose quieto para el escáner como se suponía.

"Estoy segura." Poppy le sonrió al joven. "Estas bien. Ven a verme antes que te marches."

Harry asintió con seriedad poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su bastón. "Entonces me asegurare de pasar por aquí antes de irnos."

"Bien."

Harry pasó al lado de la bruja sonriéndole a Ula. "¿Te acompaño de vuelta a la clase de Severus?"

"¿Tengo que regresar, Harry?" se quejo Ula.

"No tolero faltas," respondió Harry con firmeza.

"En especial en la clase de Severus," siguió Tom. "Podría probar una poción en ti como castigo."

Sirius dejo escapar un bufido y se acerco a Ula para demandar caricias.

Harry sonrió. "Entonces vamos."

"¡Ya vamos!" dijo Ula pero no se movió.

Tom rodo sus ojos. "Claro que si," dijo luego tomo a la niña y la arrojo sobre su hombro como un saco de papas. "Guía el camino, Harry."

"¡Marcus! ¡Bájame!" chillo Ula golpeando con sus puños la espalda del Señor Oscuro

"Ni loco. Vamos perro. Puedes ayudarnos a causar caos en el salón de Severus," sugirió Tom siguiendo a Harry fuera de la enfermería. Sirius lo siguió con paso feliz.

-/-

"¡Qué bueno verlo, Profesor Harry!" dijeron los Gryffindors de quinto año cuando Harry asomo su cabeza en el salón de Defensa.

Harry le sonrió a la clase. "Hola mocoso," le dijo con cariño antes de mirar a Herm, que estaba sentada en su escritorio. "¿Puedo tomarte prestada por un momento, Herm?"

"Oiga, ¿Profesor?" llamo Dennis Creevy cuando Herm llego a la puerta.

"¿Si?" Harry se dirigió al chico con una sonrisa amable.

"Señor, ¿cuando será nuestro profesor de nuevo?"

"¡Siii! ¿Va a volver algún día?" llamo Richie Coote.

"Volverá cuando lo deje volver," dijo Tom abriendo un poco más la puerta para poder mirar adentro. "Cualquier queja debe ser dirigida a mí."

"Oh, uh..." Richie miro las hojas sobre su escritorio. "Er, okay."

"¿Debería quedarme aquí para asegurarme que no rompan nada?" pregunto Tom cuando Herm salía.

"Marcus, creo que estarán bien." Harry sonrió y jalo la manga del Señor Oscuro para que retrocediera. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada tras Herm, el joven de dio la vuelta y la miro con seriedad

"¿Las cosas andan bien?"

"Están bien." Herm sonrió. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?"

"Solo por el día."

"¿Te gustaría entrar y observar?"

Harry miro a Tom. "¿Puedo?"

Tom se dirigió a Herm. "Asegúrate que no se estrese o agote."

Herm asintió. "Por supuesto. ¿Donde estarás?"

"Albus quiere hablar con él," agrego Harry rodando sus ojos. "Algo sobre ponerme en peligro y una conversación que tuvieron la última vez que el estuvo aquí."

"¿Hablaste con Albus la última vez que estuviste aquí?" Herm le frunció el ceño al Señor Oscuro.

"Algo así." Tom levanto una ceja en dirección a la bruja. "Échale un ojo a Harry. Los veré a ambos para el almuerzo."

"Por supuesto." Herm suspiro. "Vamos, Harry."

"Voy, Herm."

-/-

"Hola, Albus."

"¡Harry, es maravilloso verte!"

Harry sonrió levemente y se acomodo en el asiento que el Director había dejado para él. "¿Donde está Marcus?"

"Ah... dijo que tenía que ir a casa a buscar algo," respondió Albus alegre.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Que extraño..."

"Hola, pequeño Gryffindor," dijo una calmante voz tras Harry.

Harry se giro sonriendo. "Rowena. No esperaba verte en el Gran Comedor."

"Cuando escuche que el notorio Harry Potter estaba aquí para almorzar, no puede evitar venir." Le comento Rowena sonriendo. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien." Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer un panecillo.

"¡Harry!" Herm paso la mano frente a Rowena y agarro el panecillo de la mano de Harry. "¡Come comida de verdad!"

"¡Esta es comida de verdad, Herm!" se quejo Harry frunciendo el ceño cuando su hermana comenzó a llenar su plato con varias comidas de la mesa. "¡No puedo comer tanto!"

"Termina todo eso o no te dejare pararte de la mesa," le dijo Herm.

"Oh, vamos-"

"Come."

"Herm-"

"Come."

"Pero-"

"Harry, come."

Harry se tiro hacia atrás en su silla haciendo un mohín. "Mala."

Rowena sonrió. "Al menos puedes comer," recalco con buen humor.

"Si, bueno, en estos momentos desearía no poder. Uhhh."

"¡Harry!"

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "¿Si, Herm?"

"¡Me rindo!"

Harry y Rowena rieron.

-/-

"No me gusta esto."

"¿Hm?" Herm levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaba corrigiendo para mirar a Harry que estaba sentado en el escritorio frente a ella. Sirius levanto la mirada desde donde estaba acostado junto al fuego.

"Aun no vuelve y no he sabido nada de él."

Sirius se transformo de repente. "¿Marcus?"

Harry miro a su padrino. "Si. Albus dijo que él fue en busca de algo..."

"Te lo habría dicho, ¿no es así?"

"Eso es lo que estoy pensando..." Harry se froto la barbilla, luego discretamente paso la mano por su pendiente de la Marca Tenebrosa. "Quizás Severus sabe algo."

"Harry, he estado en las mazmorras la mayor parte del día. Marcus no paso por ahí." Sirius suspiro.

"Pero Severus es miembro del personal," murmuro Herm. "¿Quizás él sabe algo que Albus no nos ha dicho?"

"Eso es lo que temo," accedió Harry con tristeza, cerrando sus ojos.

"¡Pase!" dijo Herm cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Severus entro a la habitación, luego lanzo Hechizos de Silencio. "¿Si?"

"Tom esta desaparecido." Harry miro con frialdad al hombre de cabello negro.

"Albus dijo que se fue temprano a casa." Severus frunció el ceño.

Harry se puso de pie de golpe. "Ese bastardo. Herm, anda a ver si Poppy sabe algo. Severus, echa una ojeada por allí. Sirius, ve si Gin sabe algo," ordeno, adoptando los mismos modales del Señor Oscuro.

"¿Crees que él no volvió a la mansión?" pregunto Severus mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta.

Ojos verdes destellaron. "Sé que no lo hizo."

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron aun mas brevemente antes de hacer una reverencia. "Como mi Lord ordene."

"¿Donde iras, Harry?" pregunto con seriedad Herm mientras se ponía la túnica sobre la ropa.

"Minerva." Dijo Harry. "Reunámonos aquí en una hora. Si se enteran de algo antes, avísenme."

"Entendido," dijeron Herm y Severus al mismo tiempo. Sirius dejo escapar un sonido entre un gruñido y un ladrido.

-/-

"Hola, Minerva, ¿te molesto?" pregunto Harry asomando su cabeza en la oficina de la Profesora de Transfiguración.

Minerva lo miro. "Pasa."

Harry entro a la habitación y después de cerrar la puerta tras él tomo asiento en una cómoda silla frente al escritorio de la mujer. "Gracias."

Minerva le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

El rostro de Harry decayó. "Albus dijo que Marcus se fue antes..."

"¿Y tú no crees eso?" La Profesora de Transfiguración dejo la pluma que había estado ocupando para corregir ensayos y cruzo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

"No puedo creer algo que se es falso," fue la fría respuesta de Harry. "Sé que Albus siempre sospechara de Marcus y me preguntó si habrá hecho algo."

"Harry, no creo que Albus hiciera alg-"

"Minerva," la interrumpió Harry. "Conocemos dos lados diferentes del mismo hombre. Marcus lanzo un falso ataque Mortífago para poder hablar conmigo. Si Albus se enterara, ¿Qué crees que haría?"

La bruja se puso pálida. "Así que él lanzo el ataque..."

"¡Minerva!" los ojos de Harry destellaron peligrosamente.

La mujer visiblemente dejo sus pensamientos. "Recuerdo que Rolanda menciono algo sobre Aurores del Ministerio caminando por aquí antes como si fueran dueños del lugar," dijo ella aun luciendo anonadada.

Harry se paró de golpe. "Gracias, Minerva."

"Ten cuidado," dijo Minerva mientras Harry abría la puerta de su oficina.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con oscura diversión. "Es un año tarde, pero gracias por el sentimiento," le respondió con sequedad antes de dejar la habitación. Tenía un lugar más que chequear antes de lidiar con Albus.

-/-

"¿De verdad crees que él haría algo tan estúpido?" Herm se mordió los labios.

"Si lo creo." Asintió Poppy con seriedad. El rostro de Sal igualaba el de su mentora.

"Aun no puedo ver..."

"Harry probablemente también atacara en respuesta," susurro Sal.

"Eso no me sorprendería." Herm bufo rodando sus ojos.

"Tendremos que fingir que no sabemos nada," dijo Poppy de repente, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas. "Tendremos que renunciar a ellos, para que puedan seguir teniendo ojos y oídos en Hogwarts."

"Llama a Fawkes," le dijo Herm. "Tenemos que mantener a todos nuestros espías."

"¿A quién le enviaras a Fawkes, Herm?" pregunto Sal mientras Poppy sacaba su varita y dibujaba un patrón en el aire.

"Los Weasley. Con Remus y Sirius descubiertos, aun los necesitamos a ellos en la Orden," siseo Herm cuando Fawkes apareció en un destello de llamas. "Fawkes, necesito escribir una carta rápida, luego necesito que la entregues a diferentes personas. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Fawkes chilló de manera afirmativa y Herm con rapidez comenzó a escribir su nota.

-/-

'El bastardo probablemente lo envío al Ministerio para ser interrogado,' gruño Gin. Ella, Luna y Sirius se habían reunido en un salón vacio.

"Tendremos que ser mas cuidadosas," murmuro Luna con ojos serios.

'Lo sé. Las dos tendremos que quedarnos en la escuela, aunque solo sea para encontrar más candidatos,' accedió Gin con un suspiro.

"Tendrán que fingir que lo odian." Dijo Sirius sobándose la cara.

"¿Y tú?" Luna miro curiosa al Animago.

Sirius frunció el ceño. "Albus ya sabe que me he estado quedando con Harry y Marcus por semanas. Dudo que pueda decirle simplemente, 'No lo sabía'."

Gin asintió. 'No lo hagas. Quédate con Harry. Luna y yo nos quedaremos en la escuela y reclutaremos mas Juniors.'

"Estoy segura de que Herm también se quedara," accedió Luna.

'Y con Poppy y Severus...'

"Estarán bien," declaro Sirius poniéndose de pie. "Me iré. Tengan cuidado."

"Gracias, Sirius," dijo Luna mientras Gin fruncía el ceño al anillo que usaba con el sello de la familia Potter.

Sirius asintió serio. "No hay problema." Luego salió al pasillo.

'Vamos. Quiero que comencemos nuestra base ahora, mientras Dumbles esta distraído,' ordeno Gin poniéndose de pie.

"Comprendido, mi Lady," respondió Luna mientras ella también se ponía de pie. Las dos brujas intercambiaron miradas, luego como una salieron de la habitación. Luna camino hacia un lado, mirando el techo distraída, mientras Gin marcho hacia la Torre Gryffindor en furia silenciosa.

-/-

"Por supuesto que las ayudaremos." Godric bufo. "No me gustaría estar en el lado malo de tu hermana."

"Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al nombrarla mi segunda al mando," dijo Harry distraído.

"Ayudare a Herm a encontrar a Helga," ofreció con firmeza Rowena, sonriendo ante la mirada de alivio que le envió Harry. "Maldición, yo la ayude a construir esa cripta. No solo se donde esta, sino que también sé como entrar."

"Gracias, Rowena," susurro Harry sacando un mechón de pelo de su rostro. "Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor."

"Helga de seguro ayudara," comento Salazar. "A ella no le gusta cuando la gente fuerza a otros."

"No, no le gusta," Rowena accedió con seriedad.

Harry asintió. "Iré a gritarle a Albus ahora. Con seguridad veré a los tres de nuevo, aunque eso no suceda hasta que la Guerra termine."

"Oh, estoy seguro que puedes convencer a esa ave de fuego a que te cole por aquí de vez en cuando." Dijo Salazar moviendo su mano como si nada.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Oh, sí. Probablemente podría aparecer en algunas reuniones, solo para aterrorizar a los nuevos reclutas."

Las risas de los tres fantasmas siguieron al adolescente desde la habitación secreta que solo los Juniors y unos cuantos elegidos conocían.

-/-

"Ah, bien, está despertando al fin," dijo una voz burlona.

Tom entreabrió sus ojos con precaución, confundido por su alrededor desconocido. ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recordaba era tocar a la puerta de la oficina de Albus donde discutirían sobre la seguridad de Harry- ¡HARRY! Los ojos entrecerrados se abrieron bien y luego los giro para mirar las tres formas que también se encontraban en la habitación húmeda. "¿Dónde estoy?"Gruño con voz peligrosa.

"¡Pensé que le habían dado el Veritaserum!" siseo una voz, pánico cargando sus palabras.

Tom sonrió de medio lado. "Parece no estar funcionando caballeros," dijo con voz alegre aunque sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Entonces haremos esto a la manera antigua." La punta de una varita fue posicionada de inmediato contra la frente de Tom. "Comienza a hablar pedazo de basura. ¿Que sabes sobre el ataque en Hogsmeade la semana pasada?"

Los ojos de Tom se oscurecieron. "Nada bastardo."

"Respuesta equivocada hombrecito," dijo una de las voces, diversión cargando sus palabras. "Hazlo."

"Crucio."

-/-

Harry toco con determinación a la puerta de Albus, Sirius lo acompañaba en su forma canina. Habían decidido que solo Harry y Sirius actuarían en contra del director, permitiendo que los demás pudieran decir que no sabían nada sobre los eventos.

"Pasa mi querido muchacho," llamo Albus.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe sus ojos cargados de rabia. "¿Por qué enviaste a Marcus al Ministerio viejo?" gruño, su magia envolviéndolo como una túnica viva.

Sirius lucio tan choqueado como el Director ante su arrebato. No habían reunido ninguna prueba tangible de que el Señor Oscuro, en realidad, había sido tomado por los Aurores que se reportaba estuvieron andado en los terrenos.

"Harry-"

"No trates de aplacarme, Albus Dumbledore. Estas caminando una línea delgada en estos momentos." Gruño Harry su mano izquierda empezando a acalambrarse alrededor de su bastón de manera dolorosa.

Sirius ladro preocupado. ¿Ya había despertado? ¿Era por eso que ahora Harry sabía que los Aurores lo tenían? Se pregunto.

El Director miro al miembro de su personal en silencio por un momento antes de decir con calma. "¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Harry?"

"¿Porque encontraste necesario llamar a los Aurores a Hogwarts por Marcus?" respondió Harry no moviéndose de su posición rígida en la entrada. Sirius estaba comenzando a preocuparse seriamente.

"Siéntate," ordeno Albus poniéndose de pie.

"Me rehusó a sentarme en la misma habitación con alguien tan despreciable como tú," respondió Harry con frialdad.

Sirius se transformo de inmediato apenas alcanzando a Harry antes de colapsara. "¡Harry!"

"Cruciatus," susurro Harry antes de cerrar sus ojos por el dolor.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y miro con furia al Director, que lucía confundido. "Considérate en el lado perdedor, Albus Dumbledore," gruño el Animago, deleitándose por el asombro que golpeó al Director con sus palabras. "No nos quedaremos parados mientras uno de los nuestros es torturado."

Y, sin otra palabra, Sirius activo el Traslador que Harry había creado antes que se dirigieran a la oficina del Director, dejando Hogwarts, y a todos los amigos que tenían detrás.

.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"¡Lucius!" grito Sirius corriendo por las escaleras de la mansión. Había dejado a Remus cuidando a Harry, quien, al parecer, estaba sufriendo por la Maldición Cruciatus que había sido lanzada en su amante. Ninguno de los merodeadores había estado complacido de saber que la teoría de Herm de que lanzar una de las Imperdonable sobre uno afectaba al otro era correcta.

Lucius asomo la cabeza desde su oficina, fulminando con la mirada al Animago. "¿Que quieres, Black?"

Sirius se detuvo de golpe frente al hombre. "Los Aurores atraparon a Tom y lo tienen bajo Cruciatus," siseo con dureza sus ojos brillaban por la preocupación.

Lucius siseo. "¿Harry?"

"También lo está afectando," murmuro Sirius.

Lucius apretó los labios. "Maldito Ministro. ¡COLAGUSANO!"

Sirius hizo una reverencia en dirección al segundo al mando de los mortífagos. "Entonces me marchare."

"Espera." Lucius le dio a Sirius una mirada de valoración. "Mientras más gente venga, mejor."

"Y mientras más de esa gente sea gente en la que Tom confía, mejor," susurro Sirius en comprensión, sus ojos brillando pensativo. "Si. Déjame agarrar la túnica y la máscara de Remus."

"Perfecto. Vuelve en cinco minutos."

"Entiendo."

-/-

Tom tosió cuando la maldición fue levantada, dándole a sus torturadores una mirada peligrosa. "Atrévete a hacer eso otra vez," gruño triunfal. No había gritado las cuatro veces que habían hecho esto y no planeaba hacerlo. En realidad el hecho de que aun pudiera mantenerse consciente era asombroso y sus torturadores estaban empezando a lucir preocupados.

Antes que alguien pudiera responder la puerta se abrió de golpe y tres figuras encapuchadas entraron. "Creo que tienen algo que nos pertenece caballeros," dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

"De hecho, lo queremos de vuelta," accedió Rodolphus.

Tres varitas se levantaron, cada una apuntando a cada uno de los torturadores. "Avada Kedavra."

"Qué manera de mantener mis alianzas en secreto," dijo Tom poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

"Me habría encantado dejarlo aquí, mi Lord, pero escuchar a Harry gritar porque hay personas torturándolo a usted es inaceptable," dijo Sirius.

Tom sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. "¿Harry?" susurro, sus ojos cargados de miedo.

Lucius avanzo y le entrego al Señor Oscuro su varita. "Regresaremos al recibidor de inmediato."

"Salgamos de aquí y veamos cómo esta Harry," dijo Sirius con brusquedad.

Tom asintió y rompió las protecciones del Ministerio para poder Aparecerse a casa sin perder tiempo.

-/-

"¡Tom! ¡Estás bien!" llamo Harry apenas la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Remus sonrió cansado desde donde estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Harry. "Es bueno verte."

El Señor Oscuro entro a la habitación. "¿Estás bien amor? Black dijo que-"

"Sentí la Maldición Cruciatus también, si." Harry asintió cansado. "Remus ya me dio una poción. Estaré bien."

Tom suspiro aliviado y se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su amante. "Gracias a Merlin."

Harry de inmediato abrazo a Tom. "No volveré a Hogwarts."

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Tom se abrieron mientras al mismo tiempo abrazaba con más fuerza al joven.

"Me rehusó a volver donde Albus después de esto," siseo Harry, su furia cargando sus palabras. "Remus y Sirius también se quedaran. Gin prometió seguir reuniendo Juniors en Hogwarts con la ayuda de Luna y Severus."

El Señor Oscuro cerró sus ojos con tristeza. "Supongo que esto es algo bueno."

"Por supuesto que es algo bueno," Harry sonrió cansado. "Podemos comenzar la guerra como corresponde."

"Albus ha ido demasiado lejos," susurro Remus. "Enviarte al Ministerio fue un paso en la dirección equivocada."

"Tuvo sus advertencias," siseo Harry. "Es hora que le probemos lo mal que ha actuado."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" pregunto Tom girándose para mirar en fríos ojos verdes.

"Fudge ha estado en el poder demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué dices con que lo eliminemos?"

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron con un fuego peligroso. "Amo como funciona tu mente."

-/-

Los Juniors llenaron la habitación con precaución, todos dándoles a sus dos líderes – que estaban ocupados siseando en una esquina – miradas extrañas.

Cuando todos formaron el pequeño círculo, Harry se giro y se dirigió hacia ellos, usando el bastón de Lucius para mantener su balance. "Mis queridos amigos, ¿cuántos de ustedes querrían ayudarme a deshacer al mundo de un idiota?" pregunto el joven mago oscuro con frialdad.

"¿Te gustaría repetir eso más claro?" dijo Parvati.

"Harry decidió que quiere lidiar con Fudge," dijo Voldemort sus ojos rojos brillando con locura.

"Como que le dije Albus sobre mis verdaderas alianzas cuando envió a Tom al Ministerio." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo quiero que vea lo mal de sus decisiones."

"¡Yo iré!" dijeron Padma y Parvati al mismo tiempo con miradas furiosas.

"Nosotros también iremos," dijeron Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo también iré," declaro Seam, parándose al lado de Padma.

Los dos líderes intercambiaron sonrisas. "Perfecto," dijo Harry mirándolos. "Pónganse las mascaras y suban su capuchas. Todos lo demás regresen a sus casas.

Molly, Arthur, Ted, Dray, 'Bini, esperen una llamada de Albus en la próxima hora."

"Comprendido," dijeron los cinco.

"Háganselo difícil," sugirió Harry sus ojos llenos de fría rabia. "Pero no se comprometan ustedes. Los necesitamos a ustedes cinco y a Fred y George más que nunca." Dijo el joven de cabello negro. "Pueden irse."

La habitación se lleno con los ruidos de "crack" cuando los demás comenzaron a Aparecerse. Los que se quedaron se acercaron a sus dos líderes. "¿Cuando atacamos?" pregunto Seam.

"De inmediato," respondió Harry. "Tom se quedara aquí, ayudándome con sus protecciones. Irrumpiremos directo a la oficina de Fudge. No les den tiempo para pensar, solo aturdan a todos. Al único que quiero muerto es a Fudge. Aunque tendremos que movernos rápido. Las alarmas sonaran y sin duda los Aurores aparecerán pronto."

"No se molesten en luchar con los Aurores," añadió el Señor Oscuro. "Harry dijo que Ojo Loco Moody ha estado reentrenando a todas las fuerzas desde el año pasado. En el único que confió contra ellos hora es Harry, él después les enseñara todos su trucos ahora que ya no tiene que enseñar en Hogwarts."

"Exacto," accedió Harry. "Ahora pónganse las mascaras y formen un circulo. Yo los Aparecerse, ustedes tendrán que Aparecerse de vuelta. Que no los atrapen, muévanse rápido, usen los trasladores que tienen solo si es absolutamente necesario."

"Comprendido mi Lord," accedieron los cinco tomándose de las manos.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de manera peligrosa en el medio apagado fuego de la sala de reuniones. "Entonces a la victoria. ¡Apparatus Omnes!"

-/-

Los miembros de las oficinas del ministerio no tuvieron tiempo ni de parpadear cuando seis figuras encapuchadas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a lanzar una serie de aturdidores. El líder del grupo de obvios mortífagos – que parecía ser Harry Potter – avanzo hacia la oficina del Ministro y abrió la puerta de golpe, sonriendo con frialdad.

"¡Quien-!"

"Hola Ministro Fudge," dijo Harry con tono frio entrando a la habitación, apoyándose ligeramente en el bastón. "Es un placer volver a verlo."

"¡H-Harry P-P-Potter!" tartamudeo Cornelius Fudge poniéndose de pie y apuntando tembloroso con su varita al mago oscuro parado frente a él.

"Accio," susurro Harry, hábilmente atrapando y luego rompiendo la varita del Ministro. "Voldemort y yo hemos decidido que ya ha servido su propósito Ministro. La próxima vez que tenga a magos como Ronald y Percy Weasley aquí, apuntando dedos acusadores hacia mí, quizás escuche. Aun que no que tenga otra oportunidad, por supuesto."

"¡Amo Potter!" grito Vin.

"¡Vayan!" grito Harry dirigiendo su varita hacia el tembloroso Ministro. "Avada Kedavra." Dijo con desprecio luego se dio la vuelta mientras el hombre caía al suelo, muerto.

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina, encontró que Parvati y Padma habían sido arrinconadas por personal del Ministro, quienes habían sido despertados por los Aurores que habían llegado. Su presencia, sin embargo, hizo que todos se quedaran helados. El Mago Oscuro le hizo un gesto a sus dos Juniors, sonriendo de medio lado cuando ellas desaparecieron haciendo uso de sus trasladores. "Espero que nos les moleste damas y caballeros, pero pensé que era tiempo que alguien lidiara con la incompetencia," dijo como si nada el joven de ojos verdes.

"¡Harry!" llamo una voz de mujer.

Harry le sonrió a su antes amiga en el grupo de Aurores. "Tonks. ¿Podrías enviarle un mensaje a Albus por mí? Dile que le di suficiente advertencias para toda una vida ahora tendrá que pagar el precio." Hizo una reverencia y luego siseo :Voldie: y desapareció.

-/-

"¡Eso fue divertido!" declaro Harry, entrando al recibidor.

"Estás loco," gimió Seam dándole a su amigo una mirada molesta.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" dijo Padma desde donde estaba sentada junto a su gemela en uno de los sillones.

"Demasiados Cruciatus afectaron tu cerebro," dijo Sirius que estaba parado al lado de Tom, mirando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

"Quizás," accedió Harry luego sus ojos recorrieron su pequeño grupo de amigos. "¿Todos están bien?"

"Parvati fue alcanzada con un leve Hechizo Cortante, pero aparte de eso todos estamos bien," respondió Padma.

Harry asintió y se acerco a la bruja que había sido lastimada. "¿Parvati?"

Parvati le sonrió a Harry. "Sirius me arreglo."

Harry asintió. "Bien. Gracias, Siri."

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Es lo menos que podía hacer. No es como que sirva de mucho mientras este en esta casa."

"Siempre podrías recibir mi Marca," dijo Tom astuto.

"Antes muerto, maldito," respondió Sirius para diversión de los que estaban mirando.

"Es una lástima que no te enseñaran buenos modales cuando era un niño, Black," bufo el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Podrían actuar como adultos?" dijo con sequedad, dejándose caer en una silla desocupada.

"Nop," dijeron los dos hombres a coro, luego se fulminaron con la mirada.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "¡Merlín ayúdame, estoy rodeado de niños!"

Todos rieron.

-/-

"Así que..."

"¿Si?" Tom miro desde el baño sobre su hombro a Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama.

"No está Poppy para que nos interrumpa. No está Ula para que nos despierte en la mañana..."

Los labios del Señor Oscuro se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Eso es cierto. Aun debo vengarme por ese truco con la esposas que utilizaste conmigo la última vez."

"No me culpes por tus faltas amor," respondió Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Tom cruzo con rapidez desde la puerta del baño hasta la cama, presionando a Harry contra la cama con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. "Creo que tengo permitido vengarme por eso, diablillo."

"Entonces hazlo."

"Creo que lo hare..." decidió Tom antes de capturar la boca de Harry en un beso brutal. Mientras devoraba la boca de su joven amante, en silencio y sin varita conjuro un juego de esposas que no permitirían que su amante usara magia mientras las tuviera puestas y aseguro a Harry a la cama.

 _¡Oye!_

 _¿Sí?_

 _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_

Tom dejo de besarlo sus ojos brillando hambrientos. **:porque, quiero mostrarte como se debe tratar a una pareja atrapada:** le dijo.

Harry agarro al Señor Oscuro en otro beso. _Joder, si._

Tom sonrió en el beso, con un hechizo desapareciendo las ropas de Harry. _Tan dispuesto mi pequeño león,_ murmuro en sus mentes mientras una mano pasaba por la erección del joven que ya estaba prestando atención.

 _Oh, Por Merlín, si._

 _Bien._ Tom se puso de pie y se estiro. _Quédate allí,_ ordeno, mágicamente poniendo un anillo alrededor de la base del pene de su amante.

"¿Que–? ¿Tom?" Harry frunció el ceño en dirección a la espalda que se retiraba. "¿A dónde vas?"

El Señor Oscuro sonrió de medio lado. "Voy a tomar una ducha por supuesto."

"¡Bastardo!" grito Harry mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba tras el mago.

Tom salió del baño después de una larga y relajante ducha, desnudo y sonriendo satisfecho. Su sonrisa aumento cuando noto la mirada de furia en los ojos de su amante. "Te ves tan sexy así," Tom le dijo a su amante, parándose cerca de la cama.

"Te odio tanto ahora," gruño Harry.

"Lo sé." los ojos de Tom brillaron de manera diabólica.

"Voy a matarte," añadió Harry.

"Solo si puedes liberarte," respondió el Señor Oscuro.

"Ven para acá bastardo."

"Esa no es la manera en que deberías hablarme mi amor. Mientras más amable seas, más posibilidades tienes de ser liberado."

Harry gruño en respuesta.

"Ahora querido Harry, ruégame," sugirió Tom cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Ni muerto!"

"No, no, no. Esa no es la manera señor Potter." Tom sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ir a sacar algo de una de las cajoneras.

"Tom Marvolo Ryddle, si no me liberas en este minuto voy a–" Harry se quedo helado a mitad de frase al ver a Tom moviendo su premio.

"¿Que harás?" ojos rojos brillaron sobre el látigo que Tom sostenía a milímetros del pecho de Harry.

Harry siseo, observando el látigo con precaución. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"De la caja que te regalaron por supuesto. Tenía planeado usarlo en esto," le informó Tom a su amante mientras pasaba el látigo por sobre el pecho y el estomago de Harry. **:Solo quería dejarte saber quién es el jefe,:** añadió seductor.

Harry se estremeció, mirando la punta del látigo, que continuaba trazando patrones interminables en su pecho y abdomen. "...por favor..." susurro, dejando su orgullo de lado por el momento. Este era Tom, y su amante lo conocía mejor que nadie. Él no– bueno, sí, él le recordaría a Harry sobre esto después, pero no de manera cruel. No como _Vernon_.

 **:¿Por favor que, diablillo?:** pregunto Tom observando al joven en la cama con deseo.

"Por favor..." Harry miro los ojos llenos de lujuria que lo observaban. "Cógeme...o...o–"

Tom se movió con la velocidad de una cobra y atrapo los labios de Harry en un beso, terminando el entrecortado ruego. _Tus deseos son mis órdenes, amor,_ susurro dejando el látigo a un lado para tocar a Harry con sus propias manos.

Harry se arqueo ante el contacto físico. _¿Mas por favor?_

 **:Ssssi...:** pálidos dedos bailaron sobre piel dorada, dejando piel de gallina a su paso. Tom le dio a Harry otro beso con fuerza y comenzó a bajar con su labios por el cuerpo del joven hasta capturar su premio que estaba anidado seguro en un nido de cabello oscuro, casi purpura e hinchado por la necesidad de correrse.

Harry gimió cuando los malvados dedos y la malvada boca se acercaron a la parte de él que mas necesitaba su atención. **:Por favor...necesito...:**

Una mano agarrando el orgulloso miembro de Harry interrumpió su ruego cuando el joven mago dejo escapar un fuerte gemido. Harry cerro sus ojos en placer cuando la otra mano bajo por su entrepierna y un dedo comenzó a buscar la entrada al cuerpo de Harry, frio y lubricado con la crema mágica que el Señor Oscuro favorecía.

Con rapidez, pero cuidado, el Señor Oscuro preparo a su joven amante, rehusándose a remover el anillo alrededor del pene del joven aunque Harry rogaba que lo hiciera dentro de su mente. **:Paciencia:** ordeno Tom mientras se posicionaba a la entrada del cuerpo de Harry.

Tom presiono hacia adentro y Harry jadeo, deseando poder tocar al hombre como su amante lo estaba tocando a él, largos dedos una vez mas bailaban a la música de su respiración sin detenerse mientras el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba agitado. Forzó las ataduras en sus muñecas.

Tom atrapo los labios de Harry una vez más, manteniendo un ritmo constante en el cuerpo bajo él. _No te voy a soltar, Harry, no hasta que ambos lleguemos al clímax,_ murmuro en la mente del joven, sonriendo mientras Harry se relajaba. _Bien._ Con una mano el Señor Oscuro libero el miembro de Harry y soltó los tentadores labios, atrapando los hermosos ojos verdes con los suyos. **:Ahora córrete para mí:** ordeno agarrando el miembro del chico.

Harry se corrió gritando, "¡Tom!" sus ojos aun atrapados por los de su amante, así que vio los ojos rojos abrirse bien grandes cuando el otro hombre también se corrió, de alguna manera logrando contener su grito de pasión.

"¿Ahora me vas a liberar?" pregunto Harry apenas recupero el aliento, mirado al hombre sobre él.

"Si." Tom sonrió mientras las esposas se abrían y los brazos de Harry lo envolvían. "Ahora duerme, diablillo, no vaya a ser que Poppy se entere y me reclame."

Harry rio. "Lo merecerías bastardo."

"Hm. Probablemente es cierto," dijo Tom antes de besar a Harry, luego lanzo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y los cubrió con una manta.

-/-

"¡Despierten, despierten!" llamo Sirius entrando a la habitación del Señor Oscuro y Harry.

"Buenos días, Siri," dijo Harry bostezando pero abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron. "Los dos se pusieron traviesos anoche, ¿no es así? Le voy a decir a Poppy."

Una almohada dio de lleno en el rostro del merodeador y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar, se encontró con un enojado señor oscuro y un sonriente Harry.

"Perro, sal de mi habitación," gruño Tom antes de darle la espalda al animago y acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

Harry se cayó de la cama, muerto de la risa ante la expresión de su padrino.

-/-

El Gran Comedor estaba más bullicioso que nunca. Los estudiantes se apresuraban a comer antes de la primera clase del día en todas las mesas. Los profesores también estaban comiendo rápido, Aunque no por sus clases inminentes, si no que por la nube oscura que parecía estar siguiendo al estimado director.

El sonido de las aves advirtió a todos que el correo matutino se acercaba antes que vieran la masiva cantidad de lechuzas. Era la avalancha de lechuzas lo que explicaba el humor del director, y estudiantes y alumnos por igual se quedaron helados por el shock por el artículo en la primera _plana._

 _'HARRY POTTER, MORTIFAGO'_

 _¿Son los rumores sobre el Niño-Que Vivió ciertos después de todo?_

 _Ayer un shock sobrecogió al Mundo Mágico. Un shock en la forma de Harry Potter, cuando el niño Salvador irrumpió en el Ministerio de Magia con individuos con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas que lucían aterradoramente como Mortífagos. Mientras los acompañantes de Potter mantenían ocupados a los trabajadores del Ministerio, Potter fue a la oficina de Cornelius Fudge, nuestro estimado Ministro de Magia y le lanzo la Imperdonable Maldición Asesina, favorita del Que-No-Debe-Ser–Nombrado y de sus seguidores._

 _Saliendo apresurado para recibir a los Aurores que llegaban, Potter se detuvo lo suficiente para decirle una palabras a Nymphadora Tonks - una Auror miembro de la Orden del Fénix, para que le dijera a Albus Dumbledore – jefe de la Orden y Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería –algo sobre una advertencia que Dumbledore había recibido, antes de desaparecer de la escena usando un Traslador escondido y dejando a choqueados Aurores para limpiar el desastre que causo.'_

Gin miro el periódico en completo shock. Ella no había esperado un movimiento tan audaz de parte de su hermano. Esto hizo que sus lealtades quedaran muy claras y ahora le tocaba el turno a ella de actuar. ¿Porque todo no podía ser fácil? Gin se puso de pie lentamente, aun mirando el periódico por un largo momento, antes de darse la vuelta y salir apresurada del Gran Comedor con uan expresión de traición en su rostro.

Herm no estaba tomando esto mucho mejor. Ella había palidecido drásticamente y estaba tan choqueada que no había notado el llanto angustiado de Gal mientras rogaba por más comida. Poppy, que estaba sentada junto a Herm y en proceso de alimentar a Gerda, le dio un codazo a la joven para que volviera al mundo real y mostrara la respuesta adecuada.

"¿Como pudo?" dijo Herm desconsolada sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. "¿Como pudo traicionarnos así?"

Poppy deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la abrazó. "No lo sé, Hermione."

En el otro lado de la mesa, Severus estaba fulminando con la mirada el periódico. Solo Potter haría algo así de manera tan repentina. ¡No estaba estable para arriesgar su salud en una redada!

Ula estaba encontrando apoyo en sus amigos, sollozando con fuerza por la traición de alguien que consideraba como su hermano. "¿Por qué?" le susurro a sus amigos y se encontró con nada más que silencio.

Luna estaba sentada al medio de la mesa de Ravenclaw mirando anonadada el periódico. Esta no era la manera en que había esperado que el Mundo Mágico aprendiera sobre los verdaderos colores de Harry. Algo debió enojar a su amigo para que fuera y matara al Ministro de Magia. No que ella lo culpara, claro está. El Ministro era un idiota traicionero que se vendía al mejor postor. No necesitaban a alguien tan débil en el poder.

Albus estaba mirando fijamente el periódico, sus ojos fijos en el joven vestido de negro que salía de la oficina de Fudge dándole a su gente la oportunidad de marcharse antes de hacerlo el mismo. Tonks le había entregado el mensaje que le envió el Niño-Que-Vivió apenas había terminado el encuentro, haciendo que fuera el primero en saberlo que no trabajaba en el Ministerio. Las palabras de Harry aun le penaban, te di suficiente advertencias para toda una vida ahora tendrás que pagar el precio.

Albus temía ese precio.

-/-

Harry levanto la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo en la oficina que Tom le había pasado durante su estadía en el verano cuando Hedwig entro volando por la ventana abierta y se poso en su hombro. Ella le dio un mordisco en la oreja, fuerte, cuando se acomodo bien.

"¡Ayy! ¡Hedwig!" Harry miro a su lechuza de manera ofendida. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

En respuesta, Hedwig estiro su pata, que tenía una carta atada. Harry frunció el ceño, pero igual tomo la carta y la abrió. Hedwig se puso cómoda en el hombro de su humano, acicalándose las plumas.

Harry rodos sus ojos ante la actitud del ave de presa y miro la carta:

 _'¡Harry James Potter! ¡Que estabas pensando! ¡Lo menos que podrías haber hecho es advertirnos sobre tu pequeño ataque sorpresa! ¡Y que estabas pensando al ir a una redada en tu condición!_

 _'Escribe pronto, hermano querido. Necesitamos discutir algunas cosas y quiero golpearte un par de veces._

 _'Gin'_

Harry trago en seco. Si la reacción de Gin era una indicación, al parecer tendría que mantenerse alejado de Hogwarts por un tiempo...

¿Sucede algo? La voz mental de Tom interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos de Harry.

Er... Gin me envío una desagradable carta con Hedwig. Nada especial, respondió con sequedad Harry.

Tom rio. ¿Supongo que ella no está feliz de que no le avisaras lo que tenías planeado antes del ataque?

Eso y el hecho de que yo estaba en la redada. Harry rodo sus ojos. Quiero decir, ¡en serio! ¡Puedo cuidar de mi mismo!

Tom tosió.

Cállate, bastardo.

Tom rio. Lo siento amor, pero después de esta entretenida enfermedad tuya, creo que ninguno de nosotros confiara de qué puedes cuidar de ti mismo por un buen tiempo.

¡Argh! ¡Entonces porque Gin no te grita a ti!

Porque Hedwig es la única lechuza en que ella confía nos entregue su mensaje ¿y ella esta mas enojada contigo?

Genial. Harry frunció el ceño en dirección a la carta, luego saco un nuevo trozo de pergamino y tomo una pluma.

 _'Querida Gin,_

 _'Me disculpo por no avisarte antes del ataque, pero fue una decisión de último minuto. Hay cosas que no sabes sucedieron hace un par de días que causaron esto. Solo digamos que perdí mi temperamento con el Ministerio por torturar mortífagos._

 _'Y porque yo fuera en la redada, grítale a Tom también, él también accedió a eso. De hecho, creo que Remus fue el único que se quejo, pero Lucius, Tom, Siri, y yo lo sometimos._

 _'Reunirnos probablemente es una buena idea, mientras no hayan golpes. Esperemos que las cosas se calmen un poco por allá y que tu y Luna hayan reclutado algunas personas más para conocer. ¿Qué te parece el cuatro de octubre? Iré disfrazado a la reunión del AD y podemos hacer nuestra reunión después en la habitación de Godric mientras la Orden se reúne en la oficina de Albus. Eso mantendrá ocupado a Albus en todo caso y los profesores no andarán tras mocoso fuera de lugar._

 _'Harry'_

Harry leyó su carta una vez más antes de pasársela a Hedwig. "Llévale eso a Gin y por favor se discreta."

Hedwig ululo ofendida antes de tomar la carta y salir volando por la ventana.

Harry cansado se froto el puente de la nariz y suspiro.

Si estas cansado anda a acostarte, murmuro Tom en la mente de Harry.

No estoy can-

Harry, anda a acostarte.

Harry rodo sus ojos y se paro lentamente, apoyándose en su bastón. Ya voy, ya voy. Cielos.

La suave risa mental de Tom lo siguió hasta su habitación.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"¡Esta es una locura, Albus!"

Albus miro con seriedad a los reunidos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. "No hay nada que yo–"

"¡Habla con el chico!" gruño Emmeline Vance golpeando el puño con la mesa. "¡De seguro puedes hacer que vea razón!"

"Emmeline..." Albus suspiro.

Severus se puso de pie, ojos oscuros brillando con rabia. "Si Harry se ha unido con el Señor Oscuro, nadie en esta habitación podrá convencerlo de lo contrario. Creo que deberían estar agradecidos de que aun seguimos con vida."

"Obviamente no eres de mucho uso, Snape, así que no veo porque debería importarnos," respondió Sturgis Podmore.

"¿De qué sirve un espía si no puede darse cuenta que Potter cambio de bando?" continuo Galatea Thorald.

"¿De qué sirve una madre si su hija no le dirá hasta después de que sospecha que la cara es falsa?" ataco Herm ofreciéndole apoyo a los cuatro "espías".

"¡¿Y de que sirves tu, Granger, si no te diste cuenta?!" agrego Leane White.

"Deja tranquila a Herm, bruja buena para nada," gruño Blaise lanzando una mirada envenenada a través de la mesa.

"Ni siquiera te dirijas a mi tu–"

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Todos se giraron a mirar al furioso Albus, que tenia los labios apretados con fuerza. "No habrá nada de esta tontería en esta mesa. Todos ustedes son adultos, actúen como tales."

"Si señor," respondieron aquellos que habían estado discutiendo.

Albus se dirigió a Alastor Moody. "Alastor, tu entrenaste a Harry–"

"Si, él podía esconder su verdadero lado de todo el mundo en esta sala. Si, podía engañarlos a todos. Y, si, está en la habitación ahora," respondió Moody en tono monótono.

"Ahh, vamos Ojo Loco," dijo Harry riendo mientras dejaba caer su Hechizo de Invisibilidad. "Me estaba divirtiendo viendo como se gritaban unos a otros." Se apoyo en su bastón, sonriendo de medio lado a las varitas que apuntaban en su dirección. "Por favor. He estado aquí durante la última media hora; si pude contenerme de matarlos a todos ustedes idiotas, de seguro ustedes pueden hacerme el mismo favor." Ojos verdes bailaron divertidos.

"¿Como entraste a la escuela?" pregunto Albus sin bajar su varita. "Pusimos protecciones en tu contra."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hogwarts me quiere. ¿Cómo crees que Marcus pudo estar aquí todo el año pasado?"

"¿Que quieres decir?" dijo Minerva frunciendo el ceño.

"Marcus Brutús es Lord Voldemort." Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez como si esto no significara nada para él. Su sonrisa aumento cuando algunos miembros de la Orden se desmayaron. "Tu deberías saber, Albus, que Hogwarts siempre le permitirá la entrada a sus hijos. Tu escuela jamás estará a salvo de mi o Voldemort." Harry miro con dureza a furiosos ojos azules. "¿Ahora qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"¡ _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " rugió Albus.

Harry rio con locura, haciéndose con facilidad a un lado de la Imperdonable. " _Crucio_."

-~/\~-

Albus se sentó de golpe en su cama, el grito que había estado a punto de dejar escapar murió libre en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

 _Pero..._ Albus se puso de pie y se dirigió a su oficina donde llamo su profesora de Historia de la Magia.

Rowena apareció a través del piso. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Albus?"

"Los Herederos," dijo Albus inseguro de cómo hacer la pregunta

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" pregunto Rowena.

"¿Puedo mantenerlos fuera de la escuela?"

Los ojos de Rowena se iluminaron. "Por supuesto que no. Hogwarts no puede prohibirle la entrada a sus hijos."

Albus palideció dramáticamente. "Gracias, Rowena."

"Cuando quieras, Albus." Rowena hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y desapareció por el piso.

Harry se rió silenciosamente para sí mismo desde afuera de la ventana de la oficina del Director antes de salir volando en su escoba.

-~/\~-

"Voy a encadenarte a una silla," anuncio Tom entrando a la oficina de Harry con una mirada molesta.

Harry lo miro con inocencia. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Que estabas haciendo en Hogwarts anoche?" Tom se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Harry frunciendo el ceño a su amante.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo quería asegurarme que Albus estuviera durmiendo sin problemas."

Tom suspiro molesto. "Harry, te he dado todo este trabajo y te dejo andar por la mansión para que te quedes en la mansión. No necesito que te enfermes de nuevo."

"¡No me voy a enfermar otra vez!" se quejo Harry echándose atrás en su silla mientras hacia un puchero. "¡Y no me gusta estar atrapado aquí! Tienes a los mortífagos en redadas a diestra y siniestra y yo debo quedarme aquí. ¡No es justo!"

"¡Estoy preocupado por ti!" gruño Tom. "Si solo te quedaras–"

"¡No quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero hacer algo!"

"Mejor debería dejarlo, mi Lord," comento Lucius secamente desde la puerta de la oficina. "Él saldrá usted lo quiera o no."

"Ves. Hasta Lucius está de acuerdo conmigo," bufo Harry.

Tom se froto el puente de la nariz. "Harry–"

"¡Hola! ¡Jefe!"

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron tras Lucius. "¡Gred! ¡Forge! ¡Al fin!"

El Señor Oscuro miro a los gemelos con molestia. "Esperen afuera. Lucius, si pudieras cerrar la puerta y esperar afuera con ellos..."

"¡Oye!" Harry se puso de pie enojado.

Lucius, Fred y George se movieron con rapidez para obedecer las órdenes del Señor Oscuro mientras Tom se giraba para mirar a Harry con el ceño fruncido. "No me hables así."

"¡Ellos tiene información importante para mi, Tom!"

El Señor Oscuro se paro al lado de su amante y tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos. "Pueden esperar. Estamos en una reunión ahora."

"¿Que–? ¡No estamos en una reunión!" Harry se alejo de la caricia del otro mago.

"Estoy en tu oficina. Estoy hablando contigo. Estamos en medio de una reunión. Tus amigos pueden esperar. Ahora por favor siéntate," Tom respondió con calma.

"No voy–"

"Harry."

"No me digas–"

"Siéntate."

"Deja de interru–"

" _Silencio_ ," Tom suspiro dándole a su amante una mirada dolorida. "Ahora, _siéntate_."

Harry se sentó mirándolo furioso.

"Gracias." Tom se apoyo contra el escritorio de Harry con expresión cansada. "Mira, estoy preocupad por ti. Sigues empujándote y saliendo y estas haciendo suficiente trabajo por dos personas. Quiero que me prometas que te quedaras en la mansión durante la semana que sigue y solo te relajaras y te _prometo_ que te dejar ir en una redada si aun quieres ir. ¿Está bien?" murmuro Tom, liberando a Harry del Hechizo de Silencio mientras hablaba.

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué hay de Fred y George?"

"Si tu gente tiene información, por supuesto debes recibirla. Solo quiero que te tranquilices un poco," Tom respondió con gentileza. "No te estoy diciendo que dejes de hacer todo tu trabajo, solo te pido que delegues un poco."

Harry miro la pila de papeles en su escritorio. "Bien."

"Gracias," dijo con sinceridad Tom antes de rozar con sus labios la cicatriz del joven.

Harry levanto su cabeza y atrapo los labios de Tom con los suyos antes que pudiera alejarse. Tom sonrió contra los labios de Harry permitiendo que el joven dominara el beso sin quejarse. Harry lo soltó después de una atenta exploración de la boca de su amante con una gran sonrisa. "Ahora vete de mi oficina bastardo."

"Humph." Tom se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe cuando llego allí y sonriendo de medio lado cuando los gemelos saltaron. "Es todo suyo caballeros."

"Err..."

"Gracias mi Lord," Lucius dijo por los gemelos Weasley ante de hacerle un gesto al Señor Oscuro para que lo siguiera.

Fred y George asomaron sus cabezas en la oficina. "¿Es seguro?" pregunto Fred en voz baja.

Harry sonrió. "Por favor pasen. Díganme como estuvo la reunión."

Todo recelo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los gemelos entraron con confianza a la habitación. "¡Fue hermoso!"

"Albus estaba tan pálido como un vampiro–"

"–y tartamudeaba a cada rato."

"Simplemente no pudo mantener el control de la reunión–"

"–además que nadie se lo estaba haciendo fácil."

Harry rio. "¡Lamento haberme perdido eso!"

"Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, Harry–"

"–funciono a la perfección."

"Nos sacamos el sombrero–"

"–frente a ti."

Fred y George fingieron sacarse sombreros mientras le hacían una reverencia al mago de ojos verdes.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos riendo sin parar.

Fred y George intercambiaron sonrisas.

-~/\~-

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Ron?" pregunto con ligereza Harry mientras se paraba en la única poza de luz justo fuera del alcance de Ron.

"¡Maldita puta! ¡Sácame de aquí y pelea como un hombre, maricon!" grito Ron sacando sus brazos por entre las rejas para intentar alcanzar a su antes mejor amigo.

Harry levanto una ceja y dio un paso adelante, ignorando el sonido sobreltado que hizo Rodolphus tras él. Con un toque de velocidad, Harry garro uno de los brazos de Ron y lo quebró antes de alejarse otra vez.

Ron chillo y dio unos paso atrás tomando su brazo lastimado. "Jodete," jadeo de manera dolorosa antes de recuperar el aliento.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Aprenderás a mantener tu boca cerrada con el tiempo, comadreja." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Rodolphus y Rabastan al lado de las escaleras, cada uno con una caja en sus brazos. "Déjenlas libres y preparen los escudos."

"Como diga amo Potter," dijeron lo hermanos al mismo tiempo y abrieron las cajas al frente de la celda.

Escudos mágicos cobraron vida y Ron comenzó a gritar para intentar escapar de la avalancha de arañas que había quedado repentinamente libres.

Harry sonrió con frialdad y salió de las mazmorras con los dos mortífagos tras él.

-~/\~-

Harry estaba caminando hacia su habitación después de comerse un bocadillo de media noche cuando escucho un sonido familiar proveniente de la habitación de su padrino. Se detuvo y dejo que una sonrisa de medio lado cubriera su rostro antes de caminar en silencio hacia la puerta.

 _¿Harry?_ La cansada voz de Tom toco la mente de Harry.

 _¿Hm?_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Atormentando a Siri._

 _Diviértete,_ murmuro Tom entonces siguió durmiendo.

Harry se cubrió la boca e intento con todas sus fuerzas no reír en voz alta. El Señor Oscuro era tan flojo a veces.

Cuando se recupero, Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio de Remus y Sirius y asomo la cabeza.

Sirius estaba arrodillado en la cama, respirando pesadamente mientras Remus se metía con fuerza en él, agarrado de las caderas el animago. Sirius parecía querer asesinar las sabanas con sus uñas.

Harry estaba de pie hechizado hasta que Remus con un aullido salvaje y un último movimiento brutal contra Sirius se corrió dentro de él. El sonido saco a Harry de su trance y comenzó a reír cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Les tomo un momento a los dos hombres en la cama darse cuenta de su audiencia. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos se volvieron para mirar a su risueño ahijado con un toque de molestia. "Harry..." comenzó Remus.

Harry los miro sus ojos brillando con diversión. "¡Sirius estaba abajo! ¡Esperen hasta que le diga a Tom!" Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo. "¡Tom! ¡Tom!"

"¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño engendro!" grito Sirius saltando de la cama y corriendo tras su ahijado.

Apenas Sirius entro a la habitación que compartían los dos líderes de la orden oscura, fue alcanzado por un simple " _Petrificus Totalus_ " lanzado por un cansado Señor Oscuro, quien luego llamo, "¡Remus! ¡Ven a buscar a tu perro!"

Remus asomo su cabeza en la habitación, manteniendo su bata cerrada con una mano. "Sirius, la próxima vez que tengas deseos de salir a correr por los pasillos, al menos ponte algo," dijo el hombre lobo suspirando y luego lanzo un rápido _Locomotor corpus_ en el animago y lo levito con cuidado fuera de la habitación. "¡Buenas noches!"

Tom movió una mano para cerrar la puerta y miro a Harry, que estaba arrodillado en la cama con una gran sonrisa. "¿Dijiste que el perro estaba abajo?"

"¡Sip!" dijo Harry feliz.

"Mmm. Al aparecer leí su carácter bien," dijo Tom con un toque de diversión antes de acurrucarse en la cama. "Ahora duérmete mi hermoso diablillo." Dijo sonriéndole a Harry.

Harry se metió bajo las mantas y se acurruco junto a su amante. "Te amo."

Tom pasó una mano por la cintura de Harry y puso al joven mago apretado junto a su cuerpo. "Yo también te amo." Dijo y beso la cicatriz de Harry.

Harry sonrió feliz.

-~/\~-

"Hola, Ron. Veo que mataste a todas las amigas que te traje," comento Harry mirando sin expresión la celda cubierta de cadáveres de araña.

Ron camino hacia los barrotes, aferrando su brazo roto y escupió hacia Harry. "Jódete."

Harry limpio el escupo de su mejilla con el ceño fruncido. "Corten sus comidas a la mitad," le dijo sobre su hombro a Colagusano que estaba escondido entre la sombras.

"Entendido amo Potter," respondió Colagusano, haciendo una reverencia.

Harry miro a Ron. "Te ver mañana entonces mi amigo," dijo con falsa alegría ante de dejar las mazmorras con Colagusano.

Ron volvió a su rincón, allí donde no habían cadáveres de araña y se agacho otra vez, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho con un brazo y mirando aturdido a la nada. _Jamás saldré de aquí..._

-~/\~-

 _'¿Por qué no la besas de una vez?'_ gruño Gin en Defensa.

Luna miro fijo a su mejor amiga. "No sé de que hablas."

Gin rodo sus ojos. _'Te gusta mi hermana. Tonta.'_

"¡No es así!" siseo Luna poniéndose roja.

 _'Te sonrojaste, Luna.'_

"¡Cállate!" Luna miró de nuevo hacia el frente de la habitación con una expresión ligeramente molesta.

"Srta. Lovegood, Srta. Weasley-Potter, creo que ustedes saben que no deben hablar en mi clase," dijo Herm.

"Lo siento Profesora," respondió Luna mirando a otro lado.

"Diez puntos de cada una. Ahora por favor presten atención."

Luna miro enojada a Gin cuando su amiga le dio un codazo. Gin le dio una gran sonrisa en respuesta y Luna alejo la mirada. _Perra._

-~/\~-

"¡Hola de nuevo, Ron!"

Ron miro a Harry desde su rincón sin responder.

"Oh, ¿ahora no me hablas? ¡Bueno, maldición!" dijo Harry alegre.

Ron levanto dos dedos.

Harry levanto una ceja en dirección a su ex amigo. "Bueno, si insistes." Se encogió de hombros y luego apunto con su varita a Ron. " _Crucio._ "

Ron grito y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared.

Harry solo rio.

-~/\~-

"Así que, ¿ya termino tu semana?" pregunto Ted desde donde estaba sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio de Harry. Blaise, Pan y Millie estaban sentados junto a él mientras que Draco había encontrado una posición bastante cómoda en el escritorio.

Harry levanto una mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y respondió. "No hasta mañana."

"Maldición." Dijo Blaise con un suspiro.

Harry permitió que una leve sonrisa alcanzara su rostro. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Umbridge está en la antigua posición de Fudge como Ministro hasta que puedan organizar una elección," reporto Ted.

"Y sabemos que el mundo mágico esta en demasiado caos ahora como para una elección," dijo Pan arrugando la nariz.

Harry se tiro atrás en su asiento frunciendo el ceño pensativo. "¿Les gustaría encargarse de Umbridge por mi?"

Los Slytherins intercambiaron miradas. "Claro," respondió Draco por todos.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Perfecto." Tomo un papel nuevo de su escritorio, luego se lo entrego a Draco. "Esta es la actual dirección de Umbridge. Quiero que se encarguen de ella antes de mañana por la mañana. Hagan lo que quieran solo asegúrense de que muera."

"Comprendido mi Lord," dijeron a coro los cinco Slytherins poniéndose de pie.

"Ahora fuera." Dijo Harry sonriendo. "Tengo papeles que hacer."

Los Juniors rieron al dejar la habitación, teniendo cuidado de cerrar con suavidad.

-~/\~-

"Esto no luce bien para nosotros." Dijo Arthur suspirando mientras ponía el periódico en el centro de la mesa. Todos los Jefes de Departamento del Misterio se habían reunido para discutir a quien debían nombrar como próximo Ministro. Sus opciones eran limitadas.

"Bueno, Arthur..." Ashley Graham, un compañero miembro de la Orden del Fénix y representante por la Oficina del Club de Gobstones, comenzó.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Ministro no es mi lugar. Pertenezco al Departamento de Ley Mágica."

"¡Mira, necesitamos a alguien en el puesto de Ministro que Potter y sus bastardos no puedan eliminar!" Howard Zabini, el representante de la oficina del Ministro gruño, golpeando con sus puños la mesa.

"Ojo loco," dijo de repente Kingsley Shacklebolt desde donde estaba sentado con los demás aurores. Tonks estaba a su lado, una mirada sombría cubría sus características deslustradas, como era normal estos días.

Zabini le dio al auror que hablo una mirada fría. "Bueno a él de seguro no lo pillarían descuidado."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kingsley," dijo Cassidy Hayes de repente. "Dudo que incluso Potter intente eliminarlo."

Arthur asintió cansado. "Cassidy tiene razón. Alastor entreno a Harry, así que él sabe todos sus trucos."

"¿Pero puede Moody actuar como Ministro en vez de como un loco esquizofrénico?" Jerrico Orald, Jefe del Departamento de Obliviadores gruño.

"No conoces a Ojo Loco para nada," dijo Tonks de repente mirándolo con fuego en los ojos. "El no es paranoico. Guio a los aurores en batalla en numerosas ocasiones durante la última guerra y fue el mejor auror, sin dudas, en todo el servicio. ¡¿Nació para guiar gente y lo cuestionan por su salud mental?!"

"¡Nymphadora!" Kingsley puso una mano sobre la boca de Tonks. "Entendemos el punto."

Tonks frunció el ceño y saco con fuerza la mano de Kingsley de sobre su boca. "Yo entrene con Alastor. ¡Me enseño todo lo que se y sé que ustedes subestiman su salud mental, como los fanáticos que son!" luego se puso de pie enojada y se largo del lugar.

Afuera estaba Ojo Loco. "Impresionante," dijo cuando la puerta se cerró tras Tonks.

"Yo–" Tonks alejo la mirad incapaz de esconder lo rojo de sus mejillas.

La cara marcada de Ojo loco se retorció en una sonrisa. Eso no fue solo por mí. Eso también es por Potter. ¿No es así?"

Tonks levanto la cabeza de golpe. "¡El no es malvado!"

"Pero tampoco es bueno," respondió con severidad Ojo Loco antes de mirar hacia otro lado. "Me reuniré con Potter después de la reunión de la Orden, en el Caldero Chorreante. Si sientes la necesidad de hablar con él entonces ven conmigo." Dijo con tono peligroso. "Sola." Luego se marcho por el pasillo.

-~/\~-

Harry y Tom estaban pasando un rato genial luchando uno contra el otro en una esquina retirada del Gran Comedor. Era la reunión del DA del cuatro de octubre. Supuestamente estaban practicando el Hechizo Aturdidor, pero los dos Señores Oscuros rápidamente se habían aburrido del sencillo hechizo y habían comenzado a lanzarse otros hechizos con el mismo color y firma mágica mientras los demás no estaban prestando atención.

Herm se acerco a ambos con expresión molesta. "Aturdidores caballeros," los reto con firmeza.

"Los Aturdidores son aburridos," respondió Harry retirando un mechón de cabello rojo de su rostro.

Tom dijo riendo con disimulo. "Un poco bajo nuestro nivel Srta. Granger."

"¿Solo un poco? Mar, tienes una manera de subestimar las cosas." Dijo Harry rondando los ojos.

Herm bufo. "Solo no dejen que el Director los pille, idiotas. Lo último que necesitamos es que se cuestione porque están aquí."

Tom le dio a Herm una mirada extraña. "Creo que las reglas creadas para esto decían que mientras no tuvieras la Marca Tenebrosa podías estar libre de ir y venir sin problemas."

"Bueno, pueden." Herm hizo una mueca. "Más o menos."

Oscuros ojos grises destellaron furiosos. "El viejo las cambio," dedujo Harry.

"Si. Aunque aun no encuentra un hechizo para mostrar los pendientes."

"Eso fue lo que dijo Draco." Harry suspiro. "Vuelve a tu trabajo. Estoy segura de que Gin te informara después sobre la reunión."

"Tengan cuidado," dijo Herm antes de perderse en la masa de gente.

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas. "¿Aturdidores?" pregunto Tom.

"Aturdidores," respondió con alegría Harry.

Tom gruño.

-~/\~-

Harry estaba riendo sobre algo con Millie, Greg y Vin cuando de repente se vio forzado a bloquear una maldición. "¡¿Qué diablos?!"

 _'¡Eres un completo idiota!'_ comenzó Gin marchado hacia su hermano. Los Slytherin con los que Harry había estado hablando se alejaron para unirse a los demás Juniors que se habían juntando mientras los nuevos reclutas miraban en shock. Nadie conocía a este hombre porque Harry seguía disfrazado.

"Tuve un repaso en Aturdidores Srta. Weasley. Así que cálmese," llamo una voz amenazadora desde atrás de la cortina de sangre.

 _'¡Y tu lo dejaste!'_ las letras de Gin gritaban por la habitación.

Voldemort salió de las escaleras que llevaban a su vieja habitación, ojos rojos brillando peligrosos. "Así fue. ¿Y tu punto?"

"¡Suficiente!" grito Harry parándose entre su hermana y su amante mientras ambos levantaban las varitas. "Gin, tu sabes muy bien que no debes comenzar una pelea con él. Mi Lord, si no te calmas te maldeciré."

Gin bajo su varita con expresión apretada. _'Me gustarían tus excusas. Y rápido.'_

Harry levanto una mano antes que el Señor Oscuro pudiera gruñir una respuesta. "Perdí mi temperamento."

 _'Esa no es una buena excusa'_ gruño Gin y levanto su varita otra vez.

"Porqué tus preciados aurores del ministerio me tenían bajo Cruciatus," siseo el Señor Oscuro, avanzado y poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "Harry también sintió la maldición."

Gin entrecerró los ojos, aunque no en dirección de los dos señores oscuros. _'¿El Ministerio uso la_ _Maldición Cruciatus_ _en un_ _sospechoso de ser mortífago_ _?'_ pregunto.

"Si. Nosotros recibimos los reportes después de todo el incidente," reporto Susan Bones. "Mi tía estaba furiosa, pero los aurores que habían lanzado el hechizo ya estaban muertos." Ella miro a Harry y Voldemort con curiosidad.

"Sirius, Lucius y Rodolphus fueron a buscarlo y mataron a los aurores en el proceso," aclaro Harry.

"Supusimos que era algo como eso." Sue comento con seriedad. "Hicieron un buen trabajo de limpieza. No pudimos encontrar ninguna firma mágica."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. "Viejo truco de auror. Ojo loco me lo enseño y yo se los enseñe durante el verano."

"Con razón." Dijo Dean Thomas rodando sus ojos.

"Siéntense. Todos. El tiempo para la reunión es corto y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo," ordeno Harry, moviendo su mano en dirección a la pila de almohadones mientras Voldemort lo soltaba.

"¿Como sabremos con seguridad cuando terminara la reunión?" pregunto Luna mientras todos se sentaban, algunos de los nuevos reclutas siendo arrastrados por sus compañeros.

"Le di a Draco una forma de avisarnos." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba su lugar a la cabeza del círculo de almohadones. Gin tomo lugar a su izquierda mientras Voldemort se paró un poco atrás a la izquierda. Harry miro al círculo de caras y sonrió de medio lado. "Estoy impresionado, Gin."

 _'Dijiste que los consiguiéramos así que lo hicimos.'_ Respondió Gin orgullosa.

"Quizás quieras lucir como tú mismo jefe," dijo Parvati bromeando desde su lugar entre Mandy Brocklehurst y Michael Corner.

"No seas irritante," dijo Harry antes de volver a su forma más conocida de Harry Potter. Jadeos llenaron el círculo. "Mira. Creo que conseguí una mejor reacción que tu, Voldie," dijo sobre su hombro.

"Cuidado, Potter. Resulta que se dónde eres más vulnerable," respondió con facilidad el Señor Oscuro.

"Eso es lo que crees," respondió Harry.

Voldemort avanzo y envolvió entre sus brazos a Harry por detrás, poniendo su boca cerca de su oído. **:Así es diablillo,:** siseo con frialdad.

"Humph." Harry agito su mano hacia su amante con indiferencia. "Aléjate demonio. Estoy intentando tener una reunión."

 _Nos veremos cuando termines,_ la voz del señor Oscuro acaricio la mente de Harry mientras el hombre serpiente se deslizaba de nuevo en las sombras y fuera de la vista.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Se fue por ahora," anuncio antes de dejarse caer sobre una almohada. "Ya los conozco a todos ustedes, así que no me molestare en pedirles nombres o cosas así. Solo les daré el resumen básico y podrán irse, ya que, como les dije, tenemos poco tiempo..."

-~/\~-

Los miembros de la estimada Orden del Fénix estaban sentados en silencio alrededor de una mesa en la oficina de Albus, fulminándose con la mirada. Una obvia línea corría al medio de la mesa: por un lado estaban los Slytherin y su creciente número de partidarios; en el otro estaban los miembros que desconfiaban de los Slytherin y los culpaban por la corrupción de Harry Potter, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos el ultimo año escolar y durante el verano. Los dos bandos se habrían estado gritando de no ser porque Albus había perdido su temperamento y los había maldecido hasta el silencio.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, admitiendo dos nuevas figuras. Todos miraron con sospecha, muchos sonrieron cuando reconocieron los rostros.

"Lamentamos llegar tarde, Albus," dijo Herm tomando su asiento habitual entre Draco y Molly. "Pero Ojo Loco me estaba ayudando a dejar a los gemelos listos con Poppy."

Ojo Loco tomo el asiento a la otra cabecera de la mesa frente a Albus, terminando la línea divisoria en la mesa. "Estamos muy callados. Una mejoría de los gritos habituales," menciono el hombre.

Albus apretó los labios. "Llegamos a un arreglo. ¿Cómo te va en el rol de Ministro, Alastor?"

"Tan bien como era de esperar, mirando todo el trabajo que quedo de antes," respondió como si nada Ojo Loco mientras en silencio terminaba el Hechizo Silencioso que estaba alrededor de la mesa.

"Es una sorpresa que siquiera te hayan considerado para esa posición," bufo Severus apenas sintió que se terminaba el hechizo.

"Como se te ocurre Sna–" comenzó Tonks con ojos furiosos.

"Suficiente," ordeno Ojo Loco con voz dura. Todos lo miraron mientras se ponía de pie, su ojo azul girando como loco. "Rehusó sentarme aquí a escuchar otra discusión infantil. Tengo cosa mejores que hacer que ver como adultos se comportan como niños." Su ojo normal se poso en. "Y tú no estás ayudando, Albus. Si planean comportarse así otra vez, entonces me iré porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."

Cuando nadie se movió, Albus inclino su cabeza hacia el Ministro. "El piso es tuyo, Alastor."

Ojo Loco asintió y tomo asiento. "Potter sabes que estamos espiando a su gente, así que necesitamos más. Eso significa que ustedes Snape, Zabini, Malfoy y Nott, deben ver si pueden conseguir más amigos. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Srta. Granger, usted y la Srta. Weasley eran cercanas a Potter así que pueden conseguir volver a acercarse a él. Ya sea para que puedan arrastrarlo de vuelta a nosotros o para que lo apuñalen por la espalda cuando no esté mirando, no me importa, solo inténtenlo. Yo también intentare contactarme con él para intentar racionalizar con él. Molly, Arthur, él un vez me comentó que los veía como padres, ustedes también deberían intentarlo."

Todos fruncieron el ceño pensativo ante las palabras del viejo auror. Tenía sentido y era un curso de acción. No era algo que les agradara a los miembros de la Orden Oscuras pero por lo menos era una razón para mantenerse en contacto con Harry. Al menos, pensó Herm, Gin estaría complacida; a ella no le había gustado la idea de que tenía que hacer como si odiara a su hermano.

Albus asintió. "Perfecto. Además necesito que me consigan información sobre Marcus Brutús. Tengo la impresión de que él no es quien dice que es."

"También pensaste eso el año pasado, Albus," dijo Minerva suspirando.

"Si, pero esta vez creo estar casi seguro de quién es en realidad."

"¿Y quién es?" gruño Severus.

"Lord Voldemort."


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ojos Loco se dirigió con confianza al pelirrojo sentado en una esquina del caldero Chorreante. Tonks lo siguió con más precaución, observando por cualquier peligro, como su entrenamiento le había enseñado. A Ojo Loco le habían permitido salir del Ministerio cuando juro que tendría a algún auror con él como apoyo, así que su reunión anterior con Tonks había funcionando a la perfección. No era necesario decirlo pero Tonks estaba tomando su trabajo de protección con bastante seriedad. Viejos amigos o no, ella no confiaba completamente en Harry, en especial porque conocía su posición como Metamorphmagus.

Ojos Loco se paro frente al hombre y frunció el ceño. "¿Si?"

Ojos grises lo miraron. "Trajiste cola. Eso no estaba en el trato," dijo el hombre con tono frio y rostro sin emoción.

Tonks se estremeció mientras Ojo Loco solo se encogía de hombros, "Tonks y yo tuvimos una pequeña conversación."

El hombre se paro lentamente. "Confiare en tu palabra por ahora, Alastor. Aunque no me pruebes," dijo de manera peligrosa antes de hacer un gesto para que lo siguieran y salieran del pub hacia el Londres Muggle. Tonks ahora entendía porque Ojo Loco había insistido que usaran ropa Muggle.

El hombre lo guio a un callejón oscuro y húmedo donde un hombre alto y normal estaba parado apoyado contra una pared. Los dos obviamente se conocían, por cómo se saludaron. "¿Cuantos?" pregunto el hombre nuevo.

"Cuatro, pero se despistaron un poco cuando salimos a Londres," reporto su guía.

El hombre alto bufo, luego saco unos trozos de papel de su bolsillo, que le ofreció a Ojo Loco y a Tonks. "Trasladores. Los seguiremos de inmediato," les aseguro el pelirrojo a los dos trabajadores del Ministerio.

Tonks frunció el ceño indecisa, pero Ojo Loco tomo sin problemas el ofrecido medio de transporte, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. Jadeando sobresaltada Tonks lo siguió.

Los dos hombre intercambiaron sonrisa ferales ante de tomarse las manos y susurrar al mismo tiempo, **:Voldie.:**

-~/\~-

De vuelta en su habitación Harry y Tom con rapidez cambiaron a sus formas verdaderas y se pusieron sus túnicas favoritas. Harry estaba usando una túnica verde oscuro con borde de serpientes doradas y el bastón en su mano. Tom usaba una túnica negra con borde de serpientes plateadas. Harry también, para molestar al Señor Oscuro, se había parado el pelo y lo había cambiado a color verde y dorado para que combinara con su túnica.

"Harry..." suspiro Tom pero su amante solo le sonrió. "Esta bien, vamos."

"¡Genial!" dijo Harry y beso a Tom en la mejilla antes de dejar la habitación con un divertido Señor Oscuro atrás.

-~/\~-

"Esto es inesperado," dijo una voz desde la puerta en que Ojo Loco y Tonks estaban esperando.

Tonks apunto con su varita a los recién llegados mientras Ojo Loco solo los miraba. "¿Como sabía que ustedes cuatro estaban en esto?" Le murmuro Ojo Loco a los cuatro pelirrojos en la puerta.

"Porque me conoces demasiado bien," dijo una voz atrás de los Weasley. "Entren todos ustedes. Tonks, guarda esa varita antes que te la quite." Harry apareció a la vista cuando Arthur y los gemelos entraron a la habitación y salieron del camino. Molly dio un paso tras e hizo un gesto para que el joven entrara primero.

"¿Harry?" susurro Tonks mientras bajaba su varita, mirando a la figura de aspecto como de realeza. Bueno aparte de su cabello.

El rostro de Harry de inmediato formo una sonrisa. "Hola, Tonks. Sorprendido de verte aquí y todo eso, pero ya tu sabes." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en su silla favorita, apoyando su bastón contra su pierna.

"¿Por qué persistes en llevar ese bastón a todo lados?" Pregunto Ojo Loco con un toque de diversión mientras Tonks se sentaba a su lado y los Weasley también se sentaban, dejando la silla al lado de Harry vacía.

"Me encanta engañar a las personas," dijo con alegría Harry. "Escuche que te volviste Ministro. Felicitaciones."

"Para que se te haga mas difícil tomarte el Ministerio, Potter," le aseguro con seriedad Ojo Loco.

La sonrisa de Harry aumento. "Me encanta un buen desafío."

"No es para insultarte amigo–"

"–pero estas loco."

Harry le saco la lengua a Fred y George. "Lo sé."

"Necesita trabajar más para esconderlo," dijo una fría voz mientras el Señor Oscuro entraba a la habitación, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación.

"Igual que tú, ¿cierto?" bromeo Harry sonriéndole a la imponente figura.

"¿Me estas llamando loco?" preguntó Voldemort ojos rojos posándose en brillantes ojos verdes.

"Si." La sonrisa de Harry aumento. "Siéntense. No tenemos todo el día."

"Algunos de nosotros si," dijo Fred mientras George asentía de manera vigorosa a su lado.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "Entonces hagan algo útil y busquen algunos papeles de mi oficina y llénenlos con lo sucedido en la reunión de la Orden. Después repasaremos todo."

Fred y George se levantaron, hicieron una seria reverencia y salieron con rapidez de la habitación mientras Voldemort tomaba el asiento disponible al lado de Harry.

"¿Esos dos estaban siendo serios?" medio susurro y medio chillo Tonks.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Si."

"No es por ser maleducado pero, Harry, ¿porque están aquí Ojo Loco y Tonks?" pregunto Arthur mirándolo.

"Moody contacto a Harry hace unos días y solicito una reunión," respondió con frialdad Voldemort. "Porque decidieron que sería hoy aun no lo entiendo." Dijo mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

"Porque estoy castigado" Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Castigado?" Tonks frunció el ceño.

"Si. Este idiota–" Harry indico con su pulgar al señor Oscuro a su lado, "–decidió que debo quedarme en la mansión, así que me castigo."

"Pude haberte amarrado a la cama," Voldemort dijo sin seriedad. "Deberías estar agradecido de que aun puedes andar corriendo por la mansión."

Harry resoplo en respuesta.

"Si no jugaras con tu salud como lo haces–" comenzó Molly.

"¡No tu también!" Harry levanto sus manos al aire y suspiro molesto.

"¿Mi Lord Potter?"

Todos miraron a la puerta donde se encontraba de pie Lucius. "¿Si?" preguntó Harry.

"Tiene bromistas en su oficina mi Lord," reportó el mortífago.

"Lo sé." dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado. "Y me gustaría ver que intentaran algo."

Lucius se estremeció. "Esto hay que añadirlo a la lista de porque un aburrido Harry Potter es algo malo." Dijo suspirado mientras la mayoría de la gente en la habitación se puso a reír. "Está bien, lo dejo mi Lord," dijo el rubio antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Harry rodo sus ojos antes de mirar a sus invitados. "¿Que puedo hacer por ti, Alastor?"

El actual Ministro de Magia miro largo a Harry antes de responder, "Un par de cosas. Uno, intenta unos cuantos taques en contra de mi vida, por favor, a menos que quieras que nazca sospecha."

"Oh, qué bien," dijo Voldemort con voz alegre, lo que causo que Harry le diera una mirada divertida mientras todos los demás se estremecían.

"Te advertiré de cualquiera que pudiera ser fatal," accedió Harry. "Pero de seguro recibirás algunas. Solo porque fuiste mi instructor no significa que te haré la vida fácil."

"Supuse."

"¿Que mas?"

"También estoy aquí para dejar claras mis lealtades."

"¿Y esas son?" pregunto Voldemort entrecerrando sus ojos rojos.

"No contigo," le aseguro Ojo loco al Señor Oscuro antes de mirar a Harry. "Contigo, Potter." Tonks jadeo a su lado.

Harry asintió pensativo. "Esto hará algunas cosas más fáciles." Miro a los ojos impares del auror. "Estoy seguro que no querrás una de mis Marcas, así que no lo ofreceré. Necesitaremos alguna manera de mantenernos en contacto..."

"Arthur," sugirió Voldemort.

Ojo Loco negó con la cabeza. "Creo que ya encontré una solución para eso."

"¿Oh?" Harry lo miro curioso.

"Él le sugirió a Albus que algunos de nosotros intentemos recobrar tu confianza," dijo Molly.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa fría. "Para hacerme volver a la Luz o apuñalarme por la espalda. Estoy impresionado."

"Si. No creo que Albus creyera que te darías cuenta de eso," accedió Ojo Loco.

"Albus siempre ha subestimado a Harry," murmuro Voldemort frotándose la barbilla.

Harry bufo. "¿Entonces a quien debo esperar?"

"A las Srtas. Granger y Weasley-Potter, Molly, Arthur, y yo," respondió Ojo Loco.

Harry asintió. "Perfecta. Esto hará las cosas mucho más fáciles. Gracias, Alastor."

"De nada." Le dijo el Ministro a su antiguo estudiante dándole una sonrisa fría.

Harry se giro hacia Tonks con seriedad. "¿Tonks?"

Tonks se sacudió de su aturdimiento. "Alastor me invito porque medio te defendí en la reunión del ministerio esta mañana," murmuro ella sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Harry levanto una ceja en dirección a su mentor. "Ella parece creer que no eres malvado," Ojo Loco le informó al joven Señor Oscuro.

Harry le sonrió a Tonks. "Estoy conmovido, pero tampoco soy bueno."

"¡Es pura maldad!" vino la declaración desde la puerta. Todo el mundo levantó la vista para ver dos brillantes Weasley verde y naranja quienes parecían que algo les había volado en sus caras.

Harry sonrió mientras los demás bufaban o reían divertidos. "Ustedes no creerían que los dejaría entrar a mi oficina sin poner algo para que no hicieran travesuras, ¿no es así?" los gemelos fruncieron el ceño. "Eso le enseñara a no meter mano en mi escritorio." Dijo Harry sonriendo. "O en mi puerta."

"Harry..." dijo el Señor Oscuro mirando a su amante exasperado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, luego estiro una mano hacia los gemelos. "¿Formas?"

Fred le estiro hacia Harry, a propósito dejándola caer antes que Harry la alcanzara. Harry levanto una ceja en dirección al joven. "Jódete, Potter."

Voldemort comenzó a ponerse de pie furioso, pero Harry le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. "Siéntate." El Señor Oscuro se sentó mirando furioso a los gemelos, que lo ignoraron y siguieron mirando molesto a Harry, que los miro cuando se aseguro que su amante no maldeciría a sus amigos. "Si algo está cerrado en mi oficina deben mantenerse fuera de eso," le informo a los gemelos.

"Gracias por la advertencia," gruño George enojado.

" _Eso_ , Sr. Weasley, es sentido común," respondió Harry como si nada.

Voldemort se puso de pie y ni siquiera la mirada de Harry lo detuvo esta vez. "Ustedes se largaran al pasillo hasta que se calmen y recuerden que deben respetar a su líder, o si no se encontraran con rapidez bajo la maldición Cruciatus. ¿Está claro?" dijo con voz fría.

"Como el cristal," respondieron juntos los gemelos antes de salir de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras ellos.

Harry convoco el papel hacia él mientras su amante tomaba asiento. "Eso no fue necesario, Tom," le dijo al Señor Oscuro mientras escaneaba el papel.

Voldemort dejo escapar un bufido y miro a Tonks, que miraba de uno al otro de los líderes de la oscuridad con el ceño fruncido. "¿Si Srta. Tonks?"

Tonks se encogió de hombros incomodo y miro hacia otro lado. "Necesito pensarlo."

Harry asintió. "Eso está bien. Me avisas cualquier cosa con Ojo Loco o Arthur." Dijo sonriéndole a la joven auror. "Espera que vaya a buscarte si no se de ti en una semana."

Tonks asintió en comprensión. Era y no era una amenaza.

"¡Maravilloso!" Harry estiro una mano y dos tapas de botella volaron hacia ella. "Trasladores de vuelta a su oficina Ministro. Aunque querrás asegurarte que tus aurores te cuiden mejor. Parece que tienen problemas para poder seguirte a Londres Muggle." Dijo con ojos llenos de diversión mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a los dos trabajadores del Ministerio.

"Eres una amenaza." Le dijo Ojo Loco a su ex estudiante. Luego agarro una de la tapas de botella y desapareció.

Tonks le sonrió ligeramente a Harry. "Nos veremos pronto. Chao, Harry."

"Chao, Tonks," respondió Harry. La sonrisa de Tonks aumento antes de que ella tomara el otro traslador.

Molly miro con seriedad a Harry. "¿Que fue lo que hiciste que causo que Fred y George se enojaran tanto contigo?"

Harry levanto una ceja en dirección a la mujer. "Solo digamos que tener sexo y orinar será difícil para ellos por un par de días," dijo como si nada y volvió a mirar el reporte. Voldemort y Arthur hicieron una mueca en simpatía mientras Molly suspiraba. "Es bueno saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian," añadió Harry.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto el Señor Oscuro frunciendo el ceño.

"Albus se canso de todas las peleas y lanzo un Hechizo de Silencio sobre todos," respondió Harry poniéndose de pie. "Lamento habérmelo perdido."

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Arthur mientras el Señor Oscuro sonreía.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Guardare este reporte y tendré una conversación con tus hijos sobre lo que pueden o no pueden hacer en mi oficina."

"¡Diviértete!" dijo Molly en una voz demasiado alegre para gusto de Harry. Miro a la mujer con el ceño fruncido antes de salir del lugar y hacer un gesto para que los gemelos lo siguieran.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

"Tercer Auror Tonks, tiene un visitante," reporto uno de los aurores junior asomando la cabeza en la oficina de Tonks.

Tonks levanto la mirada cansada de su abarrotado escritorio. Después que Ojo Loco había sido elegido Ministro provisorio muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Ministerio y Tonks, entre otros, había sido promovida – o quizás degradada era una palabra mejor – a trabajo de escritorio. "¿Quién es?"

"Dijo que es un hermano de armas, madame."

Tonks frunció el ceño. ¿Un hermano en armas?

"Tiene pelo rojo parado en puntas," añadió el junior esperando que eso ayudara.

Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron y miro su calendario. Hace ocho días había ido con Ojo Loco a visitar a Harry. Él dijo que la buscaría si no se comunicaba en una semana, y se había olvidado. "Envíalo," dijo suspirando en dirección al junior, luego se sobo la frente. ¡¿Como pudo haberlo olvidado?!

Un hombre con pelo rojo en punta y traviesos ojos dorados entro a la habitación. Frunció el ceño al ver el escritorio de Tonks. "Al menos ya sé porque no he sabido de ti," comento cerrando la puerta tras él y lanzando protecciones. "¿Rompiste algo en la oficina del Jefe de Aurores y te degradaron?"

"No, aunque así se siente a veces," dijo Tonks suspirando mientras que con una mano destapaba una placa con su nombre en su escrotorio. "Fui promovida a Tercer Auror."

Harry silbo. "Estoy impresionado. Yo jamás habría llegado tan lejos."

Tonks lo miro divertido. "Harry, si entras al programa de auror serás el Auror en Jefe al terminar la primera semana."

"Me halagas," dijo Harry riendo.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza. "Es cierto. Tu estas a la par con Ojo Loco y el seguiría siendo Auror en Jefe si no fuera Ministro."

"Cambiando el tema, ¿has pensado en lo que conversamos?" dijo Harry con facilidad.

Tonks suspiro. "No desde esa noche Llegue aquí el lunes y me entere que Ojo Loco había cambiado gente de lugar."

Harry asintió en comprensión. "Puedo darte mas tiempo para pensar–"

"No, no." Tonks movió una mano en dirección al joven y boto un montón de papeles de su escritorio.

Harry en silencio levito los papeles de vuelta al escritorio, dándole a la avergonzada Tonks una sonrisa amable. "Conozco un hechizo que mantendrá todos los papeles en tu escritorio en el lugar que corresponde, aunque los pases a llevar. ¿Quieres que lo lance?"

"Por favor," dijo Tonks suspirando aliviada mientras se dejaba caer en su silla. Harry lanzo el hechizo y luego intento botar los papeles. Pero estos solo me mecieron un poco, Tonks le dijo, "Gracias, Harry. Me salvaste la vida."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No hay problema. Tengo que usarlo en mi escritorio, ya que me ofrecí a hacer todo el papeleo que Voldemort me arroja. No es tan malo como esto, pero no somos una oficina del gobierno."

Tonks asintió. "Si."

"¿Así que asumo que tomaste una decisión?"

"En realidad sí. Estoy inclinada hacia ti aunque estoy de acuerdo con Ojo Loco con respeto al Que-No Debe-Ser-Nombrado," admitió Tonks.

Harry sonrió. "Genial. No me agrada la idea de darte mi marca – ahora eres Tercer Auror – así que no lo hare. Aunque si quieres mi grupo usa unos brazaletes encantados, podría darte uno. Han probado ser invaluables en varias ocasiones."

Tonks asintió en comprensión. "El envenenamiento de Ron."

"Entre otras cosas," accedió Harry pasándole uno de los brazaletes.

"Gracias," murmuro Tonks, poniéndoselo.

"No hay de que." Dijo Harry sonriéndole. "Ahora, me preguntaba ¿si sabes si está o no el Ministro?"

"En realidad creo que esta en Hogwarts..." dijo Tonks frotándose la barbilla.

"Perfecto." Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. "Si necesito hablarte sobre algo vendré en persona o te mandare un mensaje con Arthur u Ojo Loco. Si me necesitas para algo habla con Arthur – a él lo veo más a menudo."

Tonks asintió. "Seguro. Diviértete, Harry."

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "¿Yo?" luego salió de la oficina de Tonks.

-~/\~-

Cuando Ojo Loco llego a su oficina de su reunión con Albus – ese hombre era imposible – se dejo caer en su silla, luego se paró de golpe con un grito.

Aurores entraron corriendo a la habitación y encontraron a Ojo Loco sonriéndole a su silla. Escrito sobre el asiento había un mensaje de Harry: _'_ _ **Pensé que revisaría por hechizos todo con lo que entra en contacto, Ministro. Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, porque podría matarlo.**_ _'_

"¿Señor?" pregunto su secretaria preocupada.

Ojo Loco rio. "Ese mocoso es imposible," le dijo a su personal antes de lanzar un hechizo de amplio espectro para quitar los hechizos de todas las cosas con las que había jugado Harry. Luego se volvió a sentar y le dijo a su equipo que se retirara. "Todo está bien aquí, pero estén pendientes por algún ataque. No confió en que Potter nos deje respirar.

Cuando todos se marcharon una forma oscura salió de entre las sombras, sonriendo ampliamente. "Te atrape."

Ojo Loco rodo los ojos en dirección a su ex estudiante. "Así fue. Y veo que encontraste un hechizo por el que no puedo ver a través."

"Artes de las Sombras," respondió Harry tomando el asiento frente al escritorio del Ministro. "Tom tiene un libro sobre eso que me prestó."

"Interesante. Tendré que leer sobre eso."

"Siéntete libre de intentar encontrar un libro sobre el tema. La mayoría de ellos fueron quemados y el que me prestó Tom esta en Parsel," Harry respondió con seriedad.

Ojo Loco frunció el ceño. "Estoy seguro que encontrare algo. Ahora, ¿qué te trae aquí?"

Harry se acomodo en su silla. "Solo estaba visitando a Tonks."

Una sonrisa torcida alcanzo los labios del Ministro. "¿Como esta ella?"

Harry bufo divertido al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada medio molesta a su antiguo instructor. "¿Tenias que hacerle tan difícil pensar?"

"Supuse que estaría en un ambiente más seguro si la sacaba de las calles y todas las redadas," dijo Ojo Loco.

"Además, su posición mas alta nos permitiría conseguir mejor información," respondió Harry comprendiendo. "Aun así. Le vendría bien un descanso de tanto trabajo. Su escritorio luce peor que el mío."

Ojo Loco se froto la barbilla. "Veré que puedo hacer."

"Maravilloso." Harry puso un trozo de papel sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie. "Ten cuidado, Alastor. La próxima nota mía no será una broma."

El Ministro asintió y guardo el papel. "Buen día, Potter."

"Buen día Ministro," respondió Harry antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la habitación.

-~/\~-

Harry se froto los cansados ojos ante de seguir descifrando el mensaje de Curtis Killinger – un mortífago que estaba trabajando en Italia para conseguir aliados. Las noticias eran, para ponerlo simple, no buenas. Al parecer la Orden estaba un paso adelante de ellos en esto – como parecía ser en muchas otras cosas y ya habían reunido una impresionante parte del territorio en forma de bota.

Harry se dejo caer atrás en su silla y miro el mapa del mundo que tenía pegado en su pared. Con aspecto agravado, envió un destello de magia hacia Italia, rasgando el pergamino de manera diagonal sobre el país. Luego tomo una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Escribió una nota rápida a Killinger, que luego envío por Traslador al Mortífago con un movimiento de su varita. Harry aun tenía que revisar más mensajes de gente alrededor del mundo que estaban reclutando gente mientras decían trabajar para el Ministerio.

Un destello de fuego capto la atención de Harry, levanto la mirada y encontró a Fawkes acicalándose en una silla frente a él. El joven líder le dio una mirada cansada. "¿Qué tipo de mala noticia me traes a esta hora ave infernal?" pregunto, refiriéndose al otro día cuando Fawkes le trajo una carta urgente de Minerva. La carta estaba astutamente disfrazada como una agradable carta para su hermano, pero un hechizo anti-glamour probó que era una carta de la bruja para Harry avisándole que Severus, Hermione y Poppy estaban bajo vigilancia por Albus y serian incapaces de comunicarse con él.

°° Son malas noticas solo si quieres que lo sean, °° le informó Fawkes al joven de ojos verdes.

Harry miro al fénix con frialdad. "Tu filosofía no me hace sentir mejor. ¿Qué viniste a decirme?"

Fawkes movió su plumas con un sonido agitado, pero hablo de todas maneras, °° Escuche algo cuando estaba durmiendo la siesta–°°

"En serio," Harry dijo burlón.

Fawkes lo miro molesto. °° No tengo porque pasarte la información, sabes. °°

"Aun puedo matarte, sabes," respondió Harry como si nada.

"¿Sobre qué están discutiendo ambos esta vez?" pregunto Lucius con un gemido asomando la cabeza en la habitación.

Harry movió el mensaje de Killinger hacia el segundo al mando de los mortífagos. "Lee eso y luego pásaselo a Tom. Ya le avise que debe retirarse antes que la Orden los pille."

Lucius frunció el ceño al leer el pergamino. "Lo hare de inmediato, mi lord." Luego hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Harry miro con cansancio a Fawkes. "Mira, aun tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Por favor hazme el favor de hacer esto breve?"

Fawkes apretó su pico con desaprobación y miro a Harry. °° Estaba medio dormido cuando el Sombrero le pregunto a Albus – en realidad creo que el sombrero esta de tu lado– que porque nunca hizo algo sobre el tratamiento que recibiste donde los Dursley. °°

Harry asintió. "Eso es confirmación de una de mis sospechas."

°° El Sombrero también le preguntó a Albus porque lanzo la Maldición Imperius en Vernon. °°

Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre y tomo un trago de agua de un vaso que se balanceaba al borde de su escritorio ante de preguntar de la manera más calmada que pudo, "¿Y qué fue lo que respondió Albus?"

°° Él dijo que fue para que tú supieras tu verdadero valor en el mundo, o algo así... ¿¡Harry?!°°

Harry se había puesto tan pálido como una sabana y solo miraba aturdido el vaso de agua. "Fue... planeado... eso..."

°° ¿Harry? °° Fawkes se estaba preocupando. Nunca había visto al joven actuar así, ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado al basilisco en su segundo año.

"¿Harry?" el eco provino de la puerta de la oficina del joven lord, donde se encontraban Voldemort y Lucius– ninguno lucia como los hombres crueles que se veían en el campo de batalla. La visión de bondad y preocupación en los ojos de los dos hombres que antes se habían dedicado solo a destruir le mostro al fénix, una vez más, que apoyar a Harry había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Harry alejo la mirada del vaso de agua al escuchar la voz de su amante. "Fue culpa de Albus."

El Señor Oscuro entro a la habitación, lentamente transformándose en su forma de Tom Ryddle. "¿De qué amor?" pregunto, solo echándole una breve ojeada al fénix.

"Tío Vernon."

Tom le lanzo a Lucius una mirada rápida y el rubio asintió antes de marcharse de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. "¿Qué pasa con tu tío, Harry?" pregunto Tom con gentileza acercándose a su joven amante.

Harry de un salto se lanzo a los brazos de su amante. "Albus lo tenía bajo Imperious, Tom. Fawkes dijo que lo hizo para mostrarme mi verdadero valor en el mundo," explico Harry su voz quebrándose por las lagrimas.

El Señor Oscuro apretó con más fuerza a Harry. "Voy a disfrutar desmembrar a ese bastardo."

Fawkes ladeo su cabeza mirando a los dos hombres. °° Creo que estoy perdiendo algo aquí. °°

Tom miro sorprendido. "Puedo entenderte ahora..." Harry también miro al fénix, lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

°° Claro que puedes, °° dijo Fawkes sacando pecho. °° Un fenix puede permitir que lo entienda quien él quiere y por el tiempo que lo desee. Albus solo cree que mi decisión tiene que ver con miembros de la Orden. °°

"Harry, ¿has encontrado por casualidad algún hechizo que le quite la arrogancia a los fénix?" gruño Tom mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Fawkes.

Harry rio con debilidad. "No recuerdo uno, pero podría revisar el libro de nuevo."

Fawkes dejo salir un trino divertido, luego les lanzo una mirada seria. °° En serio. ¿De qué me estoy pediendo? °°

"¿Que mucho sabes de mi niñez?" pregunto Harry en vez de responder.

Si Fawkes hubiera sido humano, habría fruncido el ceño. °° Solo algunas cosas que he escuchado: viviste muchos años en la alacena bajo las escaleras y te encargaste de todas las labores de la casa, a tu primo le gustaba pegarte y él y sus amigos una vez... te encontraron con los pantalones abajo, ¿o eso creo? °°

Diversión lleno los ojos de Harry mientras se limpiaba la cara llorosa con un pañuelo. "Esa es una manera diferente de ponerlo, supongo," dijo el joven. Tom – que estaba tras su amante, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry posesivamente– estaba mirando al fénix de manera calculadora.

Fawkes miro al Señor Oscuro por un momento antes de mirar a Harry. °° Se que una broma que hiciste causo que muriera Vernon y que Dudley huyera durante navidad. °°

Tom sonrió de medio lado. "Dudo que alguien vuelva a verlo."

Fawkes se acicalo las alas. °° ¿Como sabía que tu algo tenias que ver con su desaparición? °°

"Porque eres una avecita muy lista," respondió Tom como si nada.

Harry rodo los ojos. "Por fin puedes entenderlo y lo único que haces es insultarlo. En serio, Tom."

"No te burles hasta que lo intentes."

Harry contuvo su risa y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a Tom. "Bastardo."

Tom hizo una mueca luego beso a Harry en la cabeza. "Eso dolió diablillo."

Fawkes trino molesto. °° Aun estoy esperando, saben. °°

"No sabía que los fénix fueran tan impacientes," gruño Tom mirando con frialdad al ave.

Harry desecho las palabras de su amante y miro con tranquilidad a Fawkes. "Vernon solía – ¿cómo fue que lo dijiste? Si – 'atraparme con los pantalones abajo' de manera regular."

Fawkes retrocedió y dejo salir un trino enojado. °° ¡Ese viejo bastardo! °°

Tom puso sus labios al lado del oído de Harry y sonriendo le dijo. **:** **Creo que podre soportarlo después de todo** **:**

 **:** **Eres horrible:** le respondió Harry a su amante.

 **:** **Lo sé.** **:** Tom se enderezo y le dio al fénix – que le estaba dando una mirada extraña – una sonrisa divertida. "En estos momentos estábamos haciendo un plan para eliminar al viejo. ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos bestia infernal?" El insulto habitual fue dicho con cariño, esta vez, Harry y Fawkes miraron con sospecha la Señor Oscuro. "¿Qué?"

Harry sonrió. "Nada." Luego se soltó del abrazo de Tom'. "Debo volver a trabajar."

Tom frunció el ceño, luego movió su mano hacia el escritorio con papeles y estos desaparecieron. "Lucius y yo nos encargaremos. Tu pasaras un par de horas ayudándonos a planear la muerte del viejo, luego tu, Remus y ese perro que tienes por padrino saldrán a cenar para que yo pueda descansar un poco de Black."

Harry estaba dividido ente divertido y molesto. Al final dejo que su amante se saliera con la suya. "Entonces vamos."

"Bien. Vamos, cerebro de pájaro, Harry. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!" llamo Tom saliendo de la oficina.

Harry sonrió mientras Fawkes se posaba en su hombro y luego siguió a su amante. "¿No es ridículo?"

°° Cien por ciento, °° accedió Fawkes.

"Bien."

-~/\~-

Albus sonrió al leer la carta que había recolectado de la ahora muerta lechuza de la Srta. Weasley.

 _'_ _Encontramos la ultima habitación. Sis dice que te quiere aquí antes de abrirla._ _  
'_ _Por favor ven pronto. Las cosas no andan bien._

 _'_ _Gin_ _'_

Así que al fin había encontrado a su espía.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"Harry."

Harry levanto la mirada de su escritorio – en realidad estaba comenzando a cansarse de su oficina – y vio a Remus luciendo pálido y un poco enojado. "Remus, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Fenrir Greyback en la cocina?" pregunto Remus con calmada furia.

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de píe. "No lo sé. Se supone que se quedaría en el recibidor..."

"¿Por qué esta en la mansión?" insistió Remus.

Harry le dio a Remus una mirada curiosa. "Tiene una reunión con Tom. ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No hay nada malo," Remus respondió con fuerza, su expresión cerrada.

"Ustedes tiene mala historia," decidió Harry caminando hacia su padrino. "Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a arrastrarlo de vuelta al recibidor, o preferirías que me encargara solo del asunto?"

Remus se encogió de hombros, obviamente incomodo con la manera despreocupada de Harry de manejar a Greyback. "Sabes que es un hombre lobo, ¿cierto?"

Harry sonrió levemente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. "Si."

Remus suspiro. "Iré contigo."

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. "Remus, no quiero que te obligues a hacer algo que obviamente te pone incomodo. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso."

Los ojos de Remus se endurecieron y meneo la cabeza. "Es mi deber, como Junior y tu padrino de velar por tu seguridad. Iré contigo."

Harry rodo los ojos, pero salió de la oficina si mas discusión. Había intentado encarar a Remus por su sentido del deber cuando se quedo con el hombre después que Sirius había caído por el Velo. No había sido fácil y no tenía deseos de repetir la conversación cuando Remus claramente veía esto como un deber doble. Algunas cosas, había aprendido Harry, no valían la pena como para empezar una guerra.

"Ooh, carne fresca," murmuro el hombre lobo a la mesa sin levantar la mirada cuando Harry y Remus entraron en la cocina.

Harry miro alrededor de la cocina, indicándole en silencio a Remus que no hablara a menos que él le dijera lo contrario. Carne desmenuzada estaba esparcida alrededor de la mesa y el suelo.

Aunque la cocina era el dominio de los elfos domésticos de la familia Slytherin, solo estaba Slinky y el Jefe de los elfos lucia aterrorizado. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Mansión Slytherin, Harry supo lo que Tom había querido decir cuando comento que a los elfos no le gustaba cuando estaban aquí los mortífagos.

Harry saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo que desapareció toda la carne de la mesa y el piso luego entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a Greyback, quien se había puesto tenso. "Se te dieron instrucciones estrictas de que te quedarse en el recibidor, ¿no es así, Fenrir Greyback?"

Greyback giro en su silla gruñendo. "¿Te atreves a darme ordenes, humano?"

Harry levanto una mano para detener a Remus, que se había tensado a su lado. "Vas a controlar tu temperamento o te encontraras sin una alianza con nosotros. No me presione Sr. Greyback, he aprendido recientemente varios hechizos bastante desagradables que estoy ansioso de poder usar."

Greyback gruño pero se contuvo. "¿Quién eres?"

Harry sonrió de medio lado – tener el cabello largo que cubría su cicatriz y más de treinta centímetros añadidos a su estatura al parecer habían hecho maravillas por su anonimato. "Harry Potter," dijo con frialdad, haciendo el cabello a un lado para mostrar la cicatriz. "Regresaras de inmediato al recibidor, o te hechizare hasta cansarme antes de echarte de aquí. ¿Está claro?"

"Como el cristal," gruño en respuesta Greyback mostrando sus dientes.

Harry se hizo a un lado e indico la puerta tras él, donde Remus sostenía la puerta abierta. "Entonces muévete."

Greyback paso al lado de Harry hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al ver a Remus. "Remus," casi ronroneo. "Que sorpresa verte aquí-"

Una varita enterrándose en la nuca del hombre lobo lo silencio. "No te estás moviendo," siseo con frialdad Harry. Greyback comenzó a moverse una vez más. "Encuentro intrigante, que aunque él también es un hombre lobo, Remus no está siendo tratado como un monstruo."

"Remus es un miembro confiado de la Orden Oscura y recibió su Marca el año anterior," respondió Harry con voz aun más fría. "Usted Sr. Greyback, aun no tiene una alianza con nosotros. Hasta que este seguro que no lastimara a nadie que lleve nuestra Marca o a aquellos que llamamos aliados no la tendrá, será tratado como un incontrolable y posiblemente peligroso animal. Aprenderás que me cuesta mucho confiar en aquellos llamados amigos y me cuesta mucho mas confiar en aquellos que no lo son. Hasta que Remus se sienta seguro en su presencia, será tratado como un monstruo." Harry movió una mano y la puerta del recibidor se abrió. "Entra."

Voldemort y Lucius se pusieron de pie cuando Harry entro tras Fenrir. : ¿Qué paso?:

:Remus vino a buscarme a mi oficina. Greyback estaba en la cocina – sin un guardia – causando un desastre y aterrorizando a Slinky: explico con tranquilidad Harry.

: Además, él y Remus parecen tener mala historia .:

El Señor Oscuro asintió, luego miro al otro hombre lobo, que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Harry y Remus, quien estaba parado tras su ahijado de manera protectora. "Harry me dice que andabas recorriendo la mansión sin un escolta," murmuro.

"Tenía hambre," respondió Greyback sin quitar sus ojos de Harry, quien lo ignoro y le dio a Remus una mirada de diversión.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. "Crucio."

Harry rodo los ojos ante la manera de su amante de remarcarles su punto a sus subordinados. :Remus y yo iremos en busca de Sirius. Intenta no lanzarle demasiados Crucio, necesitamos esta alianza.:

El Señor Oscuro termino la maldición y luego miro a su amante Harry. :Eso lo sé diablillo. Anda.:

"Vamos, Remus." Harry tomo la mano de su padrino y lo guio fuera de la habitación. Se detuvo brevemente fuera de la puerta para lanzar una barrera que solo él y Tom podrían romper. Luego, Harry guio a Remus por la mansión hacia donde sabía era más probable se encontrara Sirius a esta hora del día– el salón de duelos.

-/\\-

Tom encontró a su amante y a los dos padrinos del joven en la cocina, conversando mientras tomaban té. Se sentó en el asiento libre al lado de Harry, luego tomo la taza que Slinky le ofreció. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a su elfo.

Slinky sonrió. "Slinky está bien Amo. El amo se preocupa demasiado."

"Tengo permitido preocuparme cuando tengo un incontrolable hombre lobo dando vueltas por ahí," gruño Tom soplando sobre su té.

Harry sonrió. "¿Quedaron de acuerdo en una alianza?"

Tom suspiro. "Si. Fue bastante difícil, pero al final encontramos un contrato en el que estuvimos de acuerdo. Los hombre lobo son nuestros aliados."

"¿Y Fenrir?" pregunto Remus con labios apretados.

"Se fue a casa bastante adolorido," le aseguro el Señor Oscuro. "Creo que aprendió que molestarme no es una buena idea – tampoco lo es amenazarme en mi propia casa o ignorar una orden directa. Creo que también le deje esos bastante claro – si es que Harry no lo había logrado ya antes – y que ese Sr. Potter no es alguien con quien debe meterse y que tu y Black están bajo su protección."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" pregunto Harry incrédulo. Solo Tom amenazaría al corazón de un posible aliado y aun así conseguir la alianza.

"Le lance un par de crucio, use algunos otros hechizos mas, averigüe exactamente lo que sucedió en la cocina, le lance mas hechizos, le informe que te gusta buscar maldiciones que funcionen bien en hombres lobo, también le informe que tú y tus padrinos están fuera de limites si no quiere terminar como un conejillo de indias para ti, lo hechice un poco más, luego hablamos de negocios." Dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

La cabeza de Harry golpeo la mesa con un sonido seco.

"Si Lucius no hubiera estado allí, dudo en realidad que hubiéramos avanzado..."

Golpe, golpe, golpe.

"Termina con eso." Tom acurruco a Harry contra su pecho con el ceño fruncido. "Esa es una muy buena manera de conseguir un dolor de cabeza."

Harry rodo los ojos y miro a Slinky. "¿Cómo lo soportas, Slinky?"

"¡Oye!"

Una leve sonrisa alcanzo los labios de Slinky'. "Slinky no sabe de que está hablando el Amo Harry."

"¡Revuelta!" declaro Tom, dando un golpe sobre la mesa. "¡Harry está haciendo que mis elfos se revelen!"

Remus escondió una sonrisa mientras Sirius se largo a reír. Slinky y los demás elfos domésticos en la cocina- la mayoría de los cuales estaban ocupados preparando para la cena – escondieron sus sonrisas o tosieron para cubrir sus risas.

Harry sonrió y beso el costado de la boca de Tom. "Termina, tontito bastardo. Tus elfos domésticos no quieren una revuelta, ellos te quieren mucho."

Tom fulmino con la mirada al alegre Harry. "Sé que estas planeando en mi contra, diablillo."

Harry rio y luego le dio a su amante un gran beso. Cuando Tom profundizo dicho beso, Sirius dijo, "¡Busquen una pieza!"

Tom miro al Animagus con molestia. "Conozco un hechizo muy bueno que te volvería un gato, Black."

"¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!" grito Sirius en pánico burlón, luego se arrojo a los brazos de Remus, que se estaba riendo de sus payasadas. "¡Lunático! ¡Sálvame! ¡Él se va a llevar mi dignidad!"

"Si de verdad tú crees que esa es tu dignidad, Sirius, tengo un hechizo que puedo practicar contigo..." dijo como si nada Harry.

Sirius miro a Harry en shock por un largo momento, luego se giro hacia Remus con una mirada horrorizada. "Remus, nuestro ahijado ha sido corrompido." Dijo sollozando de manera falsa. "¡James jamás me perdonara!"

Todos en la cocina se largaron a reír, incluso los elfos domésticos.

-/\\-

Planearon el ataque para después de la reunión del AD. Las tropas de Harry estaban escondidas en unos arbustos a la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que estaban fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. El que Harry profundizara en el libro de Tom sobre las Artes de las Sombras había probado invaluable respecto a las tácticas de guerrilla por las que eran tan conocidos los mortífagos.

Harry, estaba dentro de los terrenos del castillo, observando por el grupo de personas que saldría del castillo. Se estaba preocupando por su gente dentro de Hogwarts – no había escuchado de Gin desde la reunión del AD a la que él y Tom habían asistido hace tres semanas. Sabía que si hubiera sucedido algo malo, Minerva le advertiría a través de Fawkes – y si Fawkes captaba primero la perturbación, el fénix le avisaría apenas pudiera alejarse de Albus.

A menos que no pudiera alejarse de Albus...

Harry, amor, debes dejar de preocuparte por esto. Estoy seguro que todo está bien, la voz de Tom calmo los nervios de Harry.

Si no sabemos de ella antes del sábado, iré a la reunión del Ad y hare un poco de trabajo encubierto.

No te detendré, le prometió Tom.

¡Ja! ¡Aquí vienen! Harry corrió por el campo libre, una sola sombra en una expansión de luz. Sintió, más que vio, a sus tropas enderezando sus hombros y preparándose para la redada. ¿Por qué no atacar a aquellos que se sentían superiores sólo porque les estaban re enseñando a lanzar un apropiado Accio?

Porque no probar lo efectivo que era este club – ver lo rápido que podrían ganar esta guerra.

Y, aun mejor, la Orden estaría distraída con la reunión.

Harry se quedo quieto como una estatua sobre la sombra de la puerta cuando la feliz multitud pasó a su lado. Sonrió cuando no vio a miembros de la Orden o de su grupo en la multitud – así que los Juniors habían prestado atención a su advertencia – y dejo caer su capa sin moverse.

Fue un niño pequeño el primero en notar que él estaba allí – ella no debía de tener más de ocho años – y comenzó a jalar la manga de su padre sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba parado Harry. "Papi. Papi. Papi. Pap-"

"Desmaius." Harry salió a la luz con una fría sonrisa mientras la niña caía al piso. "Me pregunto si la Srta. Granger y sus cohortes les están enseñando de manera apropiada sin mí," le dijo al choqueado padre de la niña y los demás miembros de la multitud, quienes se habían detenido para mirarlo incrédulo.

"¡Ataquen!" grito uno de los más rápidos. "¡Es Potter!"

La sonrisa de Harry aumento cuando muchas varitas fueron apuntadas en su dirección. "Ustedes son demasiado lentos," les dijo como si nada sumergiéndose de nuevo en las sombras cuando luces destellaron y mortífagos parecieron salir de la nada. Solo entonces la multitud se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados y temieron por sus vidas.

Harry, usando su conocimiento de las Artes de las Sombras, se coló entre la multitud hacia donde la desmayada niña yacía habiendo sido olvidada por su asustado padre. Harry tomo a la niña y se coló hacia la sombra de la puerta – en volvió a la niña entre sus dos brazos y la cubrió con una sombra protectora – antes de levitarse hasta uno de los pilares que estaban a cada lado de la gran puerta de hierro. Desde su punto de vista, Harry observo con seriedad la batalla, mirando por cualquier daño para su gente. Les habían ordenado no matar a menos que su propia vida estuviera en riesgo y Harry estaba feliz de ver que habían escuchado sus órdenes.

Confiando en la bien entrenada gente de Tom para que cuidaran de sí mismos sin su interferencia, Harry giro sus ojos hacia Hogwarts. Sabía que Albus podía ver la puerta desde su oficina. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Estaría demasiado ocupado gritándole a su quebrado grupo de gente para notar las luces de la batalla?

No fue hasta que la mayoría de la gente que se aliaba con la luz ya había caído que miembros de la Orden comenzaron a salir del castillo. Harry hizo que la marca en sus tropas ardiera – la señal para marcharse – y sonrió cuando todos desaparecieron. Harry, espero hasta que los miembros de la orden se acercaron a los pocos que aun estaban consientes. Luego dejo caer sus sombras una vez más, abrazando a la niña contra su pecho de manera protectora – en sus ojos, un padre que olvidaba a su hija en medio de la batalla no la merecería.

"De verdad eres inútil sin mí, ¿no es así, Albus?" la sonrisa de Harry fue condescendiente mientras miraba al grupo de magos y brujas que le apuntaban con su varitas.

Albus, entrecerró los ojos. "Harry, porque no vienes aquí para que podamos conversar-"

"No me acercaría ni a una milla de ti abusador de menores," respondió con desagrado Harry, sonriendo con frialdad cuando todos los ojos se posaron en Albus con shock. "Ten cuidado, Albus. Tengo un espía en tu oficina. Quizás deberías tener más cuidado de donde y cuando sostienes sencillas conversaciones con curiosos sombreros, ¿no es así?"

Albus lo miro furioso y apunto con su varita a Harry diciendo. "¡Avada Kedavra!"

La enfermiza luz verde cruzo el aire y Albus encontró de repente que él y Harry estaban cara a cara. "Casi mataste a una niña inocente, Albus. Debes tener más cuidado," susurro Harry, sus ojos brillando amenazadores.

"Quizás he sido demasiado bueno contigo," siseo Albus en respuesta.

"Si," accedió Harry en voz alta. "Quizás hacer que me violaran no fue algo malo. Mejor debiste hacer que me matara. Eso habría resuelto muchos problemas, ¿no es así?" y desapareció sin más.

Albus quedo en un mar de miradas horrorizadas.

-/\\-

"¿Porqué trajiste una mocosa contigo?" gruño Voldemort cuando Harry entro en el salón, donde el Señor Oscuro estaba reunido con Lucius, Rodolphus y Ranon Parkinson – los últimos habían estado en la redada. Harry se sentó con calma en su lugar habitual al lado de su amante, acomodando con cuidado a la niña sobre su regazo. "Su padre la abandono para salvar su propio trasero. No quería que nadie la pisara."

"Usted es demasiado amable, Lord Potter," dijo Rodolphus suspirando y meneando la cabeza.

Harry pasó una mano con gentileza por el suave cabello castaño de la niña y sonrió con tristeza. "Quizás lo soy."

Voldemort aclaro su garganta y le dio a Harry una mirada severa. "No puedes quedarte con ella."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Entonces se la daré a Siri. Él siempre quiso una hija o hijo para enseñarle sus trucos-"

"¡Bien! ¡Puedes quedártela!" permitió el Señor Oscuro, luego se frotó la frente en agravación.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Gracias."

Lucius tosió. "My Lord, creo que ha sido engatusado."

"Lo note." Voldemort dijo dándole su amante una mirada seca. "Es tu trabajo mantenerla fuera de problemas y que no termine muerta. Si la encuentro en mi oficina, te la mandare por Flu de vuelta. Ahora encuéntrale una habitación. Recibiré tu reporte después."

Harry se levantó e inclinó la cabeza, luego salió suavemente desde la habitación.

-/\\-

Cuando la niña despertó, se encontró en una habitación algo oscura en una gran cama. Ella estaba en absoluto asombro mientras se sentaba y mirada alrededor de la habitación envuelta en sombras.

Todo era perfectamente magnífico – mucho más fino que en su casa.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente y ojos verdes se encontraron con ojos azul cielo por un largo momento antes que Harry sonriera cuidadosamente. "Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto entrando a la habitación y encendiendo un par de velas con un movimiento de su mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Eres Harry Potter, ¿no es así? ¿El Niño-Que-Traiciono?" preguntó la niña con suavidad abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el nombre que el periódico le había dado después de la muerte de Fudge. "Admito que esos son nombres por los cuales se me conoce," accedió Harry acercando una silla y tomando asiento al lado de la cama donde estaba la niña. "Pero puedo asegurarte que no soy la persona que dice el periódico."

La niña sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. "¿Dónde está mi papi? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué le hiciste a toda esa gente?"

Harry suspiro. "Estas en nuestra base y solo puedo decirte que tu padre está vivo. Y por los demás que fueron a la reunión del AD, nadie murió, solo fueron aturdidos o algo así. Cuando me marche, la Orden ya estaba allí."

La niña le dio a Harry una mirada triste. "¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Quiero a mi papi..."

Harry le paso a la niña un pañuelo y miro con tristeza mientras ella se limpiaba los ojos y la nariz. "¿La verdad? Lo hice para declarar un punto con Albus Dumbledore. ¿Y por tu padre?" Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba cubierta por una pesada cortina, desde donde miro por una rendija antes de hablar otra vez, "No sé si volverás con él otra vez. Ya ha pasado un día."

Un suave sollozo escapo de la niña, apretando de manera dolorosa el corazón de Harry. "¿Ahora me vas a torturar?" su voz sonaba rencorosa – demasiado rencorosa para una niña.

"Estarás segura aquí," dijo Harry con tono monótono. "La única regla de Lord Voldemort, creo, es que te mantengas fuera de su oficina- pero puedes andar por todo el resto de la mansión." Dijo mirándola con apagados ojos verdes. "Los mortífagos van y vienen a gusto – así que te sugiero que los evites. Si te encuentras en problemas llámame a mi o a Blinky – ella es un elfo domestico, te agradara, y vendremos de inmediato." Se dirigió a la puerta. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No," llegó la respuesta aguda.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ok." Luego se marcho dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-/\\-

"Ella me odia," gimió Harry dejándose caer en la cama.

Tom levanto la mirada de su escritorio. "Harry..." suspiro cansado. "Amor, intente convencerte de que la regresaras con su familia. Sabía que esto pasaría."

"Lo sé," dijo Harry con suavidad.

Tom se sobo cansado el puente de la nariz. "¿Qué paso cuando le pediste a todos que se marcharan?"

"¿En el ataque?"

"Si."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Confronte a Albus. Él intento matarme, así que le informe a toda la Orden que él hizo que me violaran."

Tom se giro en la silla con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡Harry, eso no era parte del plan original!"

"No me importa," declaro Harry con frialdad. "La Orden necesita saber a quién están siguiendo en realidad."

Tom se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó al lado de Harry y pasó su mano de manera tierna sobre el cabello negro. "Amor..."

Ojos verdes se encontraron con rojos, "Te deseo."

Tom beso a Harry con firmeza, sus dedos bailando sobre la hilera de botones de la túnica de Harry separándola. Harry no se movió más que para cerrar sus ojos, dándole a su amante mayor total control.

Después de desabotonar la túnica de Harry, Tom simplemente la desvaneció del cuerpo del joven, luego hizo lo mismo con su propia túnica. El Señor Oscuro se estiro sobre su amante y lo beso mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo Harry y lo preparaba.

No hubo preliminares esta vez. Solo fue sexo; dos cuerpos calientes frotándose uno contra el otro, encontrándose, derritiéndose y presionándose contra un lugar sensible. No fue hacer el amor; era sexo. Coger, nada más. Sí, había amor entre los dos participantes, pero esto no era sobre eso; esto era necesidad, olvidar y fingir. Era estabilidad en un mundo lleno de caos.

Y después que ambos se corrieron, Tom los ubico bajo las mantas, luego extinguió la luz de la velas con un movimiento de su mano.

Harry enterró su rostro en el pecho de Tom, presionándose contra el cuerpo de su amante. Te amo.

Tom cerró los ojos y envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Yo también te amo, Harry. Duerme. Todo se solucionara.

Lo sé.

-/\\-

Harry estaba en camino a la cocina para desayunar cuando escucho voces, "Es una cosa muy bonita, ¿no es así Bella?"

"¿Qué quieres con ella, Lyle?" replico en tono monótono la voz de Bellatrix.

"Necesito un calentador de cama, por supuesto." Harry entonces reconoció la voz. Era Lyle Bletchley – un chico que había estado unos años mas avanzando en el colegio con Harry.

"Quizás yo necesito un nuevo objetivo para practicar," respondió Bellatrix como si nada.

Harry se deslizo por el pasillo colándose entre las sombras de manera inconsciente. Solo había una niña en la mansión y era la niña que Harry había traído ayer.

Y allí acurrucada contra la pared siendo observaba de manera hambrienta por Bellatrix y Bletchley estaba la niña que Harry había traído ayer. Furia hizo que Harry apretara los puños y saliera desde las sombras atrás de los dos mortífagos – notado solo por la niña, que lo miro ligeramente aliviada.

"Quizás," Harry siseo con frialdad, "ustedes deberían averiguar porque hay una niña aquí en la mansión en vez de decidir quién se la puede llevar a su habitación."

"¡Mi Lord!" chillo Bletchley alejándose de Harry con ojos llenos de terror.

Bellatrix, por otro lado solo miro a Harry con desdén. "¿Potter, porque siempre te metes en mi camino?"

"¿Quizás porque esta es mi casa y tu siempre estás aquí?" sugirió Harry con desagrado.

Bellatrix estiro su mano y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Harry al mismo tiempo que la varita de Harry tocaba su frente. "Veamos quien puede matar a quien primero," sugirió Bellatrix en el mismo tono que Harry recién había usado.

"Tengo una mejor idea," dijo una furiosa voz de serpiente desde el final del pasillo. "¿Por qué no sueltas a tu lord antes que te destroce miembro a miembro?"

Bellatrix soltó a Harry y cayó de rodillas, luego gateo hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort, Bletchley se acurruco en el piso. Harry se sobo con delicadeza la garganta mientras observaba a Bellatrix besar el borde de la túnica de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro miro con desagrado a Bellatrix cuando esta hablo, "Lo siento mucho mi Lord. A veces no me puedo controlar. Usted sabe cómo me pongo..."

"Lo sé," accedió Voldemort con una mueca de desprecio. "Y quizás la próxima ve recuerdes controlarte frente a Harry." El Señor Oscuro movió su varita y la mujer desapareció. Luego se giro hacia Bletchley. "Aprende a no tocar lo que no es tuyo, Lyle. Si no lo trajiste a mi mansión, no es tuyo. ¿Está claro?"

"Si, mi Lord. Me disculpo mi Lord."

"Lárgate de aquí," ordeno Harry con voz ligeramente rasposa. Bletchley salió corriendo.

Voldemort miro a Harry. "¿Cómo está tu garganta?"

Harry desecho la preocupación. "Estoy bien." Se giro hacia la niña que aun estaba parada contra la pared, los ojos pegados en el Señor Oscuro llenos de terror. "¿Niña?"

Voldemort miro a la niña y luego a su amante. "¿No me digas que aun no le preguntas su nombre, Harry?"

Harry miro molesto al Señor Oscuro. "Córtala bastardo."

Voldemort se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió a la niña. "¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?"

Temblando con fuerza la niña respondió, "Cynthia Whyte."

Harry tomo a la niña en brazo y se paro frente al Señor Oscuro. "La estas asustando."

"¿En serio?" respondió Voldemort sarcástico.

Harry bufo. "Oh, vete a tu reunión, gruñón."

Una sonrisa alcanzo los labios del Señor Oscuro mientras le alcanzaba el periódico. "Pensé que estarías interesado en el artículo de la primera pagina."

"Es sobre mi otra vez, ¿no es así?"

"En realidad es sobre la parte de Dumbledore en tu maltrato a manos de Vernon. Al parecer, Petunia ofreció su propio testimonio apenas se entero de lo sucedido ayer. Todo el mundo está en caos." La sonrisa de Voldemort aumento. "Si hubiera sabido que contar lo del viejo iba a hacer que todos lo odiaran, lo habría hecho hace años."

"Eres muy gracioso," Harry le dijo a su amante mientras guardaba el periódico en un bolsillo de su túnica. "Ahora vete."

Voldemort se encogió de hombros. "La próxima vez que Bella intente matarte, llámame."

"Dijiste que ella era mía," respondió Harry con dureza.

"Lo es, es solo que no quiero que ella termine matándote porque eres demasiado Gryffindor para pedir ayuda." Ojos rojos penetraron ojos verdes. "La próxima vez, llámame."

Harry frunció los labios. "Bien."

Voldemort asintió, luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Harry espero hasta que se fuera antes de mirar en lindos ojos azules. "¿Ya desayunaste?"

Cynthia se mordió los labios. "No."

Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. "Debiste llamar a Blinky. Le pedí a ella que escuchara tu llamado y lo hiciera una prioridad. Si la necesitas, llámala. Te prometo que ella responderá."

"Okay."

Harry bajo a la niña cuando llegaron a la cocina y le sonrió a los dos hombres sentados a la mesa. "¿Les molesta que nos unamos?"

"Para nada," respondió Rodolphus con una sonrisa. Rabastan, a su lado, se encogió de hombros y se echo otra cuchara de huevo en la boca.

"Perfecto." Harry sentó a Cynthia en una silla, ignorando la mirada de molestia que recibió y llamo, "¡Blinky!"

La alegre elfa apareció con un 'pop'. "¿Qué puede hacer Blinky por el Amo Harry?"

Harry le sonrió. "Blinky, esta es Cynthia. Cynthia, esta es Blinky."

"¿La Srta. Cynthia es quien el Amo Harry quiere que cuide Blinky?"

"Si puedes, si," accedió Harry.

Blinky le dio una gran sonrisa. "¡Blinky estará feliz de cuidar a la Srta. Cynthia!"

Harry asintió y se sentó al lado de la aturdida niña. "¿Qué quieres de desayuno, Cynthia?"

"Uhm, no lo sé. Cualquier cosa," murmuro Cynthia.

Harry sonrió y le cerró un ojo a Blinky. "Entonces será un desayuno ingles completo para ambos."

"¡De inmediato!" le aseguro Blinky luego volvió hacia la otra parte de la cocina.

Harry le sonrió a Cynthia. "¿Está bien?"

"Si," respondió Cynthia en voz baja.

-/\\-

"¿Puedo leer el periódico Sr. Harry?" pregunto con alegría Cynthia. Iba caminando al lado de Harry, que se dirigía a su oficina para trabajar.

Harry bajo la mirada con una leve sonrisa – un buen desayuno y unas cuantas bromas con Rodolphus a la mesa habían puesto más amigable a la niña. "¿Normalmente tu padre te deja leer el periódico?"

El rostro de Cynthia decayó por un momento antes que su sonrisa volviera a la vida. "A veces."

Harry asintió y le paso el periódico – él podía leerlo después – luego se detuvo frente a su oficina. "Cynthia, esta es mi ofician. Tú eres siempre bienvenida aquí. La gran puerta verde por allá," dijo Harry apuntando por el pasillo, "es la oficina de Voldemort. No quieres ir hacia allá, confía en mí. La puerta plateada al frente de la oficina de Voldemort- puedes verla desde aquí – es la oficina de Lucius Malfoy. Dudo que le importe mucho si te dejas caer por allá, pero no te lo sugiero." Harry le sonrió a la chica, que había avanzado por el pasillo para echarle una ojeada a la puerta de Lucius. "¿Quieres entrar a mi oficina para leer eso?"

"¡Sí!" Cynthia se acerco y entro tras Harry a su oficina.

Harry se acomodo tras su escritorio y observo a Cynthia caminar alrededor observando sus mapas y su pequeña colección de artilugios por un momento antes de sacar un pergamino y comenzar a decodificarlo.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por media hora antes que Cynthia le preguntara, "¿Sr. Harry?"

Harry levanto la mirada de su pergamino de uno de sus espías en el Ministerio. "¿Si?"

Cynthia indico el periódico. "¿Es cierto este articulo?"

Harry parpadeo. "Aun no lo leo, pero probablemente lo es. Voldemort dijo que mi tía dio su testimonio después de todo."

Cynthia volvió a mirar la gran fotografía de Albus en la portada y le dio un golpe. "Él es malo."

Harry abrió bien grande los ojos. "Oye, oye. ¿Qué es lo que dice ese artículo? En todo caso, ¿Quién lo escribió?"

"Rita Skeeter," respondió Cynthia pasándole el periódico a Harry.

Harry suspiro y lo tomo, luego lo escaneo con rapidez, abriendo aun mas los ojos y palideciendo. "Mierda..."

Cynthia lo miro con grandes ojos. "¿Sr. Harry?" le pregunto sonando un poco preocupada.

Harry se froto los ojos. "Creo que hace un total de dos artículos que Rita ha escrito que son totalmente ciertos." Arrojo el periódico al basurero que estaba al lado de su escritorio y le dio a Cynthia una sonrisa temblorosa. "Estoy bien."

Cynthia asintió y luego se puso de pie. "¿Dónde está el baño Sr. Harry?"

"Cruzando la puerta y a la derecha. Es la tercera puerta," le dijo Harry cansado.

"Gracias." Cynthia salió de la habitación y cerro con suavidad la puerta tras ella.

Harry se tomo un momento para mirar la fotografía que Ula había tomado al final del anterior año escolar de él y Tom, como Voldemort, besándose en la habitación de Tom en Hogwarts. Los dos en la foto se separaron y le sonrieron a Harry y el joven lord intento sonreírles de vuelta. No había querido que la gente supiera lo que su tío le había echo y con seguridad no quería que todo el mundo mágico supiera los pocos secretos que había intentado tanto esconder incluso de sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué su temperamento siempre arruinaba las cosas?

"¿Harry?"

Harry levanto la mirada y se sorprendió ligeramente de ver a Cynthia parada tras el Señor Oscuro que estaba en la puerta. ¿Cómo no supuso que la mocosa no había ido en realidad al baño?. "Estoy bien," murmuro, tomando su pluma y mirando la carta que había estado escribiendo.

Voldemort se acerco a la silla de Harry y con gentileza tomo la pluma de sus dedos. "No debí darte ese periódico, ¿no es así?" dijo con suavidad.

"Te dije que estoy bien," gruño Harry mirando molesto a su amante.

"Sabes que no puedes engañarme diablillo. ¿Por qué lo intentas?" susurro el Señor Oscuro, luego se agacho y beso con gentileza la cicatriz de Harry.

"Estúpido bastardo," respondió Harry haciendo una mueca. "Devuélveme la pluma."

Los labios de Voldemort se retorcieron en una sonrisa y le devolvió la pluma, luego acaricio el cabello de Harry. "No trabajes demasiado."

Harry hundió la pluma en su tintero. "Escucha tu propio consejo de vez en cuando."

El Señor Oscuro le cerró un ojo a Cynthia, que se puso roja, luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cynthia con cuidado regreso a su silla. "Él no es tan malo, ¿cierto?"

Harry la miro con una sonrisa. "No le va a lanzar Avada Kedavra a todo el que vea, si es lo que quieres decir."

"Fue muy amable justo ahora," declaro Cynthia.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Él no es siempre tan amable. Hay un grupo selecto que no torturara por lanzar una broma en su presencia."

Cynthia se estremeció. "¿Entonces estoy a salvo?"

Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Por supuesto."

Cynthia lucio demasiado aliviada.

-/\\-

Gin se coló a la lechucería con un pergamino. Celer nunca había regresado de entregar su última carta para Harry y estaba preocupada de que la Orden la hubiera interceptado. Tenía que advertirle. '¿Hedwig?'

La lechuza albina voló hacia la hermana de su dueño y se paro curiosa sobre su hombro.

Gin con rapidez ato el pergamino a la pata de Hedwig. 'Tienes que llevarle esto a Harry de inmediato. Me temo que Celer ha sido atrapado.'

"Y así fue."

'¡Hedwig! ¡Vete!' Gin se giro y se encontró con Dumbledore que entraba por completo a la lechucería.

"¡Stupefy!" Dumbledore le lanzo a Hedwig cuando la lechuza volaba hacia la gran ventana.

Un sonido estrangulado escapo la dañada garganta de Gin al saltar frente al hechizo, permitiendo que Hedwig se escapara y cayó al piso. Como si su acto de desinterés fuera una señal, todas las lechuzas salieron de sus perchas y se pusieron a volar.

Dumbledore corrió hacia la ventana más cercana, pero Hedwig, de alguna manera, se había perdido en una nube de lechuzas, que estaban volando todas en la misma dirección. Dumbledore se giro furioso hacia Gin. No importaba el ave, tenía a la Srta. Weasley. Harry tendría que venir a la escuela para rescatarla y ahí lo atraparía.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Estaban al medio de una reunión con los mortífagos cuando Blinky apareció tras Harry, luciendo ligeramente asustada.

Harry se arrodillo al lado de la elfa – confiando en que su amante no matara a nadie que intentara hacer algo estúpido mientras estaba de espaldas – y susurro, "¿Qué sucede?"

"La Srta. Cynthia le dijo a Blinky que Blinky tenía que ir en busca del amo Harry o la Srta. Cynthia iría ella misma en busca del Amo Harry," reporto Blinky en un susurro asustado.

: Ve: ordeno el Señor Oscuro que estaba parado al lado de Harry.

Harry asintió y luego siguió a la frenética elfa por los pasillos hasta su oficina. "Cynthia," dijo con expresión de desaprobación mientras entraba a l lugar.

"Lo siento Sr. Harry," dijo Cynthia con suavidad. "Pero ella es muy insistente." La niña indico a una lechuza blanca lastimada que ululo con suavidad al ver a Harry.

"Hedwig," dijo ahogado Harry, acercándose para tomar en brazos a su amiga. "Oh, Merlín. ¿Qué te paso?"

"Ella tenía esto en su pata," dijo Cynthia pasándole un pergamino.

Harry asintió ignorando el pergamino que le ofrecía por el momento y llamo, "¡Slinky!"

El Jefe de los elfos aprecio junto a Harry. "¿Qué puede hacer Slinky por el Amo Harry?"

Harry se arrodillo al lado del elfo y le paso a Hedwig. "Ve que puedes hacer por Hedwig, ¿por favor?"

Slinky recibió a la lastimada lechuza. "Slinky lo hará una prioridad Amo Harry," dijo con seriedad. "La lechuza Hedwig volara donde el amo Harry en poco tiempo."

Harry asintió y se puso de pie tomando el pergamino cuando el elfo desapareció.

'Te envié a Celer hace casi una semana, diciéndote que encontramos la habitación de Helga. Celer no ha regresado y temo lo peor.

'Sé que Hedwig tiene más experiencia en mantenerse alejada de las garras de la Orden – al parecer ha estado haciéndolo por años – así que voy a enviar esto con ella:

'Temo por mi vida hermano. Temo por mi hermana y también por Poppy y Severus. El viejo ha estado observándonos con mucha atención – incluso lo he visto dándole a Ula miradas extrañas, ahora que lo pienso bien. Si intercepto mi última carta estará más sospechoso que antes.

'Encuentra una forma de sacarnos de aquí o ataca. Le dije a nuestra hermana que abriera la habitación de Helga sin ti- necesitaremos su apoyo.

'Gin'

Harry se dio la vuelta y golpeo con su puño la muralla. Tom, tenemos que hacer algo.

Estoy de acuerdo. Ven – trae a tu mocosa si debes hacerlo, pero cúbrela – y planearemos la fecha del ataque. Luego hablaremos con Fawkes, dijo Tom dijo sombríamente.

"¿Sr. Harry?" una mano pequeña se apoyo sobre el brazo de Harry con delicadeza.

Cierto. Harry se giro hacia Cynthia. "Esta carta es de mi hermana en Hogwarts. Ella cree que Albus sospecha de ella y puede hacer algo al respecto. Regresare a mi reunión y encontraremos una manera de sacarla a ella y a nuestros demás espías del colegio. Lord Voldemort dice que puedes ir si quieres."

Cynthia puso cara de desagradado al escuchar el nombre del Director de Hogwarts. "Quiero ir," dijo ella.

Harry asintió y con rapidez transformo su linda túnica amarilla en una túnica oscura con capucha y le cubrió la cabeza. Luego comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillo, con el pergamino aun apretado entre su mano.

-/-

"¡Fawkes!" Harry grito en su oficia. Cynthia, Lucius y Tom eran los únicos allí. Los tres hombres tenían rostros sombríos mientras que Cynthia solo tenía el ceño fruncido de manera pensativa.

Un destello de luz apareció en el centro de la habitación y Fawkes salió volando de él dirigiéndose hacia el brazo extendido de Harry. °° Estaba a punto de venir hacia a ti, en realidad, °° le dijo a todos el fénix. Nadie cuestiono porque todos podían entenderlo – las noticias debían ser importantes.

"Dinos tu noticia primero," ordeno Tom.

Fawkes parpadeo, pero no se molesto con ninguna de sus habituales respuestas molestas. °°Albus estaba en una de sus oficinas laterales esta mañana y fui allí para ver en que andaba antes de ir a almorzar. Gin estaba encadenada a la pared, cubierta en moretones y cortes. Había una botella con restos de Veritaserum también. °°

Tom se froto la frente mientras Harry rompía un trozo de pergamino. "Obviamente ella no le ha dado la información que quieres, porque aun está viva."

"Los encantamientos anti-Veritaserum fueron una gran adquisición," murmuro Lucius sobándose los ojos.

°° ¿Para qué me llamaste? °° pregunto Fawkes luciendo preocupado.

Harry movió el pergamino que tenía en la mano, que había sido aplastado un par de veces durante el proceso de ser leído. Recibí esto de Gin hace una hora. Estaba preocupada de que Albus hubiera pillado a Celer y la carta que llevaba."

Fawkes asintió. °° ¿Están planeando un ataque supongo? °°

"¡Tenemos que sacarla de allí!" grito Cynthia luego se cubrió la boca con mirada horrorizada.

Tom puso una mano con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de la niña. "Lo que ella dijo. Si el viejo no consigue luego la información podría igual matar a Gin."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa," accedió Harry luciendo muy preocupada. "Fawkes, voy a escribir una nota con rapidez para que se la entregues a Minerva de inmediato. Tenemos planes de ataque para dos horas más - Minerva necesita asegurarse que Herm, Severus, Poppy, Ula y Luna sepan para que estén listos para marcharse," explico el joven lord mientras tomaba un pergamino y una pluma.

"¿Y qué haremos con los nuevos reclutas?" pregunto Lucius con el ceño fruncido.

Harry toco el pergamino con su varita y lo enrollo. "Anote eso aquí. Necesito que Luna escoja uno de los mocosos para que este en control mientras no hay nadie allí y necesito que se reúnan conmigo cerca de la oficina de Albus bajo mi capa. Arreglare su pendiente. Necesitamos un grupo allí y necesitan seguir haciéndolo crecer lo mas que puedan." Le paso el pergamino al fénix. Los Fundadores pueden vigilarlos."

°° ¿Así que este es el fin de la guerra? °° pregunto Fawkes.

"No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para tomar en realidad el control del colegio," dijo Tom con un suspiro. "Aun hay muchas personas aliadas con el viejo. Hasta que ese balance decaiga, tendremos que esperar."

°° Lo entiendo, °° respondió el ave y luego desapareció en una llamarada.

"Ahora," Tom miro a su amante y su segundo al mando de los mortífagos. "Harry, asegúrate de que tus pestes estén listos – ellos conocen mejor la escuela. Lucius, asegúrate que nuestras tropas sepan seguir las órdenes de los Junior que estarán con ellos. Es crucial que no lo echen a perder."

"Y diles que les daré a mis Junior permiso para utilizar Crucio si se salen de la raya," añadió con frialdad Harry, revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

"Comprendido mis Lores." Lucius hizo una reverencia y dejo la oficina.

"¿Y qué hare yo?" pregunto Cynthia en voz baja.

Harry le sonrió a la niña mientras tomaba una pequeña campana que estaba sobre su escritorio y que no hizo sonido al moverla. "¿Recuerdas a mi padrino, Sirius? Lo conociste ayer."

"¡Sí! ¡Él es divertido!" los ojos de Cynthia se iluminaron.

"Bien. Tu trabajo es mantenerlo entretenido para que no nos moleste hasta que terminemos." Harry sonrió mientras que Tom lucia aliviado.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sirius asomo su cabeza. "¿Qué sucede? Este lugar parece una casa de locos."

"Lo es, ¿no es así?" respondió Tom mirando con ojos entrecerrados al Animago.

Harry se paro entre ambos hombres. "Sirius, ¿podrías cuidar a Cynthia por mi? Tenemos unos asuntos con la Orden Oscura de los que se que no quieres intervenir."

"Están planeando algún tipo de ataque," murmuro Sirius tomando a Cynthia en brazos. "Y tienes razón, no quiero intervenir en eso." Miro a la niña con una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Quieres ir a jugar a los dardos en mi habitación?"

"¡Siii!"

Harry y Tom intercambiaron miradas de alivio cuando Sirius se llevo a la alegre niña. "Esa niña es una salvavidas a veces," comento Tom.

Harry le dio una mirada satisfecha. "Te lo dije."

Tom sonrió. "Anda a discutir con tus horrores. Tengo que encargarme de algunas cosa más antes de que nos marchemos."

"Por supuesto." Harry salió de su oficina con su amante y cerró la puerta tras ellos antes de que se separaran en direcciones diferentes.

-/-

"¿Así que estaremos a cargo de los diferentes grupos?" pregunto Lisa Turpin.

"Si. Y tienen permiso de utilizar cualquier método para mantenerlos a raya," les dijo Harry. "Intenten no lastimar a ningún estudiante – ellos no tienen parte en esto – solo atúrdanlos si están en el camino. Si alguno de los mortífagos lanza alguna Imperdonable en la escuela y no tiene una muy buena excusa para hacerlo repórtenselo a Tom o a mí y les recordaremos porque no deben hacerlo."

Todos asintieron.

"Bien. Seamus, Fred, George, Bill, Molly y Arthur – ustedes pueden irse. No quiero que sean llamados para ayudar a la Orden mientras nosotros peleamos contra ellos. Si pueden mantenerse lejos de la pelea háganlo si no, improvisen."

"Está bien," accedió Seamus.

"Se nos ocurrirá algo," Molly le aseguro a Harry mientras se ponía de pie con su esposo e hijos.

Harry espero hasta que los seis se marcharan antes de dirigirse a sus otros tres espías en la Orden. "Dray, Ted, Bini, es su elección lo que quieran hacer ahora. Creo que estarán más seguros actuando como mortífagos - Albus podría intentar llamarlos de todas maneras – pero si quieren hacerse a un lado también pueden hacerlo."

"Yo iré si da lo mismo, Harry," dijo Ted con el ceño fruncido. "Ella es mi novia."

Harry asintió. "Tu estarás en mi grupo entonces. Te pondré en cargo de cuidar de Gin después que la recuperemos. ¿Dray? ¿Bini?"

Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas, luego Draco respondió, "Creo que preferiríamos ir contigo. Al menos así no nos quedamos sentados sin hacer nada y preguntándonos qué diablos está pasando."

Harry miro hacia Michael Corner que estaba sentado al lado de Susan Bones. "Sue, Michael, los necesito a ambos listos para trabajo de Auror. No quiero a ninguno de ustedes en la batalla porque podrían llamarlos."

"Entendido." Los dos se pudieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

"Bien." Harry saco un trozo de pergamino. "Hay seis equipos. Tom y yo guiaremos al primer equipo. Sal, Remus y Ted estarán con nosotros." Harry miro a su tres Junior y sonrió cuando todos asintieron. "Sal, asegúrate de tener tu equipo médico."

"¿Te molestaría que fuera a buscarlo ahora?" pregunto Sal medio levantándose.

"Ve." Harry dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano y volvió su atención a su pergamino. "El resto de ustedes se dividirá en pares. Su labor es trabajar con los cuatro mortífagos que estarán bajo su mando en la labor encomendada. Entendido." Los miro muy serio.

"Si, mi Lord," respondieron a coro los Junior.

Harry asintió. "Dray y Lisa, ustedes estarán a cargo del grupo dos, que incluye a Odoric York, Marcus Flint, Ward Warrington y Mark Dodd. Millie y Vin, ustedes estarán a cargo del grupo tres, que incluye a Rodolphus Lestrange, Trent Baddock, Adrian Pucey y Aaron Hall. Sus grupos trabajaran juntos en el perímetro."

"Entendido."

"Pan y Parvati, ustedes estarán en control del grupo cuatro, que incluye a los papás de de Ted, y Greg, a Terence Higgs y Plato Bole. Su trabajo será cubrir a mi grupo."

"¡Genial!" dijo Parvati ganándose una ronda de risas.

Harry espero que terminaran de reír con una leve sonrisa y luego continuo, "Greg y Bini, ustedes estarán a cargo del grupo cinco, que incluye a Rabastan Lestrange, Serge Kern, Lyle Bletchley y Medwin Derrick. Su trabajo es vigilar el vestíbulo y mantenerlo despejado para nuestra retirada."

"Entendido."

"Dean y Padma, ustedes estarán a cargo del grupo seis, que incluye a los papás de Dray, Vin, Proctor Montague y Bini. Su trabajo es vigilar la reja de entrada por si vienen refuerzos. Luchen con ellos y conténgalos lo mas que pueden y estén atentos a Lucius cuando avise que es hora de retirarse."

"¿Así que, el Sr. Malfoy está técnicamente a cargo de nuestro grupo?" pregunto Padma.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Él estará allí porque su grupo enfrenta el mayor riesgo de ataque por enemigos experimentados y puede advertir al resto de los grupos si ustedes necesitan retirarse. Como él tiene experiencia en batalla, si, supongo que él estará a cargo, pero no dejen que abuse. Él entiende que ustedes son la primera voz del grupo y debe considerar sus opiniones con seriedad."

"Harry, ¿Padre podrá comunicarnos que necesita apoyo?" pregunto Dray. "Si los refuerzos llegan, tendremos que luchar contra ellos para poder retirarnos."

Harry sonrió. "Si podrá." Le paso una pila de espejos a Blaise, que estaba sentado a su derecha. "Cada uno de ustedes tendrá unos de esos espejos. Tom, Lucius y yo también tendremos uno. Estos permitirán que ustedes avisen si necesitan apoyo, si hay algún cambio de último minuto con el plan o si su grupo se separa para chequear algo y necesita reunirse. Úsenlos lo menos posible."

"¡Ok!"

Harry se puso de pie aun sonriendo. "¿Si eso es todo?" Nadie hablo. "Bien. Vámonos a la sala de reuniones para que puedan juntarse con sus grupos."

Todos los Junior se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Harry desde el pequeño comedor que siempre usaban para sus reuniones.

-/-

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando el césped cubierto de sombras de Hogwarts, habrian notado una gran sombra moviéndose con precisión inusual hacia el edificio de la escuela. A mitad de camino del césped la sombra se dividió en tres - las dos más pequeñas se dirigieron en sentido opuesto, en ángulos rectos alejados de su camino original mientras que la más grande subió los peldaños hacia el castillo y cruzo las puertas que se abrieron como si tuvieran mente propia.

En el vestíbulo, la sombra se volvió una oleada de mortífagos, todos con túnica negra y enmascarados. Solo sus líderes tenían el rostro descubierto, luces verdes y rojas escanearon los alrededores por alguna señal de peligro mientras el grupo se dividía entre las sombras naturales del vestíbulo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que toda la gente estaba bien escondida, Harry hizo un gesto con su mano y el grupo cuatro creó un círculo alrededor del grupo de sus líderes y comenzaron a avanzar por el castillo, Parvati y Pan guiaban el camino con sus varitas levantadas.

Minerva los esperaba en la entrada de la oficina del Director. Les hizo un gesto hacia un pasillo cercano, avanzando con rapidez encontraron allí a quienes habían ido a buscar. Herm y Poppy sostenían cada una a un bebé mientras que Severus sostenía a una dormida Ula en sus brazos. Luna estaba parada al lado de un espacio vacío. Mientras el grupo cuatro monitoreaba los alrededores, Luna saco la capa de invisibilidad de Harry de encima de los dos chicos, Ren Miyazaki de Gryffindor y Rai Hirayama de Slytherin.

"Pensé que dos sería mejor que uno," le explico Luna en un susurro a su líder.

Harry miro con seriedad a los dos chicos. "¿Ustedes pueden ponerse de acuerdo en las cosas?"

"Son amantes," dijo Luna sin preámbulos, sonriendo como si nada cuando los dos chicos la miraron molestos.

Harry rodo sus ojos y estiro su mano. "Pendientes." Los chicos se los entregaron y Harry se los paso a Voldemort antes de hablar de nuevo, "Para ponerlo simple, tengan cuidado. Si necesitan hacerme llegar cualquier tipo de información, avísenle a la Profesora McGonagall o, si logran verlo, el fénix del Director, Fawkes, es el mensajero perfecto. Intentare venir cada domingo para las reuniones del AD, después que terminen quisiera que nos encontráramos en la sala Gryffindor. Si ustedes quieren hacer ese su día de reuniones pueden hacerlo."

"Tomen." Voldemort les paso a ambos chicos sus pendientes y se los pusieron con rapidez sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry sonrió. "Quédense con la capa. ¿Dónde está mi mapa?"

"Ya se los pase," dijo Luna mientras Rai sacaba el Mapa y se lo mostraba a Harry.

"Perfecto. Mantenga eso con ustedes y úsenlos como sea necesario." Harry les cerró un ojo, haciendo que los chicos contuvieran sus risas. "Escuchen, pongan de nuestro lado a la mayor cantidad de estudiantes que puedan. Si conocen a algún chico de sexto que pueda funcionar bien con nosotros, llévenlo el domingo y lo induciré. Eso sería todo por ahora," Harry miro hacia donde Minerva había reaparecido, los Fundadores con ella, "Minnie, ¿podrías asegurarte que lleguen bien a sus dormitorios?"

Una sonrisa veloz se dibujó en el rostro de Minerva ante el nombre cariñoso. "Por supuesto. Vengan conmigo señores Hirayama y Miyazaki."

Harry se dirigió a los Fundadores cuando Minerva y los chicos se marcharon. "¿Asumo que todos ustedes están con nosotros?"

"La misma Hogwarts está contigo aunque el Director no lo este," respondió Helga sonriendo con amabilidad.

"Gracias." Harry inclino su cabeza hacia la mujer. "¿Podría pedirles a ustedes dos que se queden en la estatua con el grupo cuatro cuando Voldemort y yo vamos en busca de Gin?"

"Gody y Sal pueden ir contigo. Helga y yo también nos quedaremos aquí," ofreció Rowena.

Harry sonrió ante los apodos y la risita que estos causaron. "Perfecto. Patil, Parkinson, asegúrense de que nuestros amigos," dijo haciendo un gesto hacia donde Herm, Sev, Poppy y Luna estaban en silencio con los gemelos y Ula, "estén cubiertos. Estén listos para moverse con rapidez cuando regresemos."

"Entendido," Pan y Parvati respondieron con frialdad tras sus mascaras.

"Vamos," ordeno Voldemort. Harry, Ted, Sal, Remus, Salazar y Godric los siguieron tras la silenciosa gárgola y las detenidas escaleras.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, encontraron todos los cuadros vacios y la habitación cubierta en sombras. Fawkes – un destello de luz en la oscura habitación - voló a una puerta silenciosa antes de volar por la ventana más cercana hacia la noche.

Godric y Salazar se detuvieron en la puerta y asomaron sus cabezas. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había nada que pudiera alertar a Albus de su presencia avanzaron, luego les hicieron un gesto a los no fantasmas para que entraran, tomando posiciones a cada lado de la puerta para vigilar por si venia el Director.

'Gracias a Merlín.' Las letras de Gin aparecieron apenas los vio.

"Revísala," Harry le ordeno a Sal antes de mirar con cuidado alrededor. Se detuvo frente a una caja oscura bien guardada y miro hacia donde Ted y Remus estaba ayudando a Gin a ponerse de pie. "¿Qué hay aquí?"

'Mi varita.'

Harry asintió. "Ustedes comiencen a bajar. Avísenme por el espejo cuando hayan llegado al vestíbulo. Tom y yo sacaremos la varita de Gin luego retrasaremos a Albus si podemos."

"Bien, entonces vamos," ordeno Remus.

Harry se giro hacia la caja oscura, seguro de la habilidad de su gente de salir de la oficina sin ser detectados.

Voldemort se acercó detrás de su amante más joven y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. ¿No puedes desactivar las alarmas?

No. Están bajo las protecciones – muy Slytherin de su parte. Si desactivo las protecciones activo las alarmas.

Y para desactivar las alarmas, tienes que desactivar las protecciones. Si muy Slytherin. El Señor Oscuro beso el cuello de Harry. Bueno, tendremos que hacer ambas al mismo tiempo. Con suerte la alarma no lo despertara.

Eso estaba pensando. Harry dejo escapar una risita en sus mentes.

"¡Harry!"

Harry miro su espejo y sonrió a la máscara que sabía era Pan. "Bien. Les daremos tres minutos más para que corran y les adviertan a los demás grupos que empiecen a moverse, luego nos encargaremos de las alarmas."

"Entendido." El espejo se oscureció.

Harry observo su reloj mientras el Señor Oscuro tras él apuntaba su varita a la caja oscura. Tú retira la varita mientras yo vigilo al viejo, sugirió Voldemort.

Me parece bien, accedió Harry. ¿Quieres las alarmas o las protecciones?

Yo me encargo de las protecciones, tú de la alarma.

Trato. Harry saco su propia varita. Diez... nueve... ocho... siete... seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... ¡AHORA!

Las protecciones cayeron con un destello y la alarma sonó por un breve momento antes que la oficina quedar en silencio otra vez. Voldemort entro bien a la oficina para esperar a Albus – el hombre de seguro vendría – mientras Harry sacaba la varita de su hermana y la revisaba.

Y así fue, "No esperaba que estuvieras aquí Tom," murmuro Albus viendo al Señor Oscuro cuando entro a la oficina.

"Entonces eres un tonto," respondió Voldemort, mirándolo con desprecio.

"Supongo que Gin estaba más alto en la cadena alimenticia de lo que pensaba," dijo Albus con un suspiro.

"Así es." Dijo Harry parándose al lado de Voldemort, mirándolo con fríos ojos verdes. "Hola, Albus."

"A ti te esperaba," dijo Albus apuntando su varita al Segundo de la Orden Oscura, "mi pequeño traidor."

"Tu definición de traición esta torcida, Dumbledore," gruño Voldemort entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección al Director mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano izquierda de Harry.

"Mejor lo dejamos mi Lord," dijo Harry con suavidad sonriendo de medio lado. "Después de todo, estará muy ocupado encontrando personal nuevo para el lunes."

"Está bien, Harry."

:Voldie.:

Albus se quedo solo para arrogar la primera cosa rompible que pudo al espacio donde habían estado parados sus enemigos.

-/-

Cuando ambos llegaron al recibidor, vieron que Sal estaba atendiendo a un par de mortífagos que parecían haber resultado heridos, luego los envió a casa mientras Poppy atendía a Gin mientras le gritaba a los Junior que estaban parados alrededor preocupados.

Dejándole Voldemort a Lucius, que los recibió en la puerta, Harry con rapidez se dirigió hasta donde Poppy le estaba gritando a Padma por intentar ayudar. "Juniors, ¿por qué no se van todos y escriben un reporte para mí?" dijo Harry arrodillándose al lado de Poppy.

"Gracias," murmuro Poppy cuando el grupo se dirigió a la mesa junto a la puerta donde estaban los papeles de los reporte mientras gruñían.

"No hay problema." Harry sonrió. "Hola, Gin."

'¿Puedo abrazarlo?' Gin le pregunto a la enojada enfermera.

"Rápido." Permitió Poppy, echándose atrás con una mirada molesta en la cara.

Gin se inclinó hacia adelante desde donde Ted la había estado apoyando y abrazo a su hermano con fuerza. 'Gracias a Merlín.'

Harry sonrió al separarse. "Ya dijiste eso."

'Córtala.' Gruño Gin cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry meneo la cabeza entretenido y estiro su mano con la varita de Gin. "¿Creo que esto es tuyo?"

'¡Gracias!' Gin agarro la varita y la abrazo con fuerza, sin disculparse en lo más mínimo cuando Poppy le dio una mirada oscura por moverse.

"¿Cuál es el diagnostico?" pregunto el Señor Oscuro, acercándose a ellos.

"Numerosos cortes y moretones y una pierna fracturada," reporto Poppy con tono profesional. "La Srta. Weasley-Potter queda atrapada bajo mi cuidado tan seguido como su hermano." Ella miro a Harry para demostrar de qué hermano estaba hablando.

'Mamá va a ser una pesadilla.' Gimió Gin en silencio.

"Es muy probable," accedió Herm acercándose junto a Severus. Ambos ex-profesores tenían a un dormido gemelo en brazos.

"¡Harry!" Ula corrió y salto en la espalda de Harry, casi haciéndolo caer sobre Poppy.

"¡Srta. Thorald!" dijo Poppy lanzándole a la chica de segundo una mirada furiosa.

"¡Qué diablos sucede aquí!" grito Sirius desde la puerta, salvando a Ula del reto de Poppy.

"¡Tío Siri!" Ula esquivo a Tom y a unos cuantos Juniors que estaban por ahí y salto a los brazos del Animago.

"¡Tío Siri!" exclamo Tom girándose para mirar incrédulo a Ula mientras que los Juniors y los ex-profesores reían.

"Hola, Sirius," llamo Harry parándose con calma al lado de su sorprendido amante.

Sirius marcho hacia su ahijado con Ula en sus brazos. Lucía dispuesto a gritar, pero al ver a la lastimada Gin se quedo helado. Después de un largo momento y mucho tragar en seco, el Animago pregunto, "¿Qué paso?"

"Pensé que no querías tomar parte en esto, Black," respondió Tom habiéndose recuperado de su shock en el tiempo que el tomo a Sirius encontrar su voz.

Sirius miro con ojos entrecerrados al señor Oscuro. "Responde la pregunta bastardo de ojos rojos."

Harry se paro entre los dos hombres antes que estos se atacaran. "Albus atrapo a Gin y la torturo por información," dijo con suavidad. "El 'ataque' que estábamos planeando era para sacarla a ella y a otros en lo que Albus sospecha fuera de la escuela."

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, aunque no ha nadie en la habitación y aferro con más fuerza a Ula. "Vamos, Ula. Vamos a acostarte."

"Ahhhh..." Ula dijo haciendo un mohín.

Sirius casi había llegado a la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta y miro directo a los ojos de su ahijado. "Y, Harry, no te acuestes aun."

"¿Estás esperando a gritarle, Black?"

"Tom, suficiente." Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo de su amante. "¿Qué es lo que debo esperar Sirius?"

"Necesitas inducirme en tus Juniors," declaro el animago antes de marcharse dejando a las personas de la habitación mirando al lugar donde había estado.

"Eso es algo que no pasa todos los días," murmuro Severus.

"No, no lo es." Poppy se puso de pie habiendo terminado con Gin. "Pero estoy con Sirius. ¿Me iniciarías a mi también?"

El lugar se volvió a llenar de un asombrado silencio y Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir.

Tom se apoyo en el hombro de Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Podemos iniciarte a ti y a Black en la oficina de Harry."

"Uh, si." Harry meneo la cabeza para aclararla. "¡Bien! Ted, ¿por qué no ayudas a Gin a ir a su habitación? Luna, Sevvie, Herm, estoy seguro de que ustedes pueden encontrar habitaciones donde quedarse. ¡Todos lo demás puden irse!"

La habitación se lleno una vez más de ruido y movimiento.

-/-

Harry se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro, habiendo terminado el reporte de tres páginas que sus Juniors habían trabajado juntos para escribir. Tom miro desde su escritorio donde estaba ocupado leyendo los cinco reportes de dos páginas cada uno que sus mortífagos le habían entregado. Le habría gustado tener solo un reporte para leer – todos decían casi lo mismo – pero cinco era mejor que los veinte que había esperado. Su gente había logrado trabajar junta lo suficiente para bajar el número a cinco cosa que era una bendición de la que no podía quejarse. "¿Si?" pregunto.

Harry pregunto. "Tenemos una enfermera de tiempo completo en la mansión ahora."

"Eso hará las cosa mucho mas fáciles ahora," dijo Tom.

"¿Es así?" dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente. "Ella nos insistirá a los dos todo el tiempo sobre que no comemos lo suficiente-"

"-y que no tenemos que lanzar tantos Cruciatus," accedió Tom con una sonrisa. "Lo sé."

Compartieron una sonrisa tierna.

"Supongo que tendremos que habilitar la oficina que esta frente a la mía para Gin," murmuro Harry mirando hacia el techo.

"Menos papeleo para ti en todo caso."

"Supongo..."

Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo momento antes que Tom se pusiera de pie con un gruñido. "Terminare esto mañana."

Harry sonrió y envió su propio reporte hacia el escritorio. Tom lo atrapo y lo dejo en el lado del escritorio de Harry. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto." Tom se a cerco a la cama y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Harry estirado en todo el medio. "¿Cómodo?" pregunto.

"Mucho," respondió Harry cerrando sus ojos.

"Bien." Tom ataco a su amante sin advertencia, ganándose un chillido. Luego capturo los labios de Harry con los suyos, frotando su pelvis contra la de Harry.

Las caderas de Harry se movieron por si solas contras del mago mayor. "Ooooooh, tramposo".

"Cállate diablillo", respondió Tom mientras convocaba las esposas que Harry había recibido para su cumpleaños y aseguraba a su joven amante en la cabecera de la cama.

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras siempre que no vayas a tomar una ducha", Harry dijo travieso mientras el Señor oscuro desaparecía la ropa de ambos con un hechizo silencioso.

: ¿Lo que quiera?: Siseo Tom antes de atacar una tetilla de Harry con sus dientes. Harry grito sobresaltado.

Lento pero con amor, Tom uso pellizcos, besos y lamidas para bajar hasta donde Harry lo quería mas. Y mientras chupaba el miembro de Harry preparo con gentileza a su amante.

Cuando se unieron fue la perfección. Y cuando se corrieron fue algo incluso superior a eso.

Y cuando se acurrucaron bajo las mantas el sueño llego con facilidad, porque esta vez todo estaba bien en el mundo para ellos.

-/-

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"¡Esa es mi línea!"

Tom abrió los ojos para poder fulminar con la mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Era obvio que Ula y Cynthia mantendrían las mismas ridículas horas – demasiado temprano.

"¡No importa, solo lárgate de mi casa!"

Tom gruño y se levanto de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al aun dormido Harry. Como su amante podía dormir con la bulla que metían estas dos, Tom no lo sabía.

Se puso una bata, luego asomo su cabeza por la puerta y miro con frialdad a las dos niñas. "No entiendo como Harry puede manejarlas, pequeñas monstruos. Y si ustedes mocosas lo despiertan, las colgare de sus pies en la Torre Este. Ahora cállense."

"Lo siento, Tom," murmuro Ula, bajando la mirada. Cynthia se mordió los labios y miro sus pies descalzos, que se veían bajo su camisa de dormir.

Tom rodo sus ojos y salió al pasillo después de verificar que ninguno de sus mortífagos andaba por ahí. "Ula, esta es Cynthia Whyte. Cynthia, esta es Ula Thorald. Ustedes dos son causas perdidas de Harry así que deberían poder llevarse súper bien. Ahora sálvense a ustedes mismas de mi posible mal temperamento y vayan a molestar a Black."

"Okay..." las niñas se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Remus y Black.

Tom espero hasta que estuvo seguro de que no iban a regresar solo para molestarlo luego volvió a su cálida cama, quejándose en su mente sobre mocosas y lo poco que las soportaba.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Harry y Gin estaban sentados en el jardín observando a Ula y Cynthia jugar con Blinky y Giggles cuando Fawkes apareció.

'Buen momento. Me estaba dando frio.' Bromeo Gin bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

Harry rodo sus ojos por el comentario de su hermana y le sonrió al fénix. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Fawkes?" indico el pergamino que llevaba el Fawkes. "¿Es para mí?"

°° En realidad es para unos elfos es por eso que vine. °°

'¿Elfos?' pregunto Gin interesada.

"¿Entonces Albus espera una alianza con los elfos?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

°° Si. °°

"¿Crees que lo logre?"

°° No estoy seguro – no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ninguno de los elfos desde cuando los que vivían en el Bosque Prohibido se marcharon hace un siglo. Creo que uno tendría más posibilidades de aliarse con ellos si fuera en persona en vez de enviar un mensaje. °°

"Que no se diga que los errores de Albus no nos ayudan," dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. "¿Crees que podrías llevarme contigo, Fawkes? Tom ha estado intentando echarme a mí y a mis 'mocosas' de la mansión por los últimos tres días."

Fawkes trino divertido. °° Probablemente podría llevarlos a los cuatro, ¿si es que Gin está bien para viajar? °°

"Deberíamos preguntarle a Po-"

'¡Por supuesto que puedo!'

"¡Iremos a buscarla!" grito Ula atenta. Ella y Cynthia rieron cuando Gin las fulmino con la mirada.

"No se molesten. Ella está con Tom," respondió Harry le sonrió de medio lado a su enojada hermana. "No me enfrentare a Poppy después porque no quisiste preguntarle si podías ir."

'¿Quién dijo que ella te gritaría?'

"Yo le dije que le gritaría," declaro Poppy, saliendo al jardín. "Hola, Fawkes. ¿Sabías que ahora le agradas a Tom?"

"¡No es así!" Grito Tom.

"Parce que Tom no está de acuerdo," comento Harry.

"Puede rogar todo lo que quiera pero lo escuche decir que amaba a 'esa ave infernal," dijo Poppy sentándose al lado de Gin. "Déjeme ver su pierna Srta. Weasley-Potter."

Harry rodo sus ojos y miro a Fawkes. "¿Dónde están estos elfos?"

°° En el Lago Lomond. Son el clan más grande que queda y los demás clanes respetan sus decisiones. °°

"Perfecto." Harry miro a Cynthia y a Ula. "Ustedes deben ir a buscar sus túnicas de invierno. No quiero que se resfríen."

Las dos niñas se dirigieron adentro murmurando.

Harry miro a Gin y Poppy. "¿Qué dices, Poppy?"

"No puedo andar trepando arboles y tú debes ayudarla un poco porque aun no se acostumbra al bastón," declaro Poppy poniéndose de pie. "Debería estar bien mientras se tome las cosas con calma."

"Gracias, Poppy." Harry le sonrió a Gin. "Eso no fue tan doloroso, ¿no es así?"

'Dile a Tom que espero que tenga un pene fláccido toda la semana.' Respondió Gin.

"¡Oye! ¡Piensa en mis necesidades!"

"Eso es más de lo que quería saber," gruño Poppy cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

Harry apunto a Gin, que estaba sonriendo victoriosa. "¡Ella comenzó!"

"Oh, paren." Poppy suspiro. "Al menos este viaje me dejara tranquila a mi también."

Harry rio y abrazó a la enfermera. "Sabes que nos extrañaras, Poppy."

"No lo creo." Poppy miro a Harry con calma. "¿Aun no te vas?"

"¡Sí!" grito Cynthia mientras ella y Ula agarraban las manos de Harry. "¡Vamos Sr. Harry!"

Poppy le cerró un ojo a Harry. "Diviértete."

Harry sonrió. "Lo hare, no te preocupes."

"No lo hare," le aseguro Poppy al joven lord.

Harry permitió que las niñas lo llevaran hacia donde estaba Gin parada con cuidado. °° ¿Listos entonces? °° preguntó Fawkes parándose sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Gin, ¿puedes afirmarte de mi otro hombro?" pregunto Harry.

'No hay problema.' Gin agarro el hombro libre de Harry y lo uso para mantener su balance. '¿Vamos entonces?'

°°Si.°°

Y con un destello de fuego se marcharon.

-/-

"¡Wow!" gritaron Ula y Cynthia al ver el lago Lomond.

"Esto es hermoso," accedió Harry.

'Puedo ver porque los elfos viven aquí.'

°° Su campamento esta en algún lugar del bosque tras nosotros. Albus me dio tres días para encontrarlos °° les informo con sequedad Fawkes.

'¿Acaso ese viejo bastardo no tiene fe en ti?'

°° Algo. °°

"Le estas dando el beneficio de la duda otra vez," dijo Harry.

"¿Vas a usar los tres días?" pregunto Ula mirando sobre su hombro al fénix. "¡Oh! ¡Elfos!"

Todos se giraron a mirar, Harry agarro a su hermana antes que cayera. Y así era, al frente de ellos había tres elfos. Todos lucían bastante jóvenes y asustados.

"¡Hola!" llamo Cynthia saltado arriba y abajo emocionada. Parecía dispuesta a salir corriendo hacia los elfos de no ser porque Ula la tenía agarrada. "¡Mi nombre es Cynthia! ¿Cuál es el suyo?"

Uno de los chicos dio un paso adelante. "¡Yo soy Phelan! ¿Qué quieren con nosotros?"

"¡Fee, detente! Papi dijo que no debemos hablar con los humanos," dijo la única chica, luciendo mas aterrorizada.

"¡No me importa!"

"Tienen un fénix, Ionia," murmuro el otro chico, luego se paró a un lado de Phelan, luciendo asustado y calmado a la vez. "Soy el Príncipe Maddox. ¿Quiénes son y porque han venido a buscarnos?"

Harry hizo una ligera reverencia. "Discúlpenos Príncipe Maddox. Soy Harry Potter. Conmigo esta mi hermana, Ginevra Weasley-Potter, Ula Thorald y Cynthia Whyte. El fénix es Fawkes. Todos estamos aquí en realidad, para ganarnos el favor de los elfos en nuestra guerra humana. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda hablar con tu madre o padre?"

Maddox frunció el ceño. "¡No! ¡Quiero que se vayan!"

"¡Eres malo!" Grito Cynthia antes que Ula pudiera callarla.

"¡Cynthia! ¡Estas siendo mal educada!"

"¡Tú también eres mala, Ula!" Cynthia se soltó de la otra chica y se aferro a las piernas de Harry. "Ella es mala Sr. Harry."

Harry tomo a la niña en brazos. "Lo siento, Cynthia." Luego miro con tristeza a los elfos. "Está bien, gracias por su tiempo." Luego miro a Fawkes. "Entonces es mejor que regresemos a la mansión."

°° ¿Tom no va a matarte? °°

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ni la Orden ni nosotros conseguimos una alianza, no creo que le interese en este punto. Después de todo tenemos a los hombre lobo-"

"¿Dijiste hombres lobo?"

"¡Fee!" Gritaron Ionia y Maddox agrando a su amigo cuando comenzó a avanzar.

Harry parpadeó. "Si."

Phelan se libero de sus amigos y luego miro con ojos entrecerrados a Harry. "Tú conoces a algunos hombres lobo." Era una declaración.

Harry inclino su cabeza. "Uno de mi padrinos es una hombre lobo."

"¡El tío Remy es divertido!" declaro Ula, acercándose a Harry y mirando molesta al chico elfo.

Phelan lucio un poco sorprendido. "¿Conoces hombres lobo que también sean elfos?" pregunto con suavidad después de un largo momento.

"No puedo decir que así sea, pero no conozco a la mayoría de los miembros de la tribus con las que estamos aliados. Ese es trabajo de mi pareja."

Phelan miro a los otros dos chicos elfos. "Llevémoslos donde el Rey Roarke."

"Fee..." susurro la chica.

Maddox se mordió los labios. "Bien, pero solo porque no dejarías de molestarme si no lo hacemos." El Príncipe le dio a Harry una mirada fría. "Vamos, los llevare donde mi Padre."

"Gracias, su alteza," respondió Harry haciendo una ligera reverencia. Luego bajo a Cynthia y le ofreció su brazo a Gin para que se apoyara.

'Gracias hermano.' Gin suspiro aliviada cuando comenzaron a seguir a los elfos por el bosque. Ula tomo a Cynthia de la mano y se preocupo de mantenerse atenta a la niña.

Era sorpréndete lo madura que actuaba la niña de doce años cuando tenía a alguien que cuidar.

"¿Necesitas que te tome en brazos?" Harry le pregunto preocupado a su hermana.

'Estaré bien. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a apoyarme en la pierna.' Le aseguro Gin a su hermano. Cuando la preocupación en el rostro de Harry no desapareció, Gin lo pincho con un dedo.

'Termina. Eres peor que mamá.'

Harry hizo una mueca. "Gracias, Gin."

Gin sonrió de medio lado. 'Te lo merecías.'

"Quizás así es." Harry miro a Ionia, quién seguía mirándolos de manera curiosa. "¿Qué sucede Srta. Ionia?"

Ionia parpadeo sorprendida un par de veces antes de responder, "¿Por qué tus palabras aparecen así?"

'No puedo hablar.' Gin respondió con calma. 'Mi verdadero hermano, no Harry, se enojo conmigo un día e hizo explotar un vidrio en mi cara. Mi voz ya no funciona.'

Los ojos de Ionia se abrieron bien grandes, luego miro a Maddox, que los estaba guiando. "Mi hermano también se enoja conmigo a veces, pero nunca ha explotado vidrios en mi cara. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

'No me importo algo que él creyó debería importarme.' Explico Gin con un toque de amargura. 'Hermano mayor, ¿Qué le paso a Ron después que escapo de Azkaban?'

"¿Qué te hace creer que yo lo sé?" pregunto Harry levantando una ceja en dirección a su hermana.

'Porque vi la mirada que le diste cuando fue capturado.' Respondió Gin.

"Esta en alguna parte de la mansión."

'¿Al menos lo estas alimentando?'

"Si. Los elfos domésticos no permitirían que lo matáramos de hambre." Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

"¿Elfos domésticos?" Pregunto Ionia curiosa.

"¿Y qué hay de Blinky?" pregunto Cynthia mirando alrededor.

"No están hablando sobre Blinky, tontita. Te cuidado por donde caminas antes que tropieces," respondió Ula tomando con más fuerza la mano de Cynthia.

"Ula, no seas brusca," ordeno Harry.

"Lo siento."

'Elfos domésticos son pequeños elfos que disfrutan trabajar en las casa de magos y brujas gratis. Mi hermana, Herm, no lo entiende.' Gin le explico a Ionia.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo," comento Harry.

'Es porque ambos fueron criados por Muggles. Ustedes no comprenden muchas de las costumbres mágicas.' Respondió Gin.

"Bah. Se amable o te dejare caer."

°° Ahora veo porque Tom los quería fuera de la mansión, °° bromeo Fawkes desde donde estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Ya me acorde porque le desagradas a Tom," respondió con sequedad Harry.

"¿Puedes comprender al fénix?" Pregunto Ionia asombrada.

"Fawkes decide quién puede comprenderlo," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

°° Así es. °°

Ionia chillo emocionada y luego corrió y le tomo el brazo a Maddox. "¡Maddie! ¡Maddie! ¡Entendí al fénix!"

Maddox miro sobre su hombro a Fawkes, luego miro a la niña colgada de su brazo. "Eso es genial, Ionia," dijo cansado como si no le importara para nada.

Ionia volvió hacia donde estaban Gin y Harry, luciendo molesta. "A Maddie ya no le importo," les informo. "Desde que Papi le dijo que debe comportarse como un príncipe." Ella arrugo el rostro en disgusto.

'Pero aun te ama.' Declaro con suavidad Gin. 'Mientras te ame, le importas.'

Harry le dio con gentileza un leve apretón en la mano a su hermana. "Lo que Gin dijo. Mientras tu hermano te ame, se preocupara por ti, aunque no lo demuestre."

Ionia miro a Gin. "Tu hermano, el que te lastimo, ¿ya no te ama?"

Gin se encogió de hombros incomoda. 'Ahora somos enemigos. En realidad no lo sé.'

"Llegamos," llamo Maddox luego corrió unas ramas. Una pequeña ciudad con casas echas de árboles muertos y hojas se levantaba frente a ellos, algunas edificaciones se elevaban hasta los altos arboles sobre ellas. "La casa de Padre está cerca de la cima. Puedo mostrarles el camino."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que él pueda bajar a conversar con nosotros?" Pregunto Harry con cuidado. "Nuestra enfermera le dijo a mi hermana que no puede andar subiendo arboles y no quiero dejarla aquí sola."

'Harry, estaré bien.'

"Discúlpame Gin, pero las dos últimas veces que te deje sola resultaste lastimada. Ahora estoy un poco paranoico," respondió con seriedad Harry.

Maddox los miro de manera extraña. "Le preguntare." Luego subió a un árbol como un verdadero profesional.

Ionia los llevo más allá. "Podemos esperar aquí a que Maddie regrese, ¿cierto, Fee?"

Phelan estaba mirando a Harry. "Probablemente es una buena idea. Señor, ¿podría contarme sobre ese hombre lobo que conoce?"

Harry sonrió. "¿Remus?"

Phelan se encogió de hombros. "Si ese es su nombre, si."

Harry asintió y ayudo a Gin a sentarse en una roca. "Por lo que se, fue mordido cuando era joven cuando andaba de campamento. No sé quien lo mordió, no me lo ha dicho, pero sospecho que fue Fenrir Greyback."

Phelan hizo una mueca. "He escuchado de él."

Harry sonrío. "Es un verdadero imbécil." Phelan rio ante eso mientras las chicas escuchando sonrieron y rodaron los ojos. "Remus fue a Hogwarts con mis padres. El Director hizo una excepción para él, pero él es el único hombre lobo que conozco que haya ido a Hogwarts cuando era uno. También dio clases en Hogwarts un año, pero tuvo que renunciar cuando un viejo conocido se enojo con él y le conto a toda la escuela que era un hombre lobo."

"¿No es fácil para él?" Pregunto con tristeza Phelan.

"No en nuestro mundo como está ahora, pero estamos trabajando para cambiar eso," respondió Harry.

'Es ridículo como el Ministerio trata a los hombres lobo, vampiros y otro no humanos. No son una especie de plaga - ¡también merecen derechos!' accedió con fiereza Gin.

"Bien dicho jovencita."

Harry hizo una reverencia cuando vio al elfo de aspecto real que estaba detrás de ellos, Maddox a su lado. "Usted debe ser el Rey Roarke."

Roarke sonrió sombríamente. "Y tú debes ser el infame Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Traiciono."

Harry hizo una mueca "Estoy comenzando a odiar ese nombre."

"Hace las presentaciones más fáciles," bromeo Ula. "Solo tenemos que decir que eres El-Niño-Que-Traiciono y la gente dice, 'Oh, el'."

"¡Funciono conmigo!" Accedió alegre Cynthia.

Gin sonrió de medio lado. 'Y te calza a la perfección hermano.'

"¿Saben qué? Decidí que voy a invitar a Rita Skeeter a la mansión y hare que escriba la verdadera historia sobre la Orden Oscura y veremos quién traiciono a quien, ¿no es así?" respondió molesto Harry.

°° No es su intención molestarte, Harry, °° declaro Fawkes captando con más rapidez que los demás el ánimo de Harry.

"Lo sé." Harry forzó una sonrisa para el rey. "Perdóneme."

"¿Qué hay que perdonar?" El Rey Roarke se sentó en el suelo cómodamente. "Por favor tomen asiento. Maddox explico que una de sus acompañantes no puede subir hasta mi sala de reuniones, así que hablaremos aquí."

'Gracias por eso.' Dijo Gin mientras Harry, Ula y Cynthia se sentaban a su lado e Ionia y Phelan se sentaban al lado del Rey. Roarke ladeo la cabeza. "¿No puedes hablar?"

'Mi hermano sanguíneo, Ron, hizo explotar un vidrio en mi cara. Corto mi laringe y los sanadores no pudieron arreglarla.' Explico Gin frunciendo el ceño. 'Tom me enseño este hechizo para poder comunicarme.'

"¿Tom?"

"Creo que usted lo conocerá mejor como Quien-Usted-Sabe," dijo Harry con un toque de sarcasmo.

"No sabía que tenía otro nombre aparte de Voldemort."

"Su nombre de nacimiento es Tom Ryddle," explico Harry con una suave sonrisa. "Y debo decirle que es muy agradable encontrar otra persona que usa el nombre que escogió. Estoy cansado de que la gente se estremezca cada vez que lo escucha."

"No hay razón de temerle a un nombre," Dijo Roarke encogiéndose de hombros. "Perdónenme, pero creía que el fénix le pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore"

°° Así es, °° respondió Fawkes. °° Pero traje conmigo a Harry cuando Albus me envió aquí con su oferta de alianza porque Harry me agrada mas. °°

"Eres tan solidario," Harry murmuro sarcástico.

Roarke sonrió ligeramente, luego miro a su hija que se removía inquita. "Ionia, ¿Por qué no tu Phelan y Maddox llevan a las chicas del Sr. Potter a un tour de la ciudad?"

"¡Okay!" Ionia se puso de pie y comenzó a guiar a Ula y Cynthia en un flash. Phelan se le unió, mucho más calmado.

Maddox no se movió. "Debería quedarme aquí."

Harry meneo la cabeza. "Discúlpeme Príncipe Maddox, pero uno es joven solo una vez. Vaya con sus amigos y disfrute su infancia mientras dure – será un adulto antes que se dé cuenta y entonces deseara poder jugar con sus amigos como lo hacía antes."

Maddox miro a su padre quien asintió, luego suspiro y se puso de pie. "Okay." Siguió a su hermana, a Phelan, Ula y Cynthia hacia un grupo de niños elfos que jugaban a la pelota.

Roarke se giro hacia Harry. "¿Entonces a los negocios?"

"Es mejor que terminemos antes que regresen," accedió con alegría Harry.

Gin solo suspiro.

-/-

Harry y Roarke accedió a una alianza que mayormente decía que los elfos ayudarían a la Orden Oscura si era necesario y si no serían dejados en paz. Harry pensó que era un muy buen acuerdo y su amante mentalmente accedió con un mínimo de quejas.

En un momento en medio de la reunión, Gin se fue en busca de los niños - aburrida - y Fawkes se marcho para decirle a Albus que Harry había llegado antes que él.

Los niños regresaron justo cuando Harry y Roarke se estaban estrechando las manos. Harry se sentó y Ula se dejo caer en su regazo. "¡Hola!"

Harry frunció el ceño y levanto la quijada de la niña para mirar mejor el ojo morado que ahora tenía. "¿Qué te paso? ¿Te metiste en una pelea?"

"No me meto en peleas," le informo Ula a su cuidador favorito.

"Tonterías. ¿Qué te paso?"

"Un árbol." Cynthia se sentó al lado de Harry con una sonrisa. "Ella estaba hablando con uno de los chicos elfos y choco contra un árbol."

Harry suspiro. "Encantador. ¿Y dónde, Srta. Whyte, esta su túnica?"

"La tía Gin la tiene," respondió alegre Cynthia.

"Ve a buscarla. Ella no tiene porque andar acarreando tus cosas," ordeno Harry.

Cynthia se marcho murmurando.

"Le dije que no se saldría con la suya," comento Ula.

"Estoy seguro que así fue." Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Poppy se va a enojar conmigo."

"Lo siento." Ula abrazó con tristeza a Harry.

"Ah. Olvídalo mocosa." Harry alboroto con cariño el cabello de la niña.

Roarke les sonrió. "¿Les gustaría quedarse a cenar con nosotros? Nuestro medico probablemente puede hacer algo sobre su moretón...y quizás pueda ayudar con la voz de tu hermana."

'¿En serio?' Gin se paro al lado de Harry mirando con ojos esperanzadores. 'Oh, ¿podemos intentarlo hermano?'

"Claro que si," accedió Harry dándole a Roarke un mirada agradecida mientras se ponía de pie. Poppy le había dicho una vez que la magia elfica era muy diferente a la de los humanos. Cosas que no podían ser sanadas por humanos podían ser sanadas por un elfo.

Roarke los guio a una gran cabaña. Una elfa regordeta estaba sentada tejiendo lo que parecía ser una bufanda. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Roarke?" le preguntó con amabilidad al rey.

"Nuestros invitados," dijo Roarke haciendo un gesto hacia Harry y sus tres compañeros, "tienen unos cuantos males que nos gustaría que vieras, Radella."

La elfa se puso de pie y miro a los humanos. "Veo un ojo morado y una pierna rota. ¿Algo más?"

'Mi laringe está cortada.' Dijo Gin luciendo pequeña frente a su posible sueño hecho realidad. 'No puedo hablar.'

"Ya veo." Radella se dio la vuelta y abrió un pequeño armario. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

"Su hermano sanguíneo, Ron, exploto un vidrio en su cara," respondió con gentileza Harry ofreciendo su brazo para que su hermana se apoyara. "Nuestra enfermera no pudo hacer nada por temor a causar mayor daño."

'¡Oye! ¡Poppy nunca me dijo nada!' dijo Gin mirando a su hermano con frialdad.

"Yo solo me entere después, Gin. Lo estábamos discutiendo un día cuando yo estaba enfermo en casa y ella me conto." Dijo Harry y se encogió de hombros.

Radella camino hacia ellos y le paso una botella a Harry. "Dale tanto de eso a la chica como puedas." Dijo apuntado a Ula, luego se dirigió a Gin. "a la cama contigo. Veamos que se puede hacer."

Harry agarro a Ula por la cintura cuando la niña intento escapar, luego se sentó en una silla cercana con la niña de segundo año en su regazo. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso Severus te ha estado dando pociones a la fuerza?"

Ula miro la botella con precaución. "No desde el verano."

"Pensé que eras una Gryffindor," Bromeo Harry destapando la botella y oliéndola. "Esto no huele tan mal," mintió intentando no hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Ula frunció el ceño. "¡Soy una Gryffindor!" ella tomo la botella y bebió una gran trago antes de darse cuenta que olía y sabia muy mal y ponerse a escupir. "¡Mentiste!" chillo dándole un golpe en el pecho a Harry.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y tomo la botella vacía. "¿aun no aprendes que no debes confiar en mí?" bromeo y bajo a la niña al suelo.

"¡Te odio Harry!" dijo Ula escondiéndose tras Cynthia, que estaba riendo.

Harry dejo la botella en una mesita que tenía otras botellas que al parecer habían sido vaciadas recientemente. Sabiendo que no debía interponerse en el camino de un medico cuando estaba trabajando, se volvió a sentar en la silla que había desocupado y sonrió cuando Roarke se sentó a su lado.

"Esa fue una manera muy diferente de hacer que se tomara la medicina," comento el rey.

"Siempre funciono conmigo cuando yo tenía su edad," respondió Harry.

"Los Gryffindor son conocidos por su coraje, ¿correcto?"

"Si."

"Muy astuto."

Harry miro a Ula – su ojos morado ya había desaparecido – y bufo. "Bastante fuerte la poción. Con razón sabe tan mal."

Roarke rio. "Radella es la mejor medico que hemos tenido. Ella es excelente."

"Puedo ver eso," respondió Harry ligeramente asombrado. "Poppy se va a morir de la envidia cuando volvamos- ella ha querido conocer a un medico elfo desde antes que la conociera."

"¿Ella es su sanadora?"

"Si. Ella solía trabajar en Hogwarts, pero Albus se puso muy sospechoso así que tuvimos que sacarla a ella y alguno más del lugar." Harry suspiro.

Roarke asintió. "Escuche sobre eso. Hogwarts perdió dos profesores, su enfermera y tres estudiantes debido a un ataque de Mortífagos."

Harry sonrió sombríamente. "De verdad necesito invitar a Rita para conversar sobre que es en realidad la Orden Oscura."

"Deberías," accedió Roarke. "Le gente lee lo que ella escribe."

"Si..."

-/-

"Probablemente deberíamos volver a la mansión," observo Harry observando hacía donde Ula y Cynthia estaba acurrucadas dormidas junto a Maddox, Ionia y Phelan.

Gin se tapo la boca para bostezar. "Probablemente," dijo ella con voz rasposa. Radella les había dicho que la voz de Gin sonaría rasposa por un tiempo- parcialmente por falta de uso, parcialmente por las hierbas y hechizos que había usado para sanarla – y que debería usar el hechizo que tenia para comunicarse si necesitaba hablar mucho, por lo menos por un par de meses.

Radella también les paso una botella de medicina que olía a dulces que le ayudaría con la garganta de Gin si la sentía irritada.

Roarke asintió. "¿Crees que Voldemort aun este despierto?"

'Claro que va a estar despierto. Querrá un maldito reporte. Y Poppy también estará despierta esperando para poder revisarme.' Gruño Gin bebiendo algo de la medicina.

"¿Te duele la garganta?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

'Me acaban de arreglar la voz y la pierna y aun así encuentras algo nuevo de que preocuparte.' Gin rodo sus ojos. 'Si, me duele la garganta. No, no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Cielos.'

Harry sonrió. "Lo siento. Es la fuerza de la costumbre."

Gin le dio una palmada.

Harry miro a Roarke, sobándose el brazo. "¿quiere ir a la mansión?"

"Estaba pensando dejar que Maddox juegue a ser rey por un rato, ya que él está tan decidido a hacerlo," respondió Roarke sonriendo.

Harry rio. "¿Solo?"

"Los otros miembros del clan lo cuidaran – él es muy querido aquí."

"Lo note," accedió Harry recordando la cena. Todo el clan parecía muy único y aceptaron a Gin, Harry, Ula y Cynthia sin vacilar al ver como el rey trataba a sus visitantes. "Bueno, no tengo problema de llevarlo conmigo y dudo que Tom desperdicie la oportunidad de conocer a un nuevo aliado."

"No es broma," comento Gin.

"Deja de hablar con esa voz rasposa," murmuro Harry mirando a su hermana con cariño.

"Entonces despertare a las mocosas," decidió Gin poniéndose de pie.

"Si puedes despertar a los dos míos y a Phelan, te lo agradecería," añadió Roarke.

Gin asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la pila de chicos, donde luego procedió a golpearlos a todos con su bastón.

"¿Escuche que irías a visitar el hogar de los humanos?" Pregunto Radella parándose curiosa al lado de Roarke.

"Así es. ¿Deseas venir?"

"Me gustaría conocer a su médico. Nunca he conocido a un medico humano," le explico a Harry.

"Creo que Poppy estará encantada," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Y Gin tiene razón, ella probablemente estará despierta esperando para poder revisar a Gin.

"¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!" grito Phelan corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Por favor!"

"¿Por qué estas tan interesado en ir, Phelan?" Pregunto Roarke frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque el Sr. Harry dijo que conoce a algunos hombres lobo," respondió Ionia y luego bostezo. Ella había copiado el nombre que Cynthia usaba para Harry para diversión de Harry.

"¿Por qué estas tan interesado en los hombres lobo, Phelan?" Pregunto Harry curioso.

Phelan indeciso se mordió los labios por un momento, luego se paro bien derecho y miro a Harry a los ojos. "Porque soy un hombre lobo."

Harry solo parpadeo. "Eso es lo que pensé." Sonrió cuando sintió que los otros miembros del clan se relajaron a su alrededor. "Estoy seguro de que Remus estará encantado de hablar contigo, pero probablemente ya estará dormido así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana."

"Se queda dormido bastante temprano," Dijo Ionia arrugado la nariz.

"¿No estabas tú durmiendo recién?" Pregunto Gin.

"La luna llena se acerca," Explico Harry. "Se cansa con facilidad." La mirada en los ojos de Phelan le dijo a Harry que él tenía el mismo problema y Harry estiro su brazo y alboroto el cabello del niño. Cuando Phelan lo miro sorprendido, Harry le cerró un ojo y luego se puso de pie. "Okay, así que llevare al Rey Roarke, a la Medico Radella, a Phelan, Gin, y mis mocosas conmigo. ¿Alguien más?" pregunto mirando a la inquieta Ionia.

"¡Yo también quiero ir, Papi!" Dijo Ionia, rebotando arriba y abajo y agitando su mano en el aire.

"Si Harry acede," Suspiro Roarke luciendo resignado.

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Eso no es problema."

"¡Siii!" celebraron las tres niñas y se abrazaron felices.

'¿Nos iremos con Traslador o Aparición?' pregunto Gin.

"Uh..." Harry parpadeo. "Supongo que es posible Aparecer elfos, pero nunca lo he intentado..."

"Sabemos sobre Aparición," comento con amabilidad Roarke. "No es algo que podamos hacer, pero sabemos de elfos que se han Aparecido con magos."

"Genial. Entonces podemos hacer un Circulo de Aparición," decidió Harry sonriendo. "¿Hay algo que ustedes necesiten para dos días fuera de casa?" les pregunto a los dos niños que irían con ellos.

"Como una muda de ropa," añadió Roarke amable.

"Si..." respondieron los niños.

"Nos encontramos en el patio," dijo Roarke. "Vayan a buscar su cosas y vuelvan rápido. Radella, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Nos encontraremos en el patio," respondió Radella con un toque de diversión antes de salir junto a los niños.

"Padre, ¿Cómo podre contactarme contigo si necesito algo?" Pregunto Maddox preocupación inundando sus ojos incluso mientras se paraba alto y despreocupado.

Roarke parpadeo un par de veces, luego se dirigió a Harry. "Me temo que no tenemos una buena manera."

Harry sonrió y saco su espejo de comunicación desde su bolsillo, luego se lo paso a Maddox. "Mi gente usa esto cuando necesitamos entrar en contacto rápido.

Di el nombre de la persona con la que necesitas hablar en el teléfono y le dejara saber a ese alguien que alguien quiere hablar con él. Le daré uno a tu padre cuando lleguemos a la mansión, ¿okay?"

Maddox sonrió. "Okay."

Gin saco su espejo y murmuro, "Maddox."

El espejo de Maddox se ilumino, luego apareció el rostro de Gin. "¡Genial!" él chico miro a Harry. "Gracias Sr. Harry."

Harry asintió. "Por supuesto." Luego le dio a Cynthia una fingida mirad de molestia. "¿Y porque le enseñas a todos ese maldito nombre?"

Cynthia rio en respuesta.

"Deberíamos dirigirnos al patio," declaro Roarke.

'Enséñenos el camino.' Sugirió Gin.

Se encontraron con Radella, Phelan e Ionia en el espacio libre. Cada elfo tenía una mochila en la espalda. Phelan tenía una segunda mochila que le ofreció a Roarke, que la recibió con una sonrisa agradecida.

"Okay," dijo Harry. "Hagamos un circulo. Tomen la mano de la persona a su lado y enfóquense en mi. Y guarden silencio." Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos estaban enfocados, incluso las niñas más pequeñas susurro, "Apparate Omnes," y desaparecieron con un 'crack'.

-/-

Voldemort y Poppy estaban en el recibidor cuando aparecieron. Poppy avanzo hacia ellos de inmediato. "Venga aquí Srta. Weasley-Potter."

"Estoy bien, Poppy," dijo Gin con voz rasposa.

La expresión en el rostro de la bruja no tenía precio.

"Poppy," Harry llamo la atención de la mujer y luego apunto hacia Radella. "Ella es la Medica elfa Radella. Ella arreglo la pierna y la voz de Gin."

Poppy se giro hacia el señor Oscuro, cuyos ojos brillaban de diversión. "¡Por lo menos pudiste decirme!"

"Era más divertido de esta manera," respondió Voldemort luego avanzo y les hizo una reverencia a sus invitados. "Bienvenidos a la Mansión Slytherin. Soy Lord Voldemort, como supongo ya habían adivinado"

"Tom, puedes quitarte el Glamour," dijo Harry.

"Si Sr. Tom. Se ve muy feo así," agrego Cynthia. Ula se dio una palmada en la frente.

"Usted Srta. Whyte, es un pequeño horror," declaro el Señor Oscuro, luego dejo caer su Glamour. "Harry, castiga a tu mocosa por mí."

"Castígala tu," respondió Harry divertido.

Gin rodo sus ojos. 'Vamos niños. Encontremos algunas habitaciones mientras los viejos hablan.'

"¿Me estás diciendo viejo, Gin?" pregunto Tom, luciendo ofendido.

Gin, Ula y Cynthia intercambiaron miradas y luego dijeron a coro, "¡Sí!" antes de salir corriendo de la habitación riendo junto a Phelan e Ionia.

Harry se sentó muerto de la risa, mientras las dos sanadoras y Roarke escondían sus sonrisas.

Tom se asomo al pasillo. "¡Todos ustedes están castigados por dos semanas!" grito, luego se dio la vuelta y miro molesto a Harry. "¿Ya terminaste?"

Harry sonrió. "Que pena que olvide mi cámara."

"Voy a quemar esa maldita cámara," gruño el Señor Oscuro sentándose en la silla junto a Harry. "Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa," les dijo a sus invitados.

"¡Oh!" Harry saco su varita. "¡Accio espejos!" Después de un breve momento, dos de sus espejos extra flotaron a la habitación y envió uno hacia Roarke mientras tomaba el otro. "Listo."

"Maravilloso, Harry," bromeo Tom. "Por fin recordaste algo."

Harry miro molesto a su amante. : Vas a estar abajo esta noche bastardo. :

: Voy a dormir esta noche, gracias. :

: No lo harás:

Poppy aclaro su garganta. "En español por favor caballeros," sugirió ella.

"Lo siento, Poppy," Harry y Tom respondieron juntos.

Poppy rodo sus ojos y se puso de pie. "Es muy tarde para tener que aguantarlos a ambos. Los veré de nuevo en la mañana. ¿Radella?"

Radella se puso de pie con una sonrisa y luego les hizo una reverencia a los tres hombres. "Buenas noches, Roarke, Harry, Lord Voldemort." Entonces ella y Poppy se marcharon.

"Hm. Quizás Poppy puede aprender algo de modales de tu medico..." murmuro pensativo Tom.

Harry rodo sus ojos y se puso de pie. "No lo creo." Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Tom frunciendo el ceño.

"Voy a ver si Severus puede hacer un lote extra de Poción Matalobos para Phelan," respondió Harry.

"Gracias," Susurro Roarke.

Harry sonrió. "No hay problema." Luego se marcho dejando a Roarke y Tom para discutir lo que quisieran discutir.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Los tres líderes estaban reunidos en la oficina de Tom cuando una valiente Ula entro, Cynthia e Ionia medio escondida tras ella.

Tom entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a la niña. "Sabes mis reglas, Ula."

Ula sostuvo un pergamino, su pasaje a la seguridad sin duda. "Fawkes dejo esto. Dijo que era urgente."

Harry, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta recibió el pergamino. Lo leyó con rapidez mientras todos guardaban silencio, frunció el ceño cada vez más al avanzar en su lectura.

Cuando termino, dijo luciendo sombrío. "Es de Alastor. Albus está pidiendo un equipo de Aurores para atacar el Lago Lomond antes que ellos puedan ayudarnos a atacar el Ministerio. Alastor intento vetar la idea, pero no lo escucharon."

"Entonces." Tom miro a los ojos de Harry. "Los recibiremos allí."

Harry se puso de pie de repente sonriendo. "Discúlpenme caballeros. Vamos pequeños horrores." Dijo saliendo de la oficina seguido de las tres niñas.

Roarke parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a Tom. "¿Supongo que usted comprendió algo que yo no?"

Tom sonrió. "La sección de Harry de nuestra gente combinada esta entrenada mayormente en el arte del espionaje, luego en el arte de la batalla, así que son los mejores operativo encubiertos. Él ira a reunir un grupo que con su permiso, irá al Lago Lomond y se esconderán entre la gente de su clan como elfos para estar allí cuando ocurra el ataque."

Roarke parpadeo y luego asintió. "Suena bien."

"Maravilloso."

Se miraron por un largo momento.

"¿No le ira decir a Harry que lo haga?" Pregunto Roarke.

Tom le dio una gran sonrisa. "Harry y yo tenemos esta útil conexión mental de cuando intente matarlo. Él ya sabe."

"Oh..."

-/\\-

Después de una hora de buena conversación incluida una llamada por el espejo a Maddox, Tom y Roarke fueron en busca de Harry. El rey elfo había decidido que el Señor Oscuro no era una mala persona.

Cuando Tom y Roarke entraron al comedor todos los Junior presentes se pararon de sus asientos y se arrodillaron respetuosamente. Tom curioso levanto una ceja en dirección a Harry, que se encogió de hombros y luego frunció el ceño. "¿Que han hecho tus demonios esta vez que merece arrodillarse?" Gruño Tom.

"Le estamos mostrando nuestro respeto al Rey Roarke," explico con gentileza Pan.

"Tú solo resultaste estar en el camino viejo cara de serpiente," añadió Sirius lo que causo que todos los demás gruñeran.

Remus se puso de pie y le dio una palmada en el trasero a Sirius. "Tienes que dejar de causar problemas Canuto." Miro hacia Tom, que lucía dividido entre estar entretenido u ofendido, y Roarke, que de manera educada estaba escondiendo su sonrisa. "Me disculpo por él ya que es incapaz de disculparse por sí mismo."

"Oh, pónganse de pie todos ustedes," dijo Harry sonriendo. "Por favor entren, Tom, Roarke. Si toman asiento puedo presentarlos a todos."

"Quizás no deberías reír amigo," bromeo Dean mientras sentaba. "Quiero decir, nunca sabes lo que el viejo Voldie podría hacer."

"Lo que voy a hacer es ahorcarte, Thomas," le aseguro Tom al joven luego se dirigió a Harry. "¡Y a ti!"

"Oh, deja de ser tonto, Tom," dijo Gin.

"¡Oye!"

"Deja de ser tonto, Tom," dijeron los Junior a coro.

Harry se cayó de la silla riendo.

Tom rodo sus ojos y, rindiéndose de ganar cualquier competencia - real o imaginaria – cuando la gente de su amante estaba presente para causar problemas y se sentó a la izquierda de Harry. :Harry, párate y deja de reírte.:

:Lo siento amor.: Harry se sentó de nuevo en su silla con una leve sonrisa y miro Roarke. "Roarke, estos son los Junior – mejor conocidos como Mortífagos en Entrenamiento-"

"Que nombre más tonto," Interrumpió Sirius.

"Si quieres podrías marcharte, Sirius," dijo con suavidad Harry mientras ponía una mano sobre el brazo de su amante para calmarlo - Tom parecía listo para asesinar.

Sirius bajo la mirada. "Lo siento."

Harry asintió y luego comenzó las presentaciones, "Junior, este es el Rey Roarke del Clan Elfo del Lago Lomond. Roarke, ¿creo que recuerdas a Gin?"

"Saludos," dijo Gin con voz ronca ganando sonrisas de todos alrededor de la mesa incluido Roarke.

"Junto a ella esta su novio, Ted Nott. Luego esta Remus Lupin, nuestro hombre lobo residente y su pareja Sirius Black. Al lado de Sirius esta Luna Lovegood, luego Padma y Parvati Patil. Junto a Parvati esta Pan Parkinson, luego Vin Crabbe y Greg Goyle, que también son pareja aunque fingen que no es así-"

"¡Oye!"

Harry le cerró un ojo a los dos Slytherin. "Junto a Greg esta Dean Thomas, luego Terry Boot. Entre usted y Terry esta Lisa Turpin."

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos," dijo con suavidad Roarke.

"Estoy curiosa sobre algo," dijo Lisa mirando al rey.

"Pregunte."

"Por lo que leí, los clanes de elfos tienen lideres, en vez de reyes. ¿Por qué entonces usted tiene el título de rey?"

"En realidad estaba esperando esa pregunta ayer," comento Roarke mirando a Harry.

Harry miro a Tom, que sonrió de medio lado. "Tengo un libro elfo que explica algunas de su costumbres más antiguas. Hice que Harry lo leyera," comento el Señor Oscuro.

'Es bastante mandón ¿no es así?' dijo Gin como si nada. Tom miro con molestia a la chica.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "¿Roarke?"

Roarke sonrió luego miro a Lisa. "Es una vieja costumbre. El más fuerte de los líderes de los clanes elfos recibe el título de 'rey' y las decisiones que toma se cumplen como ley por los líderes de los otros clanes. Mi alianza con ustedes, por lo tanto, incluye a todos los clanes de elfos, en lugar de solo el mío."

"¿Puede el líder de otro clan elegir de manera opuesta a la suya?" Pregunto Padma intrigada.

"Si, pero se espera que tengan una muy buena razón. Si aun tuviéramos un clan en el Bosque Prohibido, podrían escoger aliarse con Dumbledore porque él es mas cercando y no sería prudente desatar su ira."

"Una precaución," Murmuro Ted.

"Si," accedió el rey de los elfos.

Harry dio un golpe sobre la mesa y todos los miraron. "No sé cuánto tiempo tendremos antes que el Ministerio envié sus tropas, quizás tome un tiempo. Tienen dos horas para hacer sus excusas y reunir sus pertenencias." Harry se puso de pie. "Pueden irse."

Cuando los Junior se pararon y comenzaron a moverse hacia la puerta, Harry se dirigió a Roarke y Tom. "No sé si quiere permanecer aquí o no, Roarke..."

"Volveré," Roarke respondió con firmeza. "No dejare que tu y mi clan peleen solos."

Harry inclino su cabeza en comprensión. "Entonces también debería ir a empacar. Sé que Phelan quería venir para poder pasar la luna llena con Remus, pero creo que es más seguro que Ionia se quede aquí con Ula y Cynthia."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"Yo iré a decirle a las chicas," Murmuro Tom poniéndose de pie.

Los tres dejaron la habitación y se dirigieron en caminos diferentes en silencio.

-/\\-

Cuando los Junior arribaron al Lago Lomond, fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por los habitantes. Cada uno de los Juniors se encontró siendo llevado por una familia que se había ofrecido a recibirlos durante su estadía, dejando a Harry solo con el rey y el príncipe, ya que incluso Gin había sido "adoptada" por la elfa - Radella, la doctora.

"Tú te quedaras con nosotros," dijo Maddox. "Padre cree que es lo mejor."

Harry inclino su cabeza. "Entonces gracias."

"Vamos." Roarke los guio hacia una escalera cercana bien camuflada con magia elfica a uno de los arboles.

La casa a la que Harry fue llevado estaba alta en la copa de los arboles que componían el clan. Recordando lo que había leído, Harry que la casa del líder debía estar bien alta, porque si un enemigo venia, tendría que enfrentarse al resto del clan y mucho que escalar antes de poder enfrentarse al líder.

Los elfos comprendían la importancia de los líderes.

Roarke guio a Harry a una habitación, luego se disculpo y le informo al joven lord que tenía una reunión con su clan a la que Harry no podía asistir. Comprendiendo, Harry le dijo que no se preocupara. Harry en todo caso estaba cansado, solo se acostaría temprano.

Y eso hizo Harry – no permitiéndose tiempo siquiera para explora la casa en el árbol.

-/\\-

Tres días pasaron con rapidez. Los Junior encontraron a sus "familias" elfas bastante abiertas y aceptantes. Amaban el pequeño pueblo bajo los árboles y con orgullo podían decir, cuando llegaran los Aurores del Ministerio, que estarían muy dispuestos a pelear por la vida y la libertad de sus nuevos aliados. Cada noche, Harry llamaba a una reunión no lejos de las casas del clan y estaba feliz de encontrar que todos amaban el lugar. Aunque él – aunque extrañaba de manera terrible a Tom – con facilidad podía admitir que extrañaría mucho el pueblo cuando tuvieran que marcharse.

Roarke, también llamaba a reuniones todas las noches a las familias que estaban recibiendo a los Junior. Estaba complacido de saber que su gente amaba a estos humanos y no encontraban cosas malas con su presencia. Roarke sabía que probablemente sería diferente con los mortífagos mayores y más afectados por las batallas que con los alegres Junior, pero de todas maneras estaba complacido. Con orgullo podía decir que había tomado la decisión correcta en aceptar la alianza con la Orden Oscura en vez de con el Ministerio y la Orden del Fénix.

Alrededor de la hora de la cena, uno de los vigías llego corriendo a la gran sala comedor donde todo el clan compartía la comida de la tarde. Corrió hasta donde Roarke que estaba sentado junto a Maddox, Harry y Gin. "Roarke, están aquí."

Roarke asintió y se puso de pie. Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio. "Lo combatientes del Ministerio están aquí. Sigan actuando de manera natural – es mejor que no sepan lo que les espera – pero estén alerta. ¡Como aliados y amigos, pelearemos juntos y no fallaremos!"

La sala estalló en vítores y Harry le sonrió de manera apreciativa al rey. Roarke de verdad sabía cómo motivar a su gente.

Roarke se volvió a sentar mientras los elfos comenzaron a recoger todo y a dirigirse a sus casas. "¿Necesitas reunirte con tu gente?" pregunto el rey.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Saben lo que se espera. Si no saben sus ordenes para ahora aprenderlas en último minuto no servirá de nada." Harry miro a Gin que asintió con seriedad.

Gin se puso de pie. 'Nos veremos hermano.'

"Ten cuidado," Respondió Harry.

"Tú también," Susurro Gin luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde Radella la esperaba impaciente.

"Estaremos bien," Declaro Harry con seguridad.

Roarke sonrió. "¿Tan seguro?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Conozco todos los ataques que los Aurores podrían intentar – a menos que hayan creado algo nuevo en estos últimos días, que no creo. Estamos preparados." Dijo cerrándole un ojo. "¿Vamos a tu casa?"

"Buena idea," dijo Roarke sonriendo ligeramente.

Los dos líderes estaban a la mitad del patio cuando el primer hechizo salió de entre los arboles – directo hacia Roarke.

El escudo protector que Harry cobro vida mientras el joven lord lanzo un Hechizo Cortante al atacante. Como era de esperar los Aurores fueron por Roarke primero.

"¡ATAQUE!" grito alguien desde los arboles que rodeaban el pueblo. Cuando los Aurores salieron del bosque, elfos preparados y Junior bien cubiertos salieron de las casas.

"¡Muéstrenle a estos idiotas porque no deben meterse con la Orden Oscura y sus aliados!" Grito Gin su voz ronca haciéndola sonar como algún espíritu desquiciado de venganza.

A medida que las luces destellaban por entre los arboles – ningún lado conteniéndose con respecto a sus maldiciones - Harry mentalmente activo los trasladores que le había dado a cada elfo menor de dieciséis años. Los trasladores llevarían a cada niño a la casa de Roarke, donde los chicos mayores calmarían a los más chicos y los protegerían si llegaba a ser necesario.

Cuando Gin apareció al lado de Harry, ambos se miraron, luego Harry se apareció a un lugar en los arboles que había encontrado con ayuda de los vigilantes. Tenía una vista perfecta de la espalda de los Aurores – que estaba totalmente desprotegida.

La rama sobre él se movió y Harry le sonrió al capitán de los vigías - Borus. Borus hizo un gesto con su mano y una lluvia de pequeñas piedras y ramas volaron a la cabeza de los Aurores desde todas direcciones.

Los Aurores se separaron en dos grupos - ¿habían esperado esto? – y uno de los grupos se coló de nuevo a los arboles, separándose en pares haciendo muecas una y otra vez al ser golpeados por enemigos que no podían ver.

Harry espero hasta que una par estuvo directo bajo su rama, luego usando la cola de mono que se había hecho crecer para sí mismo se dejo caer frente a los Aurores con una sonrisa.

"Buuu," susurro, luego les lanzo un hechizo para dejarlos inconscientes antes de volver a los arboles.

Este plan había sido creado por Harry – que había escuchado a su primo hablar sobre películas de peleas lo suficiente como para saber que un ataque extra por la espalda era lo mejor. Cuando se lo comento a Roarke, el rey le presento a Borus. Borus no había estado seguro de Harry al principio, pero su cola de mono y su naturaleza tolerante lo había llevado a una especia de confianza entre ambos que no tenía nada que ver con conversaciones amistosas y todo que ver con estrategias y cosas relacionadas con la guerra.

Con silencio y precisión, las tropas en los arboles se encargaron de todos los Aurores que se habían aventurado al bosque a encontrarlos. Cuando se aseguraron que se habían encargado de todos, los elfos y Harry bajaron al suelo y con sigilo atacaron a los Aurores que estaban peleando con el resto de la villa, cada uno armado con un hechizo o una gran roca.

Los Aurores que quedaban cayeron con rapidez y hubo silencio en el bosque por un largo momento.

Cuando los vítores comenzaron, Harry se dirigió al jefe de los Aurores - el uniforme blanco del hombre sobresalía entre los uniformes cafés de sus compañeros – y después de usar Silencio, le lanzo un Ennervate. El joven lord sonrió satisfecho cuando los ojos del Auror se abrieron bien grandes e intento gritar. "Aunque pudieran oírte dudo que les importe," declaro Harry.

La mirada derrotada del Auror le dijo a Harry que estaba consciente de la situación.

"Estoy complacido de que nos entendamos. Este es el trato, tú y tus hombres guarden sus varitas y los enviaremos a todos a casa con vida – aunque muchos probablemente están heridos. Y si alguno de ustedes se da la vuelta y ataca, mi gente tiene permiso de matarlos. Dile a tus superiores que el Lord Oscuro protege a los suyos, sin importar lo humano que sean." Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Y asegúrate de que Albus Dumbledore entienda que la próxima vez que mueva sus hilos en el Ministerio de esta manera, iré en persona a Hogwarts a matarlo - ¿entendido?"

El Auror asintió con fervor.

Harry dejo caer al hombre al piso y avanzo al círculo que sus Junior habían formado. "Ayúdenlo a despertar a los demás y que se marchen. Ustedes tiene sus ordenes," susurro con frialdad.

"Si mi Lord," respondieron los Juniors a coro.

Harry y Gin se dieron la vuelta y marcharon hacia el pueblo.

Roarke los esperaba con una sonrisa. "¡Maravilloso! No hay heridos que Radella no pueda sanar y los Aurores se están marchando. ¡Debemos celebrar esta noche!"

"Genial." Dijo Gin sonriendo.

"¿Podrías hacer que Lord Voldemort envié a mi hija y quizás a tus chicas también, Harry?"

"Por supuesto." Harry inclino su cabeza. ¿Tom?

Las enviare con Herm. Tu papeleo es una pesadilla, ¿sabías eso?

¡Sip! Harry le sonrió a Roarke. "Mi otra hermana las traerá."

"Perfecto." Roarke guio feliz a sus aliados hasta el centro del pueblo donde todos esperaban para celebrar.

-/\\-

Harry miro anonadado su escritorio. Había vuelto hace una semana pero aun no se acostumbrada a su viejo habito de hacer papeleo todo el día. Tom lo había molestado diciéndole que al parecer necesitaba mantener a Harry lejos de cualquier acción, porque no podía trabajar cuando volvía. Gin, por supuesto, no tuvo problemas para volver al ritmo de las cosas – yendo tan lejos hasta avanzar en cosas que Harry debería hacer. Mientras no fuera trabajo escolar, parecía que ella estaba completamente feliz de trabajar todo el día.

La actual falta de trabajo de Harry fue interrumpida cuando tocaron de manera sorpresiva a la puerta. "Pase," llamo dejando a un lado la pluma que había olvidado tenía en la mano y limpiando la mancha de tinta en su escritorio.

La puerta se abrió y el amistoso rostro de Aberforth le sonrió. "Hola, Harry."

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. "Bob, entra."

Aberforth cerró la puerta tras él y luego tomo asiento en una silla frente al abarrotado escritorio de Harry. "Diría que podrías usar una buena distracción," comento, observando la pila de papeles.

"Podrías decir eso," accedió Harry con voz cansada.

La sonrisa de Aberforth se volvió triste. "Me temo que la única distracción que puedo ofrecer no es una buena."

Harry movió su mano sobre su escritorio. "En estos momentos estoy dispuesto a tomar la oportunidad con cualquier cosa que no sea papeleo."

Aberforth asintió. "Tuve a un Auror en el pub que fue a beber una trago más temprano. Siempre curioso," Harry sonrió conocedor, "Arregle su trago y le pregunte qué haría su equipo esta tarde. Al parecer él y algunos de su compañeros Aurores están planeando un ataque ilegal en una tienda del Callejón Diagon Llamada Encantamientos Chipper."

"¡Que!"

Aberforth se encogió de hombros. "Al parecer ha habido mucha discusión en el departamento sobre llevar al dueño para ser interrogado sobre los brazaletes que ustedes tienen. Pura discusión, nada de acción – tu sabes como es."

Harry dejo escapar un gruñido. "Este grupo no está planeando unas imple interrogación, ¿no es así?"

"Tengo la sensación que el ataque sacara a Chipper del negocio," accedió Aberforth con seriedad.

Harry se puso de pie. "¿Cuándo es el ataque? ¿Te dijo?"

"En una hora. Estaba esperando que algunos de su compañeros salgan de trabajar."

Harry asintió. "Gracias, mi amigo."

"Cualquier cosa por un amigo," Respondió con amabilidad Aberforth.

Harry acompaño a Aberforth hasta la salida y luego asomo su cabeza en la oficina de su amante. "¿Quieres venir?" pregunto sabiendo que Tom había estado escuchando su conversación con Aberforth para poder encontrar una pista que le dijera quien era 'Bob' en realidad.

Tom se puso de pie con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Pensé que nunca preguntarías."

-/\\-

Harry y Tom estaban en la sección de pulseras encantadas cuando sintieron sonar la campanita de la puerta.

"¡Hola!" Saludo Haden, el dueño. Había estado trabajando en su escritorio cuando Harry y Tom habían llegado como hace media hora.

"Sr. Chipper, nos preguntábamos si podía hacer algo por nosotros."

"Prometemos que no dolerá."

"Mucho."

Entonces se sintió un fuerte golpe, "¡AYUDA!"

"Nadie puede oírte, sabes."

"Quizás debería replantear su declaración señor," Sugirió Tom saliendo de atrás del estante que escondía a los dos señores oscuros con su varitas levantadas que apuntaron a los tres Aurores que tenían sus varitas apuntadas a Haden, que estaba aterrorizado parado tras el destruido mostrador.

"¡Marcus Brutús!" Uno de los Aurores obviamente reconoció la forma que estaba usando Tom.

"Sabíamos que trabajabas con ellos," gruño otro Auror moviendo su varita en dirección a Haden, que tuvo que esquivar el rayo de luz que salió de ella.

"Quizás ustedes deberían reevaluar quien está aliado con quien caballeros," Sugirió Harry saliendo de entre las sombras y parándose entre los Aurores y Haden. "La tendencia de su departamento de culpar a los inocentes es una de las cosas más agravantes con la que me he encontrado."

"Potter," el Auror dijo el nombre de Harry como si fuera una especie de maldición.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. "Creo, caballeros, que ustedes están aquí sin el permiso de sus superiores. Podrían ser suspendidos por sus acciones."

"¡No si te entregamos a ti y a Brutús!"

"Eso es asumiendo que puedan atraparnos," declaro Tom parándose al lado de su amante con una sonrisa fría.

"Simple. ¡Immobilius!"

"¡Protego!" Grito Tom. El simple hechizo escudo detuvo el hechizo inmovilizador.

Harry rodo sus ojos. "¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? Pensé que Ojo Loco los había entrenado."

"¡Te mostrare algo mejor! ¡Avada Kedavra!"

Tom y Harry esquivaron la Maldición Asesina, arrastrando a Haden con ellos. La enfermamente luz verde voló sobre sus cabezas y desaprecio en la pared tras ellos.

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Los Aurores se giraron cuando sus varitas salieron volando para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza. "¡Tercer Auror Tonks!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunto Tonks con frialdad fingiendo no ver al sonriente Harry detrás de los tres Aurores.

"¡Madame, es Potter!" dijo uno de los Aurores.

"¿Estas autorizado para lanzar la maldición asesina, Riley?"

"Pero, Tercer Aur-"

"¿Estás autorizado?" Insistió Tonks sus ojos brillando de rabia.

"No, madame," fue la suave admisión.

Tonks asintió y en silencio Harry y Tom dejaron inconscientes a los tres Aurores. "Hola, Harry."

"No sé porque le pediste que viniera," Gruño Tom moviendo a uno de los Aurores con la punta de su bota.

"¿Por qué el que los mataras no habría sido beneficial?" Sugirió Tonks. Tom le dio una mirada molesta.

Harry se giro hacia Haden, con ojos tristes. "Haden, Lo lamento. No era mi intención que te involucraras en toda esta locura."

Haden lucia estremecido pero no enojado. "¿Por qué piensan que estoy contigo?"

"Por los brazaletes encantados," Dijo Tonks. "Ha habido comentarios en el Ministerio de que debería ser interrogado para saber que tiene Harry en su brazalete desde que Harry anuncio sus verdaderos colores, pero la idea ha sido desechada cada vez por alguien con un puesto muy alto – debería sorprenderte, Harry cuanta gente del Ministerio aun te apoya. Estos tres, supongo, se cansaron de que no hiciéramos nada y decidieron tomar el asunto en sus lastimeras manos."

"Ya veo." Haden miro con el ceño fruncido a los hombres en el piso. "¿Y qué habrían hecho ellos?"

"Matarte a ti y a Odele y luego quemar la tienda," declaro Harry con seriedad.

Haden palideció. "Por Merlín..."

"Harry estaba determinado a que eso no sucediera, así que dejo que Tonks se enterara sobre sus planes y nosotros vinimos a vigilar," Murmuro Tom su atención en los Aurores inconscientes que ahora estaba moviendo con fuerza con su pie.

Haden parpadeo y miro a Harry. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué protegerte?" Aclaro Harry.

"Si."

Harry se encogió de hombros, de repente incomodo. "Porque eres una buena persona. Contrario a la opinión popular, no deseche mi moral cuando me uní al señor oscuro."

"Podría decirse que se volvió peor," Gruño Tom ganándose una risa de Tonks y un cálida sonrisa de Harry.

Haden asintió. "¿Qué harán con ellos?"

Harry intercambio miradas con Tonks. "¿Los Obliviamos?"

"¿Sabes cómo crear memorias falsas para cubrir el Obliviate?" Pregunto Tonks.

Harry apunto a Tom en respuesta.

"Debí saberlos," Dijo Tonks y suspiro.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Gruño Tom mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la Tercer Auror.

"Lo que quieras que signifique," Respondió Tonks victoriosa.

"Por supuesto, tu y Sirius son primos, ¿no es así?" Bromeo Harry.

"¡Sip!"

"Amor, ¿si puedes?" Harry indico a los tres Aurores inconscientes, luego volvió a la forma que estaba usando como disfraz – largo cabello rojo y ojos azules – los colores de sus padres.

Un momento después, Odele salió de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de los Chippers. "¡Que diab-!"

"Todo está bien, Odele," Haden se apresuro a tranquilizar a su hija.

"¡Pero-!" Odele jadeo hacia donde Tom y Tonks estaban trabajando juntos tranquilamente Obliviando a los tres Aurores inconscientes, cambiando sus memorias de los últimos momentos.

"Todo está bien," Prometió Haden.

El rostro de Odele se endureció- no le iba a creer a su padre sobre esto. "¿Todo bien? ¡¿Por qué hay tres Aurores en el suelo de la tienda con Marcus Brutús parado sobre ellos?!"

"Lo siento," murmuro Harry.

"No es tu culpa," Haden le dijo a Harry con firmeza luego miro con seriedad a su hija. "Esos tres Aurores vinieron a matarnos."

"¡Pero...pero los Aurores son buenos!"

"Quizás tienes que redefinir tu definición de 'bueno'," gruño Tonks mirando con frialdad a la otra mujer.

"¿Quién eres tú?" fue la respuesta con tono desagradable de Odele.

"Tercer Auror Nymphadora Tonks," Respondió Tonks como si nada. "¡También miembro de la Orden Oscura y puedo decirte ahora mismo que su moral es mucho más decente que la de esta gente-!"

"¡Nymphadora!" dijo Tom mirándola con seriedad. "Eso es suficiente."

Tonks apretó los dientes. "Se llama honestidad. ¿Quizás deberías intentarlo alguna vez?"

"Déjalo, amor," dijo Harry suspirando, luego se cubrió la boca con la mano. Todos sabían que Marcus Brutús y Harry Potter era pareja.

Odele abrió a la boca por el shock. "¡Harry!"

"Buenas noticias amigo," Bromeo Tonks. "Ella no te llamo Potter."

Harry hizo una mueca. "Cállate, Tonks."

"Por favor," Añadió Tom.

"¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!" Exclamo Odele aun mirando a Harry.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Odele?" Pregunto Haden con el ceño fruncido.

Odele se dio cuenta de repente que su padre estaba ahí y se puso roja. "¡Erm, nada papá!"

"Odele," dijo con tono serio Haden.

Odele suspiro. "Es solo que..." Ella miro a Harry. "Tengo esos encantamientos que ordenaste, eso es todo."

Harry abrió los ojos. "¡Funciono entonces!"

"¡Sí!" Los ojos de Odele se iluminaron. "¡Tu sugerencia funciono de maravilla!"

"¿De qué están hablando ambos?" Gruño Haden.

"Lo encantamientos Anti-Veritaserum," Explico Tom mientras Odele subía corriendo las escaleras. "Harry encontró un hechizo que supuestamente muestra las memorias de cualquier objeto inanimado y se lo envió a tu hija con la esperanza que ella pudiera duplicarlo."

"Asombroso..." Haden le dio a Harry una mirada agradecida.

Odele bajo las escaleras con una bolsa. "¡Veinte encantamientos Anti-Veritaserum! ¡Gratis por salvarnos cuando no tenias que hacerlo y por ayudarme a descifrar esto! ¿Cierto papá?"

"Cierto," Accedió Haden.

"Pensé que los vendería o los botarías a la basura," Susurro Harry aceptando la bolsa.

"Lo iba a hacer pero algo me dijo que no," Respondió con honestidad Odele, luego miro a los Aurores. "Creo que fue algo bueno que los guardara."

Harry asintió con seriedad. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir." Luego se giro hacia Tom. "Amor, tu Glamour."

Tom suspiro y cambio a cabello rubio y ojos azules. "Está bien, ¿los despertamos?"

"Espera." Harry saco uno de los nuevos encantamientos y se lo arrojo a Tonks. "Ponte ese ahora," ordeno.

"Si mi Lord," Accedió Tonks antes de poner el dije encantado en su brazalete.

Harry asintió y se giro hacia los Chippers, sacando dos dijes mas, que sostuvo hacia ellos." Tómenlos por favor. No soportaría la idea de que les pasara algo porque no quieren delatarme."

Haden sonrió. "Ya estamos usando unos, pero gracias."

Harry asintió y guardo los dijes antes de dirigirse hacia Tom y Tonks. Ambos despertaron a los tres Aurores sin quejas.

"Pónganse de pie ustedes tres. Están ahora suspendidos por ir en contra de las ordenes," Declaro Tonks con firmeza. "Les enviare una lechuza más tarde con todos los detalles."

"Pero, Tercer-"

"¡Muévanse!" Gruño Tonks sonando y luciendo como su jefa.

Harry le sonrió a su Junior cuando los tres Aurores se marcharon, agachando la cabeza. "Gracias, Tonks.

"No hay problema, jefe."

"Gracias, Harry," murmuro Odele, ganándose una suave sonrisa del joven lord.

"¿Vamos?"Dijo Tom indicando la puerta de la tienda.

"Mándenme una lechuza sin necesitan algo," Harry le dijo a los Chipper, luego dejo la tienda con su amante y Tonks.

"Oh no," Gimió de repente Tonks.

"¿Qué?" Harry y Tom miraron a Tonks.

"Rita Skeeter." Tonks apunto cansada a la excéntrica rubia. "Ella ha estado intentando conseguir una entrevista conmigo desde que fui nombrada Tercer Auror."

"¿Y no ha escrito un artículo desagradable al respecto?" Bromeo Tom.

Peor los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. "Perfecto. Vamos, Tonks. Tu vas a ayudarnos a que Rita venga conmigo y Tom a la Mansión."

"¡Estás loco!" Chillo Tonks.

"Si." Dijo Tom sonriendo de medio lado. "Lo entenderás pronto."

"Oh, está bien..."


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Albus estaba pensando en la confrontación que había tenido con Harry después de su ataque a los miembros del AD, intentando averiguar que había salido mal – más en específico una cosa. ¿Dónde había estado escondido Harry? No entre los miembros del AD, ¿o era así? Los miembros habían dicho que había aparecido de la nada sin hacer ruido. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Aparición hacia ruido y había protecciones alrededor del pueblo y la escuela que avisaban sobre Trasladores. ¿Algún tipo de magia oscura que Tom había aprendido en su juventud? Eso tenía más sentido, pero no lo ayudaba a derrotarlo. Quizás la Srta. Weasley-Potter o Hermione sabrían – asumiendo que pudiera interrogar a alguna de ella sin que el espía que había en Hogwarts se enterara – estaba seguro de que había alguno que le reportaba todo a Harry. Tendría que pensar en eso.

El conocimiento de que un espía en esta misma oficina le estaba contando todo a Harry era problemático. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso cuando hablara en voz alta de ahora en adelante. Y esas reuniones secretas con la Orden – aquellas sin Hermione, Severus, Draco, Blaise y Theodore – tendrían que ser movidas. ¿Quizás Minerva consentiría al uso de su oficina?

Tenía muchos espías en sus tropas. ¿Quizás era tiempo de limpiar?

Pero, no. Eran muy valiosos para pasar información equivocada. Lidiaría con ellos cuando de verdad se volvieran una amenaza – o demasiado intrusos. En todo caso, podrían ser útiles para conseguir más información sobre las actividades de Harry y Tom.

Quizás intentar matar a Harry no había sido su mejor opción, en especial cuando había estado conteniendo al chico – pero siempre podía decir que no había visto al muchacho hasta que fue demasiado tarde... Realmente necesitaba trabajar en su naturaleza imperturbable – estaba dejando que Harry lo perturbara con demasiado facilidad.

¿Y sobre esa última declaración gritada de Harry?

Lo manejaría cuando fuera necesario. Ojala.

Ooh, Albus quería a Harry Potter muerto.

-/-

 _RUMORES DE HORROR: ¿FUE HARRY POTTER ABUSADO?_

 _De Rita Skeeter_

 _'Después del ataque a la bien conocida AD en sábado, algunas noticias impactantes salieron a la luz después de una discusión entre Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Testigos claman que el Sr._

 _Potter exclaimo, "_ _Quizás hacer que me violaran no fue algo malo. Mejor debiste hacer que me matara. Eso habría resuelto muchos problemas, ¿no es así?" antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Después de esto Albus Dumbledore dejo el lugar en silencio._

 _Esta reportera, después de oír esto fue en busca de aquellos que habían conocido al joven Sr. Potter._

 _"Una vez fuimos con Ron a buscar a Harry a la casa de sus tíos. Tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada con muchos pestillos y la ventana con rejas- como si fuera una especie de criminal," dijeron los horrorizados Fred y George Weasley de Sortilegios Weasley._

 _"Harry siempre bromeaba de que sus familiares lo odiaban," reporto el enojado Seamus Finnegan, viejo compañero de cuarto del Niño-Que-Traiciono. "Recuerdo una vez haber visto una horrible cicatriz en su espalda- creo que normalmente la mantiene bajo un Glamour – y no me quiso decir de que era."_

 _"Pedía comida en sus cartas a veces," dijo Hermione Granger, que antes fue la mejor amiga de Potter y ahora enseña en Hogwarts. "Él también fue siempre muy delgado. A veces daba miedo, en especial cuando lo comparabas con los estudiantes más grandes de nuestro año – era tan pequeño."_

 _"Encontré por accidente el año pasado que el Sr. Potter había sido violado por su primo el verano anterior y nunca le conto a nadie. Si había estado enfrentando abuso durante toda su vida sin poder contar con nadie entiendo porque nunca dijo nada," declaro la severa Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora de Hogwarts._

 _'Fui entonces a preguntarle a quien conoce al Sr. Potter hace más tiempo – su tía Muggle, Petunia Dursley – sobre su conocimiento al respecto de estas declaraciones: "Harry vino la navidad pasada con su amigo, Marcus Brutús. Marcus tenía una botella de Veritaserum con él y el la uso en mi hijo, Dudley, ya que no creía los reclamos de Harry de que Dudley lo había violado. Dudley admitió haber cometido ese horrible acto, luego nos informo que mi difunto marido, Vernon, solía violar a Harry todo el tiempo y le contaba a Dudley al respecto. Admito que nunca he sido cariñosa con Harry – hacíamos que realizara todo el trabajo de la casa y que durmiera en la alacena bajo las escaleras – pero jamás habría condonado las acciones de mi esposo – y es probablemente la razón por la que nunca me dijeron."_

 _'Cuando le preguntamos donde estaba su hijo la Sra. Dursley respondió, "Huyo de casa poco después de su confesión. Incluso se llevo mil libras con él."_

 _'Ahí lo tiene mis fieles seguidores. Harry Potter fue en realidad violado y maltratado cuando niño. Y aun mas, es muy posible que el Profesor Dumbledore supiera por lo menos del abuse, ya que era su trabajo vigilar la casa por cualquier peligro para el Sr. Potter._

 _'¡Esta reportera demanda acciones inmediatas de parte del Ministerio! ¡Si no fuera por el abuso quizás el Sr. Potter no nos habría traicionado con Quien–Ustedes-Saben! ¡Dumbledore debe ser juzgado!'_

-/-

 _'Profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _'Su presencia es requerida el veinticuatro de noviembre para un juicio relacionado con el maltrato de Harry James Potter a manos de sus cuidadores Muggle._

 _'Ministro de Magia,_

 _'Alastor Moody_

 _'P.S. Albus, perdóname, no tenía otra opción.'_

-/-

¡EDICION ESPECIAL!

LA ORDEN OSCURA: TODAS SUS VERDADES AL DESNUDO

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _'Esta humilde reportera estaba paseando por el Callejón Diagon una tarde cuando se encontró con la Tercer Auror Tonks y dos caballeros con los que ella conversaba de manera amistosa – y esta reportera quisiera añadir que no culpa a la Tercer Auror Tonks por nada de lo sucedido después que ella se marcho. Los caballeros estaban bien vestidos y hablaban muy bien. Uno de ellos se veía muy complacido de verme y me informo que esperaba poder darme la oportunidad de una entrevista exclusiva con un par de los magos más famosos de la historia, ya que mi noticia sobre el abuso del Sr Potter había causado que el Profesor Dumbledore fuera llamado a corte este día._

 _'Curiosa, permití que estos caballeros me Aparecieran a la mansión en la que supuestamente vivían. Fui ahí que me revelaron con quien hablaría: Harry Potter y Quien-Ustedes-saben. ¡Los dos gobernantes de la Orden Oscura eran, de hecho, los dos caballeros que había conocido en el callejón Diagon!_

 _'Entonces, mis queridos lectores, comencé a temer por mi vida, o quizá la de ustedes mismos, déjenme describirles a estos dos magos temidos por todos:_

 _'El Sr. Potter – como sus amigos dijeron es bastante bajo y delgado. Tiene el cabello más largo de cuando iba al colegio y ya no usa anteojos, permitiendo que sus grandes ojos verdes se encuentren con tu mirada de una manera que me hizo estremecer – él es muy intenso._

 _'Quien –Ustedes-Saben me informo que si quería sobrevivir la entrevista, debía llamarlo por su nombre real, Tom Ryddle. (Ahí, el Sr. Potter me informo que "Tom" en realidad no me lastimaría porque el Sr. Potter no lo dejaría.) El Sr. Ryddle, contrario a nuestra creencia, no luce como un fenómeno mitad humano, mitad serpiente (él mismo dijo que podía ponerle así), sino que es muy bien mozo y se parece mucho a nuestro Sr. Potter – solo que con ojos rojos y mucho más alto._

' _Y no creo que esas descripciones los ayuden a detectarlos – el Sr. Potter admitió ser un metamorfomago al igual que el Sr. Ryddle. Sé que ambos disfrutan pasear por el Callejón Diagon._

 _'Ahora, ¿supongo que están curiosos por la entrevista? Bueno, fue una entrevista sin preguntas prohibida – esas son palabras del mismo Sr. Potter – pero si debo escribirla y publicarla exactamente como paso. Aquí esta:_

 _'RS: ¿Así que en realidad puedo preguntarles lo que sea?_

 _HP: Lo que quieras, Rita. Te prometo que uno de los dos responderá._

 _¿Y no me mataran?_

 _TR: No puedo prometerte eso._

 _¡Tom!_

 _Oh, está bien, lo prometo._

 _(Me aclaro la garganta) Muy bien. Entonces, para obtener la respuesta a la pregunta candente de nuestro mundo: Harry, ¿fuiste de verdad abusado por tus familiares?_

 _Todo lo que escribiste en ese artículo fue cierto._

 _Ya veo. ¿Y fue el abuso la rozan por la que nos traicionaste?_

 _(Hace una mueca) En realidad me gustaría que no usaras esa palabra. ¿Podemos prohibirla?_

 _Si yo no puedo matarla, tú no puedes prohibir palabras._

 _Es un trato duro, pero está bien. Y por tu pregunta, Rita: No. No, me uní a la Orden Oscura porque sus creencias son las más cercanas a las mías._

 _La mayoría de ellas._

 _Si, esa idea tuya de que debes usar Crucio en toda la gente a tu alrededor me desagrada._

 _Oh, eres gracioso._

 _(Risas)_

 _(Me aclaro la garganta) Bueno, está bien. Así que te aliaste con Quien-Tu…_

 _Si me llamas así una vez más te maldeciré._

 _¡Tom!_

 _Tú odias eso tanto como yo, así que calla._

 _Uhm, bien. ¿Cómo debo llamarlo entonces?_

 _Exactamente como te dije que me llamaras. Tom._

 _Yo- (tos) está bien entonces. Así que, Harry, ¿te aliaste con Tom porque etas de acuerdo mas con sus creencias que con las del ministerio?_

 _Ooh, ¿no en realidad? Tom, ¿ayuda?_

 _Tú te metiste solo en esto, Harry. No te ayudare esta vez._

 _Caracoles, gracias. (Suspiro) ¿Cómo explico esto? No estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que hace el Ministerio, y con seguridad no estoy de acuerdo con Albus._

 _¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

 _Por ejemplo su política respecto a los no humanos. La forma en que son tratados no va conmigo. La pareja de mi padrino es un hombre lobo. Uno de mis mejores amigos es un elfo domestico. Un centauro me salvo la vida una vez-_

 _Recuerdo eso._

 _Pensé que te mantendrías fuera de esto bastardo._

 _Touché._

 _(Risas) Okay, así que quieres que cambie el tratamiento hacia los no humanos. ¿Cómo es eso diferente de cómo la Orden Oscura trata a los Muggles?_

 _Eso no es justo._

 _¿Que, tu quieres responder eso?_

 _Si. Aquí hay algo trivial para ti, soy mestizo-_

 _Espera, ¡QUE!_

 _Bien hecho, Tom._

 _Cállate. Sí, soy mestizo. Sí, una vez pensé que todos los Muggles necesitaban morir - las ilusiones de un niño en realidad. Pensé que el mundo sería mejor sin todos esos Muggles. Harry me mostro que los Muggles tienen sus usos._

 _Tom, práctica de tiro no era de lo que estaba hablando._

 _Debes mantenerte fuera de mis pensamientos._

 _(Tos) ¿Así que no quiere eliminar a todos los Muggles?_

 _No. Ahora Muggles como Vernon-_

 _Tom._

 _Si, lo sé._

 _Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?_

 _¿Por qué te molesta?_

 _Tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy en la habitación con dos seres humanos._

 _(Risas) Solo porque estamos clasificados como Magos Oscuros y peligrosos por el Ministerio no significa que no somos humanos, Rita. Sabemos cómo hacer bromas, reír-_

 _Y llenar mi casa con mocosos._

 _Estamos saliéndonos del tema._

 _No, esperen. ¿Esta es tu casa, Tom?_

 _Esta es la Mansión Slytherin._

 _Tuvimos que traerte aquí porque él es paranoico._

 _No, sabía que si necesitaba matarla mis mortífagos estarían dispuestos a ayudarme._

 _Creo que tengo que hacer que Poppy te revise la cabeza._

 _¿Poppy Pomfrey? ¿La enfermera que desapareció de Hogwarts?_

 _Estará sorprendida de saber que muchos de los supuestos desaparecidos vinieron aquí de manera voluntaria._

 _En realidad creo que hasta Albus se sorprendería._

 _Así que no fueron secuestrados, ¿significa que son de los suyos_?

 _Bingo._

 _Tom y Poppy eran amigos en la escuela en realidad. Aunque solo hace poco se alió con nosotros. Hermione solo nos apoya, claro que ella tiene a los gemelos. No sería una buena idea mandarla al campo. Dejarla en Hogwarts ya fue suficientemente malo._

 _Así es. Y Ginevra, es la segunda al mando de los mortífagos en entrenamiento - ¡lo siento, Molly! – y ha estado con nosotros desde la navidad pasada. Luna es miembro de los mortífagos en entrenamiento – creo que Gin la ve como su segunda al mando._

 _Severus es mío. Siempre ha sido mío. Ahora para ser justo él ha estado un tiempo con Albus pero luego se dio cuenta en qué lado estabas tú y volvió._

 _Severus es un sobreviviente._

 _¿Ya la chica de segundo año?_

 _¿Ula?_

 _Ella es una de las mocosas con las que Harry está llenando la mansión._

 _Suena como si las odiaras._

 _Son los humanos más molestos con los que me he encontrado._

 _Gracioso. Dices lo mismo sobre Sirius._

 _Okay, bien. Tu padrino es el humano más molesto que haya conocido. Los niños están malditos por su edad._

 _No lo escuches. Ayer estaba jugado a los dardos con ella_.

 _¡Mentira!_

 _Tom, tengo una foto._

 _Voy a destruir esa cámara._

 _(Bufido) estás diciendo eso desde que la conseguí._

 _(Toz) Creo que no estamos desviando. ¿De que estábamos hablando? (Mueve unos papeles) Oh. ¿Muggles?_

 _Bueno..._

 _Oh, me rendí._

 _¿Qué significa eso?_

 _Sabes lo que significa._

 _Bien. Muggles. No, no vamos a matarlos, por lo menos no a todos ellos. Lo que estamos buscando en una manera segura de poder movernos por el mundo- una especie de alianza. También queremos un sistema en lugar que ayude a los nacidos Muggle con todo tipo de tutorías mágicas para que no entren a nuestro mundo sin saber nada._

 _Tom y yo nos enfrentaos a eso. La tía Petunia y el tío Vernon no querían nada que ver con nuestro mundo así que fingían que no existía_. _Cuando llegue aquí, quede como un tonto o así me lo pareció. Si hubiera crecido con el conocimiento del mundo mágico, me gusta pensar que por lo menos mi primera visita habría pasado mucho mejor._

 _¿Y tú, Tom?_

 _¿Qué es esto, interroguemos al Señor Oscuro?_

 _No te preocupes por él, no le gusta hablar sobre su infancia. Él es un gran…-_

 _Okay, mocoso. Crecí en un orfanato Muggle. Me gusta pensar que de haber tenido alguna especie de mentor me habría salvado de algunas de las cosas terribles que viví allí. En todo caso con un mentor – quizás habría aprendido que maldecir a la gente que me molesta no es la solución a mis problemas. Creo que todo el mundo puede estar de acuerdo con eso._

 _Yo estoy de a cuerdo._

 _(Risas) ¿Qué más hay en tu lista, Rita?_

 _Bueno, así que tú dijiste que no te gusta la manera en que el Ministerio trata a los no humanos así que: ¿Qué evidencia tienes que ustedes los tratarían mejor?_

 _¿Si puedo pedir algo para beber?_

 _Uhm, ¿está bien?_

 _¡Slinky!_

 _S: ¿El amo llamo?_

 _Rita, este es el Jefe de los elfos de la Mansión Slytherin. Slinky, esta es Rita Skeeter._

 _¡Oh! ¿Ella es la mujer que el amo Harry siempre dice que debería invitar a tomar el té?_

 _(Risas)_

 _Si, ella es. ¿Y de que te ríes?_

 _¿Por qué Slinky sabe de esta tontería?_

 _Porque el amo Harry le estaba diciendo a las señoritas Ula y Cynthia la semana pasada después del ataque a los elfos._

 _¿Ataque a los elfos?_

 _Si. El hombre malo Dumbles de que el amo y el amo Harry fueran primero donde los elfos en el Lago Lomond así que hizo el estúpido Ministro de los Humanos atacara a los elfos._

 _¿Dónde oíste eso?_

 _La oficina del Amo necesita Hechizos Silenciadores._

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?_

 _Porque el amo Harry dijo que Slinky aprendería mas si Slinky no le contaba al amo sobre los hechizos silenciadores._

 _¡Los estás haciendo revelarse contra mí! ¡Lo sabía!_

 _El amo es un bastardo tontito._

 _(Risas) Slinky, no deberías llamar eso a Tom._

 _El amo Harry siempre llama al amo así._

 _El amo Harry recibirá su castigo después._

 _Tom, si no pudiste averiguar que tu oficina necesita hechizos silenciadores sin la ayuda de Slinky entonces no mereces una oficina._

 _¡No empieces a citarme!_

 _(Risas) Lo siento._

 _Slinky, ¿podrías traernos té?_

 _Por supuesto amo Harry._

 _Gracias, Slinky._

 _De nada amo._

 _Dime, ¿él es siempre tan directo?_

 _Él no era así antes. Harry le ha estado enseñando malos modales a todos los elfos domésticos._

 _Necesitaban un toque de chispa. Gracias, Slinky._

 _De nada amo Harry. ¿Hay algo más que Slinky puede hacer por los amos y la invitada de los amos?_

 _Estamos bien. ¿Srta. Skeeter?_

 _¡Oh! No, gracias. Wow. Él es muy diferente de la mayoría de los elfos domésticos que eh conocido._

 _Él siempre ha sido diferente de los otros elfos domésticos. En realidad Harry solo les enseño a ser más directos. Todos los elfos domésticos de aquí disfrutan hablar con las personas_. _Les gusta tener a las mocosas de Harry aquí porque ellas hablan sin parar._

 _Y sobre eso, ¿Quién es Cynthia?_

 _Cuando atacamos al grupo del AD la primera persona que aturdí fue una niña – quien resulto ser la primera persona en verme. Cuando el padre comenzó a huir con el resto de los miembros del AD la dejo sola y casi fue aplastada. Así que la rescaté y la traje aquí conmigo._

 _Como le dije, está planeando invadir mi hogar con sus mocosos_.

 _¿Y si el padre de Cynthia la está buscando?_

 _Averiguamos sobre eso. Él la desheredo cuando el viejo le dijo que ella podía haber sido contaminada con nuestros ideales._

 _¿El viejo?_

 _Albus. Tom no lo llama por su nombre._

 _Él no merece un nombre._

 _Es mejor que no preguntes, Rita. En serio._

 _Okay. Wow. Uhm, ¿y qué hay con los elfos? No había escuchado nada sobre eso._

 _Uno de nuestros espías en el Ministerio averiguo que ellos no dejarían que saliera nada sobre el ataque en la prensa porque había sido una completa humillación_.

 _Este es nuestro lado de la historia – siéntase libre de preguntarle a Albus por su versión: Fui de repente porque se me ocurrió ir a visitar a los elfos del Lago Lomond y me hice amigo de su líder, Roarke. El fénix de Albus llego al poco tiempo que yo estaba allí, pero se marcho cuando me vio-_

 _Pequeña mierda inteligente._

 _Tom._

 _¿Acaso interrumpí tu historia?_

 _¿Alguien recientemente te ha dicho que eres un idiota?_

 _En realidad tú hermana. Justo esta mañana._

 _Creo que no quiero saber._

 _Probablemente no._

 _(Tos)_

 _Lo siento en todo caso, hice un pacto con Roarke que decía que los elfos nos apoyarían pero que básicamente se mantendrían fuera de la guerra. Justo al día siguiente, uno de mis espías me dijo que Albus había convencido al Ministro de que atacara el Lago Lomond, antes que los elfos los atacaran a ellos. Así que algunos de los mortífagos en entrenamiento y yo fuimos allá y nos colamos en su sociedad. Nos enfrentamos de frente a los Aurores y los derrotamos con facilidad, luego los enviamos de vuelta con la cola entre las piernas. En realidad no me sorprende que el Ministerio este intentando encubrirlo._

 _Nosotros nunca encubrimos nada._

 _Eso porque el Ministerio controla la prensa y les gusta restregarnos en la cara sus victorias._

 _Ouch._

 _(Risas) Okay, así que el Ministerio la arruino otra vez – todos sabemos eso-_

 _La desafío a publicar eso._

 _Tom, ella tiene que publicar todo – está en nuestro trato. ¿Recuerdas?_

 _No soy tonto, Harry._

 _¿No lo eres?_

 _No voy a terminar maldecida sin querer si ustedes empiezan a pelear, ¿no es así?_

 _(Risas) No. En ese caso nos verías mirarnos en silencio o discutiendo en Parsel._

 _A los demás en la mansión los vuelve locos cuando discutimos en Parsel._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _No pueden chantajearnos después._

 _¿Es por eso que se queja Gin? Porque Poppy siempre me dice que no le gusta no saber cómo poder ayudarnos a resolver nuestros problemas._

 _No sé porque se queja – ella es la que siempre nos amenaza con medicarnos para hacernos callar._

 _No funciona tan bien como antes._

 _Oh. Supongo que esa es una buena excusa._

 _Así que, ¿cuánta gente vive aquí en la mansión?_

 _Bueno, Tom y yo. También están Gin, Herm y los gemelos de Herm._

 _Tus mocosas._

 _Si. Y Poppy y Sevvie-_

 _¿Sevvie?_

 _Severus Snape. Es el nombre de cariño con que lo llama Harry._

 _Él lo odia tanto como tú odias 'Voldie'._

 _(Siseos)_

 _(Risas) Uhm, Sirius y Remus también viven aquí. Oh, y Ron está en nuestras mazmorras._

 _¿El Sr. Weasley?_

 _¡Sip! Y aun sigue con vida._

 _Y en una pieza, por lo que se._

 _Estoy sorprendida._

 _En realidad los elfos domésticos no nos dejan matarlo._

 _Sigue-_

 _No, cállate. Nadie quiere saber lo que opinas de ese asunto traumatizaras a algún pequeño de por vida._

 _Sabes, todos esos llamados ¿'niños inocentes'? Es una farsa. En realidad no son inocentes._

 _Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Ula, Cynthia e Ionia._

 _¿Ionia?_

 _Ella es la hija de Roarke. Ula y Cynthia fueron conmigo a conocer a los elfos - Tom no quería que ellas se quedaran molestándolo – y las tres se llevaron muy bien. Phelan, que además de elfos es un hombre lobo, ha pasado bastante tiempo con Remus. Los dos chicos pasan mucho tiempo aquí._

 _¿Y Roarke permite eso?_

 _Sabe que no sufrirán ningún daño aquí. Todos los mortífagos saben que no deben meterse con los niños. La mayoría de ellos obedece._

 _¿Quién no lo hace? ¿Quiero saber?_

 _Bellatrix y Fenrir._

 _¿Lestrange?_

 _Esa es la mujer._

 _Y... ¿Quién es Fenrir?_

 _Hombre lobo. Es el líder de uno de los clanes más grandes. En realidad hemos tenidos unos cuantos problemas con él_ , _el que amenace a los niños es solo uno de ellos._

 _Ya veo. ¿Qué hacen con él?_

 _No tengo permitido decirlo, no vaya a ser que traumatice a algún niño._

 _El es divertido, ¿no es así?_

 _Okay, creo que una pregunta mas, ¿solo por mí?_

 _Pregunta._

 _Harry, de verdad, ¿te gusta aquí?_

 _Me encanta aquí. Toda mi familia está conmigo, incluso aquellos que están en mi contra están aquí._

 _Estás empezando a sonar cursi._

 _Aunque a veces no me gusta su sentido del humor._

 _(Risas) Así veo._

 _¡Oye!_

 _Y, Rita, si no te molesta tengo una respuesta para la Orden._

 _¿Qué?_

 _No me molesta, no._

 _Harry, ¿Qué estas tramando?_

 _Calla. Hermione me dijo que Albus sospechaba que Marcus Brutús era en realidad tú. Solo quiero asegurarme que Albus sepa con seguridad, que sí, Lord Voldemort estuvo enseñando en su escuela por todo un año._

 _¡Harry!_

 _¿Qué?_

 _Espera, ¿no son tu y Brutús amantes?_

 _¡Apaga esa cosa!_

 _Si. Tom, no se va a apagar sin importar cuantos hechizos le lances._

 _¡Pequeño-!_

 _'Y el resto es historia. En todo caso, aquí están las respuestas a las más ardientes preguntas que todos ustedes tenían._

 _'También pude ver a la Srta. Ginevra Weasley-Potter. Ella ha recuperado su voz gracias a la magia elfica. También resulta que el "ataque" en Hogwarts fue realizado para liberar a la Srta. Weasley-Potter, que estaba siendo torturada por nuestro estimado Albus Dumbledore por información sobre la Orden Oscura._

 _'También vi a la Srta. Hermione Granger. Ella luce muy bien y está haciendo un maravilloso trabajo de cuidar a los cuatro niños que viven en la Mansión Slytherin al igual que a los dos que visitan todo el tiempo._

 _'Como bono especial conocí al rey Roarke del Clan de Elfos del Lago Lomond que también se encontraba allí. Es un gran hombre, bien educado. Bastante buen mozo también. ¿Me pregunto si estará comprometido?_

 _'Rita Skeeter se despide y quizás piense en hacer un cambio. Después de todo la Orden Oscura no es toda sobre muerte y tortura como nos habían hecho creer. O por lo menos no tanto como nuestro propio gobierno.'_

-/-

Albus marcho furioso a la sala de la corte. No solo estaba en juicio por la bocota de Harry, si no que la Srta. Weasley-Potter se le había escapado de las manos y el ataque a esos malditos elfos había fallado. ¡No podía ser peor!

"¡Orden! ¡Esta corte entra en sesión!" Ojo Loco lo miro – el único rostro simpático en un mar de gente que los culpaba por la traición de Harry.

Madame Bones se puso de pie. "Se llegó a un acuerdo con respecto a la posición actual del demandante en nuestro mundo. Esta corte mantendrá la paz entre la Orden, el Ministerio y la Orden Oscura hasta que haya pasado una hora después de la sentencia. Cualquier acto en contra de esto le ganara al delincuente diez años en Azkaban. Sr. Potter, ¿si puede acercarse?"

Harry salió de entre la multitud, cambiando a la cara que la gente esperaba de él y tomo asiento al lado del Director, que se quedo mirándolo. "Hola, Albus," le dijo con tono frio.

"Que astuto de tu parte, Harry," Respondió Albus luchando con sus temperamento que quería explotar.

Harry miro fijo al director. "Solo queríamos verte caer," le aseguro al mago antes de prestarle su atención a Madame Bones que estaba trabajando para volver todo al orden.

"No caeré solo."

"Haz lo peor," Susurro Harry sin mirarlo. Era demasiado tarde para Albus – el articulo de Rita ya había sido escrito y editado. Iba en camino a la prensa en este momento.

"Este caso es sobre el abuso de Harry James Potter. El Sr. Potter declara que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sabía sobre este abuso e incluso estaba tras él. Sr. Dumbledore, ¿Cómo se declara?"

"Inocente," Respondió con seguridad Albus.

Madame Bones asintió. "Sr. Potter, ¿tiene testigos?"

"Así es." Harry se puso de pie y extendió un brazo. "¡Fawkes!"

Albus se siento enfermo al ver a su fénix aparecer en el brazo de Harry. El espía en su oficina. Jamás habría sospechado de él. Claro. Por supuesto.

Perdió el caso antes que comenzara el juicio.

-/-

"Oh, como han caído los poderosos."

Albus se giro a mirar con desprecio a su antiguo estudiante. "Tom."

Tom sonrió. "Hola viejo." Luego le paso la edición nueva de El Profeta. "Esto acaba de salir. Pensé que querrías saber en que andábamos Harry y yo ayer."

Albus tomo con fuerza el periódico. "¿Qué otra masacre?" abrió el diario y jadeo.

"No. Solo respondimos preguntas." Tom rio con frialdad, luego camino hacia donde Harry estaba parado hablando con Herm y Gin. "Lo está leyendo."

"Bien. Estoy cansado de luchar con un hombre derrotado," Murmuro Harry. "Tengo cosa mejores que hacer en una corte con un montón de gente mirándome."

"Por favor no nos digas que cosas son." Hermione rodo sus ojos luciendo ligeramente disgustada.

"Siéntete libre para decirme amor," Sugirió Tom pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Harry.

"Las muestras públicas de afecto deben permanecer en el pasillo afuera," dijo una voz.

Harry sonrió. "Hola, Alastor."

"Potter. Voldemort. Granger. Weasley-Potter," Respondió Ojo Loco.

"¿Deberías estar aquí?" dijo Gin con voz rasposa.

Ojo Loco levanto una ceja. "Así que recuperaste tu voz."

"Si. Ahora puede maldecir en voz alta," accedió Harry con una gran sonrisa. "Y está bien, Gin. Ojo Loco fue quien arreglo todo entre nosotros y el Ministerio – creo que esperan que venga a conversar aquí con nosotros."

"¿Cómo crees que resulte todo?" Tom le pregunto con seriedad al Ministro.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. A menos que Albus saque algo de la nada, ustedes estarán bien. Todos los están apoyando desde que la gente leyó ese artículo de Rita que comenzó todo este despelote. Estoy seguro que su próximo articulo garantizara su victoria."

Harry asintió. "Eso es lo que pienso. Es por eso que le dije a Rita que lo publicara antes del juicio."

"Ayuda que Albus ha estado perdiendo popularidad desde que tú te cambiaste de bando," añadió Herm.

"Cierto." Ojo Loco le dio un firme apretón en el hombro a Harry. "Esto no tomara mucho mas tiempo, estoy seguro."

Harry asintió agradecido, luego todos observaron cuando Ojo Loco se dirigió a la silla de los jueces.

"Supongo que debemos volver a nuestro lugar," Herm suspiro jalando el brazo de Gin. "Vamos, Tom."

"Vamos," respondió Tom luego giro a Harry y beso a su amante con firmeza en los labios. :Todo esta perfecto, todo bien:

:Lo sé, Tom. No estoy preocupado por esto.:

:Solo me aseguro.: Tom paso su pulgar por la mejilla de Harry. :¿Qué dices? Sexo celebratorio después de todo esto:

Harry bufo divertido. :Oh, lárgate, bastardo.:

Tom beso a Harry una vez más. :Diablillo.: luego volvió a su asiento.

Harry se dirigió a su propio asiento, mirando fijo a la gente que lo observaba. ¿Cuando todo esto termine puedo pasar el resto de mis días escondido en la Mansión Slytherin?

Tom sonrió.

"Aun no ganas," Le aseguro con dureza Albus a Harry.

"Que divertido Alastor me acaba de decir que no hay manera de que pueda perder," respondió como si nada Harry.

"No puedes ganar si estás muerto, Harry."

Harry miro al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. "No trataría nada tonto si fuera tu, Albus. Nuestra gente está aquí lista para matar a cualquier persona que intente atacarnos. ¿Te atreverías a arriesgar a la gente de nuestro mundo?"

Albus se dio la vuelta – no sabía que decir ante eso. Harry podría estar mintiendo o podría estar diciendo la verdad. No había manera de decir.

Harry había ganado.

-/-

Harry miro el salón de baile con una sonrisa. Todos los juniors estaban celebrando – incluso algunos de los mortífagos estaban celebrando. Albus había sido encerrado en Azkaban con un dementor – cortesía de Tom – para que lo vigilara. Los dos Lords de la Orden Oscura habían pasado media hora con Ojo Loco y varios otros miembros de alto rango de la Orden Oscura, discutiendo un tratado de paz. Con suerte la guerra había terminado.

:Deberíamos dejarlos solos: Tom siseo en la oreja de Harry, envolviendo a su amante con sus brazos.

:Vamos.:

Los dos líderes desaparecieron por la puerta más cercana y nadie se dio cuenta.

-/-

Cuando la puerta se cerro, Harry se encontró no solo desnudo, sino que de alguna manera en el medio de la cama, mirando en los brillantes ojos rojos de su desnudo amante. "¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

"Estamos celebrando el encarcelamiento del vejete y su próxima muerte."

"¿Que tan próxima?"

"Apenas logre que Alastor esté de acuerdo conmigo."

Harry rio y se sentó. Tom lo encontró a mitad de camino y sus labios se rozaron, luego chocaron desesperados. Lenguas fueron succionadas en bocas opuestas – como si fueran comida para dos magos muertos de hambre de amor.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, Harry encima. Tom con facilidad domino el cuerpo de Harry, imposiblemente largos dedos bailaron sobre piel que se estremecía, dejándola sensible. Piernas se enredaron mientras se movían en la cama, las sabanas cayeron al piso sin que lo notaran.

:Chupa: Ordeno Tom con el aliento contenido poniendo tres dedos frente a los labios de Harry.

Harry succiono los dedos con desesperación justo como había hecho con la lengua de Tom momentos antes, sin siquiera mencionar el medio tubo de lubricante en el cajón del velador, o el frasco de la loción favorita de Tom que estaba en el baño. ¿Quién necesitaba lubricante o loción?

Tom reclamo los labios de Harry mientras sus dedos cubiertos de saliva se dirigían a la entrada privada de Harry moviéndose en una especie de baile.

Y entonces un dedo entro, mientras los otros dedos bailaban afuera. Harry cerró sus ojos, amando la intimidad de tener a Tom en su boca y en su trasero al mismo tiempo – poseyéndolo solo como Tom podía.

Dos dedos, abriendo y removiéndose. Tres y un destello de luz. Los dedos de Tom eran tan largos. Pertenecían dentro de Harry. ¿Pero saben que pertenecía más?

Los dedos salieron y Harry levantó sus caderas en invitación. La cabeza, luego todo el miembro. Calzaba perfecto. Ellos calzaban perfecto.

Se movieron juntos en perfecta sincronía – como solo aquellos que se conocen en profundidad pueden hacerlo.

Y se corrieron juntos – contiguos gritos de placer – como solo aquellos que están destinados a estar juntos pueden.

La profecía estaba rota – el Señor Oscuro conocía el poder que no conocía antes.

Harry y Tom se acurrucaron juntos con sabanas arrugadas. Su mundo estaba completo.

-/-


End file.
